L'Oeil d'Horus
by Neko Gina ao
Summary: Lors de sa fuite de la congrégation Allen emprunte l'arche, mais celle-ci ne l'envois pas ou il avait décidé mais à Poudlard ou il aura la mission de protéger Harry du retour de Voldemort. Avec le tournoi des trois sorciers cela peut s'avérer difficile, Allen réussira t-il à rentrer chez lui en ayant aidé Harry ? (J'ai mis le rating T car on ne sais jamais avec moi). Complète.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Dumbledore faisait les cents pas dans son bureau. Une question le perturbait : Comment réussir à protéger Harry Potter d'un probable retour de Tom Jedusort, allias Voldemort, qui en voulait à la vie du survivant ?

De plus avec le tournoi des trois sorciers qui allait renaitre ici même à Poudlard …

Alors que le vielle homme continuait à réfléchir à la meilleur façon de protéger l'enfant une brusque lumière blanche apparue devant lui formant une sorte de diamant géant avec au sommet un « ? ».

Le directeur eut un mouvement de recul, trop surprit pour penser à sortir sa baguette puis l'éclat de la chose se tari et une forme blanche en émergea ou plutôt s'écrasa sur le sol provoquant les cris des tableaux des anciens directeur de l'école.

Ensuite au grand étonnement général le joyau d'où venait d'émerger la personne se brisa en des milliers de fragments brillants ce qui était absolument magnifique.

Alors qu'il regardait fasciner les éclats lumineux tombés telle une pluie de diamant il fut ramené à la réalité par Phineas Nigellus un des portrait de derrière le bureau.

« -Hum hum… s'enquit-il. Il serait peut-être sage de se préoccuper de ce qui est en train de salir le sol avec son sang. »

Dumbledore sursauta et porta son attention sur la forme blanche ensanglanté par terre.

« -Par Merlin vous avez raison ! S'il vous plait Phineas j'ai une faveur. Allez donc prévenir Mme Pomfresh de la présence de cette personne blessé et…

CRUNCH !

Alors qu'il c'était approché de ce qu'il supposait être un vielle homme, au vue des cheveux. Il c'était fait mordre la main qu'il avait tendue par une sorte de boule jaune ailée avec une queue en spirale et des dents pointues (beaucoup de dents).

Dumbledore retira précipitamment sa main marqué avec les dents de la chose. Bon il avait compris le message : Pas-touche-à-mon-maitre-sinon-je-te-becte !

« -Albus ! S'exclama une voie derrière la porte. Vous m'avez appelée ?

-Ah ! Pompom entrer donc mais ne crier pas. »

Derrière la porte la dites Pompom fronça les sourcils, ne pas crier ? Que voulait-il dire par là ? Etait-il blessé ? Non au ton de sa voix ce n'était pas le cas. Puis même si elle était blesser elle ne voyait pas ce qui la ferait crier elle était infermière après tout elle avait vue toute sorte de blessures. Soupirant elle se décida à pousser la porte du bureau et entra. Ce qu'elle vit la gela sur place : A coté de Dumbledore se trouvait une forme blanche et ensanglanter son sang s'écoulant sur le parquet verni de la salle. Elle étouffa une exclamation puis s'approcha du corps mais elle fut bloquer par une chose ailée qui lui montrait les dents en grondant.

« -Albus je voudrais des explications ! Et aussi écarter cette chose que je puisse approcher.

-Pour les explications je suis tout aussi ignorant que vous il est apparu comme ça. Mais ce n'était pas du transplanage finit-il rapidement pour couper court à la question de l'infermière soit le fait de dire qu'il était impossible de transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.

Mme Pomfresh hocha la tête avant de s'approcher une nouvelle fois de la mystérieuse personne pendant que le directeur rassurait l'étrange créature jaune lui promettant qu'il ne serait fait aucun mal au garçon bizarrement la bête semblait comprendre. La femme attrapa l'épaule de l'homme avant de le faire basculer vers elle dans l'espoir de voir son visage.

-Bon Dieu ! s'écria-t-elle en découvrant le visage du mystérieux personnage. Dumbledore se tourna vers elle à l'entente du cri et se figea sur place : Ce qu'il pensait être un vielle homme au vue des cheveux était en fait un adolescent d'une quinzaine d'années des cheveux d'un blanc pur retombant sur son visage angélique aux trais fin avec une peau parfaite. La seul imperfection était la cicatrice rouge : un pentacle partant du front et se terminant sur sa joue pale. Malgré la cicatrice cela n'enlevais en rien la beauté de l'étrange personnage.

« -Un… un Vélane ? »

L'homme s'arracha à la contemplation de l'enfant et se tourna vers l'infermière qui attendait sa réponse.

« -Je n'en ait aucune idée… Les velanes male son terriblement rare le plus souvent c'est la femme qui hérite du gène mais il y a des fois des exceptions… Pour le savoir il faudra attendre son réveil. »

La femme acquisa puis lenca un sort de lévitation pour pouvoir transporter le blandinet à l'infirmerie.

« -Je vous donnerais des nouvelle » fit-elle

Désormais il ne pouvait qu'attendre le réveil du jeune homme pour savoir enfin qu'il était et d'où il venait.

Voilà 1er chapitre dite-moi si vous aimer ou non )

Ecrivez moi un avis pour savoir si l'histoire vous plait ou non car je ne veux pas écrire quelque chose que personne lira, et mettez moi un commentaire pour savoir si oui ou non je dois la continuer (Je le ferais quand même).


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Kanda venait juste de revenir à la congrégation pour découvrir que l'autre abruti de moyashi avait quitté l'ordre. Il s'était alors rendu au chevet de maitre Zhu qui était mourant puis il avait retrouvé Mugen son précieux katana qu'il avait fait évoluer en type cristallin. Puis il avait rejoint Johny un scientifique qui avait pour but de retrouver Allen Walker.

-Emprunter l'arche ?

-Oui oui lui répondit le scientifique. Il semblerait qu'il ait emprunté l'arche mais là n'est pas le problème je crois qu'il à fait une erreur et se soit fait envoyer ailleurs.

-Ailleurs ?

Johny le regarda à travers ses lunettes et dégluti.

-Euh… Reprit il Par ailleurs je voudrais dire euh …

-Mais crache le morceau p'tain ! s'écria l'irascible kendoka en dégainant Mugen et la pointant sous le nez du plus petit.

-Aaaaaah ! Un autre monde !

-… ?

-Kanda ?

Le brun le regardait trop stupéfait pour émettre un son. Il se foutait de sa gueule ? Mais à voir son regard il semblerait que non… Il soupira.

-Bon on fait comment alors ?

Johny lui fit un grand sourire, ravi d'être crû.

….

Mc Gonagall était choquer : L'enfant était couvert de cicatrice toute les plus horrible les unes que les autre mais la pire était celle qui partait de son torse et se terminait au niveau du ventre. Puis il y avait les blessures dont il était aussi couvert.

-Qu'est-ce que ?

Elle était tétaniser à coter d'elle se trouvait le directeur et l'infermière celle-ci était en train traiter une des pires blessures qu'elle n'ait jamais vue. Un énorme trou dans le bas ventre avec comme des plumes sortant de la plaie.

-Il semblerait qu'il souffre de malnutrition commença Mme Pomfresh à l'adresse des deux sorcier présents. Il est couvert de cicatrices pire les unes que les autres et à des blessures aux poignets et chevilles comme s'il avait été menotté mais le plus étrange est son bras gauche comme vous avez pu le voir.

-Pauvre enfant gémit Mc Gonagall les larmes aux yeux comment vouloir lui faire de mal en le voyant ainsi il a l'air si innocent ! Puis regarder le il est si jeune ! Il ne devrait pas avoir autant de … Elle fut coupée par un bruit venant du lit ou était allonger ce qu'elle avait identifié comme un jeune velane, à l'entente de voie elle se tut. Puis il parla ou plutôt cria :

-Non ! Je ne dirais rien ! Vous aurez beau me torturer je ne vous révèlerais jamais ou j'ai envoyé Alma et Kanda ! Il hurla les derniers mots avant de se relever brutalement sous le regard choquer des trois sorciers « _Torturé ! » _Le gamin s'était fait torturer ?

Il haletait ses yeux grand ouvert et là 2eme choque des adulte : Son œil droit était d'un argent pur tandis que l'autre était dorer avec une pupille vertical (j'expliquerais après). C'est alors que l'adolescent remarqua leurs présence il se figea et eut un mouvement de recul. Dumbledore voyant qu'il s'apprêtait à faire une bêtise prit la parole dans l'espoir de le calmer.

-Calmer vous nous ne vous voulons aucuns mal.

Le garçon fronça les sourcils l'air méfiant puis voyant qu'il n'avait rien à craindre se détendis.

-Ou suis-je ? demanda-t-il.

-A Poudlard en Ecosse lui répondis le vielle homme, une école de magie.

Le blandinet le fixa incrédule puis il éclata de rire pas un rire joyeux c'était un rire sans joie inadapté à son âge, un rire qui donna des frissons aux femmes présente dans la salle.

-Vous vous moquer de moi ? Quelque chose tel que la magie n'existe pas !

-Je suis parfaitement sérieux la preuve : Il agita sa baguette et en fit jaillir des oiseaux qui disparurent quelque seconde après sous le regard choquer du garçon.

-Hum… Etant donné cette preuve, soit je vous crois…

Les trois furent choquer par la facilité avec laquelle l'adolescent avait accepté cela. Mc Gonagall prit alors la parole :

-Pourrait-on savoir qui vous êtes et d'où vous venez et surtout comment vous êtes arrivé ici sachant qu'il est impossible de transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ? Ah ! Et avant que vous le demandiez transplaner est le fait de se transporter d'un point à un autre en quelque seconde.

-Pour mon nom c'est Allen Walker, je viens de Londres. Pour comment j'ai atterri ici c'est tout simplement l'arche un moyen de transport ou une passerelle dimensionnelle si vous préférer.

-Une passerelle dites-vous ? demanda Dumbledore.

Allen acquisa toute suspicion semblant s'être envoler.

-Walker reprit il Pouvez-vous me donner votre âge et année de naissance ?

-Ano… (Il ne comprenait pas l'interai de la question) J'ai 16 ans je pense et je suis née en 1873…

C'est alors qu'il remarqua les regards incrédules des femmes. Il se dit alors que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Vous vous moquez de nous s'écria l'infermière les yeux écarquillés. Nous sommes au XXIème siècle !

Le jeune homme la regarda de nouveau incrédule. XXIème siècle ? Attendez XXI ? L'arche l'aurait envoyé dans le futur ?

-NANI ?! L'arche m'a envoyé dans le futur ?!

Voyant que tous paniquaient Dumbledore décida de les calmer.

-Stop cria-t-il les stoppant. Je ne pense pas qu'un voyage dans le temps soit possible j'opterais plus pour un changement de dimension grâce à ce que vous appelez « arche ».

-Bon fit l'infermière reprenons tout depuis le début… Je suis Mme Pomfresh infermière de Poudlard.

-Minerva Mc Gonagall sous directrice.

-Albus Dumbledore directeur.

Il eut un grand silence puis Allen les surprendis une nouvelle fois de plus il sourit puis leur posa une question plutôt étrange :

-Pouvez-vous me parlez de la situation de ce monde ?

-Et bien commença la sous directrice intriguer. Tout va bien la communauté sorcier et moldu (les non sorciers) va bien ou du moins elle va bien depuis 13 ans depuis que… que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom à disparut…

\- Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ?

-Elle veut dire Voldemort (les sorcières furent parcourues d'un frisson) reprit le directeur. Cet homme semait la terreur parmi les sorciers et moldu avec ses partisans il voulait contrôler notre communauté et la mettre à l'écart des moldu… Il lui raconta donc le reste : sa fin et l'histoire d'Harry Potter.

Cet homme Voldemort pensa Allen il était un peu comme le Comte Millénaire de son monde sauf que ce Voldemort était humain donc il était mortel et non éternel comme le comte qui vivait depuis 7000 années. Puis ce n'était pas vraiment sa qui le préoccupait.

-Un monde sans guerre gémit-il comment est-ce possible ! C'est beaucoup trop beau pour être vrai !

Les adultes le regardèrent horrifier comprenant le sens de ses paroles : Dans son monde le jeune homme vivait une guerre il la connaissait cela se voyait. Puis Mc Gonagall prit la parole :

-A votre tour dites-nous tout après tout nous sommes d'un monde différant ?

L'exorciste ouvrit la bouche incertain pouvait il leur faire confiance ? Mais il leurs devaient au moins la vérité pour l'avoir soigné non ? Il parla donc.

-Fin du XIX ème siècle. Notre monde court à sa perte. A la tête de ses hordes d'akuma, le clan Noé tante d'activer « les Trois jours de ténèbres » c'est-à-dire la destruction du monde. Leur chef suprême : Le comte Millénaire. En face la congrégation de l'ombre fondée pour le salut du monde poursuit une longue guerre sainte. Les apôtres compatibles de l'innocence embrassent la vocation d'exorciste. Nous gardons la foi et l'espoir… L'espoir de remporter cette guerre l'espoir qu'un monde meilleur est possible !

A la fin de son récit il remarqua que Dumbledore le regardait étonner et l'infermière horrifier.

-Participer-vous à la guerre demanda d'un coup le directeur. Si oui dans quels camps ?

-Albus voyons s'exclama la brune (Mc Gonagall) Il subit déjà la guerre pourquoi voudriez-vous qu'il y participe ?!

Le maudit soupira et leur expliqua son rôle en tant qu'exorciste et le reste en restant évasif et expliquant les raison de sa fuite mais en modifient la version. La sous directrice pleurait tandis que Dumbledore semblait outrer qu'ont face combattre des enfants l'infermière quant à elle semblait être en plein dilemme.

-C'est horrible pleura-t-elle. Envoyer d'aussi jeune gent sur les champs de bataille.

-Vous savez dit Allen je ne suis pas le plus jeu… Il fut interrompu par Mc Gonagall en pleur qui venait juste de l'étreindre il se figea pas habituer aux marque d'affection puis il se détendit.

-Vous pouvez rester autant de temps que vous voulez !

-Merci Mc Gonagall-san...

-Excusez-moi les coupa Dumbledore mais apparemment tu sais te battre ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête ne comprenant pas ou il voulait en venir.

-Très bien je vous propose alors un marcher : Vous participer au tournois des trois sorciers en tant que représentent d'une quatrième école mais en restant à Poudlard ainsi vous protégerez Harry Potter d'un probable retour de Voldemort et en échange je scelle en vous la personne qui parasite votre corps mais vous pourrez toujours utiliser ses capacités alors ?

Il manqua de s'étouffer en entendant la dernière partie comment diable le vielle homme avait-il deviné pour Neah ? Non encore mieux il savait comment faire pour que le Noé n'ait plus la possibilité d'agir !

-Co… comment savez-vous ?

-He bien les parasites se font sentir à travers les yeux de leur hôte et le fait que votre œil gauche soit comme celui des chats en est une bonne preuve.

-Mon œil ? Comme celui d'un chat ? (Mais ou diable le vielle homme osait le comparer à un chat) Il jeta un regard à la fenêtre et ce qu'il vit le gela sur place l'ombre du 14ème était encore plus présente et son œil gauche autrefois argenter était désormais dorer avec une pupille vertical comme les Noé.

\- Oh non ce n'est pas vrai !

-Vous comprenez maintenant reprit le directeur. Je peux aussi dire que vous êtes maudit à votre œil gauche. Alors vous accepter le marché ?

Il ne savait pas quoi faire l'homme semblait être honnête mais il avait appris à ne pas se fier à l'apparence. Dans le doute il jeta un regard confus à Mc Gonagald qui lui sourit en retour.

\- Acceptez-lui dit-elle.

-Très bien soupira-t-il mais à une seule condition ! Que vous me tuez si mon « parasite » (_Neah : Eh _!) prend le dessus.

Les sorcier furent étonner par le regard déterminer que leur renvoyait l'enfant avait-il seulement 16 ans ? Que fallait-il avoir vécu pour avoir une détermination pareille à cet âge ?

-Eh bien la question est régler s'exclama joyeusement Dumbledore Mais je ne pense pas qu'il prenne le control lorsque je l'aurais scellé. Donc vous saurez présenter à la rentrer (dans 1 semaine) en temps qu'élevé transférer et utilisant un diffèrent type de magie. Vous suivrez les cours (ou plutôt observer) en 4eme année même si vous êtes plus vieux et par un pur hasard vous aurez le même emploi du temps qu'Harry.

Apres avoir fini son explication Dumbledore parti et Mc Gonagall fut congédier de l'infirmerie par l'infermière elle-même (elle serait bien resté avec Allen il était poli lui, et mignon ! Pas comme certain élève de Poudlard.) Alors qu'elle allait sortir de la salle elle entendit Allen parler à sa bestiole jaune :

-Dans quoi me suis-je encore fourrez Tim…


	3. Chapter 3

3j4 : Ravie que l'histoire te plaise, au début j'étais vraiment pas sûre que quelqu'un s'y intéresserait, finalement ça semble marcher donc je la continue merci pour les reviews ^^

DarkBlood98 : Ahahah, tu touches un point sensible là… L'orthographe est ma « bête noire » je suis vraiment nulle, sinon je me relie parfois mais grâce à toi j'ai remarqué que dans le chapitre précèdent il y avait encore des fautes T^T. Bref tout ça pour dire que je vais essayer de me corriger au maximum, mais vue que faire des fautes est dans mon sang ça risque d'être dur. N'hésite pas à me corriger ça aide. ^^

harakiri : Je suis contente que tu apprécies, merci !

….

Chapitre 3 :

…

Le brouhaha des premières années emplissait ses oreilles, tous le dévisageaient ouvertement et tous allaient de leurs petits commentaires.

-Qui c'est ?

-Pourquoi il porte ce capuchon ?

-Il est bien trop vieux pour être en première année !

Allen soupira il n'était pas étonner des réactions des élèves, il était bien plus vieux et n'était même pas arrivé par le lac comme tous les enfants présent, il y en avait même un envelopper du manteau d'Hagrid car il était tombé dans le lac, sans parler du fait qu'il se cachait sous une cape avec la capuche rabattue sur son visage de sorte à ne pas être vu, ce qui le faisait paraitre bizarre. Malgré le fait que Dumbledore avait scellé Neah en lui, son œil avait gardé la teinte doré propre aux Noah, donc pas question donc d'effrayer les élèves avec son physique qu'il jugeait répugnant. De plus le directeur l'avait averti d'effets « secondaires ».

_Mini flash-back :_

_-Je l'ais scellé mais il y des effets indésirables : Il serait possible que pendant ton sommeil tu sois victime de vision du passé du parasite…_

_Flash-back fin._

Il se demandait ce qu'il découvrirait si cela venait à se produire peut être obtiendrait il des informations intéressante sur les véritables raisons de la guerre sainte, car oui malgré le fait qu'il soit dans un autre monde il était déterminé à revenir chez lui dès qu'il aurait rempli sa part du marcher, quitte à utiliser l'arche et de préférence avec l'argent du tournois des 3 sorciers qu'il aurait gagné. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par Mc Gonagall qui annonçait que leur répartition allait commencer il suivi donc les élèves lorsque les porte de la grande salle furent ouverte.

...

Harry était installé à la table des Griffondor en compagnie de ses 2 meilleurs amis Ron et Hermione, ils attendaient la répartition des premières années, Colin Crivey élève de 3eme année avait averti Harry de l'arrivée de son jeune frère dans l'école. Ceci dit le survivant s'en foutait royalement. Il avait aussi remarqué l'absence du professeur de DCFM. Hagrid lui aussi n'était pas présent, il devait toujours être sur le lac bravant les éléments pour emmener les premières années à bon port.

-Bon ils se dépêchent, oui, grommela Ron, à coter de Harry. J'ai tellement faim que je pourrais manger un hippogriffe.

A peine eut il achevé sa phrase que les porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent et le silence se fit. Effectivement il y avait de quoi : Les premières années était trempés, pour cause leur passage sur le lac. Sauf un qui ne l'était pas et était bien trop grand pour être en première année, d'ailleurs tous le fixaient il portait un manteau sa capuche cachant son visage empêchant quiconque de le voir. Il semblait observer la salle sans aucune once de peur ou une marque de nervosité.

-Hey qui est-il ? demanda Parvati Patil mais personne ne lui répondit.

Quand à Harry il se détourna du jeune homme et jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione pour lui demander son avis mais celle-ci était trop occuper à dévisager l'étrange personnage.

-Hermione !

-Ah ! s'exclama telle en sortant de sa rêverie.

-Alors qu'en penses-tu ? répétât-il. Mais il fut interrompu par le choixpaux qui se mit à chanter.

_Voici un peu plus de mille ans,  
Lorsque j'étais jeune et fringant,  
Vivaient quatre illustres sorciers  
Dont les noms nous sont familiers :_

_Le hardi Gryffondor habitait dans la plaine,  
Poufsouffle le gentil vivait parmi les chênes,  
Serdaigle le loyal régnait sur les sommets,  
Serpentard le rusé préférait les marais._

_Ils avaient un espoir, un souhait et un rêve,  
Le projet audacieux d'éduquer des élèves,  
Ainsi naquit Poudlard  
Sous leurs quatre étendards._

_Chacun montra très vite  
Sa vertu favorite  
Et en fit le blason  
De sa propre maison._

_Aux yeux de Gryffondor, il fallait à tout âge  
Montrer par-dessus tout la vertu de courage,  
La passion de Serdaigle envers l'intelligence  
Animait son amour des bienfaits de la science,_

_Poufsouffle avait le goût du travail acharné,  
Tous ceux de sa maison y étaient destinés,  
Serpentard, assoiffé de pouvoir et d'action,  
Recherchait en chacun le feu de l'ambition._

_Ainsi, tout au long de leur vie,  
Ils choisirent leurs favoris,  
Mais qui pourrait les remplacer  
Quand la mort viendrait les chercher ?_

_Gryffondor eut l'idée parfaite  
De me déloger de sa tête,  
Les quatre sorciers aussitôt  
Me firent le don d'un cerveau_

_Pour que je puisse sans erreur  
Voir tout au fond de votre cœur  
Et décider avec raison  
Ce que sera votre maison._

Une fois la chanson finie la grande salle éclata en applaudissement. La répartition commença tous attendaient de voir ou le mystérieux personnage allait être placé.

-Allen Walker appela enfin McGonagall, mais elle fut coupée par Dumbledore qui se leva et prit la parole.

-Je suppose que je vous dois des explications sur la présence de Mr Walker… He bien c'est un étudient transféré qui a pour but d'observer nos cours, pour plus de facilité même si il est plus vieux il suivra les 4ème années. Il pratique un diffèrent type de magie que vous découvrirez bien assez tôt vous pouvez me croire. Sinon il représentera son école, Rosa Crux Académie, lors d'un évènement dont je vous parlerais après le festin.

-Diffèrent type de magie ? Rosa Crux ? Jamais entendu parler … dit Hermione aux garçons.

-Chut ! La rabroua Lavende Brown une autre élève de Griffondor il va être classé !

Il monta sur l'estrade et coiffa sa tête du choixpaux.

_-Alors qu'avons-nous là ? _

Une voie retenti dans son esprit il se figea étonner que le chapeau puisse communiquer par le biais de l'esprit.

_-Hum reprit-il. Je vais devoir aller faire un tour dans tes souvenirs pour pouvoir te trouver une maison…_ Attendez dans ses souvenirs ? Non il ne voulait pas !

-OH MON DIEU ! s'écria la relique surprenant tout le monde. C'est horrible ! Comment ? Quelle cruauté comment peuvent-ils faire cela !

Paniquer Allen l'enleva de sa tête et lui jeta un regard agacer il avait prévu la réaction du morceau de tissu, autour de lui l'écolier murmuraient entre eux après tout ils n'avaient jamais vu le choixpeaux perdre son sang-froid et hurler ainsi, qu'avait-il pus voir dans l'esprit du jeune homme pour le faire crier ainsi ?

-Alors ? dit Allen frustrer et embarrasser d'être le centre d'attention.

-He bien ce que j'ai vu était abstrait mais je ne compte pas refaire un tour dans tes souvenirs. Donc je vais devoir te classer comme je peux … Premièrement j'ai pensé à Serpentard, tu es rusé, (à la table des Griffondor Fred et George reniflèrent) mais cela ne compte que quand tu as un jeu de carte en main… ou pas… Poufsouffle non, Serdaigle … Je ne sais pas tu souhaites avoir la connaissance mais pour des raisons différentes eux c'est pour la curiosité toi c'est pour la survie (La salle fut stupéfaite mais d'où venait-il ?) il ne reste plus que Griffondor mais cela te conviens parfaitement tu n'hésites même pas à te jeter devant…

-C'est bon le coupa le maudit, pas besoin de faire un étalage de ma vie priver. Puis il se retourna et se dirigea vers la table des rouges et or.

-Petit tu les aimais vraiment hein ? Rappela le choixpaux, en faisant allusions à l'ordre. _Mais il va me lâcher celui-là ? _pensa Allen en se figeant a mis chemin. -Le temps guéries les blessures.

-C'est faux fit il en se retournant il restera toujours les cicatrices, mes souvenirs en sont la preuve.

Tous était stupéfait jusqu'aux fantômes de la salle l'enfant était vraiment étrange et semblait être un érudit avant l'âge. Le maudit alla donc s'assoir près d'une jolie brunette et deux garçon l'un avec des cheveux noir et une cicatrice et l'autre roux ce qui lui rappela Lavi avec nostalgie.

-Bonjour, ce présenta la brune, je suis Hermione Granger et ces deux-là sont Harry Potter et Ron Weasley dit-elle en les désignant à tour de rôle.

-Enchanté, Allen Walker lui répondit-il.

-Pourquoi tu portes ce capuchon ? On peut même pas voir ton visage !

-Ron ! S'offuca Hermione

-He bien … Fit-il embarrassé.

Le trio d'or voyait bien qu'il ne voulait pas répondre aux questions, puis d'un coup la nourriture commença à apparaitre surprenant Allen qui poussa une exclamation surprise.

-Hahahaha ! Rigola Hermione tandis qu'Allen fixait stupéfait les plats apparaitre devant lui. C'est normal aller mange !

Le blandinet ne le fit pas dire deux fois il commença à manger comme à son habitude une tonne de chose alors que les autres le fixait incrédule à la quantité qu'il pouvait manger.

-He ben, souffla Ron en plantant sa fourchette dans son assiette. T'avais vraiment faim… HE ?!

Tim qui était dans la poche d'Allen sortit et avala le morceau que le roux s'apprêtait à avaler.

-Un vif d'Or ? S'étonna Harry.

-Oh non Tim ! Ce n'est pas bien, le rabroua le maudit en l'attrapant et lui étirant la bouche. -Vraiment je suis désolé ! J'ai beau lui dire de ne pas voler la nourriture il ne m'écoute pas !

-Hum ce n'est pas grave, dit Hermione mais c'est quoi ? On dirait un vif d'Or…

-Désolé je ne sais pas ce qu'est un vif d'Or mais ce n'est pas ça… En vérité c'est un golem.

-Quoi tu ne sais pas ce qu'est un vif d'Or ? cria Ron

-Hem désoler…

-Ne t'excuse pas Allen. Fit la brune puis en s'adressant à Ron : Tout le monde n'est pas accro au quidditch comme toi !

-He !

-Sinon si tu veux savoir reprit elle en ignorant le Wesley. Le quidditch est un sport qui se joue sur des balais volant ou il faut attraper un vif-d'or qui ressemble à ton golem.

-Heu ok… Ne vaut mieux pas en savoir plus pensa-t-il ce monde était trop délirant pour lui…

C'est alors que Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête arriva.

-Allen !

-Ah Nick-san ! (Il avait rencontré le fantôme durant la semaine) Bonjour à vous ! Des nouvelles intéressantes ?

-Hum effectivement : Vous avez de la chance que le festin puisse avoir lieu. Il y a eu des ennuis en cuisine…

-Qu'est-ce qui chè paché ? Demanda Harry qui mâchait un morceau impressionnant de steak.

-C'est la faute de Peeves, bien sûr, répondit le fantôme tandis que sa tête oscillait dangereusement. Il voulait assister au festin. Impossible vous le connaissez il est incapable de tenir 10 seconde sans faire de bêtise. Nous avons dû le menacer de vous appeler Allen et ainsi que le baron sanglant.

-Pourquoi Allen ? demanda étonné le survivant. Il n'y a que le Baron sanglant qui fait peur à Peeves.

-He bien plus maintenant, fit joyeusement Nick, je vous assure que je n'ai jamais autant rit de ma vie !

-Mais vous êtes mort non ? Le coupa intelligemment Ron.

-Ron ! Le rabroua Hermione, elle voulait entendre la suite de l'histoire, Nick quant à lui, prenait une expression outrer.

-Continuer apaisa Harry sentant la dispute.

-Bref reprit le mort. C'était il y a une semaine Mr Walker mangeait en compagnie de Mc Gonagall et là ce gredin de Peeves est apparu et à décider que lancer un ballon rempli d'eau sur Walker et Mc Gonagall serait une bonne idée mais ce fut sans compter les incroyable reflexe de Mr Walker qui, lorsque Peeves leva la bombe au-dessus de sa tête, à lancer son couteau sur le ballon qui à explosé sur Peeves lui-même ! Ah très chères vous auriez dû voir sa tête c'était hilarant ! Mr Walker vise incroyablement bien !

-Quoi hoqueta Hemione tu as lancé ton couteau ?

-Tu as lancé un couteau sur Peeves ?! Répéta le survivant.

-Hem… Désolé… leur répondis l'exorciste en souriant, embarrassé, face à l'expression choqué des sorciers. –Mais il allait lancer ce ballon sur Mc Gonagall-san et il était donc logique que j'empêche ça…

Mais… mais… Bégaya une nouvelle fois la brunette. Tu aurais pu blesser quelqu'un !

-Ah non ! Rigola-t-il. Je ne rate pas ma cible ! (N'oublier pas qu'Allen avant d'avoir Crown clown avait le canon et le reste il est donc logique qu'il sache assez bien viser non ?). Puis mon « école » nous apprend le maniement de nos armes heu… « Magiques ».

-Des armes ? Pas des baguettes ? Mais c'est de la folie pourquoi voudriez-vous apprendre à vous battre ?

-Calme-toi. La coupa Harry je suis sûre qu'ils ont leur raison et surement qu'on verra ça plus tard.

Les parole du survivant semblèrent tranquilliser la sorcière qui pour le coup se calma.

-Bref Reprit Nick. N'empêche que cet idiot à fait peur aux elfes de maison.

-Elfe de maison ? S'enquit Allen.

-Quoi ?! Le coupa la sorcière des elfes ? Mais c'est de l'esclavage !

-De l'esclavage ?!

-Oui Allen ! Apparemment Poudlard embauche des elfes de maison comme serviteur ! Et sache que ces pauvres créatures doivent travailler sans répit et sans congé maladie !

-Quoi ? Mais c'est horrible ! s'écria-t-il tandis que Ron roulait des yeux et leur fit la morale sur le fait que les elfes aimaient ça. Rien n'y fit Allen et Hermione semblait déterminé à rester sur leurs conclusions la brune arrêta même de manger (sauf Allen qui ne pouvait pas et qui justifia ça par le fait que sa « magie » lui prenait beaucoup d'énergie. Hermione ne lui en tain pas rigueur elle voyait bien comment il était maigre). La pluie continuait de crépiter contre les hautes fenêtres. Un nouveau coup de tonnerre retenti au moment où les assiettes d'or étaient remplacées par les desserts.

-C'est de la tarte à la mélasse Hermione annonça Ron lui mettant sous le nez. Elle lui lança un tel regard qu'il ne préféra pas insister. Puis Dumbledore se leva de nouveau et le silence se fit.

-Et voilà ! Dit le directeur avec un grand sourire, maintenant que nous avons été nourris et abreuvée (Humf ! dit Hermione) Je dois vous dire que la coupe des quatre maisons et de quiddich sera annulée.

-_Quoi _? Bredouilla Harry.

Il se tourna vers Fred et George qui était tout aussi effarés que lui.

-Cela est dû continua le veux sorcier, à un évènement que j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter en effet cet année accueillera …

Mais au même moment éclair traversa le ciel de la grande salle effrayant les élèves qui poussèrent des cris. Puis les portes de la salle furent brusquement repousser…

…

Chapitre 3 bouclé ! Maintenant je dois vous annoncer que les chapitres seront posté tous les jeudis, je souhaite conserver l'avance que j'ai, il y a déjà 5 chapitres écrit et le 6 en cour, donc je veux conserver mon avance comme je l'ai dit, donc à jeudi ^^


	4. Chapter 4

DarkBlood98 : Heu… Le seul problème est que j'ignore ce qu'est un béta… ^^

3j4 : Merci pour ton commentaire ça fait toujours plaisir. Sinon pour le choixpeau il était impératif de le faire parler à voix haute lol.

AlethiasSama : Ahahaha… Je m'excuse encore une fois… Mais j'accepte d'être réfutée ! Au moins maintenant je sais ce qui ne va pas ! ^^ Merci pour le commentaire.

Harakiri : Peeve fait toujours subir des trucs aux autres et quand c'est à lui… Ben ce n'est pas assez ! Je lui en voulais toujours d'avoir grillé (je sais plus quand) le caleçon de Neville, et vu que c'est un personnage que j'appréciais j'ai décidé de le venger.

….

Chapitre 4 :

Un homme entra clopin-clopant dans la salle, il était enveloppé d'une cape noire de voyage. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le nouveau venu soudain illuminé par un éclair qui zébra le plafond magique, il retira sa cape et tous purent voir son visage : un visage couvert de cicatrice et déformer, mais c'était surtout ses yeux qui le rendait effrayant : l'un petit noir et perçant, l'autre était grand, rond comme une pièce de monnaie et d'un bleu électrique. L'Œil bleu remuait sans cesse donnant le tournis à quiconque le regardant trop longtemps. Les élèves frémirent. L'étranger s'avança vers la table des professeurs. Il leva une main aussi labourée de cicatrice que son visage et Dumbledore la serra avant de se retourner une nouvelle fois vers les enfants :

-Désoler pour cette interruptions, mais j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter Maugrey Fol-Œil votre nouveau professeur de défense-contre-les-force-du-mal…

D'Habitude, les nouveaux professeurs étaient salués par des applaudissements. Cette fois pourtant, ni les élève ou professeur n'applaudirent, à l'exception de Dumbledore et Hagrid. Il y avait quelque chose de lugubre dans le fait que ces seuls applaudissements résonnaient dans la salle. Tous les autres semblaient tellement pétrifiés par l'étrange apparence du nouveau venu qu'ils se contentaient de le regarder fixement.

-Maugrey ? Murmura Harry à l'oreille de Ron. _Maugrey-Fol-œil_ ? Celui que ton père à aider ce matin ?

-Sans doute lui répondit Ron d'une voix basse et intimidée.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? Chuchota Hermione. Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à son _visage _?

-On dirait qu'il a combattu. Répondit Allen. Regarde, il montra d'un signe de tête le visage de Maugrey qui avait entreprit de renifler un morceau de viande comme s'il vérifiait qu'il n'était pas empoisonnés, ses cicatrices n'ont pas été faites toutes au même moment on peut donc exclure l'accident, certaine sont plus vielle que d'autre. Il a probablement eu un métier à risque…

Les trois sorciers le regardèrent étonner, il avait déduit très vite que Maugrey avait eu un métier très dur, puis Ron brisa le silence qui s'était installer :

-Hum… Oui il était Auror…

-Auror ?

-Une personne qui avait pour mission d'arrêter les mangemors et autres…

A la table des professeur Dumbledore s'éclaircit de nouveau la gorge.

-Comme je m'apprêtais à vous le dire, reprit-il, en souriant à la foule d'élèves qui contemplaient toujours l'ancien Auror stupéfait, nous allons avoir l'honneur d'accueillir au cours des prochains mois un événement que nous n'avons plus connu depuis un siècle. J'ai le très grand plaisir de vous annoncer que le Tournois Des Trois Sorciers se déroulera cette année à Poudlard.

-Vous PLAISENTEZ ! S'exclamèrent les jumeaux Weasley.

Tous éclatèrent de rire, même Dumbledore pouffa d'un air amusé.

-Non ce n'est pas une plaisanterie. D'abords laissez-moi-vous expliquer en quoi consiste le tournoi : Le tournoi des trois sorciers a eu lieu pour la première fois il y a 700 ans. Il s'agit d'une compétition de sorciers devant passer trois taches. Il y a un champion par école choisi. Mais ils ont dû l'arrêter pour cause des morts élevés.

-_Des morts_ _?_ Chuchota Hermione effarée.

Ses appréhensions ne semblaient pas partager par les autres. Beaucoup d'entre eux discutaient avec animation.

-Au cours des siècles il y a eu plusieurs tentative pour rétablir le tournoi poursuivi Dumbledore, mais aucune n'à rencontrer un grand succès. Cette année, pourtant, notre département de la coopération magique international et celui des sports magiques ont estimés que le moment était venu de le faire revivre. Le gagnant de ce tournoi remportera la gloire de leur école et une récompense personnelle de mille Gallion.

-Je me lance ! Chuchota Fred, enthousiasme.

-Je sais que vous êtes tous impatiens de ramener le trophée des trois sorcier à Poudlard mais cette année le tournoi sera diffèrent : Les élèves de moins de 17 ans ne pourront y participer.

Cette déclaration emmena des murmures outrés de la part des élèves.

-Je vous demande donc de ne pas tenter d'être candidat… Et aussi cette année accueillera un représentant d'une quatrième école : Mr Walker ici présent bien qu'il n'ait que 16 ans participera en raison de ses aptitudes incroyables au combat.

-_Quoi ?!_ S'exclamèrent le trio d'or en fixant avec toutes la salle le blandinet qui se retrouva bien embarrasser sur le coup.

-Donc pour finir, continua le directeur amuser, nous accueilleront les autres écoles, Bauxbatons et Durmstrang, fin octobre. Sur-ce je vous souhaite une bonne soirée.

La salle commença à ce vidé. Hermione, Harry, Ron et les jumeaux suivirent le mouvement.

-Alors comme ça tu es champion ? Firent Fred et George à l'adresse d'Allen.

-Oui…

-Ils on dit que tu avais des aptitudes au combat incroyable lui dit Hermione, Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent dire par là ? On vous forme pour la guerre ou quoi dans votre école ?

Allen baissa les yeux l'air triste et ne répondit rien. La brunette allait insister lorsqu'elle fut coupée.

-Moi je n'en serais jamais capable, dit la voix triste de Neville, derrière eux. Ma grand-mère voudrait surement que j'essaye, elle n'arrête pas de me répéter de faire honneur à la famille. Il faudra simplement que je… oups…

Le pied de Neville venait de passer à travers un trou, à mi-hauteur des escaliers, le maudit l'attrapa d'une main par le col et le souleva comme s'il ne pesait rien.

-Ouah merci lui dit-il, puis en remarquant à qui il avait affaire, Oh ! Tu es le nouveau !

-Enchanter lui répondit Allen tandis que Neville le dévisageait choquer : le nouveau portait un capuchon l'empêchant même aussi près de ne rien voir de son visage, mais il eut le temps d'apercevoir un éclat argenté. Allen se faisait une nouvelle fois dévisager, ce qu'il ne trouvait pas très agréable mais il ne dit rien. Ils continuèrent donc de monter jusqu'à la tour de Griffondor dont l'entré était cacher par le portrait de la grosse dame.

-Le mot de passe demanda-t-elle en les voyants approcher.

-Faribole, répondit George, c'est un préfet qui me l'a donné.

A la grande surprise de l'exorciste le tableau bascula laissant voir la salle commune des rouge et or. Il entreprit de suivre les autres pour ne pas se laisser distancer, Tim manqua de rester dehors quand le tableau se referma, il fut sauvé par Harry qui lui attrapa la queue avant qu'il se fasse piéger à l'extérieur.

-Au fait, s'enquit Ron en baillant, tu dors ou ?

-Dumbledore-san m'a donner le numéro du dortoir je crois bien…

-Dumbledore-_san _? C'est quoi ça ?

Allen le regarda interdis, il ne connaissait donc rien au respect ? Puis il se rappela qu'ici personne ne semblait utiliser les titres de politesse, ni Hermione, ni Harry qui pourtant semblait polis.

-Vous ne savez pas ce que veut dire _san_ ?

-Heu… Nan dit Harry. Pourquoi on est sensé le savoir ?

-En fait c'est Japonais je crois… fit Hermione un titre de politesse je pense…

-Ah bon ? Poursuivi le rouquin. Tu viens du Japon Allen ?

-Hein ?! Mais c'est impossible ! Il a été dé… Ah ! Il se rappela soudainement qu'ici le Japon existait probablement toujours. Puis avec hâte : Hem hé bien en fait notre école a beaucoup d'étudiant Japonais donc on s'adapte et c'est une habitude que j'ai pris !

Les sorciers crurent à son excuse car ils n'ajoutèrent rien.

-Alors le dortoir ? Demanda Harry.

-C'est marqué dernier étage de la tour porte… quatre, répondit-il en regardant la feuille que Mc Gonagall lui avait donné.

-Hey. Mais c'est le nôtre dortoir s'exclama Neville les yeux écarquillés. Tu vas être avec nous !

-Il semble bien…

Ils souhaitèrent alors bonne nuit à la seule fille du groupe et montèrent dans le dortoir, la vue de la chambre gela Allen sur place, six grand lit rouge à baldaquin était réparti dans salle et leur bagage était à leur pied.

-Hey tu sais pourquoi il on rajouter un lit demanda une des deux personnes déjà présentes dans la salle.

Neville, Harry, Ron entrèrent suivi d'Allen en retrait.

-Salut Dean, Seamus ! s'écria joyeusement le survivant. Mais ceux-ci étaient trop occuper à dévisager le nouvel arrivant pour faire attentions à Harry.

-Hè ben c'est toi le nouveau ? Demanda celui qui devait être Dean, Tu vas dormir ici ?

-Tu vas être le champion de cette école, Rosa Crux c'est ça ? Poursuit Seamus.

-Heu… Oui c'est ça, leur répondis le blandinet en souriant nerveusement.

-C'est vrai que tu sais te battre ? Tu peux nous faire une démonstration ? Tiens prends Ron comme cobaye ça l'empêchera peut être de ronfler !

-Hè ! S'exclama le dit ronfleur.

Harry ne dit rien curieux de voir ce que le blandinet allait faire.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment…

Les cinq garçons le regardèrent déçu.

-Mais je suis sûr que vous pourrez tout voir au tournoi ! S'empressa-t-il de dire en voyant la tête dépités que tiraient les sorciers. Cela sembla marcher car ils prirent un air plus joyeux.

-Bon au lit ! Dit Neville. Moi je tombe de fatigue !

-Moi aussi renchéri Allen. Ça vous dérange si j'utilise la salle de bain en premier ?

-Non mais tu peux te changer ici tu sais …

-N… je ne préfère pas désoler. Il alla donc s'enfermer sous les yeux étonné des enfants.

-He ben… fit Ron il est bizarre… On est entre mec pourtant…

-Je ne pense pas que ça soit le problème… Vous avez vu il ne porte qu'un gant à la main gauche… Il doit vouloir cacher quelque chose. Puis il y a le fait qu'il porte cette capuche, il ne veut vraiment pas qu'ont voient son visage… Il remarqua alors que les autres le dévisageaient bouche-bé.

-Quoi ?

\- Heum, fit Dean, Je ne sais pas mais d'habitude c'est pas Hermione qui devine tous ?

-Je vais croire que vous me prenez pour un idiot…

-Au lit la haut ! Cria soudain la voix d'un préfet en bas.

Ils s'exécutèrent rapidement se glissant sous les draps chauds, Allen les rejoignit deux minutes plus tard en soupirant d'aise en rentrant sous les draps à son tour, sans avoir omis de refermer les rideaux du lit. Harry se retourna dans son lit en songeant aux évènements de la soirée. Des images étourdissantes envahir son esprit : Il avait réussi à faire croire au juge qu'il avait plus de 17 ans… Il était devenu le champion de Poudlard… Les bras levés tous l'acclamait, et là à travers la foule, Cho le regardait les yeux brillants d'admirations… Allen lui entendais la respiration d'Harry qui s'endormait, lui aussi commença à somnoler en se demandant ce qu'il l'attendait, mais pas sans avoir pensé à ses amis de la congrégation, ils lui manquaient terriblement.

Voilà donc le chapitre. Le prochain sortira Jeudi dans la soirée ^^. Sinon j'ai une question… Vous aimez le Yullen ?


	5. Chapter 5

3j4 : C'est évident, Dumbledore adore présenter les choses. Du moins c'est l'impression qu'il me donne.

DarkBlood : Merci c'est vraiment gentil, mais je pense que je vais me débrouiller et être plus attentive…

harakiri et Layla : De toute façons ce n'est pas une fic de romance, donc ce ne sera pas du lourd.

…

Chapitre 5

Le lendemain Allen se réveilla avant les autres, enfila sa cape en prenant soin de bien couvrir son visage et ses cheveux, descendit dans la Grande Salle où il fut rejoint par les trois sorciers.

-M'tin, grogna Ron.

-Bonjour, leur répondit Allen en se servant une (trentaine) part de tarte.

Tandis que le trio d'or étudiait leurs emplois du temps, un peu plus loin Fred, George et Lee Jordan complotaient sur la possibilité de tromper le juge et être admis comme candidat pour le tournoi.

-Il semblerait que nous ayons botanique, soins aux créatures magiques et un double cours de divination l'après-midi, dit Allen en croquant dans une pomme.

-Géniale, marmonna Harry, cette folle va encore me prédire ma mort…

-Prédire ?

-Laisse tomber, renifla Hermione dédaigneuse, tout ce qu'elle dit sont des salades elle ne peut même pas prédire le temps qu'il fera demain !

-Oh… Fit le maudit déçu pour une quelconque raison.

Après le repas les sorciers et l'exorciste se dirigèrent au premier cours, celui de botanique ou leurs travail consistait à extraire le pus de drôle de plante, ce qui dégouta les sorciers et amusa Allen qui était habitué à voir des choses beaucoup plus répugnantes. Ils enchainèrent donc avec soins créatures magiques ou les attendait Hagrid, le garde de chasse, entouré de boites d'où semblait provenir de petites explosions.

-Bonjour à tous, lança le géant enthousiasme en souriant. Aujourd'hui on va étudier des Scoutt à Petards !

Il désigna alors le contenu des boites ou des sortes d'homard difformes, sans carapaces, gluant avec plein de pattes certains avec des dards et d'autres ventouses, se rampaient les uns sur les autres. Le blandinet cette fois fut belle et bien dégouté.

-Beuark ! s'écria une personne à travers la foule. Parfaitement d'accords ces truc ressemblaient plus à des Akuma qu'aux gentilles créatures (genre licorne) auxquels Allen s'était attendus.

-Ils viennent d'éclosent, dit fièrement le géant, vous allez les élever vous-même !

-Et pourquoi on aurait envie d'élever des trucs pareils ? Dit une voix glaciale.

Les Serpentard venaient d'arriver avec en tête Drago Malefoy qui venait de parler. Ses deux aliquotes Grabe et Goyle, deux gros tas de graisses, ponctuèrent sa déclaration par un ricanement.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'elles font ces bestioles ? Demanda Malefoy, à quoi servent-elles ?

-Surement qu'Hagrid-san nous le dirait si vous, vous taisiez ! Résonna la voix irritées d'Allen surprenant tout le monde ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il parle. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais ce gamin lui tapait sur les nerfs, il était comme Kanda mais sans les qualités semblait-il. N'empêche que la réponse ne se fit pas attendre :

-Tiens, tiens l'encapuchonné sais parler ? Tu es si moche que tu te caches pour ne pas qu'on se moque ?

-Là n'est pas le sujet, dit calmement Allen, puis plus sec : J'ai mes raison et ce n'est pas un gamin qui va me les faires dires !

Les griffondor rigolèrent à la tête que faisait Malefoy, tandis que celui-ci mettait sa mains dans sa poche, le professeur voyant que la situation dégénérait décida d'intervenir :

-Hem… Bon ! Vous devez juste trouver parmi ces aliments mis à dispositions ce qu'ils aiment…

Les élèves s'exécutèrent, certains fusillant l'exorciste du regard d'autres lui lançant des regards admiratifs et dans le cas de Ron lui disant que finalement il était génial d'avoir « fait fermer la grande gueule de Malefoy ».

A la fin du cours il s'avérait que les horrible créatures ne semblait pas intéresser par la nourriture, quelque 'unes explosèrent même.

\- Au moins ils ne sont pas très grands, dit Ron alors qu'ils retournaient au château pour déjeuner.

-Ils ne le sont pas aujourd'hui, dit Hermione exaspérée mais ils vont grandir ! Et ils finiront par nous attaquer !

-Ils s'entretueront avant, s'amusa Allen.

-Hein ? Pourquoi ils feraient ça ?

-Vous avez remarquez les dards et ventouses ? (Les enfants hochèrent la tête) He bien s'ils ont des armes c'est qu'ils sont fait pour s'entre tuer…

-C'est super ! S'écria Ron ravi à l'idée de ne plus avoir affaires aux bestioles.

-…Du moins je pense… A moins que ça soit nous qu'ils tuent.

-Bien jouer, ironisa le survivant, tu viens de réduire tous nos espoirs de survie à néant.

Les adolescents se regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire, cela faisait longtemps qu'Allen n'avait pas ri comme ça, depuis l'attaque de Q.G de la branche Américaine plus précisément, cela lui fit encore penser à ses amis, ils lui manquaient…

Harry lui de son côté riait avec ses amis, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver que le rire d'Allen était vraiment très beau, cristallin et doux, comme s'il n'avait pas ris depuis des siècle et ce laissait enfin aller.

C'est donc en riant qu'ils rentrèrent dans la grande salle, une heure après, les trois garçons laissèrent Hermione aller à son cours. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la tour ou avait lieu le cours de divination avec le professeur Trewlaney, une femme maigre et d'énorme lunette lui donnant un air loufoque. Allen se mis immédiatement à somnoler tandis qu'elle racontait des inepties à Harry qui semblait lasse comme s'il avait l'habitude. Puis vint le tour d'Allen qui fut bien surprit ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'elle crie en passant devant lui.

-Oh mon dieu ! S'écria-t-elle lorsque son regard se posa sur lui, la classe se tourna vers la source du bruit, tandis qu'Harry et Ron levaient les yeux au ciel, vous avez traversé de terrible épreuve et ce n'est pas terminer, (sous sa capuche Allen pali, Harry le vit se raidir) et vous devez accomplir votre destin néfaste, la défaite n'est pas permise tout pour la victoire mais à quel prix ?! Mon pauvre enfant, mon pauvre enfant…

Allen la regardait surpris, peut-être avait-elle un pouvoir de prédiction contrairement à ce que prétendait Hermione. Mais vu ce qu'elle avait dit à Harry il se demandait juste si elle ne disait pas que des choses au hasard… C'est à ce moment que Tim choisi de sortir du sac de son maître et de penser que grignoter les cheveux de la voyante serait une bonne idée. Celle-ci poussa une exclamation surprise tandis que la classe riait.

-_Et ça tu l'avais prédit ?_ Chuchota Ron à Harry qui pour le coup rigola.

-Tim ! Non ! Lâche-là immédiatement, cria le maudit à l'adresse de son Golem qui semblait en pleine période de rébellion depuis qu'ils étaient ici. Finalement il réussit à le décrocher et le cours pris fin sous les excuses qu'Allen faisait a la prophète.

….

-Weasley ! Hey ! Cria Malefoy, alors que les quatre griffondor dans le hall se dirigeaient vers la Grande salle pour diner. Allen se retourna brutalement pour faire face à ce qu'il appelait mentalement « Kanda Light » car il était la version allégée du Kendoka : Deux fois moins de gout et de calories. Les sorciers suivirent l'exemple de l'exorciste alors que les élèves de leur cours qui étaient présent, s'approchaient pour voir le deuxième round de Malefoy VS Walker (alias l'encapuchonner).

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda-il sèchement. Le Serpentard l'ignora royalement, ce qui l'énerva encore plus, et se dirigea vers Ron en agitant le journal qu'il tenait sous son nez comme pour le narguer.

-Ecoute ça ! S'exclama-t-il. Il se mit alors à lire un article écrit par une certaine Rita Skeeter, qui rabaissait le père du rouquin.

-Il y a même une photo devant votre maison ! Si on peut appeler ça une maison ! Regarde ta mère, elle devrait peut-être faire un régime !

-Et toi ta mère lança Harry furieux, pourquoi elle semble avoir une bouse de dragon sous son nez ? C'est juste parce que tu étais avec elle ?

Le serpentard pris quelque rougeur avant de déclarer :

-Surtout Potter ne t'avise pas à insulter ma mère !

-Et pourquoi pas ? Dit Allen froidement, si diffèrent du ton calme qu'il utilisait généralement, tu as bien insulté la mère de Ron pourquoi pas la tiennes alors ?

-Oh toi mêle toi de ce qui te regarde ! Puis je parie que tes parents ont dû t'abandonner, surement à cause de ce que tu caches sous cette capuche !

Les personnes présentes ne comprirent pas ce qui se passa encore moins le trio d'or qui se trouvait « aux premières loges ». Une seconde avant Allen était à leurs côtés, une autre après ils voyaient Malefoy au sol et l'exorciste au-dessus de lui un pied sur son dos et lui tenant le bras. Les sorciers présent furent surpris par la rapidité avec lequel le blandinet avait agi, quand à Hermione et Harry ils furent les seules à ne pas trouver cela drôle, peut-être était-ils les seuls à avoir sentie cette aura qui se dégageait d'Allen à ce moment même, c'était comme une envie de se battre voir même _tuer_ (bien qu'il ne le fera jamais) qui se dégageait de lui.

-Je te conseillerais d'apprendre à savoir te taire, dit-il d'un ton bas mais qui donna la chaire-de-poule aux personnes dans le hall. -Certaine personne n'aimeront peut-être pas ce que tu diras et tu risqueras de mal terminer…

Il relâcha Drago et rejoignit Harry, Ron et Hermione qui était encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer, comme tout le hall d'ailleurs.

-Toi… Grommela le vaincu en se relevant péniblement, tu vas le payer !

-Et comment le railla, Harry moqueur, en le disant à ton père ? Sur ces paroles il s'en alla suivie des autres.

BOOM !

Quelques élèves poussèrent un cri, Harry sentie quelque chose de chaud lui frôler la joue. Avant même qu'il prenne sa baguette dans sa poche il entendit une nouvelle détonation et un rugissement qui résonna dans tout le hall :

-PAS DE CA MON BOHNOMME !

Ils se retournèrent pour voir Maugrey-Fol-Œil la baguette pointer sur une fouine tremblante, qui était en fait Malefoy.

-Il t'a eu ? Lui demanda le professeur.

-Nan, il m'a raté, répondit le survivant désorienté.

Le vieil homme hocha la tête puis d'un coup de baguette fit rebondir la fouine.

-Ne-re-fait-plus-ja-mais-ça ! A chaque syllabe il faisait bondir la fouine qui poussait des couinements de douleur en touchant le sol. En jugeant qu'il en avait vu assez Allen se décida à intervenir :

-Stop arrêtez !

Maugrey se tourna vers lui étonné, et Allen comprit trop tard son erreur, l'homme semblait grâce son œil gauche, pouvoir voir à travers les choses, à la seconde même ou celui-ci porta son regards sur lui il poussa un sifflement, tellement surpris qu'il en oublia même la fouine qui tomba de fatigue sur le sol. Harry venais de se rendre compte que le professeur pouvais voir à travers la matière soit dans ce cas-là le capuchon d'Allen, et là celui-ci semblait dévisager l'exorciste qui était figé.

-He ben, fit Maugrey, y'en à qui ont été gâté par la nature, même avec la cicatrice tu gardes ton joli minois, vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu te caches… Il avait dit la dernière partie de la phrase d'un ton moqueur Allen ne répondit rien trop surpris semblait-il. Quant aux autres ils ne comprenaient pas non-plus, ils pensaient que le professeur allait être dégouté, quel personne porte en permanence un manteau lui couvrant tout le visage ? Et pourquoi le ferait-il s'il avait un si « Joli minois » comme le disait Maugrey. Ils ne purent y penser plus longtemps car Mc Gonagall venait d'arriver alertée par le chahut.

-Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? S'écria-t-elle en descendant les marches.

-Oh rien, grogna Maugrey, j'enseignais à cet élève les règles de vie, il désigna la fouine haletante. La femme sembla réaliser que la fouine était en fait un élève.

-Oh ! Non, non ! Retransformer cet élève Fol-Œil ! Nous donnons des retenues ou parlons au responsable de sa maison ! Pas des métamorphoses !

L'homme re-grogna et rendit à Malefoy sa véritable forme avant de l'empoigner et de l'emmener en direction des cachots sa jambe de bois claquant à chaque pas.

-Je serais ravi de revoir ce bon vieux Rogue, disait-il.

-Allez dépêcher vous d'aller manger, clama Mc Gonagall dans l'espoir de faire circuler la foule d'élève toujours stupéfait de la scène. Puis en remarquant Allen : Oh ! Allen ! Tout va bien ? Tu n'es pas seul à ce que je vois !

Deuxième choc pour les élèves : leurs professeur stoïque avait appelé le nouveau par son nom et lui avait demandé s'il allait bien ! Non pire ! Le professeur _souriait _! Tout le monde savaient que lorsque Mc Gonagall souriait un chaton ce suicidait !

-Oui merci beaucoup, Mc Gonagall-san, s'exclama-t-il joyeusement sans se rendre compte qu'il venait de crée un miracle.

-Tu mange à ta faim j'espère ?

-Vous l'avez bien vu vous-même, s'amusa-t-il.

-Tant mieux alors, allez manger, il ne faudrait pas que vous soyez en retard pour le banquet !

Apres les avoir congédié, ils finirent par entrer dans la grande salle entourer des murmures et des rires des autres ayant assisté à la scène.

-Ron… Tu veux bien nous dire pourquoi tu fermes les yeux ? S'enquit Hermione remarquant l'étrange manège de son partenaire.

-Chut, fit celui-ci, je grave ce moment à jamais dans ma tête… Drago Malefoy l'incroyable fouine bondissante.

Ils éclatèrent de rire, tandis qu'ils se servaient la nourriture.

-Mais il aurait vraiment pu lui faire mal, firent Allen et Hermione en cœur avant de se regarder les sourcils froncés.

-Ne gâcher pas le plus beau moment de ma vie ! s'exclama Ron avec véhémence, et puis tu ne peux rien dire toi ! (Il pointa sa fourchette vers Allen) Je te signale que tu l'as mis à terre un pied sur son dos ! Ce qui était génial cela dit en passant.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si cet abruti, me fait le même effet qu'avec BaKanda ! Se défendis-t-il.

-BaKanda ?

-Heu… Un gars de mon école on passe notre temps à se taper dessus, menti-t-il rapidement.

-Dit Allen… Dit timidement Hermione, on ne te connaît pas encore très bien, mais j'ai l'impression que tu ne t'énerve pas si facilement donc… Elle hésita, quand… Quand il a dit que tes parents t'avaient abandonné… Y avait-t-il une part de vérité ?

Les deux garçons regardèrent étonner la sorcière, une question comme ça était assez indiscrètes, ils observèrent Allen mais ne sachant pas quel expression étaient présente sous sa capuche.

-C'est vrai, répondit-il en les choquant, ils m'ont abandonné dans les rue de Londres, mais pas à cause de mon visage il n'avait rien à cette époque-là, mais à cause de mon bras gauche…

-Quoi ?! S'écrièrent en cœur le trio d'or horrifier, Harry qui jugeait qu'il n'avait pas été gâté fut choqué, au moins ses parents l'avaient aimés, ceux d'Allen non, ils l'avaient abandonné dans les rues livré à lui-même. Puis d'un coup Hermione se leva attrapa la main gauche de l'exorciste et avant même qu'il puisse protester lui arracha le gant gauche. Les trois posèrent le regard sur sa main qu'Hermione tenait, elle était noir les articulations saillantes et avec une crois verte incrustée à même la peau. La sorcière lâcha la main avant de lever les yeux vers Allen qui leur semblaient, les regardait d'un air craintif.

-Tes parents son horribles, murmura la sorcière, t'abandonner juste pour ça… C'est bizarres à première vue mais pas dégoutant !

-C'est vrai, renchéri Harry.

-C'est quoi cette croix verte ? Demanda Ron, cassant l'ambiance, ce qui lui valut un coup sur la tête de la part d'Hermione.

Allen soupira l'air soulagé pendant un instant il avait cru qu'il allait être rejeté, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

-He bien, commença-t-il, la croix verte est en quelque sorte le « réceptacle » de ma magie ce qui permet à ma mains d'avoir certains effets… Vous verrez ça au tournoi.

Ils hochèrent la tête ne posant pas plus de question. Puis Hermione se leva :

-Je vais à la bibliothèque, Allen tu viens ?

-Pourquoi la bibliothèque ? Demanda Harry en la voyant ranger ses affaire avec Allen.

Elle ne lui répondit pas et partie trainant un blandinet plus que réticent à l'idée d'être séparer aussi vite de son repas.

A peine étaient-ils partis que Fred et George vinrent s'assoir à leur place.

-On a eu un cours avec Maugrey, s'exclama joyeusement Fred.

-Ce gars-là est génial ! Renchéri son jumeaux, lui il sait !

-Sais quoi ? Dit Ron en mâchant sa nourriture.

-Combattre les forces du mal évidemment ! C'était génial !

Ron plongea dans son sac pour y prendre son emploi du temps :

-On ne l'a que jeudi prochains, dit-il déçu.

-Ahah manque de bol !

-Allez Ron viens, fit joyeusement Harry, on n'a pas de devoir alors autant en profiter alors qu'Allen et Hermione se casse la tête sur des trucs trop compliquer pour nous.

-Attendez, on vient, firent les jumeaux. Les griffondor partirent donc faire une partie de carte tandis qu'Hermione et Allen faisaient des plans (démoniaque) pour la libération des elfes de maison.

Chapitre 5 terminé ! A jeudi prochains pour le 6 ème.


	6. Chapter 6

3j4 : ça aurait été contraire à leurs caractères s'ils l'avaient rejeté, après tout le trio d'or à très bon fond. Sinon merci pour le commentaire ^^.

DarkBlood98 : Eh bien voilà le chapitre ^^.

ReimaChan : Pour le visage d'Allen ce n'est pas pour si longtemps ^^. Sinon pour le yullen y'en aura peut-être mais pas telement, après tout cet fic n'est pas une fic de romance, Harry et Allen était aussi une bonne idée je trouve, même si je pense pas le faire ^^.

harakiri : Le voilà ^^.

lucyheartfilia95 : Ouah ! Merci pour ce commentaire… explosif. En tout cas je suis ravie que ma fanfic te plaise ^^.

angelaclauss : Pour que Kanda face le débarquement faudra attendre… Merci pour ton commentaire ^^.

….

Chapitre 6

Les deux jours suivant passèrent tranquillement, Allen découvrait les joies d'une vie normal, il allait en cours comme tous les élèves et riait avec ses nouveaux amis, tout était parfait. En ce moment il écoutait avec amusement Neville se plaindre d'une retenue que le professeur Rogue lui avait donnée :

-Il m'a fait récurer tous les fonds de chaudron ! Disait-il énervé.

-Ahahah, pas de chance, lui répondit Ron en se moquant gentiment, de toute façon tout y passe ces temps-ci, surtout à cause d'Allen.

-Hein ? Mais j'ai rien fait moi, gémis le concerné.

-Rien fait ? Dit Hermione amusée, Tu as refusé de retirer ta capuche quoi qu'il arrivait et qu'il face, généralement personne ne lui tiens tête, et sans parler du fait que tu as réussi la potion facilement alors que tu n'en aies jamais fait avant.

-Bon ok c'est un peu de ma faute mais il voulait que je montre mon visage, marmonna-t-il, puis pour la potion c'est comme une recette de cuisine, ce n'est pas bien compliqué...

-Parle pour toi ! S'exclamèrent en cœur Harry, Ron et Neville, qui avait un niveau lamentable dans cette matière.

\- Bon, ça ne serait pas pour vous presser mais on a cours là, dit Hermione en se levant.

C'est donc en se dépêchant plus ou moins qu'ils se rendirent à leurs premiers cours : Celui de DCFM. Les sorciers et le blandinet prirent les places de devant, Ron et Harry à coter et Allen et Hermione à l'autre table. C'est donc dans le silence que la classe attendit le professeur. Bientôt ils entendirent celui-ci arriver, sa jambe de bois claquant contre le sol.

-Ranger vos livres, grogna Maugrey.

Les élèves s'exécutèrent ravis, généralement ce qui suivait cette demande était rarement ennuyeux. Le professeur attendis que les enfants range leurs manuel avant de sortir une liste et de faire l'appel.

-Aujourd'hui nous allons voir les sortilèges punis par la loi, dit-il de sa voix rocailleuse, vous ne pouvez jamais savoir à quoi vous attendre venant de votre ennemi c'est pour ça il est de mon devoir de vous montrer certains sort, pour savoir comment réagir dans le cas où vous seriez en mauvaise posture.

_Il a raison_, songea Allen, il vaut mieux être formé pour savoir à quoi s'attendre, ce n'était pas comme à la congrégation de l'Ombre ou la « formation » consistait à jeter la personne en plein milieu du champ de bataille et de voir si ceux-ci survivaient aux Akumas (il en tenait toujours rancune à Cross).

-Alors ? Continua le professeur, qui me cite un de ces sortilèges ?

Quelques élèves levèrent timidement la main dont Ron et Hermione. L'Homme désigna Ron du doigt qui eut l'air surpris d'être interrogé à la place d'Hermione.

-Heu… Commença le roux d'une voix tremblante, mon père m'a parler de l'imperium je crois…

-Ah l'impérium… Il à donner beaucoup de fil à retordre au ministère celui-là… A cette époque on ne pouvait pas savoir qui était sous l'influence du sort.

Maugrey sorti de son sac un bocal contenant des araignées énorme, ce qui fit frémirent d'horreur des élèves, et reculer d'autres. Il en attrapa une qu'il posa sur son bureau avant de pointer sa baguette dessus.

-_Impero ! _

L'araignée se mis à avancer avant de se mettre à faire des roulades en cercle, puis ce dressa sur ces pattes arrières et sautilla comme si elle effectuait un numéro de claquette. Beaucoup d'élèves était visiblement amusés, pas Allen, ce sort était fait pour privé la personne de son libre arbitre et la soumettre à sa volonté, _Tout comme Sherly, _pensa l'exorciste en frissonnant, c'était horrible comment pouvaient-ils rire ?

-Vous trouver ça drôle ? Grogna le sorcier, ça vous plairait que je vous face la même chose ?

Les rires s'évanouirent aussitôt.

-Control total, murmura-t-il, à l'époque ou le Seigneur des Ténèbres était encore vivant, beaucoup de monde à subit ce sortilège on ne savait plus à qui donner sa confiance… C'est pour cela que… VIGILANCE CONSTANTE !

La classe sursauta en même temps surprise par son cri. Cet homme avait connu la guerre cela se voyait… Dans un sens Allen espérait ne pas devenir une sorte de cinglé s'il survivait, et ne pas crier des phrases que des jeunes comme Harry, Ron et Hermione ne pouvaient pas vraiment comprendre. Maugrey reprit l'araignée et la remit dans le bocal avant d'en attraper une deuxième qui tentait vainement de s'échapper.

-Quelqu'un en connais un autre ?

La main d'Hermione se leva, mais à la surprise générale celle de Neville, tremblante, d'habitude celui-ci ne levait la main qu'en botanique.

-Tu t'appelles Londubat ? Demanda le professeur, Neville hocha la tête. Alors ?

-Le… le sortilège Doloris…

A voir ça tête, c'était comme s'il disait ça à contrecœur. Maugrey posa l'araignée et la fit grandir d'un coup de baguette (Ron failli s'évanouir) puis il prononça la formule :

-_Endoloris ! _

Les pattes de l'araignée cédèrent sous elle tandis qu'elle se recroquevillait en boule et était parcourue de spasme, si elle aurait pu crier elle s'en serait probablement brisée les cordes vocales. La douleur, voilà ce que provoquait ce sortilège, Allen tourna la tête vers Hermione, mais il s'avérait que celle-ci regardait Neville qui en ce moment avait les yeux fixé sur l'araignée et paraissait horrifier, les mains serrées sur la table.

-Arrêter ! S'écria Hermione d'une voix perçante.

Le professeur leva sa baguette, et l'araignée arrêta de se convulser mais continuait de trembler, il l'a remis dans son bocal, sans avoir jeté un regard à la sorcière, avant de prendre la dernière qui tentait de fuir avec encore plus panique que ces congénères.

-Le sortilège doloris… Juste besoin de sa baguette et du sort pour imposer la douleur pure… Bon qui me cite le dernier sortilège ?

Hermione leva le bras en tremblant, Allen l'avait deviné le dernier sortilège était l'Avada Kedavra, en lui parlant d'Harry, Dumbledore lui avait raconté comment ces parents était mort, par conséquent il lui avait dit tout ce qu'il devait savoir sur ce sort, le blandinet voyant que la sorcière ne voulait pas vraiment répondre leva le bras à son tours, sans aucun tremblements.

-Oui ? Fit Maugrey étonné qu'il lève le bras.

-Avada Kedavra, répondit Allen d'une voix monotone. La brune à ses coté le regarda interdite, comment s'avait-il ça ?

-Ah le dernier et le plus terrible annonça l'homme sa bouche asymétrique se tordant en un sourire. Harry qui écoutait jusqu'à la fut parcouru d'un frisson, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait comme un mauvais pressentiment qui lui glaçait le sang.

-_Avada kedavra !_ Rugit Maugrey.

Une lumière verte fusa les éblouissants, et quand il leva sa baguette l'araignée était morte. La classe éclata en murmure, Allen regardait Harry avec des yeux triste, il ne devait pas sans souvenir, mais à sa tête il devait l'avoir « ressentit » d'une manière différente.

-Pas très agréable dit Maugrey d'une voix calme, il n'existe aucun moyen de conjurer ce sort, la seule personne à y avoir jamais survécu est assise devant moi.

Harry écarquilla les yeux, il avait survécus à ce sort ? Non plus important, ses parents était-il mort comme ça ? Pouf ! Le sort et plus rien ? Et lui pourquoi aurait-il survécut ? Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer à y penser car le professeur les somma de noter ce qu'ils avaient vu. Maugrey leurs expliqua ensuite les peine prévue à ceux qui utilisait ces sortilèges dit Impardonnables.

Lorsque qu'ils quittèrent la classe tous se mirent à parler en même temps :

-T'as vue cet araignée ce tordre de douleur ?

-Ouais ! Et quand il a tué l'autre ? Comme ça sans la toucher !

Ils parlaient comme si de rien n'était et comme si la révélation de sortilège aussi terrible ne leurs faisait ni-chaud ni-froid.

-Ils en parlent comme si c'était un spectacle, murmura Allen.

Harry et Hermione acquièrent comprenant ou le blandinet voulait en venir. C'est alors qu'ils croisèrent Neville regardant dans le vide

-Neville ? Fit Harry doucement

-Ah ! S'écria-t-il surpris, heu… intéressant ce diner non ? Heu ! Ce cours pardon ! Je meurs de faim pas vous ?

-Neville, commença Allen en douceur.

Mais avant qu'il puisse continuer sa phrase un claquement sec retentis les faisant tous se retourner, mais ce n'était que Maugrey qui venait vers eux. Ils se turent l'observant avec inquiétude, mais lorsqu'il parla ce fut d'une voix douce :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il à Neville, si tu veux venir dans mon bureau, on prendra une tasse de thé…

Ce qui ne sembla pas rassurer Neville qui pour le coup resta planté à regarder le professeur. Maugrey tourna son œil magique vers Harry.

-Ça va Potter ?

-Bien sûr, répondit le survivant avec défit, Allen soupira, Harry ne voulait vraiment pas être considérer comme faible…

-Ça ne sert à rien de faire semblant dit Maugrey, puis à Allen : toi aussi, ça ne sert à rien de faire semblant… Allez viens, Londubat, j'ai quelque livres qui pourraient t'intéresser.

Neville jeta un regard implorant au quatre, mais vu qu'aucun n'ouvrait la bouche il dut se résoudre à suivre l'ancien auror qui l'entrainait déjà, une main noueuse sur son épaule.

-De quoi il parlait ? Dit Ron, tandis qu'ils les regardaient disparaître à l'angle du couloir.

-Je ne sais pas, fit Hermione, l'air songeur.

-En tout cas c'était génial, s'enflamma Ron les yeux brillants, tu as vu comment cette araignée est morte ? Liquidée en un ins…

Il fut arrêté par Allen qui posa sa main sur son épaule, lui intimant de se taire, effectivement Harry avait les poings serrées, comme s'il se retenait de frapper le rouquin. Celui-ci ne dit plus rien jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient arrivés dans la grande salle. Là ils mangèrent tranquillement ou dans le cas d'Allen à une vitesse ahurissante.

-On ferait peut être mieux de faire notre devoir de divination, dit alors Ron, ça va nous prendre des heures…

-Oh ! S'exclama Allen, désoler Hermione, pour le coup, je ne vais pas pouvoir allez à la bibliothèque avec toi…

-C'est pas grave, je te dirais ce que j'ai fait après.

La sorcière se leva et partie en direction de la bibliothèque tandis que les garçons se dirigeaient vers la tour ou ils s'installèrent dans la salle commune.

-Heu… On fait quoi ? Demanda Allen, qui n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait faire.

-C'est simple, tu écrits un horoscope de ta semaine, tu racontes n'importe quoi du temps que c'est des malheurs, elle gobera tous.

-Tiens… dit Ron, Lundi je vais avoir des brulures ! Ça sera parce que les Scoutt à pétards m'auront attaqués, et que Venus sera dans ma deuxième maison !

-Tu comprends ce que tu écris au moins ? S'enquit Allen, en fronçant les sourcils.

-Pas le moins du monde, affirma-t-il.

-Ok à mon tour, dit Harry, je vais me tromper de shampoing et ça rendra mes cheveux… blancs ! Et c'est parce que Mercure sera de mauvaise humeur.

-Je vois pas comment c'est possible, se moqua Ron.

-Ce n'est pas drôle marmonna Allen vexé même si ce n'était pas contre lui.

-A ton tour dit Ron à l'adresse d'Allen.

-Eto… Je vais manquer de me noyer dans une flaque d'eau… Car Jupiter sera en conjonction avec Pluton.

-Hahaha pas mal !

Ils continuèrent ainsi à inventer des prédictions, (de plus en plus tragiques) lorsque qu'Hermione arriva elle et Allen firent un discours sur la S.A.L.E une société qu'il avait créé pour la libération des elfes, ils furent interrompus par léger « _Tap-tap » _au carreau. Harry se retourna pour apercevoir Edwige sa chouette blanche, il se précipita pour ouvrir la fenêtre, la chouette entra rapidement et s'ébroua avant de pousser un hululement mécontent.

-C'est Sirius, s'exclama Ron s'en se rendre compte qu'il venait de faire une bêtise.

-Ron ! Couina Hermione, tandis qu'Harry se tournait vers Allen, qui savait déjà qui était Sirius Black et son histoire (Dumbledore lui avait tout dit).

-Ne vous inquiéter pas, soupira le blandinet, je suis au courant que ton parrain n'est pas le criminelle que tout le monde prétend…

-Comment tu sais ça ? S'étrangla le survivant, alors que les deux autres le fixaient les yeux ronds.

-Ca n'a aucune importance lis la lettre plutôt.

Le survivant bien qu'étonner s'exécuta :

_Harry,_

_Je m'envole immédiatement vers le nord. Ce que tu me dis sur ta cicatrice n'est que le dernier élément en date d'une série d'étranges rumeurs qui me sont parvenue jusqu'ici. Si elle te fait de nouveau mal, va tout de suite le dire à Dumbledore. On me dit qu'il a sorti Maugrey Fol-Œil de sa retraite, ce qui signifie qu'il a su lire les signes, même s'il est le seul._

_Sirius_

-Oh non ! Il revient ! S'écria Harry paniqué, et c'est de ma faute !

-Harry calme toi, dit Hermione d'un ton apaisant.

-Je vais me coucher, réplica-t-il sèchement, bonne nuit.

Il partit donc en directions des dortoirs, d'un pas furieux.

-Laisse-lui le temps, dit Allen à Hermione qui semblait offenser, lorsque qu'on a peur de perdre quelqu'un il est normal de ne pas faire attention à ce qu'on dit…

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, renifla Ron, tu ne peux pas savoir : tu n'as pas de famille, et puis on sait même plus si on peut te faire confiance, tu sais pour Sirius alors que personne ne sait !

-Ron ! Ça va pas de dire ça ? Cria Hermione, en ponctuant sa déclaration d'un coup sur la tête.

-Je comprends, mais en venant ici Dumbledore-san m'a informer de quelque petite chose, et pour la famille, sache que j'en aie eut une même si on n'était pas lié par le sang.

-Oh ! Fit Ron ne sachant plus ou se mettre.

Hermione soupira, avant de rassembler ses affaires et de les mettre dans son sac.

-Bon je vais me coucher, dit-elle, puis elle se dirigea à son tour vers son dortoir.

-Bon alors nous aussi dit Allen.

Ils se changèrent et se couchèrent, le maudit veilla à avoir bien fermé les rideaux de son lit, il ne voulait pas qu'on voit son visage, bien qu'il savait que c'était stupide, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre la réaction des élèves s'il le voyait. A coter il entendait Harry remuer ne trouvant pas le sommeil, il devait être préoccupé, Allen fini par s'endormir mais ce soir pour la première fois depuis qu'il était ici, il rêva.

…..

Voilà, dans le prochain chapitre le rêve d'Allen-chan ! Et comme on le dit : A suivre pour la semaine prochaine !


	7. Chapter 7

3j4 : Voilà le rêve ^^. J'espère qu'il ne te décevra pas, je n'ai pas vraiment écrit grand-chose dessus.

Lucyhearfillia95 : Je n'ai été exilée, mais bannie d'Ortholand ^^. Sinon pour la capuche ça ne durera pas toute l'année. J'ai déjà prévu le moment et je suis presque en train de l'écrire :p

harakiri : Je te remercie pour mettre une review, même si tu n'a rien à dire ^^

Layla : Je vais suive les livre pour l'instant mais je bifurquerais à un moment, reste à savoir lequel ^^. Pour la capuche ce n'est pas encore mais ça approche, je l'écris le « retirage de capuche » comme l'a si bien dit Lucyhearfillia95 ^^

….

Chapitre 7

_Allen était dans un arbre, d'ici il voyait tout, les champs à perte de vue balayés par les vents, courbant les hautes herbes comme si elles s'inclinaient devant lui, au loin un grand château entouré de douves à l'eau verdâtre. Le paysage semblait sorti d'un autre temps. Le vent faisait danser ses cheveux noirs devant ses yeux… Attendez… Cheveux noirs ? Il avait les cheveux blanc pas noirs ! Il voulut descendre de la branche mais son corps ne lui obéissait plus, à la place il leva la tête laissant la brise lui caresser le visage : Il écoutait le vent._

_-Tu écoutes le vent ? Dit soudains une voix féminine en le surprenant._

_Il tourna son regard pour rencontrer le regard d'onyx d'une belle femme qui paraissait sans âge, elle avait un beau visage ovale encadrée par deux mèches noirs reliée à un chinions, sous ses yeux on voyait parfaitement des cernes se dessiner._

_-Non ! S'exclama-t-il, je ne suis pas aussi étrange que mon oncle !_

_-L'excentricité coule pourtant dans nos veine, dit la femme en riant._

_Il grogna avant de reporter son regard vers la belle femme, il n'avait aucun control sur ce qu'il faisait ou disait, c'était comme s'il était dans une autre personne et était spectateur._

_-Dit Maman, commença-t-il, est-ce que Mana vas mourir ? Les autres ont dit qu'il ne deviendrait jamais adulte._

_La femme ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose mais les bords de sa robe ancienne bougèrent avant qu'un enfant en émerge._

_-Neah ! S'écria celui-ci le visage illuminer d'un sourire._

_-Bouh, fit la mère en même temps que l'enfant sortait._

_Il sentit que des larmes s'agglutinait aux bords de ses yeux, il resta quelque seconde sans rien dire avant que de sa branche il s'exclame, les larmes coulant désormais librement :_

_-Maman ! Mana ! Vous m'avez bien eut ! _

…_._

Harry écrivait une lettre à Sirius, il voulait lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter pour lui et qu'il était inutile qu'il revienne au risque de se faire reprendre par les détraqueurs. Alors qu'il signait il entendit comme un sanglot. Il regarda autours de lui mais il s'avérait que tout le monde dormait, il tendit l'oreille.

-Maman ! Mana ! Vous m'avez bien eut ! Dit la voix d'Allen.

-Allen ? dit-il incertains, rien aucune réponse mais seulement un lourd silence.

Intrigué il se leva et se dirigea vers le lit ou dormait son ami. Devait-il ouvrir les rideaux et lui demander s'il allait bien ? Il n'était pas sûr, si il faisait ça il verrait alors le visage d'Allen, mais si son ami allait mal ? Il prit sa décision, il allait ouvrir, c'est donc avec l'impression de faire une grosse bêtise qu'il tendit la mais vers les rideaux rouge, mais alors qu'il allait les écarter il entendit :

-Harry ? C'est toi ?

Les rideaux bruissèrent avant de s'ouvrir découvrant Allen le visage couverts par son habituel capuche, il dormait avec ou quoi ? Songea Harry déconcerté.

-Qui a-t-il alors ? Demanda le maudit, on sentait dans sa voix qu'il n'était pas ravi d'avoir été réveillé à une heure aussi matinal.

-Heu… Eh bien, bredouilla Harry mal-à-l'aise, tu as dit quelque alors j'ai crus que tu étais réveillé… Tu parlais d'un certains Mana…

Allen se raidit.

-Si je peux me permettre, reprit Harry, mais qui c'est Mana ?

-C'était mon père adoptif, il m'a accueilli alors que je vivais dans la rue… Il est mort.

-Oh, fit Harry ne sachant plus ou se mettre, plus il en découvrait sur Allen, plus le passé de celui-ci semblait lourd.

-Je vais envoyer une lettre à Sirius… Tu viens ? Dit-il pout détendre l'ambiance.

Allen acquisa et partit s'habiller, pendant qu'il cherchait sa robe de sorcier il songea au rêve, pas d'erreur c'était un souvenir de Néah, bien que Dumbledore l'avait prévenu il était tout de même surpris. Il espérait aussi refaire un rêve pour en découvrir un peu plus sur le 14ème … Après ça ils se dirigèrent vers la volière en parlant de tout et de rien.

La volière était une pièce circulaire avec des fenêtres tout justes assez grandes pour laisser passer la lumière et les hiboux, le sol était entièrement recouvert de fiente, de paille et de cadavre de mulot et autres rongeur régurgité. Des centaines d'hibou et chouette se tenaient sur des perchoirs et quelque fois et œil couleur ambre leurs lançait un regard courroucé de les déranger en plein jour. Harry se mit à chercher Hedwige du regard mais ce qu'il vit en premier ne fut pas sa chouette mais Timcampy, le golem, perché au milieu des oiseaux.

-Hey Allen, dit le survivant, ce n'est pas Tim la haut ?

Allen jeta un regard vers le haut et s'aperçu que son golem, introuvable depuis déjà quelque jours, était percher au milieu des oiseaux comme si de rien n'était.

-Tim ! L'appela-t-il en agitant un bras.

Le golem, au son de la voix de son maitre, se précipita vers lui et alla se poser sur sa tête.

Harry de son coter avait moins de chance, il avait aperçu Hedwige perchée entre une chouette chevêche et un hibou grand-duc, mais peu importe combien il l'appelait rien n'y faisait elle l'ignorait, surement qu'elle était furieuse qu'il ait oublié sa récompense quand elle avait apporté la lettre hier. Finalement ce fut Allen qui réussit à la faire venir avec de douce parole et des promesses de nourriture.

-Tu es doué avec les animaux, remarqua Harry alors qu'il attachait la lettre à la patte que la chouette lui tendait.

-Oui, répondit le blandinet, si je pouvais, je monterais un refuge ou quelque chose dans le genre.

-Ça serait bien ! S'exclama Harry enthousiaste, tu pourrais même l'étendre avec des Creatures magique… Enfin du moins que ce ne soit pas des Scoutts…

Oui, songea Allen, si la guerre n'avait pas lieu et si il n'était pas né avec un bras pareil il aurait surement eut une vie normal ou il aurait fait des projets futur et travaillé. Là par contre c'était impossible, leur seul préoccupation à lui et aux autres exorcistes était de rester en vie, pas de chercher du travail. Mais si ça aurait été le cas surement qu'il aurait tenu un refuge, il ne l'avait pas dit aux autres (sauf Kanda, mais ça c'était une autre histoire) mais il adorait les animaux, avant ils les préféraient aux humains, eux s'enfichaient du physique seule la gentillesse contait, d'ailleurs son premier ami avait été « Allen » le chien de Mana à qui après sa mort il avait pris le nom, mais ça il ne le dirait jamais.

Harry de son coter de son coté observait Allen perdu une nouvelle fois dans ces pensées, il l'attrapa par le col le traina vers la Grande Salle : il était l'heure de déjeuner.

Ils y retrouvèrent Ron et Hermione, ou après un petit déjeuner copieux ils partirent en direction de la salle de Défense-contre-les-forces-du-mal.

….

Maugey était vraiment fou, songea Allen en regardant un autre élève subir le sortilège de l'impérium. Au début du cours l'ancien Auror leurs avait annoncé qu'il allait leurs faire subir le sortilège interdit et que le but était d'y résister et si possible de le repousser. Pour l'instant personne n'avait réussi à y résister, Allen avait vu Neville exécuter des acrobaties incroyables, Lavande Brown imita un écureuil, Dean Thomas chanta l'hymne national en faisant le tour de la salle en sautillant et Ron rampa au sol.

-Harry Potter, grogna Maugrey en regardant la liste de classe.

Harry se leva et alla se positionner devant le bureau du professeur, Maugrey pointa sa baguette sur lui et prononça la formule :

_-Impero !_

D'un coup le survivant sentit une incroyable sensation de bien-être dans tout son être, tous ses problèmes semblaient s'être envolés ne laissant qu'en lui une grande quiétude, même le regard des autres le laissait indifférent.

-_Saute sur le bureau, _dit soudains une voix dans son esprit.

Obéissant le survivant fléchit les genoux, mais c'était inutile non ? Pensa-t-il, voir même idiot de sauter sur le bureau… Non il n'en avait vraiment pas envie…

-_Saute sur le bureau ! _Insista la voix, s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans son esprit.

Cette fois Harry ne pus résister il sauta, mais en s'efforçant de ne pas le faire, il se retrouva donc à terre avec le bureau qui s'était renverser dans sa tentative de résistance.

-Voilà ! S'exclama le professeur, Potter s'est battu ! Il à résister et à même réussi à quasiment le repousser !

Les prochains élèves ne furent pas plus brillant, aucun ne réussit à résister même une seconde, enfin Maugrey appela Allen.

-Allen Walker, grogna-t-il, puis d'un ton taquin. -On va voir s'il y a quelque chose sous ce joli minois.

Allen se leva même si on ne pouvait pas voir son visage, on sentait à la façon dont ces épaules étaient tendues, qu'il n'avait pas apprécié la boutade. Harry fronça les sourcils au même moment qu'Hermione, il était encore plus curieux de savoir ce qui se cachait sous le capuchon d'Allen, mais ils durent se concentrer sur le sort que Maugey allait lancer.

_-Impero_ !

Allen qui s'était poster devant le bureau ressenti soudains une incroyable sensation de bien-être, tout allait bien, plus rien ne l'importait, même la guerre contre les Noah, tout, tout allait vraiment bien.

_-Retire la capuche !_

La voix retenti dans son esprit, et à ce moment ce fut comme si le charme avait été rompu, on cherchait à le contrôler et ça ressemblait à une attaque du 14ème, bien que celui-ci ne parlait pas. Allen ne bougea pas, ce n'était pas aussi risible tentative de control qui allait le faire succomber, il allait lui montrer ! Comme lorsqu'il repoussait Neah il regroupa ses penses qu'il projeta vers l'envahisseur qui fut brutalement repousser. Maugrey manqua d'en tomber il se rattrapa au bureau avant de lui jeter un regard effarer

De son coter Harry était stupéfait, Allen venait de repousser ce sort en quelque seconde, à coter de lui Ron et Hermione avaient la bouche grande ouverte.

-Tu pratiques la légimencie ? Demanda Maugrey.

-Non, répondit Allen en se demandant ce que ça pouvait bien-être.

-Qu…quoi ? S'écria Fol-Œil, il faut pourtant avoir un excellents niveau en légimencie pour pouvoir repousser un sort comme ça aussi facilement.

-Je ne sais pas, désoler…

Maugrey soupira et lui fit signe de se rassoir à sa chaise, après cela le cours se déroula normalement, du moins jusqu'au dernière minutes ou le professeur décida qu'Harry devait résister totalement au sortilège. C'est donc en maugréant des insultes envers ce « foutu » sortilège que le Survivant et les autres sortirent du cours.

-Sérieux comment tu fais ? Demanda le survivant à l'adresse d'Allen en se tenant le dos (Maugrey lui avait donné des ordres tordus)

-Ça vient avec l'entrainement…

-Tu veux dire que dans ton ancienne école on cherchait à prendre le contrôle sur toi tous les jours, fit moqueusement Ron.

-C'était un peu ça…

-Quoi ?!

Mais le blandinet n'ajouta rien, et poursuivit son chemin et les sorciers lui emboitèrent le pas. Le reste de la journée se passa normalement, sauf si on comptait le fait que Neville, lors d'un cours de métamorphose, avait réussi à transplanter ses oreilles sur un cactus, ou le fait que Mc Gonagall était une « mamie gâteaux » avec Allen, le trio d'Or n'arrivait jamais (comme toute la classe d'ailleurs) à s'habituer à voir leurs professeur inflexible ce transformer en un être tout sourire lorsqu'Allen était dans la même salle.

Lorsque la fin du dernier cours sonna les sorciers et l'exorciste se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle mais il s'avérait que dans le hall il y avait un attroupement d'élèves poussant des exclamations surexcitées. Ils s'approchèrent intriguer et virent un message afficher au tableau de bois.

_TOURNOI DES TROIS SORCIERS_

_Les délégations de Beauxbaton et Durmstrang arriveront le vendredi 30 octobre à 18 heures. En conséquence les cours se termineront une demi-heure plus tôt que d'habitude. Les élèves rapporteront leurs affaires dans leurs dortoirs et se rassembleront devant le château pour accueillir nos invités avant le banquet de bienvenue._

-Super ! S'écria Harry, le denier cours qu'ont à c'est potion !

-Plus qu'une semaine ! Dit Ernie MacMillant, un élève de Poufsouffle, derrière eux. Il faut que je prévienne Cédric !

Et il partit en courant.

-Cédic ? Fit Allen étonné.

-Diggory, répondit Harry, il doit être candidat au tournoi.

-Cet idiot ? S'indigna Ron, tandis qu'ils montaient les escaliers.

-Je t'en prie, tu ne l'aime pas car il a battu une fois Griffondor au Quidditch.

Hermione avait cela avec un air suffisant qui sembla encore plus contrarier Ron. D'ailleurs la réponse ne se fit pas attendre :

-Tu l'aime bien parce qu'il est beau !

-Je te demande pardon mais je ne suis pas quelqu'un du genre à apprécier quelqu'un parce qu'il est beau ! S'emporta Hermione.

Ron toussa, une toux étrange qui laissa entendre le nom de « Lockhard ». Allen jeta un regard interrogateur vers Harry qui après avoir levé les yeux au ciel s'empressa de lui expliquer le personnage qu'était leurs professeur en deuxième année, cela fit bien rire Allen.

L'apparition de la pancarte eut un effet spectaculaire dans toute l'école. Au cours de la semaine qui suivit, il semblait y avoir plus qu'un seul sujet de conversations, tous parlait du tournoi. Même les professeurs semblait nerveux. Harry remarqua également que le château avait été soumis à un grand nettoyage. Plusieurs portrait crasseux avaient subi un récurage qu'ils ne semblaient guère apprécier leurs sujets. Réfugier dans un coin de leurs cadre ils marmonnaient des protestations tout en effleurant de leurs doigts leurs joue rose-vif. Les armures avait retrouvé leurs éclat d'entant et ne grinçaient plus. Quant à Rusard, le concierge, il était encore plus intransigeant que d'habitude, toute personne ne s'essuyant pas les pieds avant d'entrer dans le château subissait de longue remontrance.

Lorsque le soir du 30 octobre ils descendirent devant le château ils trouvèrent les professeurs en train de rassemblés les élèves par maison, mais lorsqu'Allen allait se poster entre Hermione et Harry il fut retenu par Mc Gonagall.

-Le directeur vous veut à ses côtés pour accueillir les délégations, dit-elle en souriant, et vous présenter en tant que champions de Rosa Crux.

Sous son capuchon l'exorciste écarquilla les yeux, le vieil le faisait exprès, il en était sûr. C'est donc à contrecœur que le maudit se rendit au coter de Dumbledore qui l'accueilli avec un sourire.

-Tu n'aimes pas être remarqué, lui dit-il.

-Non effectivement, grogna Allen.

En guise de réponse Dumbledore pouffa amusé et une longue attente débuta dans le froid. Allen se demandait comment les autres écoles allaient arriver, en trains peut-être… Enfin il ne pensait pas, cela serait un moyen trop « commun » pour les sorciers qui semblaient aimer l'extravagance.

-La délégation de Beauxbaton arrive si je ne m'abuse, lança soudains Dumbledore en rompant le silence qui s'était installé.

Plusieurs élèves tournèrent la tête, avant qu'une élève de première ne s'écrie en montrant la foret interdit :

-Un dragon !

Effectivement quelque chose de très grand survolait la foret, mais contrairement à ce qu'avait dit la première année, ce n'était un dragon mais un carrosse géant tiré par les plus grand et imposant chevaux ailée qu'Allen est jamais vu (du moins chevaux car ceux avec les ailes ne courait pas les rues). Les élèves du premier rang reculèrent en voyant le carrosse leurs foncer dessus, celui-ci se posa dans un grand fracas et nuage de poussière. Un instant plus tard un jeune homme en émergea, il était vêtu d'une robe bleue pale et bien fine pour le temps qu'il faisait. Il abaissa un marchepied doré et s'écarta avant de faire respectueusement un pas en arrière, presque immédiatement une femme immense sorti suivi de jeune homme et femme, elle avait un beau visage au teint olivâtre et des yeux noirs, après avoir contemplé la foule d'élève stupéfait elle se dirigea vers Dumbledore.

-Ma chère Madame Maxime, dit-il, je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Poudlard.

-Mon cheure Dumbleudore, dit-elle avec un accent à couper le couteau, je suis ravi de contateu que vous eute en bonne santeu.

-Ma santer est bonne en effeut… heu… effet, assura Dumbledore.

Allen reteint un rire et Madame Maxime le remarqua enfin.

-Qui est-ceu ? demanda-t-elle en tentant de voir son visage sous sa capuche.

-Je suis Allen Walker, champion de Rosa Crux, répondit-il en français (il avait deviné quel était sa langue d'origine grâce à son accent, mine de rien Cross et ses déplacement incessant lui avait permis d'apprendre plusieurs langue).

La Française lui jeta un regard surpris, ainsi que ses élèves, étonné qu'il sache parler leurs langue.

-Souhaiterez-vous, allez, vous réchauffer au château ? Demanda soudains Dumbledore pour couper court au silence qui s'était installé.

La directrice de Beauxbaton tourna son regard vers ses élèves qui grelottaient et acquisa, avant de se diriger vers le château ses élèves sur ses pas.

Une nouvelle fois les élèves de Poudlard se retrouvèrent à attendre dans le froid, mais cette fois-ci moins longtemps. Un bruis d'éclaboussure retenti et tous se tournèrent vers le lac ou un énorme bateau à mat émergeait des eaux sombres, on dirait dit un bateau fantôme, pensa Allen en regardant le navire accoster silencieusement. Les passager débarquèrent, ils portaient tous d'épaisse cape de fourrures sombre, sauf celui en tête qui en portait une argenté tout comme ses cheveux.

-Dumbledore, s'exclama-t-il en souriant, comment allez-vous ?

-Très bien, merci, professeur Karkaroff, répondit Dumbledore.

Karkaroff était un homme grand et maigre, comme Dumbledore, il avait un petit bouc au menton et souriait de toute ses dents, malgré ce fait son regard lui restait froid, tout de suite Allen s'en méfia.

-Qui est tu ? Demanda soudains Karkaroff en se tournant vers lui, et je trouve que porter cette capuche est fort impoli.

-Allen Walker, répondit-il froidement, et je préfère cacher mon visage voyer vous, et si vous voulez bien m'excuser je dois prendre congé.

Il laissa alors un Karkaroff surpris par une telle réaction et une Dumbledore fort amuser (il s'était rendu compte des divert facette de l'exorciste après avoir fait une partie de carte avec lui).

Allen rejoignit le trio d'or qui était en pleine discussion, du moins Ron et Hermione.

-C'est Krum ! Disait Ron des étoiles dans les yeux.

-On s'en fiche, répondait Hermione.

Le blandinet jeta un regard interrogateur au survivant qui dû lui expliquer qui était Victor Krum, le célèbre joueur de Quidditch. C'est donc en discutant avec animation qu'ils rentrèrent au château ou allait se tenir le banquet de bienvenu.

…..

Voilà donc le chapitre 7, désoler s'il est mal écrit, mon ordi a eu un bug et j'ai dû le réécrire en quelque heures -_-. Chapitre 8 la semaine prochaine ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Lucyheartfilia95 : Oui effectivement Karkaroff le méritait ! De toute façon personne ne l'aime je pense…

3j4 : C'est logique que notre blandinet sache parler plusieurs langue, il n'a pas voyagé avec Cross pour rien ^^

harakiri : Merci et je ferais en sorte qu'il s'en prenne encore plus « dans les dents »

Layla : Effectivement j'ai remarqué que dans les fanfic, on ne s'intéresse pas trop aux rêves, ce que je trouve dommage. Sinon Allen rêve quand même dans le manga, alors j'ai pensé que ce serait intéressant de le faire rêver.

…

Chapitre 8

Harry et ses amis étaient assis à la table des Griffondor, celui-ci observait Rusard, le concierge, occupé à ajouter des chaises à la table des professeurs. Il avait revêtu pour l'occasion un habit râpé à queue de pie. Harry fut étonné de le voir ajouté quatre chaise dont deux à côté.

-Il n'y a que deux personne en plus, dit Harry. Pourquoi est-ce que Rusard rajoute des chaises ? Qui d'autre doit venir ?

-Hein ? Répondit Ron distrait.

Il regardait la table des Serpentard ou s'était installés les élèves de Dumstrang, dont Krum. Ceux de Beauxbaton eux était à la table des Serdaigle et observaient le plafond magique. Lorsque les directeurs firent leurs entrés les élèves de Madame Maxime se relevèrent d'un bond, déclenchant quelques éclat de rire dans les rangs de Poudlard. Ils n'en ressentirent aucune gêne et se rassirent lorsque leurs directrice se fut elle-même assise.

-Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, chers fantômes et surtout chers invités, bonsoir, dit Dumbledore en adressant aux élèves étranger un sourire rayonnant. J'ai le très grand plaisir de vous annoncer la bienvenue à Poudlard. J'espère que votre séjour vous sera agréable.

L'une des filles de Beauxbaton, enrouler dans un châle, renifla dédaigneusement.

-Personne ne t'oblige à rester ! Murmura Hermione, exaspérée.

\- Le tournoi sera officiellement ouvert à la fin du banquet, annonça Dumbledore. Mais pour l'instant, je vous invite à manger, à boire et à considère cette maison comme la vôtre !

Comme d'habitude les plats devant eux se remplir de toute sorte de mets divers. Les elfes de maison s'étaient surpasser, certains de ces plats appartenait à des pays différent.

Il semblait avoir beaucoup plus de monde que d'habitude dans la grande salle, même si il n'y avait qu'une trentaine d'élèves en plus. Peut-être était-ce leurs uniformes colorés qui se démarquait davantage à coté des robes sombres de Poudlard. Sous les fourrures qu'ils avaient ôtées, les élèves de Durmstang portaient des robes rouge écarlate.

Le banquet avait commencé depuis une vingtaine de minute lorsque qu'Hagrid se faufila dans la salle tentant de faire discret, compte tenu de sa taille c'était impossible, il salua au passage le trio d'or et Allen et alla rejoindre la table des professeurs.

-Les Scoutt vont bien Hagrid ? Lança Harry.

-En pleine forme ! Répondit le géant en agitant une grande main bandé.

-Rien d'étonnant, dit Ron à voix basse. Apparemment leurs nourritures favorites sont les doigts d'Hagrid.

A cet instant, ils entendirent une voix demander :

-Excuser moi, vous avez finit avec la Bouillabaisse ?

C'était la fille qui s'était moqué du discours de Dumbledore. Elle avait libérer son cache nez, libérant ainsi ses long cheveux blond, argenté qui lui tombait en cascade à la taille. Elle avait de grands yeux d'un bleu foncé et des dents très blanches.

Ron devint écarlate. Il la regarda mais avant qu'il puisse ouvrir la bouche Allen pris la parole.

-Oui, tenez, dit-il en français de nouvelle fois en lui tendant la soupière.

La blonde haussa un sourcil, le dévisageant dans le but d'apercevoir son visage.

-Tu es le champion de Rosa Crux, dit-elle, c'était une constatation et non une question.

-Oui, j'espère que cette compétition pourra faire connaitre mon école.

Elle le regarda avant de sourire, et sans un regard pour le trio d'or repartie en direction de sa table, la bouillabaisse en main. Ron continuait de la regarder, les yeux exorbiter comme si c'était la première fois qu'il voyait une fille. Harry éclata de rire et Ron sembla redescendre sur terre.

-C'est une vélane, souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Hermione roula des yeux, sous le regard amusé d'Allen.

-Quand vous aurez de nouveau les yeux en face des trous, vous deux, dit Hermione, vous verrez qui viens d'arriver.

Elle montrait du doigt la table des professeurs. Les deux chaises restés vide étaient désormais occuper par Ludo Verpey et Mr Croupton, le patron de Perçy.

-Qui est-ce ? S'enquit Allen.

-C'est Ludo Verpey et Mr Croupton du ministère de la magie, répondit Hermione.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici ? S'étonna Harry.

-C'est eux qui ont organisé le tournois, dit Hermione, il est donc normal qu'ils soient là lors de son ouverture.

Lorsque les desserts furent servis, ils remarquèrent divers gâteaux qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, du coin de l'œil, Harry aperçu Allen s'emparer de sorte de brochettes avec des boulettes marron.

-C'est quoi ce truc ? Demanda Ron, tandis qu'Allen les dévoraient avec enthousiasme.

-Des Mitarashi Dango ! S'exclama-t-il joyeusement, je suis tellement content !

-Hem, ça à l'air vraiment bizarre comme dessert, on dirait du riz…

-C'est fait avec du riz !

-Yeurk !

Dès que les assiettes eurent été vidées et nettoyées, Dumbledore se leva à nouveau. Il régnait désormais dans la Grande salle une atmosphère d'attente. Harry fut parcouru d'un frisson, ce demandant ce qui allait se passer. Un peu plus loin, à la table d'à coter, Fred et George s'étaient pencher en avant et observaient le directeur avec grande attentions.

-Le moment est venu, dit Dumbledore souriant largement aux visages devant lui. Le tournois des Trois, ou quatre, Sorciers devrais-je dire, de renaitre !

La salle éclata en applaudissement, plus loin, Harry aperçu la fille que Ron avait identifier comme vélane relever la tête soudain attentive à ce qui se passait.

-Vous savez déjà qui sont Mr Croupton et Ludo Verpey, donc je vous épargne les présentations, poursuivi Dumbledore, maintenant apporter le reliquaire !

-Le quoi ? Chuchota Harry.

Ron haussa les épaules. Harry reporta son attention devant lui et vit Rusard apporter à Dumbledore une vielle boite incruster de pierre précieuses. Le coffre semblait très ancien et son apparition déclencha des murmures parmi la foule.

-Cette relique permettra de choisir nos champions en prenant compte de plusieurs critères nécessaires à la réussite des trois taches : leurs capacités magiques, leurs audaces et bien sur leurs capacités à réagir en cas de danger.

Ces derniers mots provoquèrent un silence absolu, comme si plus personne n'osaient même respirer.

-Comme vous le savez, continua Dumbledore d'un ton calme, trois champions s'affronteront dans une séries d'épreuves. Ils seront notés en fonctions de leurs performances et le champion qui aura obtenu le plus de points sera déclarer vainqueur. Les champions seront choisis par un juge impartial, la coupe de feu.

Allen vit Dumbledore prendre sa baguette et tapota le coffre, qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement, révélant une coupe de bois d'où jaillissait des flammes bleues. Le directeur referma la boite et avec des gestes précautionneux il posa la coupe dessus pour que tout le monde puisse la voir.

-Quiconque voulant présenter sa candidature devra écrire, lisiblement, son nom et celui de son école sur un papier et le mettre dans la coupe. Vous disposerez de 24 heures pour le faire, ensuite demain, à Halloween, la coupe donnera le nom des champions. Mais, pour éviter qu'aucuns élèves en dessous de 17 ans, sauf Mr Walker, je vais poser une limite d'âge autour de la coupe, ainsi les élèves ayant moins de dix-sept ans ne pourront pas se proposer comme candidat… N'oublier pas cependant que c'est un engagement important, lorsque vous devenez champions il est impossible de se désister. En conséquence réfléchissez bien avant de proposer sa candidature. A présent, je crois que le moment est venu de dormir. Bonne nuit à tous.

-Une limite d'âge ! Dit Fred les yeux étincelants, tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les dortoirs. Il devrait suffire d'une potion de vieillissement pour arriver à la franchir, non ? Et une fois que ton nom est dans la coupe comment savoir si tu as dix-sept ans ou non ?

-Ce n'est pas aussi simple, dit Hermione, je ne pense pas qu'avec même une potion de vieillissement ça marche. Sinon Allen tu vas faire comment ? Tu n'as pas dix-sept ans.

-Dumbledore-san a dû retirer le sort pour moi je pense…

Le Trio d'or et Allen atteignirent la sortie de la salle en même temps que Karkaroff et ses élèves, le visage de Ron s'illumina tandis qu'il cherchait parmi ces élèves le visage de Victor Krum, son idole.

Les sorciers et l'exorciste s'arrêtèrent pour le laisser passer.

-Merci, dit Karkaroff d'un ton distrait en leur jetant un coup d'œil.

Soudain il se figea, se retourna et porta son regard sur Allen et Harry, surtout Harry qu'il dévisageait. Son regard remonta lentement jusqu'à sa cicatrice. Les élèves de Durmstrang eux aussi l'observaient avec curiosités, l'un d'eux, montra même du doigt sa cicatrice.

-Ouais, c'est Harry Potter, grogna une voix derrière eux.

Maugrey se tenait devant Karkaroff, qui ne semblait pas très à l'aise avec l'ancien Auror, d'ailleurs il semblait le connaitre. Une terrible expression de fureur et de crainte apparue sur son visage.

-Vous ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Moi, répondit-il d'un ton lugubre. A moins que vous ayez quelque chose à reprocher à Potter ne rester pas dans le chemin, vous bloquer la sortie.

C'était vrai. La moitié des élèves étaient encore dans la salle et regardaient avec de grands yeux la scène. Sans ajouter un mot le directeur de Durmstrang fit volte-face et parti. Maugrey le regarda partir, le fixant de son œil magique, avec une expression de dégout non dissimuler sur son visage.

Ce soir-là Allen souhaita rêver pour en savoir un peu plus sur le passé de Neah, mais bien sûr il ne le fit pas et n'eut donc pas les réponses qu'il voulait. Le matin c'est donc irrité qu'il rejoignit Harry, Ron, Hermione dans la grande salle pour le déjeuner. Lorsqu'il arriva ils les aperçus regroupés autour de la coupe avec d'autres élèves.

-Bonjour Allen, le salua Hermione, alors que les autres se contentaient d'un haussement de tête.

Quelqu'un derrière Allen éclata de rire. Il se retourna et vit Fred et George accompagner de leur ami Lee Jordan qui descendaient les escaliers, l'air surexcités.

-Ca y est, dit Fred à voix basse, on la prise.

-De quoi ? Demanda Ron.

-La potion de vieillissement bien sûr !

-Allez, allez ! Dit Lee, trêve de bavardage et sauter !

Les jumeaux se regardèrent, avant de se positionner devant le cercle. Les personnes présentes dans la salle portèrent leurs attentions sur eux, lorsque les deux fléchirent les genoux, la salle reteins son souffle, puis les Weasley prirent une grande inspiration et franchirent la ligne d'un saut.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Allen crut qu'ils avaient réussis, les jumeaux aussi, car ils poussèrent un cri de triomphe avant d'exécuter une danse de leurs inventions, mais avant que quelqu'un puisse dire quelque chose il eut comme une détonation et les frères furent éjecter comme si un Akuma les avaient attrapé et lancer en dehors du cercle. Ils allèrent s'écraser un peu plus loin, et lorsqu'ils se relevèrent une barbe de la couleur de leurs cheveux leurs avaient poussé.

Le Hall résonna alors de grand éclat de rire. Même Fred et George participèrent à l'hilarité en se voyant.

-Je vous avais prévenu, dit une voix amusé.

Dumbledore venait d'entrer dans la salle, les yeux pétillant d'amusement.

-Vous devriez peut-être allez voir Mme Pomfresh, elle vous arrangera ça en quelque seconde, d'autre ce sont fait avoir mais ils n'ont pas eu une aussi belle barbe.

Fred et George sortirent de la salle, suivie de Lee qui était pris d'une véritable crise de fou rire. Le vieil homme se tourna alors vers Allen.

-Mr Walker, dit-il soudains, le regardant en dessous de ses lunettes en demi-lune, vous ferez mieux de mettre votre nom dans la coupe, le sort des dix-sept ans ne s'applique pas à vous.

Il fit un bref salue de la tête et sorti de la salle.

Entre-temps tous les regards c'était fixés sur le blandinet. Il prit alors dans son sac une plume et un papier avant d'y noter son nom dessus, il espérait que Dumbledore disait vrai car il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver avec une barbe. Puis d'un pas décidé il franchi la limite magique, les élèves continuaient de le regarder s'attendant probablement à ce qu'il soit éjecter d'une seconde à l'autre.

Pourtant rien ne se passa, Allen poussa un soupir de soulagement, il s'avança vers la coupe et sur la pointe des pieds mis son nom dans la coupe. Une grande gerbe de flamme bleue jaillir de la coupe, il recula brusquement de peur de se faire bruler et fit volte-face avant de rejoindre ces amis qui l'attendaient.

-He ben… Dit Ron tandis qu'ils mangeaient, c'est plutôt flippant…

-Je me demande qui sera champions, se demanda Hermione en éludant la remarque de Ron, j'espère que celui de Poudlard sera à la hauteur…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Harry en engloutissant un énorme morceau de tarte qui pouvait rivaliser avec la taille de ceux que consommaient Allen en ce moment. Je suis sûr que tout ira bien. En tout cas Allen on ne va pas perdre comme ça !

-Dans vos rêves ! Répondit Allen, à travers son capuchon, d'un ton amusé. La récompense est énorme ! Je suis prêt à tout pour gagner !

Les sorciers le fixèrent les yeux rond, malgré le fait qu'il paraissait amuser on sentait tout de même qu'il ne plaisantait qu'à moitié.

-Tu veux dire que tu risques ta vie pour de l'argent ? Fit Hermione incertaine.

Soudains au mot « argent », une aura noire enveloppa Allen, pour ceux qui ne connaissait pas « Black Allen » c'était toujours un choc de voire une personne aussi douce devenir une sorte de psychopathe en face de soi. Le trio d'or ne fit pas exceptions. Ils assistèrent donc à la transformation d'Allen sans pouvoir rien y faire.

-A…Allen ? Dit Hermione d'une petite voix.

Seul un rire démoniaque lui répondit. Même Ron le fixait la bouche ouverte, en tout cas tout dans l'être des trois sorciers criait « danger ! ». Le seul problème était qu'ils étaient trop stupéfaits pour s'enfuir.

-Huhuhu… Fit Allen, sous sa capuche on pouvait sentir un regard psychotique. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir après tout… Vous n'avez jamais dû travailler pour mon Baka Shisho… (Il releva brutalement la tête surprenant les gens autour de lui, et s'écria :)-Ce salaud buvait et se tapait les femmes pendant que moi je travaillais pour subvenir à ses besoins ! Et pour me remercier ce bouffon m'a filé toutes ses dettes ! Et pour couronner le tout il meurt, et comme je suis la seule personne lier à lui, c'est moi qui hérite de ses dettes ! Aaaaaaah, je ne compte même plus les personnes que j'ai dû plumer au poker pour rembourser une seule de ses dettes !

Puis pour finir il se mit à ricaner sombrement. Les personne les plus proche s'éloignèrent en lui jetant des regards craintif ou compatissants pour certains. Le trio d'Or quant à lui le fixaient trop choquer pour parler.

-Il… Il a perdu la boule ? Demanda Ron à voix basse.

-On va juste dire que c'est un traumatisme d'enfance ok ? Répondit Harry en regardant Allen continuer à ricaner en disant ce qui semblait être des malédictions.

-Hem… Allen ? Dit la seule fille du groupe, craintive.

Le blandinet s'arrêta d'un coup de rire, et se rendit compte que tout le monde, même les professeurs le regardaient, Dumbledore amuser, Mc Gonagall lasse (Elle lui avait déjà dit de ne plus refaire ça, après qu'elle lui ait demandé de lui raconter son apprentissage en temps qu'exorciste) et les autres très choqués.

-Oh ! Dit-il en se rasseyant, je l'ai encore fait c'est ça ?

-Heu… oui… répondit Hermione ne sachant plus ou se mettre.

Allen lui renvoya ce qui semblait être un regard d'excuse ou penaud.

-Sinon, poursuivi-t-elle, tu as dit que tu travaillais pour quelqu'un en arnaquant des gens au Poker ?

-Je ne travaillais pas pour lui ! J'étais sensé être son apprenti ! Avant de pouvoir entrer à Rosa Crux il faut passer deux ans d'apprentissage avec un maitre. Mais moi je me suis tapé Cross Marian le plus incapable de tous ! Résultat il me donnait ses dettes et j'allais donc gagner de l'argent en jouant ! Je ne perds jamais d'ailleurs ! Jamais je ne perdrais !

\- Calme-toi Allen ! S'écria Harry voyant que l'exorciste repartait en mode démoniaque.

-Tu as dit qu'il était mort non ? S'enquit Hermione, il était vieux ?

-Ah… Dit Allen piteusement en baissant la tête. Non il n'était pas vieux… Il est mort il y a quasiment un an…

-Oh… Désoler !

-C'est pas grave… Il remarqua alors le regard que lui portait Ron :

-Heu… Tu as une question ?

-Ouais, répondit-il, c'est quoi le poker ?

-…

Le reste de la journée ce passa sans problème, le soir venu Harry, Ron, Hermione et Allen se rendirent à la Grande Salle pour savoir quel champions allaient être élu. En chemin ils croisèrent les délégations de Durmstrang et Beauxbaton qui se rendaient au même endroit.

Pour l'occasion les grandes tables avaient été remplacés par des rangés de chaise, ils trouvèrent une place au cinquième rang et attendirent avec les autres que tout le monde arrive. Ron ne cessait de trépigner sur place et de jeter des regards à Krum, qui ne tourna même pas la tête vers lui.

Dumbledore se leva et les conversations se turent, tous étaient attentif.

-Bonsoir à vous tous, dit-il, je sais que vous êtes impatiens de savoir qui seront les champions, c'est pour cela que je ne ferais pas attendre !

Des applaudissements résonnaient tandis que la coupe de feu était déposée magiquement sur une table prévue à cet effet. Des flammes crépitait dedans, comme un bon feu de cheminer entretenu par Hera elle-même, Dumbledore agita la baguette et la pointa sur la relique. Soudains les flammes grandirent et devinrent bleue surprenant les personnes de la salle, d'un coup un papier fut éjecté de la coupe, le directeur l'attrapa au vol avant d'y jeter un coup d'œil et de clamer :

\- Le premier champion est comme vous le savez déjà Allen Walker de Rosa Crux !

Les élèves de Poudlard applaudirent allégrement, ils connaissaient le garçon et le trouvaient fort sympathique (surtout depuis l'incident « Malefoy ») ceux des autres écoles ce contentèrent d'applaudissements polis.

Allen se dirigea vers une salle à l'arrière désigné par Dumbledore. La salle en question était petite et ronde, des fauteuils et une bibliothèque était le seul mobilier présent. Il prit un livre, histoire de patienter, et commença la lecture de « _Créatures magique à travers le temps ». _

Il n'eut pas à pas à attendre longtemps, car à peine avait-il commencé le livre que Victor Krum entrait dans la salle. Il s'arrêta quelque seconde et fit à Allen un bref salut avant d'aller s'assoir dans un des fauteuils.

Quelque minute plus tard la fille de Beauxbaton avec qui il avait parlé entra. Elle se dirigea vers lui avant de lui tendre la main.

-Fleur Delacours, se présenta-t-elle.

-Enchanter répondit Allen en lui serrant la main, alors comme ça c'est toi qui as été élue ?

-Oui, j'en suis moi-même étonnée, dit-elle en souriant, désoler mais je peux te demander pourquoi tu portes ce capuchon ?

-Ah ça c'est…

Il fut interrompu par l'arrivé de Cédric Digory qui venait d'entrer dans la salle.

-Salut, dit-il en souriant nerveusement ses yeux parcourant la salle, alors c'est nous donc les champions ? J'espère qu'on s'entendra bien...

Les autres continuèrent de l'observer, mais soudains la porte s'ouvrit brutalement et les directeurs entrèrent avec fracas dans la pièce, mais ce qui attira le plus leurs attentions ne fut pas les directeurs mais la personne qui les accompagnait, une personne qui n'aurait jamais dû être là. Harry Potter se tenait au centre de la salle un air paniqué et incrédule sur le visage.

-Harry ?! S'écria Allen choqué, que diable fait tu ici ?!

….

Voilà donc, prochains chapitre l'histoire commence pour de bon ! A jeudi ^^


	9. Chapter 9

3j4 : Effectivement ce n'est plus pour longtemps, je viens juste de finir de l'écrire ^^

ReimaChan : Ce n'est pas que les sorciers ne connaissent rien aux jeux moldus, au contraire, le poker ça c'est une des rares choses sur eux qu'ils savent (j'ai vu ça dans le tome 5 je crois…) En fait c'est juste Ron qui ne connait rien comme d'habitude. ^^

harakiri : Merci, merci ! En espèrent que ce chapitre te plaise ^^.

…..

Chapitre 9

Ce matin Allen se leva avant les autres, ils dormaient tous à point fermé ou du moins faisait semblant. Hier lorsque la coupe de feu avait décidé des champions, le nom d'Harry Potter avait été tiré au grand désarroi de celui-ci, qui jurait n'y être pour rien. Si Allen et Hermione le croyaient il semblait en être autre pour Ron, il n'avait plus parlé à Harry depuis hier soir. Désormais l'exorciste comprenait mieux pourquoi Dumbledore lui avait confié la surveillance d'Harry.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et fit sa toilette, il jeta un coup d'œil au miroir, son reflet lui renvoyait l'image d'un jeune homme au visage pâle et aux yeux verrons, l'un argenté l'autre dorés à la pupille verticale. Il soupira, il n'y arrivait pas à s'y habituer, déjà n'était-il pas bizarres avec la cicatrice et ses cheveux blanc qui lui tombait désormais jusqu'au creux du dos ? Non il avait fallu que ce stupide Noah squatte son corps et quand il fut sceller lui laisse en souvenir cet œil jaune…

Il enfila sa capuche comme tous les matins, désormais, et sorti. Harry et Ron était réveiller et se jetait des coups d'œil sans ce parler.

-Bonjour, dit Allen en agitant la main.

-'lut, dit Harry les yeux bouffi, il avait dû trouver le sommeil que très tard…

Ron quant à lui se contenta d'un grognement et s'en alla les laissant plantés devant les escaliers.

-Il est jaloux… dit Allen en entrainent Harry dans les escaliers.

-Jaloux ?! S'exclama le Survivant, de quoi ? Du fait que je vais risquer ma vie dans un tournoi dont je ne voulais pas participer ?

-Allen à raison, dit une voix derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent pour voir Hermione les rejoindre avec des toasts dans les bras. Il n'a jamais d'attentions, c'est toujours sur toi que le regard se porte, sinon j'ai apporté de quoi manger pour nous éviter d'aller dans la Grande Salle.

-Hermione ! Merci !

Ils se dirigèrent vers le hall et ensuite dans le parc. Aujourd'hui était une journée ensoleiller et l'atmosphère était douce, aucun rapport avec l'humeur d'Harry en ce moment même, il avait juste envie de se rouler en boule dans son lit et ne plus en sortir.

-Je pense que tu devrais écrire à Sirius, déclara d'un coup Hermione.

Harry la regarda stupéfaite, elle voulait qu'il écrive à Sirius ? C'était de la folie ! S'il lui annonçait ça, il débarquerait à Poudlard. N'avait-il pas déjà pas assez de problèmes ?

-C'est la meilleur chose à faire, renchéri Allen ayant perçu ces doutes, de toute façon il l'apprendra tôt ou tard, vaut mieux qu'il l'apprenne de toi, non ?

Le survivant le regarda puis avec un soupir obtempéra, après tout Allen avait raison, valait mieux que son parrain l'apprenne de sa lettre que des journaux. Il écrivit donc l'informant de ce qui c'était passé, puis ils rentrèrent au château pour la donner à Hedwige. Manque de chance ils croisèrent en chemin Malefoy et ses amis.

Les Serpentard abordaient sur leurs uniformes des badges ou s'affichait l'inscription « à bas Potter » à coter de lui Allen senti Harry se crisper, alors qu'Hermione faisait mine d'ignorer les verts et argents qui ricanait.

Malgré leurs espoir d'éviter la confrontation, ils furent remarqués dès leurs entré dans le couloir.

-He ! Regarder, s'écria Pansi Parkinson, une élève de Serpentard, en les montrant du doigt, c'est Potter !

Lorsque les Serpentard les aperçurent ils rirent de plus belle mettant bien en vue le badge de sorte que les élèves autours puisse l'apercevoir.

-Alors ça te plait Potter ?! Cria Drago Malefoy à travers les rires.

Harry voulu lui donner une réponse cinglante, mais à peine ouvrait-il la bouche qu'Allen s'avança d'un pas.

-Très drôle, dit-il, c'est tellement pathétique, vous n'avez donc rien de mieux à faire ?

Les ricanements moururent, et une expression haineuse s'afficha sur le visage de Malefoy.

-Toi ! S'écria-t-il, mêle-toi de tes affaires ! Il attrapa alors sa baguette avant de la pointer rapidement devant lui. « _Dentesaumengto ! » _cria-t-il, un rayon orange fusa droit vers Allen, trop rapidement d'ailleurs, il sauta vers l'arrière effectua un flippe rapide avant d'atterrir gracieusement sur ses pied, sans même que sa capuche se soit enlever. Il était temps, le sort l'avait quasiment frôlé.

Harry et Hermione furent encore une fois stupéfait de la vitesse avec laquelle leur ami pouvait réagir, les élèves présent eux aussi, le fixant la bouche grande ouverte, après tout ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on voyait des personne exécuter des acrobaties pareil, certains avait même applaudit.

-Arrêter immédiatement, la voix doucereuse de Rogue résonna dans le couloir plein de menace. Malefoy ranger votre baguette, et vous autre entrer en salle.

Ils s'exécutèrent en se jetant des regards meurtries, et rentrèrent dans la salle de potions ou les seules sources de lumière étaient les quelque bougies présente. Les trois amis s'assirent dans le fond et virent Ron s'assoir avec Dean Thomas et Seamus plus loin sans leurs accorder un regard.

-C'était quoi ça avant ? Chuchota Hermione, faisant référence à son acrobatie.

-Mon père adoptif travaillait dans un cirque, répondit Allen, il est donc normal que je sache faire des acrobaties.

-Cinq points en moins pour Griffondor, déclara Rogue en passant à côté.

Allen ouvris la bouche pour protester, mais Hermione lui écrasa le pied avant même qu'il puisse émettre un son.

Harry quant à lui, pendant que le professeur expliquait qu'il allait devoir faire un antidote à un certains poison, songeait à Allen, il était choqué avec la rapidité avec laquelle il pouvait agir il ne venait pas d'une école comme les autres ça c'était sûr, puis il cachait beaucoup trop de chose. Il était sûr qu'Allen n'était jamais sérieux quant Malefoy l'attaquait il semblait retenir sa force, si il utilisait toute sa force lors du tournois il n'avait aucune idée si les autres, même lui, pourraient lui tenir tête. C'est comme s'il avait fait la guerre songea-t-il.

-… Et à la fin du cours quelqu'un boira le poison et testera son antidote pour voir s'il était bon.

L'exorciste regarda Harry sortir de sa rêverie et s'apercevoir que Rogue parlait en fait de lui, il prit aussitôt une mine outré de savoir qu'il allait servir de cobaye et craintive à l'idée de souffrir, enfin au moins il y avait des heureux : les Serpentard ricanaient ravi à l'idée de voir le survivant se faire empoisonner.

Cela énerva Allen qui se leva, et fit tourner tous les regards vers lui :

-C'est bon, je le prendrais pour Harry, déclara-t-il avec véhémence.

Les autres le regardèrent les yeux rond, il était masochiste ou quoi ?

-Heu… C'est bon Allen, le calma Harry, embarrasser par la réaction de son ami. Ce n'est pas grave, ça ne me tuera pas de toute façon…

-Mais…

-Je ne vous aie rien demandé, le coupa Rogue d'une voix doucereuse qui ne prévoyait rien de bon. Dois-je vous rappeler que le professeur ici c'est moi et non vous ?

Allen s'apprêtait à lui lancer une réponse cinglante mais il fut interrompu par Colin Crivey, un élève de troisième année, qui venait d'entrer dans la salle.

-Oui ? Dit Rogue agacé, qui a-t-il encore ?

-Heu… Commença Colin mal à l'aise, c'est Mr Verpey qui veut les voir… Tous les champions doivent y aller, je crois qu'ils veulent prendre des photos…

Le professeur de potion émis un grognement mécontent, Allen devinait qu'il était furieux à l'idée de perdre ses cobayes. Il jeta une nouvelle fois un regard glacial à Colin qui semblait maintenant terrifier.

-Très bien, dit-il à contrecœur. Il fit volte-face et continua son cours comme si de rien n'était, tandis qu'Allen et Harry attrapaient leurs sacs, et se dirigeaient avec Colin vers la salle indiquer.

-Heu… Fit Colin, tandis qu'ils gravissaient un des escaliers bougeant de Poudlard. C'est formidable que tu sois champion !

Harry lui répondit par un grognement, alors que le blandinet se contentait de marcher à leurs coter sans rien dire.

Voyant que toute tentative de conversation n'aboutissaient à rien, Colin ce tut et se contenta de les amener à bon port.

Allen frappa à la porte et entra suivi d'Harry, plus que retissant.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans une petite salle de classe. Les champions et directeur ainsi qu'une drôle de femme blonde à lunette se trouvant au centre de la salle.

-Vous voilà ! S'exclama la voix enjoué de Ludo Verpey, il ne manquait plus que vous ! Nous allons procéder à l'examen de vos baguettes !

Allen se senti soudain très mal, il n'avait pas de baguette et n'avait rien qui puisse se faire passer pour. De plus ils lui demanderaient comment il pensait se battre, et il serait obligé de leur montrer son bras. Rien de bon en perspective…

-Mais avant, dit soudains la sorcière blonde qui était présente depuis le début, je voudrais bien interroger ces deux-là.

Elle désigna alors d'un doigt crochu et couvert d'un verni écailler, Harry et Allen. Si Harry semblait mal-à-l'aise, Allen lui répondit directement ce qu'il pensait, ne sentant que rien de bon ne pouvait venir de cette femme.

-Non merci, dit l'exorciste poliment, ça ne m'intéresse pas…

Le sourire de la sorcière diminua un peu mais elle sembla ce reprendre avant d'attraper le bras d'Harry.

-Très bien… dit-elle contrarier, mais je suis sûr qu'Harry est d'accords. Hein Harry ?

Puis sans lui laisser le temps de répondre elle l'entraina à sa suite, le survivant jeta un regard implorant à Allen, mais le blandinet ne fit rien tellement il semblait étonner qu'elle se soit emparer de lui comme ça. Avant que la porte se referme sur le reporteur et lui, il vit Allen faire ironiquement un signe de croix à son adresse.

….

Une trentaines de minutes après Harry revint désespérer de l'interrogatoire que lui avait subir Rita, et trouva Allen en pleine discussion animé avec Fleur Delacours la soi-disant vélane. Ils semblaient bien s'amuser d'ailleurs vu comment Fleur riait. Il s'approcha alors curieux.

-…Alors cet abruti à encore voulu tuer Lavi, et Lenalee à dû les menacer de dire à son frère qu'ils avaient voulu abuser d'elle pour qu'ils arrêtent le massacre !

Ils éclatèrent de rire simultanément, tandis qu'Harry se demandait bien comment Allen avait réussi à se lier d'amitié avec une fille pareil. Mais il n'eut le temps de continuer à y penser que Verpey le remarquait.

-Harry ! S'écria-t-il, te revoilà ! On va pouvoir commencer l'examen des baguettes !

Il désigna alors Ollivander qui était assis plus loin et discutait avec Dumbledore. Remarquant qu'il était temps de se mettre au travail le vendeur de baguette s'interrompit.

-Mlle Delacours, pourriez-vous passé en première ? Demanda Ollivander en s'avançant vers elle.

Fleur s'avança vers le vieil homme et lui tandis sa baguette.

Il la prit et la fit tournoyer entre ses long doigts, il eut quelque seconde silence ou personne n'osa parler, puis Ollivander déclara :

-Vingt-trois centimètre… très rigide… bois de rose… avec à l'intérieur… un cheveu de Vélane ?

-Il appartenait à ma grand-mère, dit Fleur.

Ainsi donc Fleur était en partie vélane, songea Harry.

L'examen se poursuivi sans interruptions et lorsque qu'Harry fut passé Allen fut appeler.

-Mr Walker votre baguette.

-Heu… he bien…

-Il n'en a pas, déclara Dumbledore en lui venant en aide.

Déclaration qui tira un silence embarrassant dans la salle, Rita Skeeter sourit encore plus à la déclaration, la mâchoire de Verpey s'ouvrit, madame Maxime écarquillât les yeux d'une manière comique, Fleur et Krum hoquetèrent en concert et Ollivander ne paraissait pas en croire ses oreilles.

-Qu… quoi ?! S'écria-t-il.

-Mais c'est insensé ! Dit Fleur.

Le reste ne dit rien, l'exorciste se demandait encore une fois comment il allait pouvoir justifier ça. Karkarrof s'avança alors une expression mécontente afficher sur son visage.

-Vous voulez dire qu'un moldu participe au tournoi ? Dit-il, il ne tiendra même pas les première seconde !

Dumbledore le regarda de son regard calme avant de sourire amuser. Allen sentait déjà que le vieil homme inventait encore une fois une explication tordue, qui allait le mettre dans l'embarra.

-He bien moldu n'est pas le terme exacte, dit Dumbledore sans que son sourire faiblisse, mais plutôt un exorciste fait pour se battre contre on pourrait dire… Des fantômes malfaisants !

Gagner… Le directeur avait fait pire que ce qu'il pensait d'ailleurs les autres aussi pensait qu'il perdait la boule vu les regards qu'il jetait au vieil homme.

-Mr Walker, ils ne semblent pas convaincu, dit Dumbledore, pourriez-vous leur montrer votre arme ?

-Arme ? S'écria Verpey, l'air surexcité contrairement aux autres.

Allen soupira et retira son gant révélant sa main, quelque personne reteinrent leurs souffle, il la tandis devant lui avant de dire :

-Clown Crown, Hatsudo !

A la grande surprise de tous une cape blanche recouvrit les épaules d'Allen et sa main gauche se changea en griffe, noires acérés et l'air de la salle sembla s'alourdir.

-Quelle est cette sorcellerie ?! S'écria Ollivander en s'emparant de son bras. Ceci est incroyable !

Certaine personne ne semblait pas partager son enthousiasme, Karkarrof et Maxime regardait le bras du blandinet le visage sombre, ils venaient de comprendre que le battre ne serait pas une tâche facile.

Harry porta une nouvelle fois son regard vers Allen, il semblait triste, comme s'il avait l'impression d'être une sorte de bête de foire, même si Fleur et Krum paraissaient impressionner. Le survivant frissonna en regardant la griffe, ce truc pouvait tuer, il en était sûr… Il n'osait même pas imaginer si l'une des épreuves était un combat, les sorciers serait mis à terre en quelque seconde vu sa vitesse.

-Merci, dit Dumbledore en se levant, je pense qu'il est temps de prendre congé, les cours son fini après tout…

Soulager que ce soit terminer Harry et Allen (après avoir désactivé son innocence) se préparèrent à partir, mais à ce moment-là un homme tenant un appareil photo se leva d'un bond et toussota.

-Les photos, les photos ! S'écria-t-il précipitamment.

Ils durent abandonner l'idée de partir rapidement, et durent assister à une dispute entre Rita et le photographe pour savoir qui allait passer en premier ou se placer pour les photos de groupe.

Rita voulait à tout prix faire passer Harry en priorité et le mettre au-devant de tous, elle tenait aussi à ce qu'Allen retire sa capuche pour les photos, ce qu'il ne fit évidemment pas, et une disputes s'ensuivi jusqu'à que Verpey et Dumbledore intervienne, lui disant que ce n'était pas grave.

C'est complètement fatigué qu'Allen et Harry firent leurs chemins vers le dortoir, ils y trouvèrent Ron qui semblait les attendre. Le survivant ouvris la bouche pour parler, mais le rouquin ce détourna avant de déclarer :

-Tu as du courrier, et sans un mot de plus, même pour Allen, il monta dans son dortoir.

Pendant un instant Harry sembla hésiter à le suivre, mais il se résigna et attrapa la lettre qui était déposé sur une des tables.

-C'est Sirius, déclara-t-il, tandis que ses yeux parcourraient la lettre. Il souhaite que je le l'informe de tout ce qui se passe et que je sois prudent, et aussi d'ètre dans la salle commune à une heure du matin demain…

-Je vois… Il doit vraiment être inquiet pour toi…

Harry hocha la tête sans détacher son regard de la lette, et finalement se dirigea vers le dortoir. L'exorciste lui emboita le pas, ils arrivèrent en haut ou ils saluèrent Neville qui lisait un livre, les autres eux, dormaient. C'est donc avec l'impression que sa tête allait exploser suite aux évènements qu'Harry se glissa dans ses draps et s'endormit quelques secondes plus tard Allen le suivit.

…

_Du sang, il y avait trop de sang, Allen se trouvait une nouvelle fois pris au piège dans un souvenir de Neah. Sauf que cette fois il n'était pas dans son corps vu que le 14__ème__ se trouvait devant lui une plaie béante au ventre et presque mort. Allen parla de sa voix :_

_-Sert-toi de moi ! S'écria-t-il, Sert-toi de moi ! Je protégerais ta mémoire, des années s'il le faut ! Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réactive !_

_L'exorciste ne comprenait pas, c'était son corps, il voyait les mèches blanche du coin de l'œil et sa voix était la sienne, quoique plus mûre._

_-Ne soit pas idiot… Dit Neah essoufflé, en levant la tête. Tu sais ce que ça implique ! Si c'est mal fait je pourrais… Il s'arrêta interrompu par une quinte de toux._

_-ça m'est égale, Cria Allen, en tombant à genoux devant Neah. Nous sommes les seules personnes à pouvoir blesser le comte, si… si ne ne faisons plus qu'un… La victoire sera possible !_

_Le Noah ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais, Allen l'interrompit en lui attrapant les mains. Il eut soudains un grand éclat de lumière et tout disparu._

_Allen se retrouva dans un endroit blanc sans rien autours, il s'aperçu qu'il avait de nouveau le control de son corps et aussi qu'il était désormais habiller différemment : Il portait une sorte de chemise blanche avec un pantalon noir, et était pied nu._

_Etonner il entreprit d'explorer l'étrange endroit, il n'avait rien à part du blanc, il n'avait même pas une idée d'où il pouvait se trouver. _

_Alors ? Dit soudains une voix familiere derrière lui, tu as apprécié le souvenir ?_

_Il se retourna brutalement et se figea sure place à la vue de la personne qui se tenait devant lui._

…

Facile de deviner qui c'est, hein ? Dans le prochain chapitre quelque « révélation » sur la passé d'Allen ! A Jeudi prochain ! Sinon j'ai une requête : Je voudrais écrire un chapitre bonus pour noël mais aucune idée ne me viens, si vous avez des idées dites les moi, je suis prenante !


	10. Chapter 10

Voilà le chapitre de la semaine, quelque révélation sur Allen. ^^

Raima-chan : Oups ! Je crois que je me suis trompée ! Dans le tome 5 ils ne jouent pas aux cartes, je croyais que c'était au moment quand les sorciers vont au bar pour monter L'AD, mais en fait nan… Désoler pour la fausse info, mais on va dire qu'ils connaissent (du moins dans ma fic) après tout ce qui est anciens est connut des sorciers donc probablement le poker… Enfin j'en sais rien ^^. Sinon pour le bonus c'est une très bonne idée : Kanda et les Noah me manqunt ^^

3j4 : J'aime bien l'idée de la sortie à Prés-au-lard ^^

Arya39 : je me suis trompée ! Dans le tome 5 ils ne jouent pas aux cartes, je croyais que c'était au moment quand les sorciers vont au bar pour monter L'AD, mais en fait nan… Désoler pour la fausse info, mais on va dire qu'ils connaissent (du moins dans ma fic) après tout ce qui est anciens est connut des sorciers donc probablement le poker… Enfin j'en sais rien ^^.

Ennael : L'idée de rassembler les champions et de les faire parler me plaît beaucoup ! Je vais le faire ! Merci !

luçyheartfillia95 : Merci ! Même si c'est n'importe quoi dit le ! Mon but pour ce bonus sera qu'il soit humoristique !

harakiri : Arigato ! J'espère que celui la te plaira aussi !

…

Chapitre 10

_-Ne…Neah ?_

_Le Noah ne lui répondit pas et le fixa d'un regard impénétrable, il sourit tristement et fit volte-face._

_-Suis-moi, ordonna-t-il._

_Ne sachant que faire et complétement perdu, Allen n'eut d'autre choix que de lui emboiter le pas. Le blandinet le suivi pendant un bon moment d'un coup sans prévenir le 14__ème__ s'arrêtât et Allen s'aperçu enfin que le décor avait changé du tout au tout : le vide blanc avait disparu remplacé par une forêt à la végétation luxuriante, ils se trouvaient dans une petite clairière bordé d'arbre et divers type de plante, un grand rocher au milieu. Soudains un accès de rage envahi l'exorciste._

_-Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Et toi comment peut tu même oser me parler après ce que tu as fait ! A cause de toi j'ai tout perdu ! La congrégation me considère même comme un traitre !_

_Cela faisait longtemps qu'Allen n'avait pas crié ainsi, là maintenant il se lâchait sur la source de son malheur, il bouillonnait de rage et ne voulait qu'une chose : mettre son poing en pleine face du Noé. Mais toute sa colère disparue au moment même où Neah se retourna, il pleurait, le maudit voyait les larmes couler sur ces joue semblable à des gouttes de cristal. Puis soudains Neah s'approcha d'Allen et l'attrapa dans ces bras avant même qu'il puisse protester._

_-Désoler… sanglota-t-il, je suis tellement désolé… Ton malheur est de ma faute…_

_-Qu…quoi ? S'écria Allen en le repoussant, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Et c'était quoi ce souvenir ?!_

_Le 14__ème__ se contenta de le regarder tristement avant de d'ouvrir la bouche :_

_-Allen, commença-t-il, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps avant de reperdre le control…_

_-Le control de quoi ? Le coupa Allen._

_-Allen ne m'interrompt pas, ordonna Neah, une lueur grave dans le regard. Je souhaiterais te raconter ce que je sais depuis le début, je te prierais donc de m'ecouter…_

_L'exorciste hocha la tête, curieux de savoir ce que le Noé allait lui raconter, il espérait juste que ce ne serait pas un mensonge. Il se demandait aussi ce que Neah voulait dire par « perdre le control »._

_-Avant tout Allen, mon véritable nom n'est pas Neah Walker, mais Neah . C'est Mana qui en changeant son nom de famille en Walker, qui vous a fait croire que c'était le miens aussi… Il agita la main droite dans un mouvement voulu indifférent et poursuivit : -Comme tu le sais ma famille et moi vivions ensemble heureux, mais toute bonne chose à une fin, (son regard s'obscurci) je m'éveillais en tant que dernier membre de la famille Noah et je dû les rejoindre. Au début je ne les trouvais guère différent de ma famille, Road était vraiment gentille…_

_Allen retint une toux ironique, mais son incrédulité du se faire percevoir car le Noé lui jeta un regard légèrement amusé._

_-Bref, continua Neah, c'est là que j'ai appris les véritables intentions des Noé, leur désir de réduire l'humanité à néant à l'aide de démon fait à partir de véritable âme humaine torturé. Comme tu t'en doute cela ne m'a pas vraiment emballé et le Comte Millenaire décida alors de tester ma fidélité (un sourire ironique s'étira sur les lèvres de Neah) : je devais tuer mon propre frère._

_-Quoi ?! S'écria l'exorciste les yeux rond, c'est monstrueux !_

_-N'est-ce pas ? Répondit tristement le 14__ème__, comme tu t'en doute j'ai refusé, et pour punir ma désobéissance le Comte tua ma famille._

_Les yeux du blandinet s'écarquillèrent à la mention d'un tel acte de barbarie, Neah serait les poings et tremblait de rage contenu. Le comte était décidément horrible de commettre une telle chose, de demander au Noé de tuer sa famille... Dans un sens cela lui rappelait l'histoire d'Abraham ou dieu lui demandait de sacrifier son fils, sauf que le personnage biblique acceptait et au moment sacrifice Dieu lui apparut par le biais d'un buisson enflammé, et lui annonça qu'il voulait juste tester sa foi et que le sacrifice était inutile. Le problème était là : le Comte n'était pas dieu et il voulait vraiment la mort de Mana…_

_Soudains Allen réalisa quelque chose, Millénaire avait tué toute la famille du 14__ème__, alors qu'en était-il de Mana ? Comment avait-il survécut ? Néah dû lire dans ses pensé car il lui répondit :_

_-Mana a été sauvé par une personne qui à blesser le Comte par la même occasion, elle nous a aidé à nous enfuir…_

_-Quoi ? S'exclama le Blandinet, stupéfait à l'idée qu'une personne ait réussi à blesser le Comte. Qui pourrait avoir fait une chose pareille ?_

_Neah eut soudains l'air de douter, comme si sa réponse pouvait avoir de grave conséquence, finalement quand il releva la tête son regard était déterminer, mais ce qu'il dit ensuite gela Allen sur place :_

_-Toi._

_Le maudit ne sut que répondre, il ne pouvait que fixer le Noah en face de lui, une expression d'incrédulité plâtrer sur son visage. Qu'est-ce que donc Neah venait de dire ? D'abord cela ne datait pas d'il y a plus de trente-cinq ans ? Comment pourrait-il avoir sauvé Mana alors qu'il n'était même pas né ?!_

_-Tu mens ! S'écria Allen avec colère, comment veux-tu que je vous sauve si je ne suis même pas né ?_

_-Laisse-moi te raconter tout, répondit le Noah en s'asseyant sur le rocher de la clairière, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps…_

_Le blandinet retint une nouvelle question et s'exécuta, mais sans avoir lancé au passage un regard noir._

_-Donc, continua-t-il, tu nous à sauver en blessant le Comte au passage pour ensuite nous mettre à l'abri dans Londres. Tu étais vraiment mystérieux au début mais tu nous a quand même avouer quelque petite chose sur toi : Tu étais un exorciste mais pas pour la congrégation, et tu disposais de pouvoir que personne d'autre n'avait…_

_-Comme ? S'enquit le blandinet._

_-Hum… Comment l'expliquer…. Neah porta son doigt à son menton, je dirais que tu pouvais communiquer par le biais de l'esprit et posséder aussi…_

_-Quoi ?! Comme Wisely ? S'étonna Allen, pourtant il n'avait jamais manifesté de don pour la télépathie…_

_-Non toi c'était différent… Lui c'est une intrusion et cela est douloureux, toi c'était beaucoup… plus doux… Enfin ! Ce n'était qu'un des nombreux pouvoir que tu avais… Et tu voulais t'en servir avec les innocences pour vaincre le Comte. Moi aussi d'ailleurs je voulais vaincre le Comte, mais pas pour la paix dans le monde, pour me venger de ce qu'il avait fait à la famille… Puis un jour malgré le fait que tu m'avais dit que je n'étais pas assez fort pour le battre, je l'ai défié… J'ai réussi à le blesser à la jambe légèrement avant qu'il m'empale sur son épée et me laisse comme mort dans cette ruelle…_

_-Le souvenir ! Dit Allen, en faisant le lien avec ce qu'il avait vu avant. C'est ça ! Je t'ai trouvé et décider de devenir ton hôte ?_

_Le Noé hocha la tête et poursuivi son long récit :_

_-Oui, c'est ça… Mais un transfert peu avoir ses défaut, il t'a rendu ton apparence d'enfant (d'où l'amnésie de ton passé), et vu que l'on c'était « mélangé » tes cheveux et tes yeux son devenue brun…_

_L'histoire que racontait Neah tenait la route, mais elle signifiait aussi qu'il avait plus de 40 ans… Ce qui lui semblait vraiment étrange, il s'était toujours considérer comme quelqu'un de normal mais terriblement malchanceux. Là Neah venait de détruire toutes ses certitudes, en tout ce qu'il avait cru ! De plus une question importante lui taraudait l'esprit : Qui était-il avant ?_

_-Qui étais-je ? Dit-il._

_-C'est compliquer, répondit le 14__ème__, sache qu'avant vous étiez cents-neuf personnes à disposer de pouvoirs uniques, mais elles ont toutes « disparues »… Sauf toi._

_\- Cents-neuf personne, ne murmura pensivement Allen, ce nombre lui disait quelque chose… - Les innocences ! S'écria soudainement le maudit, c'est le nombre d'innocence qui existe !_

_-Oui, c'est ça, mais ce que je m'apprête à te dire va bouleverser toute tes croyance, en vérité ces personne et toi étiez…_

_D'un coup les yeux de Neah s'écarquillèrent, surprenant Allen qui ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait, le Noé s'attrapa la tête de ses deux mains comme s'il souffrait atrocement, puis il tomba à terre dans un bruit mat qui sembla résonner dans la petite clairière. _

_-Neah ! S'écria Allen, son cris faisant écho autour d'eux, il s'accroupi à coté du 14__ème__, avant de lui relever la tête. Il s'aperçu alors que le Noé tremblait et avait les yeux injecter de sang._

_-Il… a…arrive… Haleta Neah._

_-Qui ?! Demanda le maudit._

_-L'ins…tin… des noé… écoute moi bi…en, lors…du transfert une part de mon… humanité m'a été prise… laissant à mon instinct de Noah… le con…trol et depuis je cherche à pren…dre le dessus sur to…i… Il faut que l'on se revoie… mais je n'aurais pas assez de force… trouve un moyen…_

_Sur ces derniers mots, et sans qu'Allen ne puisse rien faire ou dire, une lumière blanche les entoura, et tout disparu._

…_._

Il se réveilla brusquement, ouvrant brusquement les yeux, que c'était-il passé ? Ce demanda-t-il. Neah lui avait parlé et révélé des choses trop incroyables pour être cru. Lui avoir plus de 40 ans ? Impossible… Mais ce qu'avait dit le Noah tenait la route. Il voulait en savoir plus, plus sur lui, sur ces cents-neuf personnes qui avait probablement un lien avec les innocences… Il soupira, ça ne s'annonçait vraiment pas facile. Le blandinet jeta un regard à la fenêtre et vit qu'il était temps de se lever

…..

La perspective de parler à Sirius semblait permettre à Harry de supporter les quinze jours qui virent, Allen quand t'à lui avait recherché un moyens de pouvoir contacter Neah une nouvelle fois mais n'avait rien trouvé, il s'était donc contenter d'aller-retour à la bibliothèque sans rien trouver.

Ce jour-là était la date de la sortie à Pré-Au-Lard, Harry, Allen et Hermione s'y rendait ensemble, l'exorciste était vraiment curieux de savoir à quoi ressemblait le village.

-Heu… Ou est Harry ? Demanda Allen à Hermione, alors qu'il attendait à l'entrée du château le survivant.

-Je suis là, dit une voix à côté d'Allen, qui pour le coup sursauta avant de regarder les alentours une expression surprise sur le visage, mais il ne vit personne.

-Il est sous sa cape, l'informa Hermione se retenant de rire à la tête du blandinet, il ne veut pas être vu ou aborder par quelque un, tu comprends ?

L'exorciste hocha la tête, comprenant ou son amie voulait en venir, Harry avait suffisamment été interrogé par les reporteurs (Rita Squetter) qui avait raconté n'importe quoi dans son article, pas besoin d'en croiser d'autre…

Ils firent donc le tour des boutiques, celle d'Honeyduck plus particulièrement à Allen, bien qu'il n'acheta rien (après tout il n'avait pas d'argent) c'est alors qu'ils passèrent devant un vieux pub à l'aspect miteux d'où s'élevait des éclats de voix, mais ce qui fit arrêter Allen fut le :

-Brelan ! Tu perds, aboule le fric !

Le blandinet s'arrêta, faisant stopper par la même occasion ses deux compagnons qui lui jetèrent un regard interrogatif.

-Qui a-t-il, s'enquit Hermione.

-Les sorciers jouent aussi au poker ? S'exclama Allen ravi.

-Heu… Oui, répondit Hermione, puis réalisant quelque chose. Attend tu ne penses pas jouer quand même ?! En plus ce bar n'est pas recommandable !

-Ce n'est pas grave, après tout ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas joué.

Puis sans attendre la réponse des sorciers il entra dans le bar « La tête de sanglier ». C'était une salle mal éclairé avec quelque table éparpillé un peu partout au hasard, les personnes présente était ce que l'on pouvait appeler louche : L'une d'elle était accoudé au bar et était recouverte de bandage, Harry remarqua du coin de l'œil que celle-ci se faisait servir une sorte de tasse au contenant verdâtre.

Allen se dirigea vers une table ou quatre sorciers, l'un avec des cheveux noirs, les autres bruns, qui jouaient au poker. Lorsqu'ils virent Allen approcher ils s'interrompirent et le fixèrent les yeux ronds, ils devaient probablement savoir qui il était grâce à l'article et les photos de la Gazette du Sorcier.

-Toi ! S'exclama le plus vieux du groupe, un homme petit et rondouillard. Tu es le champion de l'école d'exorcistes ?

Allen grimaça sous son capuchon, merci à Dumbledore, grâce à lui Rita avait rédigé son histoire bancal et publier aux yeux de tous.

-Oui, répondit-il, sinon je vois que vous jouez au poker… Pourrais-je me joindre à vous ?

-Allen, chuchota Harry à son oreille, ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

-Il a raison, renchéri Hermione.

Le blandinet les ignora et reporta son attention sur les quatre sorciers.

-Je n'ai pas d'argent à miser malheureusement, mais si vous me battez je montrerais mon visage. Deal ?

-Allen ? Dit Hermione choquée.

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres d'un des joueurs, d'ailleurs tous semblait curieux de voir ce qui se cachait son le capuchon du mystérieux champions de Rosa Crux.

-Marcher conclu, dit l'homme, tandis qu'Allen prenait place.

-Allen, tu es mineur ! Tanta de le résonner une dernière fois Hermione.

Harry quant à lui ne dit rien et se contenta de regarder, curieux de savoir ce qu'allait faire son ami. Il se posta derrière lui, faisant attention à ce que sa cape d'invisibilité ne tombe pas, et regarda la partie qui commençait.

Quelques minutes après tout le bar se concentrait sur la partie du blandinet et des vieux sorciers. Effectivement celui-ci ne cessait de gagner et avait rapporté quasiment tout l'argent.

-Quinte flush royal, dit-il en abattant ses cartes pour la dernière fois.

Ses adversaires gémirent en concert tandis qu'Allen s'emparait de l'argent, les autre applaudirent et sifflèrent à la victoire du blandinet.

-Co…comment tu as fait ça ? S'écria Hermione tandis qu'ils sortaient du vieil établissement miteux.

-Je vous avais déjà dit que je gagnais de l'argent comme ça.

-Non pas ça, corrigea Harry, elle veut dire qu'elle ne comprend pas comment tu pouvais gagner à chaque tour.

-Ah ça, dit Allen souriant d'une façon démonique sous sa cape, c'est simple : Je triche !

-Quoi ? S'étranglèrent les deux sorciers, mais on a rien vu !

-Personne ne m'a jamais remarqué c'est normal, je gagne toujours ! Il ricana d'une façon si sombre que les sorciers frissonnèrent. Puis il remarqua un joli bar du coin de l'œil avec l'inscription « Aux Trois Balais ».

-Allez venez, s'exclama-t-il, je vous invite à prendre un verre !

Les trois adolescents entrèrent donc dans le bar et prirent une place libre avant de commander trois bières-au-beure (Hermione lui avait assuré qu'il ne regretterait pas). La patronne du bar, Mme Rosmerta, leur jeta un drôle de regard ne comprenant pas pourquoi ils en commandaient une troisième alors qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre avec eux.

Allen en pris une gorger, c'était délicieux, il se demanda avec un pincement au cœur si ses amis, à la congrégation, eux aussi passait du bon temps avec une boisson chaude… Probablement pas… Il remarqua alors Hagrid et Maugrey un peu plus loin. L'ancien Auror jeta un regard dans leurs direction avant de s'immobiliser son œil magique se tournant vers eux, mais où se trouvait Harry, le vieil homme pouvait certainement voir sous la cape d'invisibilité. Il donna alors une petite tape dans les reins d'Hagrid, avant de se pencher vers lui et de lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Le géant sourit avant de se diriger vers eux, Fol-Œil le suivant de près en claudiquant.

-Ca va vous deux ? Dit Hagrid d'une voix forte.

-Bonjour, répondit Hermione en souriant.

Maugrey fit le tour de la table avant de se pencher et de murmurer :

-Jolie cape Potter…

Allen sentit un mouvement près de lui, probablement Harry qui était surpris.

-Votre œil peut voir aussi à travers les capes d'invisibilité ? S'étonna l'exorciste.

-Ouais, grogna Maugrey, et toi t'a toujours pas retiré ta capuche…

-Je ne compte pas le faire vous savez, à moins d'y être contraint…

Le professeur rit, ou grogna du point de vue d'Allen, et fit volte-face avant de les quitter en agitant la main en guise d'au revoir. Hagrid quant à lui se pencha à son tour vers Harry avant de chuchoter, suffisamment fort pour qu'Allen et Hermione puisse entendre :

-Viens ce soir avec Allen chez moi, ce soir à minuit et ne vous faite pas remarquez…

Il leur fit un clin d'œil et parti à la suite de Maugrey.

-Il veut que vous alliez à sa cabane à minuit ? Répéta Hermione surprise, ça va faire juste pour Sirius…

-C'est vrai… Mais je suppose que ça ne sera pas long.

Sur-ce ils retournèrent en direction de l'école, ou le soir même Allen et Harry se rendraient chez le géant pour savoir ce qu'il voulait.


	11. Chapter 11

3j4 : Ravie que ces révélations te plaise ^^ En tout cas pour le reste j'espere que cela vous plaira ^^

lucyheartfilia95 : « On dirait la vraie histoire »… Pour le moment en tout cas ^^ Car ce que j'ai prévu après ne serait surement pas ce que Katsura Hoshino écrirait ^^ Bref vala le chapitre de la semaine !

Layla : Hehehe la première épreuve est dans le prochain chapitre ^^ Je le posterais à Noel ^^ (Jeudi prochain).

Lucario313 : Merci ^^ Et pour la suite sache que je poste tous les jeudis ^^ Et encore merci pour le favori !

harakiri : Tu me donner plus d'info sur ta fic ? Ou ton nom d'auteur ? Ou au pire des mots clés pour la trouver dans le moteur de recherche ^^ Sinon ravie que ça te plaise !

…..

Chapitre 11

Le parc était plonger dans le noir, Allen et Harry, plus Tim, progressaient lentement en direction des lumières de la cabane d'Hagrid. Pour l'occasion Harry avait revêtu sa cape d'invisibilité et en avait recouverts Tim et Allen, celui-ci devait d'ailleurs empêcher le golem de la grignoter. En marchant ils virent Mme Maxime discuter devant son carrosse, ils continuèrent leurs route et Allen toqua à la porte de la cabane d'Hagrid.

-Harry ? Dit une voix derrière la porte.

-C'est moi et Allen, répondit le survivant.

Le géant entrebâilla la porte, assez pour que les deux adolescents puissent passer. Harry retira sa cape, et immédiatement Tim se mit à aller fureter dans tous les coins de la cabane, celle-ci n'avait d'ailleurs rien de particulier, du moins si on ignorait le mobilier gigantesque éparpillé au hasard.

-Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Harry.

-Il faut que je vous montre ça ! Répondit Hagrid surexcité, mais il faudra porter la cape.

Ils acquiescèrent, Harry avec suspicion, il craignait surement qu'Hagrid voudrait leurs montrer quelque chose comme une créature dangereuse qu'il aurait découvert, ou pire que les scoutts aient pondues des œufs.

Hagrid les entraina dehors vers la foret interdite, ou à leurs grande surprise Mme Maxime était présente.

-Agrid, justeu à l'heure… Dit-elle en guise de salut.

-Toujours Madame, répondit Hagrid.

Il lui tendit un bras massif qu'elle attrapa avant de s'enfoncer dans la foret. Ils marchèrent pendant un bon moment jusqu'à qu'Harry se décide à parler.

-Qu'est-ce qui veut nous montrer ? Demanda le Survivant à l'adresse de son compagnon tandis qu'ils s'enfonçaient de plus en plus dans es sous-bois.

Allen ne lui répondit pas à la place il s'arrêta brusquement, forçant Harry à suivre son exemple. Le survivant allait lui demander la raison de cet arrêt soudain, lorsqu'il remarqua que les adultes devant, aussi, s'était arrêter et fixaient ce qui semblait être des personnes qui s'activaient autour de…

_De dragons _! S'écria mentalement Harry, il resta bouche bée, des dragons !

Cinq énormes dragons, l'un d'eux de couleur argenté et de longue corne pointues, un autre vert, les ailes ouvertes et la gueule claquant dangereusement près des sorciers, encore un autre rouge des épine lui sortant du dos et une longue queue qui claquait comme un fouet. Mais c'était les deux dernier qui semblaient les plus intéressant, le premier était noir charbon beaucoup plus grand que les autres et avait une queue hérissé d'épines et vomissait des gerbes de flammes écarlates, le dernier était de loin le plus magnifique, selon Allen, il était un peu plus petit que le noir, mais restait tout de même énorme, le dragon était blanc pur, avec la lumière se reflétant sur lui, on aurait dit que ses écailles était fait de diamants, ses ailes quant à elle était recouverte de plume blanche mais le plus frappant chez ce dragon était ces yeux : l'un bleu comme un saphir et l'autre mauve comme une améthyste. Dans un sens Allen se sentait proche de ce dragon et le trouvait magnifique.

Harry lui était trop choqué pour emmètre un son. Ces créatures étaient vraiment gigantesques, elles pourraient le croquer d'un simple coup de dents s'il avait le malheur de passé à leurs portés. Il remarqua alors que Hagrid et Madame Maxime discutaient avec un des sorciers s'occupant des dragons, Harry le reconnu immédiatement : c'était Charlie Weasley le frère de Ron. Il tendit l'oreille dans l'espoir de percevoir ce qu'ils disaient :

-… je crois que les champions devrons juste leurs passé devant…

Harry se gela sur place, la première épreuve était ces dragons, des dragons ! Soudains il se senti vraiment mal, il se tourna vers Allen mais il s'avérait que celui-ci fixait le dragon blanc.

-Magnifique… l'entendit-il murmurer en un souffle. Harry le regarda stupéfait, il était censé être terrifié, pas de les trouver beau ! D'ailleurs une bête géante capable de vous tuer d'un simple coup de patte ne pouvait pas être belle !

De son côté l'exorciste continuait de contempler le dragon inconscient des pensés d'Harry. Les reptiles était entourer de sorciers qui tentaient vainement de les faire entrer dans des cages devant, mais il s'avérait que pour une raison inconnue ne voulaient pas sortir de leurs cages précédentes et faisaient tout pour y rester, ils ruaient, rugissaient, claquaient des mâchoires et crachaient du feu. Allen regardait le dragon blanc qui s'était dressé sur ces pattes arrière et poussait des hurlements de fureur.

-_Vous n'aurez pas mes petits ! Jamais ! Maudit humains vous ne me séparerez pas d'eux !_

Le blandinet sursauta, qu'est-ce que c'était ? Il regarda Harry mais il s'avérait que celui-ci écoutait la conversation entre les trois adultes. D'où venait donc la voix qu'il venait d'entendre ? Il reporta une nouvelle fois son attention sur le dragon blanc, celui-ci gémissait désormais de désespoir. Il repensa soudains à ce que Neah lui avait dit, qu'il pouvait avant, lire dans les pensées comme Wisely. Non quand même pas, songea-t-il, il ne pouvait pas avoir entendu le dragon tout de même ? Pour vérifier il se concentra une nouvelle fois vers le reptile géant.

-_Non, non, non ! _Rugissait-il,_ pas mes œufs ! _

Allen manqua d'en tomber à la renverse tellement qu'il fut surpris, il pouvait entendre le dragon ! Dragonne plutôt… Une fois son étonnement passé il se dit qu'il devait essayer de lui parler. C'est donc prudemment qu'il tenta de pénétrer dans l'esprit de celle-ci.

-_Bonjour…_ Tanta-t-il maladroitement.

A sa grande surprise cela sembla marcher car la dragonne s'immobilisa regarda autours d'elle.

-_Qui me parle ? _Gronda-t-elle en s'arrêtant de bouger, surprenant les sorciers attroupé autours d'elle.

-_Tu ne peux pas me voir, _Dit Allen, _Mais je veux te dire que ces sorciers n'en veulent pas à tes œufs…_

La dragonne poussa un grondement furieux avant de rugir de toute la force de ses poumons faisant sursauter Harry à coter de lui.

_-Menteur ! _Hurla-t-elle ivre de rage, _Vous n'êtes tous que des menteur !_

_-Mais…_

_-Silence ! _

Après cela elle se remit à se débattre, et les sorciers à tenter de la maitriser. Allen continuait de la regarder, il aurait espéré qu'elle l'écoute, mais il semblait que ces bêtes avaient un fort caractère. Il fut ramené à la réalité par Harry qui par un coup de coude lui intima le départ, après tout il ne fallait pas être en retard pour le rendez-vous de Sirius. Ils rebroussèrent donc le chemin, à regret pour le Maudit et avec soulagement pour Harry.

-Des dragons ! Dit Harry d'une voix tremblante, alors qu'ils sortaient des bois. La première épreuve est des dragons !

-Des dragonnes, corrigea machinalement Allen, toujours perdu dans ses pensée.

-Comment tu peux savoir ça ? Demanda Harry en lui jetant un drôle de regard.

-Elle couvait des œufs, répondit le blandinet, il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il avait été faire un tour dans l'esprit d'un dragon quand-même…

Harry sembla croire à son mensonge et ils continuèrent à marcher, chacun était perdu dans leurs penser de son coter Allen émerveiller et Harry terrifier. Ils étaient tellement concentrer sur leurs réflexion qu'ils ne remarquèrent même pas Karkaroff qui leurs fonçait droit devant. Du moins jusqu'à que celui-ci ne leurs rentre dedans de plein fouet.

Sous le choc les deux compères tombèrent à terre en serrant la cape autours d'eux.

-Ouille ! Qui est là ? S'exclama le directeur Durmstrang en regardant les alentours.

Allen et Harry restèrent silencieux et immobile. Au bout d'un moment Karkaroff dû croire qu'il avait heurté un animal et continua sa route vers l'enclot à dragon.

-C'était juste, souffla Allen lorsque l'homme adulte fut hors de vue.

-Tu l'as dit, grimaça Harry, n'empêche que tous les champions vont être au courant maintenant… Sauf Cédric, tu penses que je devrais lui dire ?

-C'est à toi de voir, répondit Allen, mais je pense que ce serait plus équitable….

-Tu as raison, dès que j'en aurais l'occasion je le préviens.

Apres cela ils rentrèrent au château avant d'aller à leur salle commune ou se tiendrait le rende vous d'Harry et son parrain, à cet heure-ci personne n'était présent et le seul bruit était les flammes qui crépitaient dans la cheminé. Harry se débarrassa de sa cape donnant au passage un coup à Tim qui poussa un grondement furieux, Allen dû le retenir d'aller mordre le Survivant pendant que celui-ci allait se poster devant la cheminé.

Allen le suivit incertain de ce qu'il devait faire, mais d'un bref hochement de tête Harry lui intima de rester, ils tournèrent une nouvelle fois la tête vers le feu et sursautèrent.

La tête de Sirius Black (d'après Allen) venait d'apparaitre dans les flammes les surprenants. Si Harry n'avait pas vue ce genre de phénomène il en aurait été paralysé de terreur, d'ailleurs il jeta un coup d'œil à Allen qui venait de bondir en arrière, fait apparaitre la drôle de griffe et poussé un grondement digne d'un fauve. Soudains, Harry fut sorti de ses penser par Sirius qui demanda suspicieusement :

-Qui est-ce ?

-C'est Allen Walker le champions de Rosa Crux, ne t'inquiété pas il est digne de confiance…

Enfin il disait ça, mais le fait qu'Allen soit armer et le regarde comme s'il allait le tuer (du moins il pensait) ne devait pas le mettre en confiance. Finalement Allen désactiva son arme sous les yeux ébahi de son parrain et se présenta.

-Je suis Allen Walker, Black-san, je m'excuse pour cette accueille peu agréable mais vous m'avez surpris en apparaissant comme ça… Ah sinon Dumbledore m'a mis au courant à propos de vous, donc pas d'inquiétude.

Sirius le jaugea du regard il devait surement trouver curieux qu'il porte un capuchon.

-Hum… Commença le soit disant criminelle, je suis Sirius Black, juste Black pas de « san » à la fin de mon nom de famille. Sinon je t'ai vu dans le journal, donc je sais qui tu es…

Harry grimaça à l'entente que son parrain avait lu le journal.

-« san » est un titre de respect japonais, dit le survivant, ce que sembla apprécier son parrain car il sourit à Allen.

-Bref, dit Sirius, dites-moi tout.

Allen et Harry entreprirent alors de raconter les derniers événements au plus vieux, de comment le nom d'Harry était sorti de la coupe jusqu'aux dragons.

-…et maintenant la première tâche c'est des dragons… Des dragons ! Te rend tu comptes, c'est comme si j'étais déjà mort !

Sirius l'observa les yeux remplis d'inquiétude, ce qui toucha Allen qui n'avait plus personne pour s'inquiéter pour lui. L'homme avait écouté Harry jusqu'au bout sans jamais l'interrompre, mais cette fois ce fut lui qui pris la parole :

-Les dragons on peut les affronter, mais je voudrais d'abord te parler de Karkaroff et te dire de te méfier de lui. Je vais devoir être rapide je suis dans une maison de sorcier ils peuvent revenir d'une minute à l'autre.

Harry hocha la tête attentif à ce que son parrain allait dire, Allen quant à lui fronçait les sourcils sont sa capuche, ce que Sirius venait de révéler confirmait ses soupçons sur le directeur de Durmstrang.

-Premièrement, reprit-il, je dois te dire qu'avant Karkaroff était un mangemort.

-Quoi ?!

-Tu as parfaitement entendu, dit calmement Sirius, il a été relâché suite à ce qu'il a révéler qui d'autre était mangemort.

-Soit il a envoyé plusieurs personnes à sa place à Azkaban… Déclara Allen pensif, alors que les autres tournaient leurs regards vers lui étonné qu'il ait pris la parole.

-C'est ça, dit Sirius surpris qu'un enfant comprenne si vite la chose. Donc vous comprendrez que Karkaroff ne soit pas apprécié là-bas, et que Maugrey soit ici et que…

-…il ait pour mission de protéger Harry contre ce qui risque de se passé… Termina Allen d'un air sombre. La personne qui avait mis le nom d'Harry dans la coupe espérait surement que celui-ci se face tuer pendant une épreuve, ce qui était une très bonne idée, il fallait juste laisser les dragons faire le travail...

-Exactement, conclus Sirius.

-Je ne vois pas comment un être humain seul peut me protéger face à des dragons, gémit Harry d'un ton ou perçait le désespoir.

-Ah oui les dragons, dit Sirius qui parlait très vite à présent. Il y a un moyen de s'en débarrasser, leurs points faibles c'est…

Mais il fut interrompu par Allen qui se releva brutalement le cœur battant, il avait entendu des pas dans les escaliers. Harry aussi dû l'entendre car il afficha aussitôt une expression affolé sur son visage.

-Va-t'en, chuchota-t-il précipitamment. _Vite !_

Harry se posta devant les flammes, personne ne devait voir son parrain dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.

Ils attendirent dans le silence, derrière eux un léger bruit de détonation retenti pour signaler que Sirius était parti, et quel ne fut pas leurs surprise de découvrir que la personne qui descendait les escaliers n'était d'autre que Ron.

Celui-ci s'arrêta net en les voyants, il portait un pyjama mauve et semblait à moitié endormi, il se figea sur place et scruta la salle.

-A qui tu parlais ? Demanda-t-il.

-A Allen, menti le survivant alors que le blandinet aquisait.

-Tu mens, grogna Ron.

Pour toute réponse Harry releva la tête et se dirigea vers les escaliers sans jeter le moindre regard à Ron. Allen suivi son exemple mais en passant à coter du roux il murmura un bref « désoler » pour le comportement d'Harry, ce qui laissa Ron cois, et monta le reste des escaliers.

….

Harry se leva le dimanche matin et s'habilla distraitement ne remarquant pas, jusqu'à que Neville lui dise, qu'il essayait de passer son chapeau à son pied. Lorsqu'il eut enfin réussi à mettre correctement tous ses vêtements au bon endroit il descendit rejoindre Hermione et Allen qui mangeait comme à son habitude plein de chose et ne semblait vraiment pas inquiet du fait qu'il risquait sa vie en affrontant un dragon.

Après cela ils partirent faire un tour dans le parc ou les deux champions racontèrent tout à la sorcière. Si Hermione fut effarer par les révélations sur Karkaroff et jugea le dragon plus important.

-Il faut trouver un sortilège permettant de le neutraliser, dit-elle en réfléchissant.

-Je ne veux pas leurs faires du mal ! De si belle créature ! S'exclama Allen.

Les sorciers le regardèrent surprit, Hermione fronça les sourcils.

-Je te signale que belle ou pas tu te feras tuer si tu ne fais rien, dit-elle, de plus je ne vois vraiment pas comment tu pourrais les blesser.

C'est vrais qu'Hermione n'avait pas vu le pouvoir d'Allen, songea Harry, elle ne pouvait pas donc savoir qu'Allen était peut-être plus dangereux que le dragon lui-même… Le blandinet tendit sa main devant lui et invoqua Crown clown sous les yeux ébahis d'Hermione qui poussa un couinement surpris. Mais comme toutes les personnes qui avaient lu l'article de Rita elle savait ce que c'était, malgré cela le voir en vrai était beaucoup plus impressionnant. Hermione déglutie.

-Moi j'opterais pour communiquer avec lui, déclara l'exorciste d'un ton qui ne tolérerait aucun reproche.

Suite à cela les plus jeunes tentèrent de le raisonner en lui disant que c'était du suicide, mais rien à faire, Allen demeurait inflexible. Finalement ils abandonnèrent et se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque ou ils cherchèrent un moyens de neutraliser un dragon sous le regard réprobateur d'Allen.

Au bous de plusieurs heures ils commencèrent à désespérer, il n'avait aucun livre leurs indiquant sortir vivant d'une rencontre avec un dragon. Les seuls choses qu'ils avaient trouvées étaient des livres concernant la santé des reptiles ou comment les élever. Même si Allen trouvait les dragons magnifiques il ne se voyait pas en élever.

-Rien, il n'y a rien ! Dit soudains Hermione en le sortant de sa rêverie, les seul personne qui pourrait être intéressé par élever un dragon sont les cingler comme Hagrid…

Harry hocha la tête d'un air désespérer.

-Dit Hermione, dit d'un coup Allen les surprenant, je sais que c'est déplacer mais tu ne connaitrais pas un moyens de parvenir à rencontrer quelqu'un par le biais de l'esprit ?

La brune le regarda intriguer.

-Je ne sais pas, dit-elle, mais si vous passer la première épreuve sans encombre je te promets de voir…

Le blandinet fut déçu, il aurait espéré qu'elle sache, il aurait pu ainsi parler à Neah qui lui aurait donné des réponses sur son passé, mine de rien il n'y avait cessé d'y penser les dernières semaines.

…

Le lendemain lorsqu'Harry se leva, il avait la gorge noué, plus qu'aujourd'hui avant la tâche. En attendant il observait les champions présents dans la salle : Allen qui était à côté de lui mangeait comme à son habitude le capuchon rabattu sur son visage, il ne semblait avoir aucune crainte face à la journée de demain, de toute façon Allen ne semblait jamais avoir peur réalisa Harry, ce devait être dû au fait qu'il se bat contre ces fantôme… Du moins c'est ce que Dumbledore avait dit…

Quant à Victor Krum, le joueur de Quiddich, il ne paraissait pas inquiet du moins si on faisait attraction au léger tic qui traversait ses mains, et trahissait sa nervosité, ce qui confirmait à Harry que le Krum avait dû être informé pour les dragons.

Fleur elle, était assez pale, mais gardait toujours son air hautain. Soudains la jeune femme tourna son regard vers lui avant de se retourner l'ignorant royalement.

Harry tourna alors les yeux vers le dernier des champions qui était probablement le seul à ne pas avoir ne pas avoir été informé pour les dragons. Un sentiment de culpabilités envahi alors le survivant, il devait le prévenir.

Cédric était le seul à ne pas être au courant pour les dragons, tous l'était Karkaroff et Madame Maxime avait déjà dû le dire à leurs champions.

-Attendez moi ici je reviens, dit-il en se levant. Il partit alors derrière Cédric qui venait de quitter la salle.

-Ou est-ce qu'il va ? Demanda Hermione.

-Surement prévenir Cédric pour la première épreuve, répondit Allen, c'est le seul qui n'est au courant.

Lorsqu'Harry les rejoins à la serre abordant une mine victorieuse, Hermione et Allen lui demandèrent ce qu'il y avait.

-En disant pour les dragons à Cédric Maugrey m'a entendu, dit Harry.

-Quoi ? S'écria la sorcière tandis que le professeur de botanique arrivait. -Il ne t'a rien dit ?

-Non mieux ! Il m'a donné un moyen de réussir la première tache !

Hermione écarquillât les yeux avant de sourire, Allen quant à lui était septique, qu'est-ce que Maugrey avait bien pus lui dire ? Il espérait juste que ça ne blesserait pas le dragon…

\- Mon balai, déclara Harry, que je me serve de mon balai pour éviter les attaques du dragon… Puis d'un ton moins enjoué : -Le problème est de faire venir le balais à moi… Je n'arrive pas à lancer le sortilège d'attraction…

-Alors tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, dit Allen un sourire venant à son tour sur son visage.

…

Prochain chapitre : la premiere tache et…

Plus le chapitre bonus de Noel ! Merci à tous pour vos idées ça m'a bien inspiré.


	12. Chapter 12

Lucyheartfilia95 : Merci ^^

3j4 : Oui un nouveau pouvoir ! Et ce n'est pas fini… Enfin tu verras ^^

Layla : Ouah ! Merci, c'est sympa de voir que des gens aime ce que j'écris, et pour les révélations ça viendra tout à petit… Comme toutes les histoires ^^ Oui Kanda et Johnny sont dans le chapitre bonus d'après !

Harakiri : Je ne trouve vraiment pas… T'écrit en anglais ? Et il n'y a qu'un seul Harakiri et il est en anglais…

Bon aller, un joyeux noël à vous tous ! Et une bonne année.

….

Chapitre 12

Allen était dans une tente bordant une arène ou la première tache devait avoir lieux. En attendant que tous les élèves arrive et se trouve un emplacement dans les loge prévues à cet effet, l'exorciste observait les champions : Krum était encore plus renfrogner que d'habitude, une expression soucieuse plaquer sur son visage. Fleur était encore plus pale et abordait une expression sombre, ses mains tremblaient. Cédric, lui, faisait les cents pas. Et pour finir Harry restait dans un coin les yeux dans le vide. Allen regarda par l'ouverture de la tente les élèves s'attrouper discutant avec animations. Ils seraient bien surpris de voir ce qui attendait les champions…

Le survivant de son coter était préoccupé par quelque chose mais pas les dragons, mais Allen. Hier il avait été témoins d'une scène qu'il n'aurait jamais dû voir et avait épaissit le mystère qu'était son ami…

Le blandinet au même moment se remémora ce qu'on lui avait dit hier :

_L'exorciste ne trouvait pas le sommeil, il avait beau se retourner dans son lit mais impossible de s'endormir, il avait trop de pensés en tête. Qu'avait voulu dire Neah ? Avait-il réellement plus de quarante ans ? Cela ne servait à rien d'y pensé… Une bonne promenade devrait lui remettre les idées en tête. Il se dirigea donc vers la sortie des dortoirs sans se douter qu'Harry l'avait vu et enfiler sa cape d'invisibilité avant de le suivre._

_Allen marcha dans le parc de l'école un bon moment avant de décider que d'aller dans la foret serait une bonne idée, peut-être pourrait revoir la belle dragonne et lui parler… Perdu dans ses pensé il ne remarqua les fourré bouger, lorsqu'il le vit enfin c'était trop tard. Il se trouvait encerclé par ce qui semblait être des hommes chevaux, le corps était celui d'un cheval mais à partir de la taille, humain. Des centaures ! S'exclama mentalement Allen, des centaures à l'air vraiment hostile d'ailleurs…_

_-Que fait tu sur notre territoire ? Demanda un d'entre eux, agressivement._

_-Heu... Désoler ? Tenta l'exorciste maladroitement. _

_Cela n'eut pour effet que d'énerver la dizaine de centaures ce trouvant dans la clairière qui pointèrent alors des arcs qu'il avait accroché à leurs flancs, vers Allen._

_-Ne te moque pas de nous humain, s'écria l'homme bête. _

_-Je ne me moque pas de vous ! Dit le blandinet qui commençait à s'énerver, après tout il n'avait rien fait non ? – Les chevaux sont-ils aussi bouché que ça ?!_

_Caché derrière un arbre Harry hoqueta en même temps que les centaures d'un mouvement fluide décrochaient leurs flèches. Alors que le survivant pensait que son ami était perdu, celui-ci fit apparaitre sa cape blanche et s'en servi pour se protéger._

_-impossible ! S'écria un des hommes-bête, puis sous le regard étonné de l'exorciste et sorcier, toujours caché derrière l'arbre, il s'inclina et ses compagnons l'imitèrent._

_-Veillez pardonner notre méprise, dit leur chef, nous ne pouvions savoir qui vous étiez._

_-Qui je suis ? Répéta Allen surpris, de quoi parlait donc le centaure ?_

_-Vous ne pouvez pas être au courant… Dit celui-ci, je me dois donc de le faire, c'est une demande des étoiles, premièrement mon nom est Calseus*..._

_Etoile ? De quoi ce cheval parlait-il se demanda le blandinet, puis il se rappela ce que le Professeur Trelawney avait dit. Apparemment les centaures pouvaient lire l'avenir dans les étoiles…_

_-La guerre des deux mondes se sera plus qu'une, commença Calseus, tu aideras Harry Potter à accomplir ton destin et toi tu seras aidé par Harry, mais pour vaincre ton ennemi de toujours, il te faudra trouver « L'Œil d'Horus ». Il reprit son souffle avant de poursuivre : -Tes compagnons seront, le lapin, la panthère, le colibri… Le reste nous n'en savons rien mais il y a une chose que nous savons : C'est que les étoile t'ont désigné comme « Le renard Blanc »._

_Allen n'y comprenait rien, il devait aider Harry et trouver un truc ou personne (après tout ou ne sait jamais vraiment de quoi parle les Oracles) appelé l'Œil d'Horus qui lui permettrait de vaincre le Comte, sans parler du fait que le centaure avait dit que la guerre des deux monde deviendrait une… Cela signifiait-il que le comte Millenaire allait venir ici ? Pourtant, il n'y avait pas de guerre… Puis pourquoi l'avait-il désigné lui et ses amis par des termes d'animaux ? Lavi était à coup sûr le lapin, Kanda la panthère et le colibri devait être Lenalee… Lui un renard, mais pourquoi ?_

_Harry quant à lui ne comprenait rien, Allen allait l'aider à accomplir son destin ? De quoi parlait Calseus quand il disait « la guerre des deux monde » ? Il ne comprenait décidément rien…_

_-Vous faite erreur dit soudains Allen, faisant rapporter l'attention d'Harry sur la conversation en cour. –La « Panthère » est morte à coter de son ami d'enfance et cela il y a quelque mois._

_Le cœur d'Harry rata un battement, un proche d'Allen était mort ? Puis le blandinet dit ensuite quelque chose qui figea le survivant sur place. _

_-Bakanda ne reviendra jamais._

_La chose qui frappa Harry ne fut pas le nom de la personne dont Allen parlait si souvent, mais de la douleur qui perçait dans sa voix. C'était quelque chose d'indescriptible, au-delà des larmes, c'était tout simplement le ton de quelqu'un qui avait accepté la mort et savait que rien ne lui serait rendu, soit une horrible nostalgie. Le reste était que le fameux Kanda qu'Allen parlait tout le temps, était mort._

_Le centaure ne dit rien et le fixa d'un regard impénétrable avant de s'approcher et de lui tendre une drôle d'herbe qu'il venait de sortir de son carquois. _

_-Tiens, dit-il, si tu la brule et respire ses vapeurs tu entreras en transe et pourra rencontrer la personne avec laquelle tu veux tant parler…_

_-Co… comment savez-vous ! S'exclama Allen les yeux écarquiller sous la surprise, Claseus savait pour Neah ?!_

_-Les étoiles, répondit-il comme si c'était une évidence, puis une dernière chose : la panthère ne s'est peut-être pas éteinte à ce moment_

_Puis il fit volte-face et d'un bond, rejoignit les taillis. Les autres ne tardèrent pas à l'imiter leurs sabots claquant contre le sol._

_Allen resta immobile quelque seconde ses pensées tourbillonnant dans sa tête, finalement il tourna à son tour les talons et partit vers le château, suivi d'Harry qui ne savait plus quoi penser…_

-Tout le monde est là ! S'exclama Ludo Verpey, l'anciens joueur de quidditch sortant Harry et Allen de leurs pensées. –Nous allons pouvoir commencer !

Pour l'occasion le sorcier portait une longue robe rouge avec des motifs de flamme et abordait une expression joyeuse. Il fouilla dans sa poche avant d'en sortir un petit sac de soie bleue et le tendre devant lui.

-Vous allez devoir piochez dans ce sac un modelé réduit de la chose que vous devrez affronter, il y en a… Euh… Différente sorte… A oui ! Votre tâche consistera à vous emparer de _l'œuf d'or. _

Il tendit une nouvelle fois le sac, mais vers Fleur.

-Honneur aux dames, dit-il.

Fleur mit une main tremblante dans le sac avant d'en sortir un petit dragon vert qui lui montra les dents, le chiffre « deux » accroché à son cou. Le regard de la jeune fille se fit plus déterminer.

Il se passa à peu près la même chose pour Krum qui tira un dragon rouge, le numéro trois et Cedric le petit dragon bleu numéroter « un ».

Verpey, tendis enfin le sac vers Harry, Allen espéra qu'il ne tire pas le blanc, et en sorti un dragon noir avec un quatre accroché à sa poitrine, il cracha une gerbe miniature de feu. Puis Allen tira le « cinq » le dragon blanc avec les ailes recouvertes de plumes.

-Voilà ! Dit joyeusement Verpey. –Maintenant que vous savez votre ordre de passage et quoi faire la tache peut débuter, Cédric au coup de sifflet tu sors, ok ? A oui, une dernière chose, je serais le présentateur.

Il partit alors en directions des loges, laissant les champions avec leurs peurs.

Quelques minutes plus tard un coup de sifflet retenti et Cédric sorti de la tente le teins verdâtre. Allen entendis le public applaudir et ensuite plus rien, il semblait que la tante venait d'être insonoriser par un sortilège. L'exorciste s'approcha de Fleur qui semblait terrifier, mais ne voulait pas le montrer. Il s'assit avec elle et lui attrapa la main. Elle le regarda surprise mais ne le repoussa pas.

-Tu sais, dit-il, ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment… Et un moment ne reste qu'un moment… Pense à ce soir, ce que tu vas faire, dit toi qu'on fera une grande fête pour la réussite de la première tâche…

Il remarqua alors les regards que lui portaient les autres, il lâcha la main de Fleur et se mit à rire nerveusement.

-Ahahah… Dit-il, désoler, Fleur me fait penser à Lenelee… Ça m'a rappelé un moment où on était en… mauvaise position et qu'on s'est rassurés mutuellement…

-Je vois, répondit Fleur en souriant, tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Maintenant j'ai moins peur merci !

Harry aussi avait été rassuré par les paroles d'Allen, il ne savait pas comment il faisait pour dégager une tel aura de paix, mais l'important était qu'il se sente mieux.

Soudains une grande clameur s'éleva de dehors, et quelque seconde après Cédric entra dans la tente une partie du visage brulé et œuf en or dans sa main. Il leurs adressa un sourire rayonnant.

-Fleur Delacourt, appela la voix de Verpey dehors.

Elle jeta un regard déterminé à Allen et sortie sa baguette serrée dans sa main. Une nouvelle attente débuta, un peu plus longue, mais lorsque les applaudissements furent entendu Fleur revins l'œuf en main. Krum était le suivant il ne dit rien et sorti. Il revint très peu de temps après, un air maussade sur le visage. Vint enfin le tour d'Harry, il était probablement le plus jeune mais pas le plus faible, Allen sourit, il allait leurs montrer…

Harry fut le plus rapide à attraper l'œuf mais s'était fait blesser à l'épaule. Il rentra un air soulagé et donna une accolade à Allen avant que celui-ci ne se fasse appeler et sorte.

Lorsque le blandinet sortit il fut accueilli par beaucoup de bruit et la voix, magiquement amplifié, de Verpey.

-Voilà donc Allen Walker ! Cria-t-il, notre dernier et plus mystérieux concurrent !

L'exorciste ignora les commentaires et porta son attention sur le dragon blanc, au centre de l'arène de pierre, elle était couchée sur un nid d'œufs et les couvaient, Allen aperçu un éclat d'or au milieu : L'œuf d'or.

Il passa directement à l'action et fonça directement vers la dragonne, qui en le voyant arriver se dressa sur ces pattes arrières.

-_Ecoute-moi ! _S'écria-t-il mentalement.

-_Toi ! _Hurla la dragonne en reconnaissant sa voix, _Je ne te laisserais pas toucher à mes enfants !_

Elle ne comprenait pas. Allen voulait juste l'œuf d'or ! Enfin lui foncer dessus n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée cela dit en passant…

Il s'ensuivi alors un combat que les sorciers n'avait jamais vu, Allen courait à une vitesse humaine et sautait à des hauteurs impossible, et tentait de convaincre la dragonne qu'il n'en voulait pas à ses enfants. La dragonne quant à elle rugissait, claquait des mâchoires et tentait de donner des coups de pattes, griffes au Blandinet qui les évitaient habilement.

La foule retenait son souffle et ne disait rien, surement était-ce impossible de crier et applaudir en voyant quelque chose de pareil. Du point de vue de certains Allen jouait avec le dragon à l'approcher de cette manière et de reculer au dernier moment. Ludo Verpey était lui-même tellement choqué par la violence des coups de la bête et de la façon du maudit de les évités qu'il en avait oublié de commenter le match.

-_S'il te plait écoute moi ! _Hurla mentalement Allen. Mais seul des rugissements furieux lui répondirent.

Soudains la dragonne fit un tour sur elle-même dans le but de le faucher de sa queue, Allen évita en sautant mais alors qu'il retouchait le sol, le reptile cracha une gerbe de feu qui enflamma un bout de son manteau, qui lui cachait son visage. Le reste semblât se dérouler au ralenti. Il reprenait son élan pour continuer sa course mais il ne pouvait empêcher sa cape d'être consumé par les flammes. Finalement quand il s'arrêta sa cape avait totalement brulé mettant à jour son visage, un silence s'abattit sur l'arène, personne ne respirait, même le dragon s'était tut et l'observait.

En face d'eux se tenait un jeune homme au visage fin, une cicatrice en forme de pentacle sur l'œil gauche doré et l'autre argenté. Mais le plus choquant était ses cheveux blanc attacher en catogans qui lui arrivait au milieu du dos, une chose était sûr : Il était magnifique.

-Ca…Ca alors ! S'exclama la voix amplifié de Verpey, qui aurait pu imaginer qu'une telle beauté ce cachait en dessous de ce capuchon ! La gente féminine va être servie !

Apres cette déclaration le silence éclata, oui, il éclata. C'était la seule chose qui venait à l'esprit d'Allen pour décrire ce qui se passait, les gens hurlaient, criaient des encouragements, l'incitant à continuer, ce n'était vraiment la réaction à laquelle il s'attendait…

-_Qui es-tu… _Dit soudains la dragonne, _tu me ressemble, on est tous les deux blanc…_

_-Allen Walker, _répondit Allen,_ Je ne te veux pas de mal… Juste récupérer l'œuf d'or… Je suis désoler si je t'ais fait peur._

_-L'œuf d'or ? Ah ! Ce bous de métal dans mon nid ? Je te le donne volontiers._

Contre toute attente elle attrapa le « bous de métal » d'une griffe et le tendis à Allen qui l'attrapa.

-Qu… Quoi ?! Hurla le présentateur dans son micro. -Comment ?! C'est du jamais vu ! Le dragon lui a donné l'œuf !

-_Merci ! _

_-De rien, _répondit la dragonne_, en passant mon nom est Alba* ! Mais les humains m'appellent Fira*… A toi de choisir… _

_-Merci alors Alba-san…_

L'exorciste tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la tente, mais avant qu'il puisse y entrer la dragonne parla une nouvelle fois :

_-J'espère qu'on se reverra… Mais une dernière chose… Es-tu réellement humains ? Tu ne dégage pas la même aura qu'eux… _

Il ne lui répondit pas, trop choquer par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. On lui disait souvent qu'il n'était pas totalement humains vu qu'il était un _Noah_, mais cette fois c'était diffèrent il le sentait, ce n'était pas à ça que la dragonne avait fait référence…

….

De son côté Harry attendait qu'Allen revienne, à un moment il avait cru qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à son ami, car il n'y avait plus eut aucun son, Fleur c'était inquiéter puis l'arène avait éclaté en hurlement de joie. Les quatre champions avaient sursauté en concert.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Cédric, qui en ce moment se faisait guérir sa brulure par Mme Pomfresh.

-Je me le demande… Répondit Krum.

Alors qu'Harry s'apprêtait à parler, une personne entra dans la tente. Le survivant se retourna en même temps que les autres et se figea sur place : Devant eux se trouvait une apparition. Une personne d'incroyable beauté, tout chez lui semblait blanc, ces cheveux et même sa peau avait une teinte porcelaine. Ses yeux étaient verrons le droit argenté et doux le gauche, doré avec une pupille verticale lui donnant un aspect sauvage, l'œil était aussi marqué d'une cicatrice en forme de pentacle qui partait de son front passait par l'œil et en dessous bifurquait à gauche pour redescendre en un léger arc de cercle. Le jeune homme les regardait en souriant doucement.

C'est alors que les champions remarquèrent l'œuf que l'étrange personnage tenait entre ses mains, l'une blanche et délicate, l'autre noire et rugueuse, une croix verte incrusté dedans.

-A… Allen ? Dit Harry incertains. C'était impossible ! Allen ne pouvait pas être une personne aussi _belle_, il n'avait pas de penchant pour les hommes mais le fait était que la personne en face de lui était vraiment jolie, les autres champions aussi devaient avoir les même pensées que lui vue leurs têtes…

Pour toute réponse le blandinet hocha la tête.

-Ca… Ca alors ! S'exclama Fleur, tu es un vélane toi aussi ?!

-Hein ? Non ! Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est…

Les champions affichèrent une mine surprise, ils croyaient pourtant qu'il devait en être un… Apres tous les vélanes avaient quelque fois des cheveux de couleur étrange.

Soudains les bords de la tente bruissèrent et Mc Gonagall suivie d'Hermione entrèrent, et à la grande surprise du survivant, Ron.

La première se jeta sur Allen en l'étreignant, Hermione se précipita vers Harry et Ron resta ou il était.

-Harry ! S'écria Hermione, tu m'as fait si peur !

Le survivant préféra observer son ami qui était rentré dans la tente, que voulait-il ? Mais lorsque Ron ouvrit la bouche les paroles qui en sortir ne furent pas des reproche :

-Je ne sais pas qui a mis ton nom dans la coupe, mais une chose est sûre : Il veut ta peau !

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres d'Harry, le seul sourire depuis plus d'un mois :

-Tu en as mis du temps, dit-il.

Mais à ce moment-là Verpey vient gâcher ces belles retrouvailles en débarquant un air idiot et ravi sur le visage.

-Voilà, voilà ! S'exclama-t-il, je veux vous prévenir rapidement avant de retourner dans la loge pour donner vos notes que la prochaine tache se déroulera le 24 février et que l'œuf que vous tenez détient un indice pour la prochaine tache ! Trouvez le c'est important.

Et il partit les laissant là.

-He ben… Je me demande ce qu'est l'indice… Demanda Allen qui venait de s'enfuir de l'étreinte du professeur de métamorphose.

Les trois tournèrent leurs regard vers l'exorciste et purent l'observer à loisir, Hermione rougie follement et Ron la fusilla du regard. Il fallait avouer qu'à Poudlard on n'avait jamais une personne telle que lui…

-Oh ! Dit Allen en remarquant leurs visage, je suis désoler ! Je dois vous dégouter je remets ma capuche dès que possible.

-Quoi ?! Cria Ron, mais tes malades ! Y'en a qui tueraient pour avoir une telle tête !

-Hein ? Fit intelligemment le blandinet, trop choqué par le « compliment » pour parler.

-Ron tais-toi, dit Hermione avec un regard noir, puis elle reporta son attentions sur Allen :

-Dit cette cicatrice… C'est impossible qu'on te l'ait faite par accident vu la forme… Qui t'as fait ça ?

Harry et Ron écarquillèrent les yeux, c'était vrai, ils n'avaient pas réalisé que cette cicatrice avait du être faite par quelqu'un : C'était horrible ! Qui pourrait faire une chose pareille à un être humain ?

Allen porta une main à son œil gauche recouvrant par la même occasion la balafre.

-Je ne veux pas en parler, répondit-il la voix tremblante.

-Désoler ! S'écria Hermione ne voulant pas faire de la peine à Allen.

-Allez venez ! Dit Harry d'un ton enjoué pour détendre l'atmosphère, allons voir nos notes !

Ils se dirigèrent alors dehors rejoignant les autres champions, à leurs sorti de la tente ils furent accueilli par des applaudissements et des cris.

-Les notes d'Harry Potter, cria Verpey de son estrade.

Ils virent d'abord Madame Maxime lever sa baguette avant de faire jaillir un long ruban argenter qui forma un grand huit.

-Pas mal, déclara Ron.

Ce fut ensuite au tour de Croupton de révéler sa note, il lança en l'air le chiffre neuf. Et Dumbledor aussi.

Ludo Verpey : Dix.

-Mais à quoi joue-t-il ? Dit Harry surpris, j'ai été blessé !

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de continuer : Karkaroff fit apparaitre à son tour sa note, un simple quatre.

-Quoi ?! S'écrièrent Allen et Ron en même temps, c'est injuste !

Harry leurs envoya un regard amuser cela lui faisait chaud au cœur que ses amis le soutienne…

-Les notes de notre très chère Allen Walker, dit de nouveau Verpey. –Mais avant nous souhaiterons lui poser une question… Comment à tu fais pour que le dragon te donne l'œuf ?

-_Tu as quoi ?_ Demanda Harry éberluer, avait-il bien entendu ? La dragonne avait donné l'œuf à Allen de son plein gré ?

L'exorciste bougea nerveusement, et finalement décida de répondre la vérité… Du moins une vérité partielle…

-Je lui ai demandé dit-il à l'adresse de Verpey, vous ne voyez que la bête sauvage, pas l'âme en dessous. –Je lui ai donc fait comprendre que je ne voulais pas de mal et lui ai dit que je voulais l'œuf et elle me l'a donné… Voilà c'est tout…

-Je n'ai pas bien comprit, dit l'ancien joueur de Quidditch, mais on va faire comme si c'était le cas ! Alors place aux notes !

Comme pour Harry, les sorciers donnèrent leurs notes avec leur baguette, Dix pour Maxime, dix pour Croupton Verpey et Dumbledore et un huit pour Karkaroff.

-Walker est le champion ayant obtenu le plus de point ! Cria une nouvelle fois Verpey. –Il est suivi de près par Krum et Potter ex-aequo ! Ensuite viens Cédric puis Fleur qui le suit de très près ! Voilà donc la fin de la première tache !

Sous les applaudissements les champions partirent en direction du château, le cœur léger et le sourire aux lèvres. Apres tout la première tâche était terminer et ils avaient pu enfin voir le visage d'Allen. Autant dire qu'ils n'étaient pas déçus.

…..

*Ça veut dire « Sabot » en latin (je n'ai pas trouvé de meilleur nom).

* « Blanc » en Roumain (C'est marrant je trouve, en Espagne une tonne de personne s'appelle comme ça ^^)

* « Juste » en catalan (une sorte d'espagnol)


	13. Chapter 13

Le chapitre d'avant est le 12, celui de la première tache ! (Ne le louper pas ! ^^)

…..

Chapitre 13 : bonus

-Pardon ?

Harry regarda avec agacement Allen qui venait d'arrêter de manger sous la surprise.

-Je répète, dit le survivant sous les regards moqueurs des Serpentard qui observait la scène. – Dumbledore m'a dit que tous les champions devaient se retrouver dans la prairie de Près-au-lard et discuter pour « faire naitre des liens ». Il termina sa phrase d'un ton faussement enjoué prouvant que ça lui plaisait autant qu'Allen qui, par cette belle journée neigeuse, aurait juste voulu se poser sur le rebord de la fenêtre et regarder la neige tomber.

-Ok, c'est à quelle heure ? Demanda le blandinet en fusillant du regard les Serpentard ricanant qui se turent aussitôt.

-Maintenant. Et avant que tu me le demande, Hermione et Ron ne peuvent pas venir. Seuls les champions doivent être présents.

Allen se leva en grommelant, Timcampy volant autours de lui. Bizarrement les élèves de Poudlard n'avaient pas posé de question sur le petit Golem. Il remarqua alors que son ami tenait un drôle de papier en main, une sorte de parchemin avec un joli ruban écarlate, étrangement le bout de papier lui donnait des frissons dans le dos…

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Dit Allen en le désignant d'un doigt.

-Oh, ça ? Fit Harry l'air désintéresser, c'est un papier que m'a donner le professeur Dumbledore, il m'a dit de l'ouvrir seulement quand on sera tous réuni…

L'exorciste ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait très mais _trèèèèèès_ mal ce qui allait suivre. Il tenta de se rassurer avant de sortir de la grande salle et de se diriger, non sans avoir oublié leurs manteaux, vers le hall pour sortir du château.

Ils traversèrent le petit village recouvert d'une fine pellicule de neige et rejoignirent les autres qui se trouvait déjà dans le près ou jadis Harry avait battu Malefoy et ses aliquotes sous sa cape d'invisibilité, lâche me diriez-vous ?

Les autres champions était déjà ici : Fleur se tenait accouder un arbre, Cédric tentait de faire la conversation a Victor Krum qui n'était pas vraiment réceptif.

Allen agita la main pour attirer l'attention, aussitôt Fleur bondi sur ses pieds pour aller le saluer, sans faire attention à Harry, qui lui s'empressa de saluer Cédric.

-Alors on doit faire quoi ? Demanda Cédric dès qu'ils furent tous assis.

Tous se regardèrent sans rien dire, puis Harry se souvint de la lettre de Dumbledore.

-Attendez, dit-il alors que tous les regards se tournaient vers lui, le mettant dans l'embarra. – Le directeur m'a donné ce papier en me disant de l'ouvrir seulement quand on sera ensemble, il nous donnera des indications… Du moins je pense.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends alors ? Maugréa Fleur, surement de mauvaise humeur de devoir s'être déplacer.

-Je le sens mal, murmura pour lui-même Allen. Mais personne ne l'écouta ou l'entendis. Et Harry dégrafa le ruban avant de se mettre à lire le papier.

_Très chère Champions :_

_Vous vous demander surement pourquoi vous êtes ici… Laissez-moi vous éclairer : Le but de cette « rencontre » est de développer des liens. Vous jugez peut-être cela inutile, mais selon moi cela à une grande importance. C'est pour cela qu'un sort est poser sur ce papier, dès que vous finirez de le lire il se détruira et le sort sera appliquer, ce sort consiste à vous permettre de faire jaillir votre véritable personnalité, pour qu'ainsi vous puissiez mieux vous connaitre. _

_Cordialement Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard_

_Ps : Les effets du sortilège s'estomperont après environ une heure._

Avant même qu'Harry ait pu réaliser ce que le papier disait, celui-ci pris feu et fut réduit en cendre en l'espace de quelque seconde.

Harry ne bougea pas, trop surpris avant de se rendre que rien ne semblait avoir changé chez lui, il leva la tête et s'aperçu que si lui n'avait rien de changer il en était tout autre pour les champions en face de lui.

Fleur se tenait légèrement courbé en avant, un air timide et craintif sur son beau visage. Cédric s'était redresser les bras croisés derrière sa tête et souriait d'un air complétement idiot, Krum avait le regard complétement différent : il paraissait lumineux et déterminer. Et pour finir Allen avait la tête baissée, ses yeux cacher par ses cheveux et un sourire 100% psychopathe de carnaval s'étirait sur son visage.

Alors que le survivant s'apprêtait à parler, Krum bondit sur ses pieds avant de s'écrier d'une voix excessivement forte :

-EXTREME ! Rejoignez extrêmement mon équipe de Quidditch !

Quoi ? S'écria mentalement Harry, qu'arrivait-il donc à Victor ? Mais il n'eut le temps de poursuivre que Fleur se recroquevillait sur elle-même les mains plaqué sur ces oreilles, et Allen voyant cela se mit à son tour debout avant d'activer son innocence surprenant encore plus le sorcier.

-Kufufufu, ricana-t-il, tais toi. Tu gène ma petite Fleur !

Harry vit avec horreur son ami, si gentil et doux en temps normal, lever le bras se préparant à asséner un coup au joueur de Quidditch qui semblait très heureux. Mais à son grand soulagement il fut stoppé par sa « petite Fleur » qui s'écria :

-Mr Allen ! Non ! C'est… C'est bon…

Mr Allen ? Mr Allen ?! Depuis quand la jeune fille respectait les autres ? Mais il n'eut le temps de se reprendre que les autres recommençaient leurs délires :

-Allons-nous entrainer à l'EXTREME !

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Je crois que je vais devoir te faire revivre tes pires cauchemars… Kufufufu…

-Ahahahah ! Rigola Cédric en prenant enfin la parole, calmez-vous tout le monde.

Harry compris enfin : c'était les effets du sortilège ! Mais il ne semblait pas touché… Peut-être était-il lui-même tout le temps… En tout cas ce qu'il voyait là allait le traumatiser à vie : Allen était en réalité une sorte de psychopathe qui avait un rire plus qu'étrange (qui lui rappelait bizarrement quelque chose), Fleur une fille timide, Cédric un gars très insouciant et Krum… Une sorte de taré qui criait « extrême » à tout vas… Pourquoi ça lui rappelait vraiment, mais alors vraiment quelque chose ?

-Potter ! Rejoins mon équipe de Quidditch à l'EXTREME ! Hurla une nouvelle fois le célèbre joueur en secouant le pauvre Harry, qui d'ailleurs manque de s'évanouir en voyant Allen leur sauter dessus les griffes noires levés, prête à les tuer. Ce fut par miracle qu'il les évita en écrasant Krum au sol qui lui demanda si c'était un nouvel entrainement, Fleur restait dans son coins sans rien dire l'air craintive et les larmes aux yeux et Cédric continuait de rire sans comprendre ce qui se passait.

Oh mon dieu ! Se dit mentalement Harry en sautant à son tour sur Allen pour l'empêcher de tuer Cédric (Il avait changé de cible), le blandinet l'évita facilement et le pris cette fois pour proie.

Allez, il me faut tenir une heure, disait à lui-même le survivant, juste une heure…

-Kufufufu… Je vais t'éviscérer…

-Dé…Désoler…

-C'est un entrainement EXTREME !

-Ahahaha, serait-ce un nouveau jeu ?

…Ok… Une très longue heure…

…..

Lenalee se trouvait une nouvelle fois de corvée de café. La section scientifique travaillait beaucoup ces temps-ci… Il fallait dire que mine de rien l'absence de Johnny causait pas mal de problème, mine de rien le petit roux était très utile…

Il était parti avec Kanda un beau jour, puis on ne les avait jamais revus.

Alors qu'elle avançait dans les couloirs elle resongea à son ami Allen. Lui aussi lui manquait terriblement et le pire était que si elle le revoyait elle devrait le tuer, désormais aux yeux de la congrégation il n'était plus qu'un Noé, un akuma comme les autres.

Elle entra dans la cafétéria, pas de lapin roux en vue ou de panda… Eux aussi avaient disparu, sans laisser de trace. Devait-elle voir tous ses amis mourir les uns après les autres ? Tout en restant seule ? Les larmes menaçaient de couler, mais ses pensé morbide furent interrompue au moment où elle passait à coter d'une table ou des traqueurs (personnel charger de localiser les innocences) riaient, ce ne fut pas le fait qu'ils brayaient qui la dérangea mais ce qu'il disait :

-Ce maudit Noah de Walker… J'espère qu'on le retrouvera et le pendra…

-Exactement, renchéri son compagnon, tandis qu'un autre riait à gorge déployer. –Apres tout il nous a trahi à tuer le chien de garde de Luberrier et n'a fait qu'apporter des problèmes à la congrégation.

La jeune fille vit rouge : Comment osaient-ils parler ainsi d'Allen ? Lui qui avait tant apporté à l'ordre noir ? Elle avança droit vers les traqueurs, quoi arrêtèrent leurs conversations pour l'observer. Leva le bras vers celui qui avait parlé le dernier. Et le gifla, fort, tellement fort que tout le réfectoire l'entendis et se tourna vers la source du bruit.

-Ne… pas…dire… cela d'Allen ! Hurla Lenalee, furieuse. Comment osaient-ils ? Le blandinet était comme un frère pour elle, et il avait tant apporté à la congrégation. La seule bataille reporter face au comte était celle de l'arche et cela grâce à Allen. Alors pourquoi… pourquoi les autres ne le reconnaissait pas ! Pourquoi ?!

C'en fut trop elle fondit en larmes, Miranda voyant cela se précipita vers elle suivi de tous les autres exorcistes plus Jerry.

-Lenalee ! S'exclama l'exorciste brune en manquant de tomber, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Pour toute réponse l'utilisatrice des bloods boots s'accrocha à la femme comme on s'accrocherait à une bouée de sauvetage. Tous étaient sidérés, personne n'avait vu la sœur du Grand intendant perdre à ce point son calme. Qu'allait dire celui-ci d'ailleurs ?

-Lenalee-nee, gémit Timothy, un enfant de neuf ans exorciste, ne pleure pas.

Mais cela n'y fit rien, au contraire les pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité. Tout cela, tout ce qui arrivait ces évènements qu'on ne pouvait anticiper, toutes ces morts… A qui la faute ? Foutu Akuma… Foutu Noah… Foutu ordre noir !

Oui après tout c'était de leurs fautes… Et elle ne pouvait rien y faire.

-Allen… Sanglotât-elle.

Ses amis ce figèrent à l'entente du nom, on ne parlait jamais e lui, de peur de raviver la douleur. Le maudit avait pris une place énorme dans leurs cœurs. Ils baissèrent tous la tête partageant la douleur de la jeune femme, sous le regard choqué des personnes présentes et du traqueur étalé au sol.

Oui, Allen leurs manquait, ils auraient beau le nié la vérité resterait la même.

Plus loin à une table solitaire le seul exorciste qui n'avait pas rejoint Lenalee renifla dédaigneusement.

-Ils feraient mieux d'oublier ce traitre pour le retrouver puis le tuer, murmura Chaoji pour lui-même.

…..

Tyki était tranquillement assis dans un fauteuil rouge. Il regardait d'un œil agacé son frère, Sherly, continuer à se lamenter sur la disparition de sa fille, Road.

Effectivement la jeune fille ayant combattue l'Apocriphos pour sauver Allen s'était interposer entre lui et la chose et avait pris un coup à sa place, sa mémoire avait donc été endommagé.

Le Noé du plaisir savait qu'elle reviendrait et son père aussi. Alors pourquoi celui-ci continuait à lui casser les oreilles plus celle des prisonniers ? (Oui Lavi et Bookman avaient été capturés et était en ce moment enchainer à des fauteuils, eux aussi, rouge mais pas pour la même raison.)

-Ma petite Road ! Gémit Sherly en tournant en rond, comme un lion en cage. –Allen Walker tu me le payeras !

Tyki soupira une nouvelle fois. Ne pouvait-il se taire seulement deux seconde ? Alors que le noble allait dire à son frère sa façon de penser Wisely entra dans la salle.

-A ta place, dit le télépathe le regard sombre, je ne m'attaquerais pas à cette _chose_ sans m'être bien préparé…

Cette déclaration en étonna plus d'un dans la salle, même Lavi et Bookman à moitié évanouis se mirent à écouter.

-Pardon ? Grogna le père de Road, en s'approchant du cinquième apôtre.

Wisely se contenta de regarder Sherly d'un regard impénétrable avant de déclarer :

-Hier j'ai été faire un tour dans les souvenirs du prince… Ou devrais-je dire son inconscient.

-Inconscient ?

-C'est-à-dire les choses qu'il ne se rappelle plus ou qui les a _volontairement oublier…_

-Et ? Demanda Tyki intriguer. Il était curieux de savoir pourquoi son frère d'arme avait l'air si pale et surtout pourquoi il avait appelé Allen : chose.

-Ce que j'ai vu ne m'a plus du tout, si la personne nommé « Allen Walker » retrouve ses souvenirs la guerre risque de prendre un tournant dramatique. Dès que nous serons ou il est, il nous faudra le tuer quatorzième ou pas !

Cette réplique figea toutes les personnes de la salle, le petit avait des souvenirs manquant ? Et les Noah avait-il bien entendu ? Wisely avait-il bien dit qu'il fallait tuer l'hôte de Neah au plus vite ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? S'emporta Sherly, le comte ne veut pas le tuer, alors pourquoi tu dis ça après avoir été dans ses souvenirs ?

-Je ne peux rien vous dire, mais il faut tuer cette abomination !

De nouveau un grand silence dans la salle, Lavi était choqué, Allen une « abomination » ? C'était cruel de dire quelque chose comme ça… Il regarda son grand père et quand il vit son regard il se dit que celui-ci avait compris quelque chose… Mais quoi ? Surtout que les Noah eux même disent une chose pareil ne devait pas signifier quelque chose de bon…

Wisely regarda encore une fois la salle et fit volte-face. Oui ce qu'il avait vu dans la tête du comte l'avait éclairé sur les horribles cicatrices que celui-ci portait au dos en plus de celle à la jambe infligé par Neah. Le Noé frissonna : La chose qu'était celui appelé Allen Walker devait mourir, et vite.

…..

Harry était rentré au château à moitié mort : Toute l'après-midi avait été un enfer, Allen s'était comporter en une sorte de psychopathe, Fleur en une sorte de soumise, Krum en un cingler un peu trop fan de Quidditch et Cédric en un gars complétement à côté de la plaque. Seul Harry était resté normal et avait du gérer tous ses compagnons.

En attendant Allen restait dans un coin de la salle commune des Griffondor avec Hermione qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé à la fin ? S'exclama Ron en ayant marre du silence l'entourant.

-Dumbledore avait posé un sortilège qui ferait ressortir notre véritable personnalité, dit Harry les yeux dans le vide alors qu'Allen se tendait dans son coin. –Je suis le seul à être resté normal et…

Il fut coupé par le blandinet qui s'était jeté sur lui une main plaqué sur sa bouche l'air complétement affolé.

-Et rien ! S'écria-t-il avec un peu trop de ferveur pour être cru, d'ailleurs il se le reprocha, lui le menteur numéro un, mentir aussi mal ?

Alors que Ron et Hermione lui jetait un regard septique, Timcampy vint se placer au-dessus de leurs tête avant d'ouvrir la bouche et de laisser sortir, au grand émerveillement des sorciers et horreur d'Allen, un hologramme qui montrait la scène de cet après-midi.

Ils assistèrent alors tous à la dure bataille qu'avait dû mener Harry pour empêcher Allen de tuer, Fleur qui se comportait comme une gamine prise en faute, Krum qui criait « extrême » à tout vas et Cédric rigoler bêtement.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Dit Ron à la fin de la vidéo.

-Heu… Dit Hermione en ignorant Ron. – Pourquoi avait-il tous les caractères des personnages de Katekyo Hitman Reborn ?

-Ah ! S'exclama à son tour Harry, sous les regards interrogateurs d'Allen et Ron qui ne connaissait pas les mangas. – Voilà à quoi ça me faisait penser ! Allen se comportait comme Mukuro ! Fleur Chrome, Cédric Yamamoto et Krum à Ryohei !

La sorcière brune et le survivant éclatèrent, soudain, simultanément de rire, tandis que Ron et Allen leurs jetaient des regards d'incompréhensions total.

Quelque mètre au-dessus d'eux un golem doré esquissa un sourire plein de dents et fier.

….

-J'arrive pas à croire que tu ais réussi à m'embarquer là-dedans, grogna un homme incroyablement beau avec des yeux couleur onyx.

-Dé…désoler, répondit un petit roux à lunettes.

En ce moment même ces deux personnes se trouvaient dans ce qui semblait être un bar miteux, mais qui était en réalité un bar pour mafieux.

-Bon, commença Kanda, on a réussi grâce à l'arche et à tes manigance de scientifique taré à venir dans ce drôle monde dangereux (il avait failli se faire écraser par une voiture et aussi manquer tuer le conducteur de celle-ci). Et tu veux bien m'expliquer pourquoi nous sommes dans un bar à mafieux en Italie ?

-Hum… Pour retrouver Allen ? Tanta Jonnhy.

Alors que Kanda venait de se décider à tuer le petit scientifique deux personnes louches vinrent à leur table.

-Ushishi… Paysan nous, nous asseyons ici.

-Bel-sempai… Vous n'êtes qu'un prince déchu…

L'exorciste et le rouquin virent avec stupéfaction un gamin avec un énorme chapeau de grenouille sur la tête et un gars blond, ses cheveux cachant ses yeux et avec ce qui semblait un diadème sur sa tête venir s'assoir à leurs table, sans la moindre gène.

-Bonjour, dit directement le scientifique avant de trifouiller dans son sac et en sortir une photo en noir et blanc. –Est-ce que par hasards vous n'auriez…

-Je ne parle pas aux paysans, déclara pompeusement le dit « Bel ».

-Quoi ? Gonda Kanda en dégainant son katana l'air très énervé, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec ces chieurs !

-Ne vous inquiéter pas, répondit le gars au chapeau de grenouille d'une voix monotone. –Bel-sempai est juste un prince déchu…

-Froggy… Ricana Bel, en sortant des couteaux d'on ne sait où et les lançant sur l'adolescent. Les lames se fichèrent en plein dans le chapeau.

Jonnhy poussa un cri, et Kanda serra Mugen dans sa main : ce type était dangereux, pour tuer son camarade comme ça… Mais à la grande surprise des deux habitants de l'autre monde la grenouille enleva les couteaux de son chapeau avant de les tordre minutieusement et déclarer d'une voix blazer :

-Itaï… Bel-sempai, ça fait mal…

Des tarés, ils étaient tombé sur deux taré…

-Alors cette photo ? Demanda le gamin au chapeau. –A oui, pour info moi c'est Fran, et Bel-sempai : Belphegore un prince déchu d'un pays dont personne ne connait même l'existence, et ne l'a connaitra ja…

Il fut interrompu dans sa tirade par le dit « prince déchu » qui venait (encore une fois) de lui envoyer des couteaux.

-La photo Ushishishishi, demanda Belphegore en tendant sa main vers Jonnhy.

Celui-ci s'empressa de la lui remettre, le blond regarda la photo avec Fran qui regardait par-dessus son épaule.

-On dirait le bouffeur de Marshmallows… Déclara Bel assez surpris, avec ses cheveux blanc, et la cicatrice…

-Nan, répondit Fran, il a l'air gentil mais il y a quelque chose de semblable à Shisho dans son regard…

-Vous l'avez vu alors ?!

La voix de Kanda claqua comme un fouet. Tout cela l'énervait terriblement il pointa Mugen sous la gorge du prince qui n'en sembla nullement inquiet. Au contraire il semblait plutôt ravi.

-Ushishishi, non on ne l'a jamais vu.

-Vous nous rendez la photo, alors ? Fit Jonnhy.

Belphegore sembla réfléchir deux seconde avant de déclarer « non ». Apres tout, même s'il n'avait aucune raison de la garder cela semblait faire chier le mec aux cheveux long qui lui rappelait quelqu'un qu'il aimait bien faire embêter… Mais une phrase de Fran l'arrêta :

-Rendez leurs, dit-il de sa voix trainante, sinon je ne vous laisserais plus «dormir » avec moi, dans la même chambre, même lit, même matelas, collé l'un à l'autre… En train de faire des choses d'adul…

-C'est bon, c'est bon, tais-toi ! Le coupa Bel, légèrement énervé. –Je leur donne leur photo !

Il rendit la photo au scientifique avant de faire volte-face attraper la grenouille et sortir du bar, sans même un adieu. Seul Fran percher sur l'épaule de Bel leur fit un petit signe de main suivi d'un petit « bye ».

-Ne ? Dit Jonnhy, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par dormir dans le même lit ?

-Tu es trop naïf, soupira le kendoka en mettant une main sur son front. Enfin, finalement ce monde lui plaisait peut-être, au moins les homosexuel n'avait pas l'air d'avoir à se cacher pour éviter les représailles de l'église, mieux encore : les gens qui avait écouté la conversation à propos du « lit » n'avait pas parues scandalisés, ou sorti de chapelet. Non, ils avaient juste semblé amusés, peut-être que ce monde assez libre pourrait lui plaire…

…

Mwa : Voilà et joyeux Noel ! En espérant que ça vous ait plu.

Kanda : Je vais te mordre à mort…

Mwa : Hiiiiie ! Kanda qu'est-ce que tu fou là ?!

Fran : Kanda-sempai… C'est le gardien du nuage : Hibari Kyoya qui dit ça normalement…

Bel : Froggy ! Je suis ton seul Sempai ! Pas lui !

Mwa : Heu… Vous foutez quoi là ?

Kanda (m'ignorant royalement) : Je dis ce que je veux… Dèchet… (Se casse).

Bel : Bon vu que y a plus personne…

Mwa : Si ! Chui là mwa !

Bel : … Que dirais-tu d'aller dans la chambre d'à coter Fran ?

Fran : Pourquoi pas Bel-sempai…

(Bel embarque Fran en direction d'une _certaine_ chambre)

Mwa : Quelle chambre ? Attendez ! Mais c'est la mienne là !

Bel &amp; Fran : Ushishishishishi.

Mwa : Bon je crois que je vais devoir déménager… Bref sinon j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et je vous dis à Jeudi… Dans deux semaines… Et oui, je pars en vacance la semaine en montagne (un trou pire que perdu) ou les habitants (les vieux) Save limite ce qu'est internet ou un ordi T^T.


	14. Chapter 14

ReimaChan : Je sais, j'ai moi-même hésité à lui mettre d'aussi bonnes notes, surtout venant de Karkaroff mais il n'a pas fait d'erreur et notre très chère Mangemort tiens sa couverture… Il ne voudrait pas paraitre mauvais joueur… (Quoiqu'avec Harry c'est déjà fait…). Sinon merci pour le bonus, j'adore moi aussi Reborn !

harakiri : Ok j'irais voir dès que possible ^^

Ksiazka : Gracie mille (Ce diche cosi ? Scusa capisco el Italianno, pero no lo parlo bene…) Por el braccio de Allen tuvo que olvidar, me escuso y gracie por la review ^^

Lucario313 : Merci ! Le bal est pour dans 2 semaine ^^

3j4 : Désoler, Kanda arrive bien plus tard… Tu verras tout s'expliquera… Sur ce bon chapitre ! (oui il n'en a que un désoler ^^)

Shuga : Mukuro parceque Allen en mode spycophate me fait trop penser à lui, puis il ne peut pas rester éternellement un petit ange. Pour Ryohei c'est parceque j'imaginais trop Krum révéler qu'en réalité il adorait ce sport et vouloir recruter tous les bon joueur.

Layla : Non le sort leur véritable personnalité ^^ Ils sont juste aussi tarés que les perso de Reborn ^^

…..

Chapitre 13

En ce moment même le trio d'or et l'exorciste se retrouvaient à fêter la réussite de la première tâche, tous avaient été ravi de enfin découvrir le visage d'Allen, au grand désespoir de celui-ci, qui se retrouvait entouré de fille hystériques.

-Allez ! Ouvrez ! S'écria Fred avec enthousiasme.

Harry posa son verre de bière-au-beure sur la petite table devant lui avant de s'emparer de l'œuf d'or, si durement remporter. Il se tourna vers Allen qui hocha la tête tout aussi impatient que lui à l'idée de découvrir l'énigme que renfermait l'œuf. Le survivant attrapa le crochet en or au somment de l'œuf et d'un coup sec le fit tourner pour ouvrir le bous de métal.

Soudains un bruit affreux s'éleva de l'intérieur de la chose, plusieurs élèves poussèrent des exclamations avant de se boucher les oreilles en grimaçant. Le son évoquait un long cri avec comme un orchestre d'harpe désaccordées et aussi il avait l'impression de réentendre Komui chanter (oui le grand intendant chantait atrocement mal, à ce moment-là il avait cru se suicider).

-Arrête-moi ça ! Hurla Ron, les mains sur ces oreilles, à travers les hurlements de l'œuf.

Harry referma brutalement l'œuf, il y avait un grand silence dans la salle, c'était ça l'indice ? Alors que tous semblait réfléchir une voix tremblante s'éleva :

-Ils… Ils vont vous faire subir le sortilège doloris… Dit Neville le teint verdâtre.

Cette déclaration fut accueillie par un grand silence.

-Mais non ! Dit George, moi ça m'a plutôt rappelé la façon de chanter de Perçy… Tu vas devoir l'attaquer pendant qu'il prend sa douche !

Cela amena des rires permit les élèves, même Allen qui ne disait rien se permit de sourire.

-On aurait dit une chanson, dit-il en balayant du regard la salle, mais chaque note semblait être un ton en-dessous… On aurait dit que la voix faisait en sorte de ne pas être avec la musique et les instruments en plus de joué un ton en dessous étaient désaccordés.

Il remarqua alors les regards incrédules que lui portaient les Griffondor.

-Heu… Ou il y avait une chanson ? Demanda Hermione en s'asseyant en face de lui.

Allen la regarda incertains, elle n'avait pas entendus l'orchestre et le chant ?

-_Ils ne peuvent pas le percevoir… _Dit soudains la voix de Neah dans son esprit.

_-Neah ?!_

_-Oui, c'est moi, répondit le Noé d'un ton amuser, je re-peut te parler, mais pendant quelque seconde… Sinon c'est pour te dire que seul des personnes sachant jouer d'un instrument peuvent percevoir._

_-Donc vu que tu es dans ma tête je peux le percevoir ?_

_-Oh, c'est vrai tu as oublié ! Avant tu savais jouer du violon, et ensuite on s'est mutuellement appris nos instruments ! _

_-A…A bon ?_

_-Ouaip ! Répondit joyeusement Neah, et le truc qui est bien c'est que même si t'es amnésique ce genre de chose ne s'oublie jamais ! Faudra que tu t'y remettes ! Bon faut que je te laisse… A oui sinon avant l'herbe que le centaure t'a donnée, il faut la bruler à la pleine lune ! Sur-ce… Bye !_

Et il le laissa planter là, devant tout le monde et le regard vitreux.

-Allen ? Répétât Hermione en agitant une main devant lui.

-Hein ? Dit-il en revenant à la réalité.

Harry fronça les sourcils, le joli blandinet se retrouvait souvent perdu dans ses pensées et depuis quelque temps ces « absence » s'étaient accrues.

-En fait il y avait comme un long cri, poursuivit Allen, on aurait dit comme une chanteuse d'opéra… Enfin je pense que vous n'êtes pas familiarisé avec la musique pour pouvoir le remarquer… Il laissa échapper un rire nerveux face aux regards des autres.

-Tu sais jouer d'un instrument ? S'exclama d'un coup Pavarti Patil des étoile dans les yeux.

-Deux en fait, rectifia Allen, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il était sûr que si on lui mettait une véritable partition de musique sous son nez il pourrait la jouer au violon ou au piano…

-Violon et piano.

-Waouh ! S'exclama de nouveau Pavarti, faudra que tu joues un morceau !

-Faudrait d'abord qu'il y ait un instrument ici, soupira Ron.

Quelque soupir déçu passèrent les lèvres de quelques élèves (surtout les filles, elles se l'imaginaient déjà en train de se faire dédier un des morceaux que leur joueraient Allen).

-Hem… Fit Hermione pour leurs rappeler sa présence, alors qu'est-ce que le fait qu'il y ait un instrument pourrait nous aider à savoir quel sera la deuxième tache ?

-Aucune idée, répondit Allen, mais je suis sûr qu'il y a un lien…

Finalement n'ayant plus rien à dire la salle commença à ce vidé, et au bout d'une heure tous étaient dans leurs dortoirs pour y passer une bonne nuit.

Cette nuit-là tous dormir très bien… Du moins tout le monde sauf Harry, Allen et Ron qui furent réveillé de bonne-heure par Hermione.

-Qu'est-ce qui a ? Grogna Ron en se frottant les yeux, l'air de mauvaise humeur d'avoir été réveillé de cette manière.

-Vous ne croirez pas ce que je viens de découvrir ! S'écria la fille l'air surexcitée.

Elle finit par les réveiller complètement avant de les trainer à travers tout le château. En tout cas, songea Allen en frissonnent, s'ils les perdaient c'était foutu pour retrouver son chemin…

Elle s'arrêta soudain devant un portrait d'une poire et se mit à la chatouiller. A la surprise générale le portrait se mit à glousser et coulissa sur le côté pour révéler une entrer. Hermione les poussa à l'intérieur.

-Harry Potter !

Une voix fluette retentit et Allen vit une forme verdâtre foncer droit vers le survivant. Croyant à une attaque le blandinet activa d'un coup Crown Clown et lança une des bandes de la cape vers la drôle de bestiole, celle-ci se fit attraper et ligoter au pied du maudit en un éclair.

-Allen ! Stop ! C'est Dobby ! S'écria Harry en voyant la pauvre bête au sol.

L'exorciste relâcha la créature qui s'avérait être un elfe de maison, il avait vu de nombreuse représentation de ceux-ci dans les livres mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que celui qui était devant lui soit habiller : Il portait plusieurs pulls les uns sur les autres, et un cache-théière sur la tête puis il fallait mentionner qu'il portait des chaussettes aux oreilles.

-Merci… Dit celle-ci en se relevant et le regardant craintivement.

-Dobby ! Que fais-tu ici ? Demanda Harry, surpris de voir l'elfe ici.

-Dobby travail ! Déclara avec fierté l'elfe, et il est payé ! Tout cela grâce à vous, Harry Potter !

Les autres elfes qui étaient présent lui jetèrent un regard mauvais. Apres tous ces créature ne travaillaient pas pour être payer et ne voulait pas être payé.

-Tes amis n'ont pas l'air d'être d'accords avec toi… Murmura Allen.

Dobby se tourna vers lui et le fixa de ses grand yeux globuleux, surement le trouvait-il étrange avec ses cheveux blanc et sa drôle de cicatrice.

-Pourquoi avez-vous une malédiction à l'œil gauche, demanda alors la créature sans se rendre compte qu'il venait de lâcher une bombe.

Effectivement Harry, Ron et Hermione se tournèrent vers lui l'air complétement abasourdis.

Allen paniqua, comment Dobby pouvait-il savoir ça ? Ah ! C'est vrai les elfes avait des pouvoirs différents des sorciers… Enfin ! Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. La question était : comment répondre aux sorciers ?

-_Néah ? _Appela-t-il désespéré. Le Noé était son dernier espoir. Si celui-ci pouvait lui parler juste deux seconde pour l'aider à trouver une excuse il l'aiderait beaucoup.

-_Neah n'est pas disponible pour le moment… Veuillez laisser un message après le Bip… Bip ?_

… Si Neah pouvait lui parler pourquoi ne disait-il rien de concret ?! Il allait devoir se débrouiller seul… Encore.

-Heu… Commença-t-il, je peux juste prétendre le contraire… ?

-Nan, lui répondirent Hermione et Harry avec un grand sourire.

Ok… Il était foutu, il ne pouvait même pas fuir… Allen soupira : il n'avait pas le choix, il devait leur dire la vérité… Ou du moins une partie.

Allen fusilla du regard l'elfe, juste pour la forme. Et celui-ci alla se cacher derrière Harry. Couard…

-Dobby dit vrai, soupira l'exorciste en portant sa main à son œil gauche. – J'ai été maudit il y a un peu plus de six ans… Par la personne la plus chère à mon cœur…

La seule sorcière du groupe hoqueta.

-Mais ce n'était pas réciproque ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Mana m'aimait… Dit Allen avec un regard de défi.

-Mana ?! S'écria Harry les surprenants tous, même l'elfe accroché aux jambes de celui-ci sursauta brusquement. – Ton père adoptif ?

Ce fut autours du rouquin et d'Hermione d'hoqueter. Son propre père l'avait maudit ?

-Qui est le malade qui ferait un truc pareil ? Dit Ron outré les yeux brillants. – Tu ne nous avais pas dit qu'il t'avait recueilli ?

-Oui… Mais j'ai commis quelques choses de terrible…

Les sorciers ainsi que tous les elfes de la salle étaient silencieux, tous écoutaient l'histoire d'Allen.

Le blandinet était… Devait-il leur dire qu'il avait « tué » Mana, son propre père ? Ils étaient ses amis… Mais une chose pareille pouvait briser leurs amitiés.

Il opta donc pour la vérité mais modifier :

-Il est revenu… Poursuit-il sans qu'aucune émotion se lise sur son beau visage et la voix blanche, en « mauvais esprits » il n'était plus lui-même… Il m'a attaqué et m'a maudit. Au moment où il allait me tuer mon arme c'est activer et… et je l'ais tuer. Il termina cette phrase comme s'il achevait un ennemi invisible, rien qu'avec les mots.

Hermione avait les mains sur la bouche, Harry et Ron était très pale puis les elfes le regardaient de leurs grands yeux avec compassion, semblait-il.

-Oh, Allen je suis vraiment désoler, dit la sorcière d'une voix tremblante.

-En quoi consiste cette malédiction ? Demanda Harry directement, sans se préoccuper des hoquets de ses deux amis de toujours, stupéfait par tant d'insensibilités.

Allen souris, aux yeux des deux sorciers le survivant devait bien leurs paraitres insensible, mais l'exorciste savait, probablement par expérience personnel, qu'il était parfois désagréable de voir les autres faire des têtes pareilles lorsqu'on leurs disait qu'un proche était mort.

-Elle me permet de voir les âmes qui ne se trouvent pas dans le corps d'origine, répondit-il.

-Les âmes ? Répétât Hermione soudains intéresser - Comment ça marche ?

Le blandinet soupira, il allait devoir leurs montrer son œil sous cet aspect répugnant…

Il ferma ses yeux faisant appel à la malédiction de Mana, et au moment même où les rouages autours de son œil se mettaient en place il entendit les personnes de la salle pousser un petit cri.

Il ouvrit les yeux, mais ce qu'il vit le figea sur place, il y avait Ron, Hermione et Harry le regardant curieusement, mais ce qui attira son regard fut la chose qui se trouvait rattaché au survivant.

Il avait vu les choses les plus terrifiante sur terre, les gens mourir, le sang former des lacs pourpres, les âmes les plus corrompues et horrible qui soit. Mais _ça, _cette chose dépassait de loin toutes âmes d'Akuma quel que soit son niveau. C'était indescriptible, une sorte de morceau de personne recroqueviller sur elle-même, la peau écailleuse ensanglantée, une sorte de mucus blanc dessus. La chose avait un visage digne des pires cauchemars : à la place des yeux deux trous d'où coulait un sang noir poisseux, un crane avec quelques touffe de cheveux couvert eux aussi de sang et sa bouche n'était juste qu'une ligne noir ou on pouvait apercevoir des crocs jaunâtres, sa langue ressemblait à une limace rosâtre et était parcourue de spasme.

Les sorciers furent surpris de voir soudains Allen s'effondrer sur le sol portant une main à sa bouche, et poussant un gémissement à fendre l'âme.

-Allen ! S'écria la brune en accourant, suivie des deux garçons qui se demandait ce qui avait bien pus mettre Allen dans un tel état.

Lorsque le maudit releva les yeux vers eux, Hermione poussa un cri : de son œil gauche coulait un torrent de sang, alors que du droit des larmes jaillissait. Il haletait fort, peinant à respirer. Alors que la sorcière lui relevait la tête ses yeux roulèrent avant qu'il ne s'évanouit dans le bras de son ami, la vue de la chose étant trop dur à supporter.

….

Allen était bien, une grande sensation de bienêtre envahissait ses sens. Il ne voulait pas bouger, mais une personne le secouait, il poussa un grognement se retournant pour chasser la personne qui troublait son sommeil.

-Réveillez-vous !

Le blandinet entendis la voix de Mme Pomfresh, lui dire de se réveiller. Attendez ? Mme Pomfresh ? Ça voulait dire qu'il était à l'infirmerie ?

Il repoussa les couvertures avant d'ouvrir les yeux, prenant conscience qu'il se trouvait dans un des lits de l'infirmerie.

Comment était-il arrivé ici ? Il avait activé son œil et après… Il eut un haut le cœur avant de se lever et se précipiter aux toilettes dans le coin de la salle, sous les yeux de l'infermière et Dumbledore qu'il n'avait pas remarqué.

Lorsqu'il revint il les trouva devant son lit.

-Mr Walker j'ai à vous parler, déclara Dumbledore en congédiant l'infermière d'un mouvement de la main.

Allen s'assis toujours sous le choc, devant le vieil homme qui le regardait à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune.

-Dites-moi tout, ordonna-t-il.

Allen commença alors son récit de comment il avait été amené à montrer sa malédiction aux trois sorciers et la vue de la chose qui était rattacher à Harry.

-Est-ce que vous savez ce qu'était cette chose ? Demanda Allen en déglutissant.

-Malheureusement oui, répondit le directeur en soupirant, mais avant tout je dois vous demander de garder le silence si je vous raconte.

L'exorciste acquisa, curieux de savoir ce qu'était cette horreur.

-Premièrement je dois vous dire qu'avant de disparaitre Voldemort à lancer le sort de mort à Harry Potter. Et que ce sort c'est retourné sur lui.

Ça il le savait, ou voulait en venir Dumbledore ? Songea Allen en fronçant les sourcils.

-Mais à ce moment… Poursuivi Dumbledore, il a laissez une part de son âme à Harry. Le fait de séparer son âme en plusieurs parties s'appelle crée un Horcrux. C'est une chose interdite, et répugnante. Voldemort l'a fait sept fois. Le plus possible.

-C'est… c'est horrible ! S'exclama Allen pale, lui pouvait comprendre mieux que tous combien l'âme était importante.

-Effectivement, dit le directeur, les horcrux permettes à la personne qui les a créé que si elle meure, elle est « réduite » et ne meure pas vraiment et à la possibilité de revenir.

-Ca veut dire que Voldemort peut revenir ? Et que si on veut s'en débarrasser il faut détruire ses Horcrux… Soit… _Tuer Harry ?!_

La réalisation de ce fait lui causa un choc, si Voldemort revenait, et on devait le tuer. Harry serait sacrifié.

\- Nous n'y sommes pas encore, dit Dumbledore en se levant, bon j'espère que ton œil ira mieux.

Sur-ce il le quitta, le laissant seul avec ses penser et Mme Pomfresh qui était revenue et lui posait un bandage, qui devenait rouge, sur son œil.

…

Voilà pour le chapitre ^^ Le bal n'est pas pour le prochain dsl… Mais l'autre !


	15. Chapter 15

RaimaChan : Ravie de t'avoir fait rire ^^ J'ai un humour plutôt dépassé lol

3j4 : Voilà le prochain chap,

harakiri : Merci !

Arya39 : Une revenante ! He bien ton commentaire m'a vraiment surpris par sa longueur ! Il faut le dire, sinon je suis contente que les précédent chapitre t'on plut, mais dans celui-là aussi il n'aura pas trop d'action ^^.

Sophie : Ah ! Désoler alors ^^ Enfin pour l'instant tu es la seul à penser ça ^^

Layla : Bingo ! Tu as deviné pour le bal ^^ Sinon pour l'épée ben c'est pas si simple puis Allen sait ce que ça fait d'être transpercer par Crown Clown… Il ne veut surement pas faire du mal à Harry… (Ou du moins pas encore).

Chapitre 15

En cours de métamorphose Harry poussa un gémissement, venait-il bien d'entendre ? Un bal ? Et de plus les champions devaient l'ouvrir en dansant ?

Le survivant jeta un coup d'œil vers Allen pour savoir ce que celui-ci pensait, à son grand étonnement il ne semblait pas effrayer ou quoique ce soit, à vrai dire il semblait plutôt partager entre la joie et la frustration.

Le blandinet était plutôt agacer : la pleine lune était le jour du bal, et il devait bruler l'herbe ce soir-là… De plus il ne pouvait pas se défiler. Enfin, il partirait plus tôt, c'est tout… Pour la joie, sinon, c'était parce qu'il n'avait jamais participé à ce genre d'événement, Mana lui avait montré comment danser, mais jamais il n'était allé à un bal… Sauf si on excluait celui de la congrégation ou Lavi avait voulu proposer à Lenelee une danse et que Komui était intervenu accompagné d'un Komulin près à tuer. Par la suite la salle de bal avait explosé.

-Je ne sais pas qui je vais inviter, gémit Ron en le sortant de ses pensées alors qu'ils sortaient du cours.

-Parle pour toi, dit Harry, moi j'ai à trouver une cavalière plus inaugure le bal…

-Et tu ne sais pas danser… Complétât Hermione.

Le survivant soupira, c'est vrai, ni lui ni Ron savaient danser. Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil au maudit avant de demander :

-Et toi tu comptes inviter qui ?

-Fleur, déclara immédiatement Allen, sans embarra.

-T'es malade ? S'exclama Ron les yeux écarquiller, cette fille ne se contentera pas du premier venu… Même si c'est toi !

-C'est vrai, dit le survivant en rigolant, t'es pas au courant mais Fleur et Allen s'entende super bien !

Le Weasley écarquilla les yeux, tandis qu'Hermione le regardait en levant les yeux au ciel. C'est alors qu'au coin d'un couloir ils croisèrent la velane, immédiatement Allen se précipita vers elle.

Honnêtement le blandinet n'avait jamais invité qui que ce soit quelque part, donc il prit pour exemple son maitre (même si ça le dégoutait), il plaqua un sourire charmeur sur ses lèvres et s'approcha de la jeune femme, il espérait juste qu'il ne ressemblait pas à un prédateur avec son œil jaune, puis lui attrapa la main avant qu'elle ne tourne à l'angle du couloir.

Fleur se retourna et souri en le voyant.

-Allen ! Bonjour ça ve ?

Elle se figea en voyant son sourire et rougit furieusement, les filles qui l'accompagnaient manquèrent de s'évanouir. Voyant que c'était le bon moment Allen se courba avant de demander en français :

-Mlle Delacourt, auriez-vous la bonté d'être ma cavalière pour le bal ?

Des murmures éclatèrent dans le couloir, la plupart avait compris ce que demandait l'exorciste, et était impatient de voir la réponse de Fleur.

-Bien sur mon très cher ami, déclara celle-ci en se prenant au jeu.

Les trois sorciers regardait la scène bouche bée, Allen avait sorti le grand jeu. Avait-il même conscience de l'effet qu'il faisait aux autres personnes ? Il était là un sourire presque aguicheur sur les lèvres, le regard brillant son œil jaune à la pupille verticale malicieux et l'argenter d'une incroyable douceur. Et après ce gars craignait qu'il soit rejeter à cause de son étrange apparence, il ressemblait plus à un ange déchu qu'à un monstre.

En attendant le Blandinet avait rejoint ses amis l'air ravi.

-Finalement c'était facile, dit-il son maitre lui aurait au moins servi à quelque chose.

-Tu… tu… Commença Ron les yeux ronds, tu l'as invité !

-Et ? Fit Allen en haussant un sourcil.

-Rien, répondit Hermione, sinon tu te souviens de la demande que tu m'avais faite ? Celle où tu voulais quelque chose qui te permettrait d'aller dans ton monde intérieur ?

Le blandinet hocha la tête, il voulait savoir ce qu'Hermione avait trouvé, même s'il avait l'herbe…

-He bien, il n'y a rien… Dit la brune l'air déçue. –Rien de rien, j'ai même été demandé à Mc Gonagall mais elle ne savait rien…

-C'est bon Hermione… J'ai trouvé…

Hermione releva brusquement la tête, alors que Ron et Harry à côté d'elle sursautaient.

-Qu… quoi ?! S'exclama-t-elle, ou a tu eus une pareille information ?

-Les centaures, dit Harry en prenant soudains la parole.

Cette fois se fut au tour d'Allen de se retourner rapidement vers le survivant.

-Tu m'as suivi ! S'écria-t-il avec colère.

-Oui, répondit Harry sans la moindre peur face au regard meurtrier de son ami, il fallait dire qu'avec le professeur Rogue il s'y était habitué…

-Qu'a tu entendu ?

-Tout, de la mort de ton Kanda à la prophétie bizarre.

Le blandinet poussa un grondement digne d'un fauve, alors qu'Hermione et Ron le regardait les yeux écarquiller : Harry avait-il bien dit que Kanda était mort ?

-Tu as dit que Kanda est mort ?! S'écria Hermione choquer, tu parlais pourtant de lui au présent !

-Et ce n'est pas le pire, dit Harry en regardant le blandinet droit dans les yeux : Il parlait d'une guerre, d'une prophétie… -Tu compte nous cacher encore combien de chose ? Tu vas vraiment croire qu'on est assez stupide pour ne pas comprendre que certaine chose ne vont pas avec toi !

Le survivant était énervé, Allen ne donnait jamais de réponse. Les sorciers ne savaient rien de lui alors que lui, au contraire, semblait tout savoir d'eux ! La rage qu'il accumulait éclatait ici, puis c'était sans parlez des excuses boiteuse qu'il donnait : la fois ou son œil avait saigné, ils avaient eu beau lui demander ce qu'il c'était passer l'exorciste avait évité leurs regard et avait prétendu que sa malédiction avait mal réagit à la magie de l'école !

-Dé… désoler, déclara soudains Allen la tête baissé, mais je ne peux rien vous dire…

Puis à leurs grandes surprise le blandinet leurs fit un sourire éclatant avant de faire volteface et de partir à l'opposer.

….

La semaine qui suivit les sorciers ne virent pas beaucoup l'exorciste. Certes ils se croisaient et parlait avec eux, mais il semblait les éviter.

Il fallait le dire, Allen se sentait coupable de devoir leurs cacher des choses pareilles mais ils ne devaient pas savoir la vérité, elle pourrait peut-être les mettre en danger, ou pire les tuer.

Ce soir il ne trouvait pas le sommeil, une nouvelle fois, il sorti de son lit et vérifia qu'Harry dormait pour se décider enfin à sortir.

Il se dirigea d'abord vers la foret, mais finalement les bord argenté du lac lui parurent plus accueillant que la sombre foret qui se profilait devant lui. Il fit demi-tour et marcha lentement en direction de la grande étendue d'eau. C'est alors qu'il remarqua qu'une personne se tenait debout devant le lac, il plissa les yeux dans l'espoir de voir le visage de la personne, et quel ne fut pas sa surprise en reconnaissant Drago Malefoy, l'irascible Serpentard.

Il était assis sur le bord, les petites vagues lui léchant presque les pieds. Sa tête était lever vers l'horizon, dans un sens ça faisait clicher, pensa Allen amusé. Le blandinet commença à s'approcher furtivement du Serpentard, sans un bruit, pour ne pas l'effrayer.

-Alors que fait tu ici ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

Drago se retourna brusquement la baguette pointer sur le blandinet qui du bondir en arrière pour éviter le sort qui fusa.

-Woah ! S'exclama Allen impressionner, jolis reflexes !

Le blond se calma immédiatement, lorsqu'il vit à qui il avait affaire, puis il se tourna une nouvelle fois vers l'étendue d'eau.

-Je te retourne la question, grogna Malefoy après un moment.

-Je ne trouvait pas le sommeil, alors je voulais d'abord aller dans la foret interdite et …

-Dans la foret interdite ? S'écria le blond en le coupant, tu es fou ! Il y a plein de créatures dangereuses !

-Je sais, répondit l'exorciste quelque peu étonné par l'éclat soudain du Serpentard. –J'y suis allé, les centaures ne sont pas très accueillant… Si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Drago le regarda les yeux écarquiller, pour lui rencontrer un centaure sur son propre territoire devait signifier la mort, alors que quelqu'un lui disent ça sans être un fantôme ne devait pas lui sembler normal.

-Comment ? Murmura-t-il stupéfait. –Ca veut dire que tu es mort ?

-Mais ! Non ! Dit Allen précipitamment, tu le vois bien, je ne suis pas transparent ! J'ai juste discuté et me suis excuser, puis ils se sont calmer.

Encore un gros mensonge. S'il n'avait pas eu Crown Clown il se serait probablement au moment même une brochette ambulante… On ne plaisantait pas avec les centaures.

Drago lui jeta un regard septique, ne semblant pas vraiment le croire.

-Alors tu réponds à ma question ? Demanda une nouvelle fois le blandinet dans l'espoir de briser le silence qui venait de s'installer.

-Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, et j'ai décidé d'aller faire un tour, ça te va ? Répondit le Serpentard en détournant les yeux.

L'exorciste fronça les sourcils, il mentait, et mal. La façon dont il avait détourné les yeux et les mouvements de son corps, pas d'erreur possible, même un enfant l'aurait deviné.

-Menteur, le railla Allen, un sourire moqueur sur le visage, tu n'arrivais peut-être pas à dormir mais il y a quelque chose d'autre, j'ai faut ?

-J'ai fait un cauchemar ! Lâcha Drago, voilà tes content ? Tu peux partir ?

Le blandinet fut surpris, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le sorcier lui dise ça aussi rapidement, mais il faisait des cauchemars ? Etrange…

-Je ne m'imaginais pas quelqu'un comme toi pouvoir faire des cauchemars…

-Tu ne sais rien de moi ! S'emporta le blond de plus en plus énerver. Apres tout il voulait juste être tranquille sur la rive du lac, pas être déranger par un mec qui se lavait avec ce produit de moldu… Euh… De l'eau de javel !

-Et toi non plus, répondit calmement l'exorciste, tu ne sais rien de moi. –Mais je peux t'assurer que le roi des mauvais rêves c'est moi, j'en fais tellement que j'ai arrêté de les compter. Mais il y a une chose que je peux te dire c'est de bien manger avant de dormir, ça aide tu sais.

Le vert et argent lui jeta de nouveau un regard surpris, mais il ne dit rien. Cela en étonna Allen, il le prenait pour une personne qui voulait avoir tout le temps le dernier mot, mais finalement le Serpentard pouvait se taire. C'était surprenant dans un sens qu'ils puissent discuter ainsi, sans même se sauter à la gorge, comme des amis.

D'ailleurs Drago dû lire dans ses pensées car il se leva et s'épousseta, avant de prendre une expression qui se voulait supérieure, et qui fit bien rire intérieurement le blandinet, et déclarer :

-Ne crois pas qu'on est amis, tu restes un Griffondor et un ami de Potter ! Je viens ici tous les soirs presque, alors trouve toi un autre coin. Celui-ci c'est le miens !

Puis sans attendre de réponse il partit, la tête haute, vers le château. Dès que le sorcier fut assez loin Allen éclata de rire, il était trop fier, et c'était cette fierté qui faisait rire Allen. Mais dans un autre sens cela l'inquiétait, son orgueil l'empêchait de demander de l'aide… Bizarrement cela lui rappelait Harry. En ce moment même le blond semblait mal en point, et ne voulait rien dire. Enfin celui-ci avait dit qu'il venait quasiment tous les soirs ici… Pourquoi ne pas lui rendre quelques visites ? Sa compagnie n'était pas déplaisante…

A son tour l'exorciste se leva, avant de se retourner… Pour tomber nez à nez avec Karkaroff, le directeur de Durmstrang, qui ne semblait pas heureux.

Avant même qu'Allen ait pu se reprocher ou se demander pourquoi il ne l'avait pas remarqué. L'homme l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise avant de lui demander à quelque centimètre de son visage, son haleine sur le visage du blandinet qui grimaça :

\- Que fais-tu ici ? Tu espionne notre champion, dans l'espoir de pouvoir deviner l'énigme de l'œuf ?

-Quoi ? Non ! Dit l'exorciste surpris, c'était donc sa que croyait Karkaroff ? La poigne sur son col se resserra, il étouffait, d'un coup brusque il s'écarta du directeur, le forçant à lâcher sa chemise.

-Va-t'en, dit celui-ci d'un ton menaçant, il fit volte-face pour partir, mais alors qu'Allen se croyait sorti d'affaire il grogna un : -« Salopris de monstre » avant de réellement partir.

Le blandinet resta quelque seconde sans voix : Cela faisait quelque temps qu'on ne lui avait pas dit ça. Même s'il y avait été habitué c'était douloureux. Il sera sa main à son cœur, puis fit demi-tour en direction des dortoirs. Ses membres lui semblant aussi lourd que du plon.

…..

Le lendemain, lorsqu'il se leva il s'aperçu de la grande agitation qui régnait au château : C'était ce soir que ce tenait le bal de noël.

-Alors vous avez invité quelqu'un ? Demanda Allen, alors qu'ils mangeaient leur petit déjeuner.

-Moi j'y vais avec Ginny, la sœur de Ron, déclara fièrement Neville Londubas qui mangeait avec eux.

-Moi avec Parvati, dit Harry avec ce qui semblait être du soulagement.

-Sa sœur, Padma, poursuivi Ron une tranche de saucisse dans la bouche, c'est Harry qui m'a arrangé le coup.

-Avec Parvati ? S'exclama le blandinet surpris à l'adresse du survivant, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu voulais inviter Cho ? La fille chinoise de Serdaigle ?

Le brun sembla se renfrogner, alors que Fred et George, assis quelque mètre plus loin, pouffaient.

-Cédric l'a invité avant moi, marmonna-t-il.

-Pas de chance, compati l'exorcise en souriant, puis en se tournant vers la seule personne qui n'avait pas parlé : -Et toi Hermione ?

-C'est un secret, répondit la sorcière.

-Pffff, tu parles, râla Ron qui se prit ensuite un bon coup de la part d'une Hermione légèrement offenser.

Ils furent interrompus par Fred et George qui s'incrustèrent.

-Et toi ? Demandèrent-ils en cœur à Allen.

-Fleur.

Neville resta bouche bée alors que les jumeaux échangeaient un sourire entendu.

-Merci, dirent-ils, grâce à toi on à gagner notre pari avec Lee.

Puis ils repartirent aussi vite qu'ils étaient venu. Les sorciers ne voyant que faire se levèrent à leurs tour puis avec Allen partirent vaquer à leur occupation. Soit les cours de la journée que personne n'écouterait.

En fin d'après-midi les élèves se rassemblèrent dans leurs dortoirs pour se préparer, Allen quand t'a lui n'avait pas de vêtement à ce mettre, mais il semblait que ses vêtement habituelle convienne, des vêtements anciens du XIXème siècle, comme lui avait dit Ron la première fois qu'il l'avait vu Allen sans l'uniforme de l'école.

Il enfila un chemise blanche qu'il coinça dans un pantalon noir avec des chaussures vernies puis il enfila une veste noire qui faisait très « officiel » et sorti de la salle bain… Pour manquer de s'étouffer en voyant Ron, qui lui envoya immédiatement un regard meurtrier.

Effectivement. Le sorcier portait une sorte de robe comme l'uniforme de Poudlard, mais mauve cramoisie et avec de la dentelle.

-Ne rigole pas, gronda-t-il.

Harry quand-t-à lui s'en sortait mieux, une robe de sorcier banale mais verte bouteille.

Le survivant tourna son regard vers le blandinet, il fut bien surpris : les habits que portait l'exorciste semblaient sorti tout droit d'une autre époque, et lui allait parfaitement, il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Ron semblait encore plus énerver. En plus que les vêtements soient beaux, même s'il ne semblait pas être de première qualité, il lui allait très bien.

-Bon, dit-il en se relevant après avoir fait son lacet, et si on y allait ?

Ses deux amis hochèrent la tête, Allen solennellement comme s'il partait à la guerre et le rouquin l'air contrarier, il fallait le comprendre : une robe de bal pareille…

De son coter l'exorciste réfléchissait à quel heure il devait rentrer pour bruler l'herbe. Il était décidé : Ce soir il aurait ses réponses !

….

Dans le prochain chapitre des réponses… Et le bal !


	16. Chapter 16

ReimaChan : He bien le voilà ^^ En espérant qu'il te plaise !

3j4 : Drary… ? Mais c'est une bonne idée ça ! Je crois que tu m'as inspirée ^^

Arya39 : Merci, merci, le chapitre du bal est là ! Merci pour ces génialissimes commentaires !

harakiri : Tant mieux alors ^^

Layla : He bien tu verras… Le bal ne se termine pas très tard de toute façon ^^

Ps : Je n'ai pas consommé de substances illicites… Vous comprendrez ce que je voulais dire en lisant ce chapitre… J'ai vraiment des idées bizarres…

…

Chapitre 16

Ce soir le hall était bondé, tous les élèves se pressaient les uns sur les autres dans le but de retrouver amis, frère sœur ou bien leurs cavalier(e)s. C'était le cas d'Harry et Ron qui cherchait les jumelles, Allen avait disparu et Hermione était introuvable depuis le début de l'après-midi.

Harry repéra enfin Padma et Parvati près de la porte, Pavarti était vêtue d'une robe rose vif, ses cheveux avait été attaché en une longue natte noire entremêlé de files d'or. Dans l'ensemble elle était très jolie, sa sœur avait exactement la même tenue sauf que la robe était turquoise.

Les deux sorciers s'approchèrent d'elles avant de les saluer, Padma ne réprima même pas une grimace à la vue de la robe de Ron.

-Ça vous va vraiment bien… Tout ça… Dit maladroitement Harry.

-Merci, répondit Parvati en souriant, tu viens ? Il faut se mettre devant les grandes portes, après tout c'est les champions qui ouvrent le bal.

Le survivant hoche la tête, il aurait préféré rester ici avec Ron, mais comme l'avait dit sa cavalière il ouvrait le bal. C'est donc après avoir lâché un soupire à fendre l'âme qu'il se dirigea, en écartant la foule, vers les portes de la grande salle.

Quel ne fut pas sa surprise de voir que tous les champions présent devant, Cédric était avec Cho remarqua Harry avec amertume, elle était vraiment belle dans sa robe rouge chinoise, ses long cheveux noir relever en un chignon. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Krum qui était accompagné d'une belle jeune femme brune, portant une robe bleu claire avec des volants. Il ne l'avait jamais vue pourtant elle lui disait quelque chose… Puis il tourna son regard vers Fleur et Allen qui était de loin ceux qu'on remarquait le plus, la jeune femme était vêtue d'une robe de satin argenté ses long cheveux blond coulant comme une cascade dans son dos, elle portait aussi qu'un simple collier bleu qui mettait en valeur ses yeux. En ce moment elle tenait entre ses mains un ruban bleu pastel qu'Allen tentait tant bien que mal d'attraper, le blandinet avait les cheveux complétement lâché, ce qui attirait les regards. Ça lui allait bien. Finalement Fleur arrêta d'éviter l'exorciste avant de lui attraper les cheveux et de commencer à les attacher. Si Harry les voyaient pour la première fois il aurait juré qu'il était en couple, mais il savait que Fleur et Allen avait plutôt une relation « très bon amis » ou frère et sœur.

-Harry ! S'écria Allen en le voyant, tout va bien ?

-Oui, répondit le survivant en souriant, Fleur avait fini de lui attacher les cheveux, et le résultat était assez amusant : Juste le bout de ses cheveux était attacher ce qui permettait à ceux-ci de paraitres lâchés. –Dit, par hasards tu n'aurais pas vu Hermione ?

-Hein ? Mais elle est juste à côté de toi.

Il désigna la jeune fille qui était à coter de Krum, dans un premier temps Harry ne compris pas mais en observant la cavalière du joueur de Quidditch il s'aperçu que c'était Hermione. Comment ne l'avait-il pas reconnue ?

-Hermione ! S'exclama-t-il sous le choc, à coter de lui Parvati lâcha une exclamation surprise.

La sorcière se détourna de Krum avec qui elle parlait, avant de sourire.

-Harry ! Dit-elle l'air ravie, ça va ?

-Heu… Oui, dit-il ne sachant pas quoi dire.

La brune se tourna alors vers Allen et Fleur qu'elle ne semblait pas avoir remarquée, trop absorber par la discussion.

-Waouh ! S'exclama-t-elle en les voyants. –C'est du lapis-lazuli ?

Les sorciers restèrent quelque seconde interdit, ne sachant pas de quoi la sorcière parlait. Puis ils remarquèrent ce que la sorcière désignait : Il s'agissait d'une boucle d'oreille qu'avait Allen. Dans des circonstances normal personne ne l'aurait aperçue caché par les cheveux du blandinet, mais là Fleur les avaient attaché de façon que ceux-ci passent derrières ses oreilles ce qui permettait de voir la petite boucle d'oreille noir et légèrement bleuté accrocher à son lobe.

D'abord Allen ne compris pas de quoi son amie parlait puis il s'aperçut qu'elle parlait du transmetteur que lui avait donné Komui pour pouvoir contacter la congrégation s'il avait un problème avec Tim, puis il se rappela qu'il était encore allumé. Il était dans un autre monde mais les inventions de Komui étaient au-delà de ça, la congrégation pourrait le repérer.

-Zut ! S'exclama-t-il alarmé en l'attrapant tandis que les sorciers lui jetaient un drôle de regard, il voulut l'éteindre et remarqua alors que celui-ci ne fonctionnait pas. Bizarre… Il aurait juré de jamais l'avoir éteint…

-Pourquoi tu réagi comme ça ? Demanda Harry intriguer par son comportement, ce n'est qu'une boucle d'oreille…

-En fait non, répondit le maudit en continuant de retourner sous toutes les coutures l'objet dans l'espoir de trouver le problème. – En vérité c'est un appareil qui me permettait de communiquer avec la base pendant les missions, mais c'est bizarre il ne marche plus…

-C'est normal, commença Hermione alors qu'Harry roulait des yeux. La sorcière allait leurs ressortir « l'Histoire de Poudlard » entière.

-Les appareille électrique ne marche pas à Poudlard, poursuivi-t-elle alors que Krum la regardait avec ce qui semblait être de l'admiration. –Les ondes magiques les détraquent puis ils se cassent… Ton transmetteur ne marchera pas.

Allen lui renvoya un regard incrédule ou perçait une sorte de soulagement qui n'échappa pas à Harry, pourquoi le blandinet serait soulager à l'idée que si son école cherche à le contacter elle ne puisse pas ?

-Les champions par ici ! S'écria soudains la voix de Mc Gonagall les interrompant dans leurs discussion.

Ils rejoignirent la vieille sorcière qui avait revêtu pour l'occasion une robe écossaise pendant que les élèves entraient dans la grande salle et prenait un siège sur les petites tables rondes autours de ce qui semblait être une scène, mis à disposition pour l'événement. Du coin de l'œil Allen aperçu Parkinson avec Malefoy qui le fixa quelque seconde avant de détourner le regard. Le blandinet réprima un sourire amuser, le Serpentard était une personne amusante finalement.

Puis une musique classique commença à être jouer et les champions durent faire leurs entrer. Du coin de l'œil Harry aperçu Ron et bien d'autres personne stupéfaites en reconnaissant Hermione, le fan-club de Krum la fusilla même du regard. Puis ils commencèrent à danser, ou à tourner du point du vue du survivant, bien qu'il ne sache pas danser il s'en sortait plutôt bien… Enfin il devait juste faire attention à ne pas marcher sur les pieds de Parvati… Il vit Hermione et Krum un peu plus loin et Fleur et Allen qui était de loin les meilleurs danseurs, il évoluait tranquillement et avec grâce à travers la foule qui les avaient rejoint. Il vit aussi Madame Maxime et Hagrid et Maugrey avec Mc Gonagall qui faisait tout son possible pour ne pas se faire écraser le pied par la jambe de bois de celui-ci.

Après le troisième morceau Allen vit Harry rejoindre Ron à une table ou un autre jeune homme semblable au rouquin était assis, il les suivi donc accompagner de Fleur.

-J'ai été promus, disait l'autre rouquin, surement un autre des frères de Ron, Mr Croupton étant malade je le remplace.

-Il est malade ? S'étonna Allen en s'asseyant avec Fleur à la table. Percy Weasley se tourna vers lui avant de rougir en apercevant Fleur, qui immédiatement perdit son sourire et afficha une mine supérieure.

-Hem… Oui, poursuivi Percy, Il m'envoie ses ordre par hibou… Euh… Vous êtes les champions de Beauxbaton et Rosa-Crux si je ne m'abuse ?

-C'est ça, Allen Walker enchanté, dit-il en souriant.

-Fleur Delacours, se présenta la vélane.

-Percy Weasley, assistant personnel de Croupton, déclara-t-il fièrement alors que derrière Ron roulait des yeux.

Les assiettes d'or étaient vides, mais un menu était posé en face de chacune d'elle. Allen et Fleur le prirent et y jetèrent un coup d'œil avant de jeter un coup d'œil hésitant à la salle : Il n'y avait aucun serveur… Puis ils virent Dumbledore les regarder d'un œil amusé de sa table puis regarder son assiette avant de déclarer : -Cotes de porcs !

Des cotes de porcs apparurent aussitôt. Suivant son exemple les autres convives se mirent à faire la même chose et bientôt la salle fut remplie d gens bruit de nom de plat…

Allen aperçut alors dans le menu le nom « soba » il n'avait pas très faim et puis en les mangeant il rendrait un dernier hommage à Kanda.

-Soba, dit-il d'une voix claire et forte.

Aussitôt le plat apparut et il attrapa les baguettes d'un geste professionnel et commença à manger sous le regard interrogateur de ses amis.

-C'est quoi ? Demanda Ron, encore un drôle de plat Japonais ?

-Des sobas, répondit Allen l'air triste, Kanda en mangeait tout le temps… On peut juste dire que je lui rends un dernier hommage…

-Il… Il est mort ? Dit timidement Fleur.

Le blandinet hocha la tête en souriant comme à son habitude puis il remarqua qu'Harry le regardait bizarrement :

-Le centaure à pourtant dit qu'il se pouvait qu'il ne soit pas mort… déclara celui-ci confiant.

-Non, répondit l'exorciste, c'est impossible, j'étais là et nous nous sommes battus… Sa mort est en partie aussi ma faute…

Il eut un hoquet de surprise Percy pris immédiatement un air professionnel avant de déclarer :

-Vous savez que…

-Tais-toi Percy, le coupa Ron, Allen se sent toujours coupable pour tout donc ce n'est pas de sa faute !

Le rouquin sentit soudains tous les regards de la table converger vers lui, il rougi d'embarra.

-Ron… C'est ça ? Commença Fleur, c'est la chose la plus intelligente venant de ta part que j'ai entendus…

-Euh… Merci ? Répondit celui-ci ne sachant pas comment le prendre.

-Sinon, poursuivi Harry pour mettre fin au silence qui s'était installé, explique nous tous… On verra bien si c'est de ta faute.

Le blandinet commença donc son histoire mais en transformant le compte Millénaire et les Noah en « mauvais esprits » et évitant de révéler la vérité sur lui-même, sur la blessure que lui avait infligée Kanda et sur le fait que le Kendoka et Alma était des exorcistes de deuxième génération, il dit juste que ces deux-là c'était perdu de vu et quand ils s'étaient retrouver cela avait mal tourné pour cause : les mauvais esprits. Il était désormais tellement habituer à modifier les faits qu'il ne faisait même plus de pause dans les récits.

-Et puis j'ai envoyé Kanda et Alma à l'aide d'une des technologies de l'école loin de tout pour qu'ils puissent mourir ensemble… Acheva-t-il tranquillement ignorant les regards horrifié que lui renvoyait les sorciers.

-C'est horribleu ! S'exclama Fleur, en fait vous êtes comme de la chaire à canon !

-C'est ça, plaça calmement Allen en continuant de manger les soba, puis il se leva :

-Bon Fleur une dernière danse ?

La vélane pris immédiatement sa main et ils partirent en direction de la piste, laissant les trois sorciers stupéfait.

-Ca alors… Murmura Ron choqué.

-Ce gars est trop mystérieux, grogna Percy, à votre place je m'en méfirais, de plus que c'est Dumbledore qui est venu au ministère pour nous dire qu'une personne d'une quatrième école participera et rien de plus…

Puis il partit à son tours laissant Ron le regard plein d'incompréhension et Harry avec ses doutes, il était vrai que dans un sens le blandinet lâchait rarement des choses sur son passé, aujourd'hui était la première fois qu'il en avait dit autant…

Le bal se poursuivi sans problème à part le fait qu'en allant dans le jardin le survivant et rouquin avait entendu une conversation entre Hagrid et Madame Maxime qui niait être née en partie géante alors que Hagrid lui avait avoué qu'il en était en partie un… Tous s'amusèrent par contre Allen et Harry durent empêcher une dispute entre Ron et Hermione le sorcier étant jaloux que celle-ci soit au bal avec Krum mais sinon il n'eut aucun incident. Le soir venu le survivant et ses amis regagnèrent leurs dortoirs exténués et se couchèrent immédiatement avant de s'endormir tout aussi vite.

D'un geste lent Allen attrapa l'herbe que le centaure lui avait donnée ainsi qu'un briquet qu'il avait demandé aux elfes. Puis tout doucement, pour ne pas réveiller ses camarades, il entra dans la salle de bain.

Il fit jaillir une flamme du briquet avant de bruler l'herbe qui immédiatement se mit à cracher des bouffer de fumés qui donnaient le tournis, il espérait juste que ce ne soit pas une sorte de plante droguante Il voulait des réponses mais pas au point de finir à moitié fou…

Finalement l'herbe eut raison de lui et il s'affaissa sur le rebord de la douche avant s'endormir.

…

_Cette fois ce n'était pas une forêt ou l'endroit blanc qui apparut mais l'endroit où il avait rencontré Neah pour la première fois : Les ruines, la lune rouge devenant noir dans une eau souillée et les arbres dépourvus de feuille et mort, il n'y avait aucune végétation vivante, tout semblait mort. _

_-Néah ? Appela-t-il hésitant._

_-Je suis là, lui répondit une voix à sa gauche._

_Il se retourna pour apercevoir le Noé perché dans un arbre, celui-ci sauta atterrissant silencieusement sur ses pieds puis se dirigea vers Allen._

_-Te voilà, soupira-t-il, il paraissait lasse. –Tu es près à entendre la vérité ? Je te préviens il n'y aura plus de possibilité de faire marche arrière et tu devras tout assumer…_

_Le blandinet hocha la tête, il voulait savoir, non il devait savoir. Neah lui fit signe de s'assoir sur une pierre tandis que lui-même prenait place sur une autre en face d'Allen._

_-Crois-tu à dieu ? Demanda-t-il en prenant au dépourvu le blandinet qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle question._

_-He bien… Commença-t-il hésitant, je suis un exorciste donc je devrais… Mais je ne dirais pas que je crois… Peut-être une puissance supérieure… Mais dieu non._

_-Bien, fit Neah le regardant à travers ses cheveux, alors si je te disais que cette « puissance supérieure » était non pas une mais plusieurs ? Et était des « divinités » comme par exemple les dieux Egyptien, Grec et plus encore ?_

_-Ou veux-tu dire ? Demanda Allen ne sachant pas ou voulait en venir le frère de Mana._

_-Ce que je veux dire c'est que les dieux secondaires existent. Ne laissant pas le temps à l'exorciste de parler il enchaina : Avant le déluge il existait plus de mille dieux secondaires que les humains vénéraient, puis le comte Millénaire est apparu et ces dieux ont scellé le comte, mais il y avait eu tellement de perte qu'il n'en restait plus que cent-neuf…_

_-Le nombre d'innocences… Murmura pour lui-même Allen, de plus en plus perdu._

_-Exacte, poursuivi Neah, cent-neuf de ces dieux ou divinités devrai-je dire après les humain sont tout à petit revenu et se mirent à vénérer ces dieux même s'ils étaient morts ou vivants, enfin si une divinité est vivante… Puis sachant que le comte reviendrait ils se sont sacrifiés… (Allen écarquilla les yeux) Pour cela ils ont choisi de donner leurs pouvoirs aux humains, ils se sont transformés en innocences._

_Incrédulité, c'était tout ce qu'on pouvait lire sur le visage de l'exorciste, c'était impossible… Les innocences seraient des dieux ?_

_-Tu veux dire que mon bras serait…_

_-Non, l'interrompit Neah, toi c'est différent._

_-Comment ça ? Demanda le Maudit en sentant que la réponse qui allait suivre ne lui plairait pas._

_-Tu es un des leurs._

_Il ne savait pas quoi dire… Avait-il bien entendu ? Pourtant à voir le regard de défi du Noé on jurerait que non. Mais c'était de la folie non ? Il ne pouvait tout de même pas être une divinité ? Il se souvint alors de ce que lui avait dit Neah avant, et il sut que c'était la vrai, cruel ou pas…_

_-Explique-toi… Dit-il d'une voix tremblante ou perçait une pointe d'hystérie._

_-Très bien… Tu étais différent des autres divinités, c'était toi qui avait permis le scellage du comte, mais tu y avais laissé ton bras, alors au moment où tu allais toi aussi te sacrifier, les autres t'on pousser à ne te sacrifier que partiellement donc contrairement à eux, haut-lieu d'abandonner ton corps et ne devenir qu'un morceau du cristal, ton énergie divine a été transférer dans ton bras manquant en formant un nouveau… Tu pouvais donc te battre aussi bien avec tes pouvoir de dieux et ceux que te procurait ton bras, tu cherchais à retrouver tes anciens partenaire et leurs trouver un porteur adéquat… C'est là le rôle du cœur._

_-Je suis aussi le cœur ?! S'écria Allen encore plus choqué. –Tu te moque de moi ?_

_-Malheureusement non, répondit Neah, tu étais censé aider les humains dans l'ombre en leur faisant croire que tu étais comme eux… Mais ça un peu foirer vu que tu as perdu tes souvenirs… _

_Allen se retint de s'écrier « faute à qui » et attendis la suite._

_-Bref, poursuivi le Noah, chaque divinités devait se trouver un porteur mais comme tu le sais certaine ont été détruite, comme celle de Suman, et donc lorsqu'ils trouvent le porteur parfait il leur prête leurs pouvoir en devenant une arme pour certains, d'autre entrant dans leurs sang ou encore fusionnant avec eux… Par exemple Lenalee se fait prêter ses pouvoir par le dieux colibri aztèque __Huitzilopochtli. _

_-Hui… Quoi ?_

_-Huitzilopochtli, répéta patiemment Neah, tu sais si tu touches les innocences de tes camarade tu devrais reconnaitre leurs énergie et récupérer les souvenir les concernant._

_Allen fronça le nez, il ne se voyait pas en train de toucher les pieds de Lenalee._

_-…L'innocence de Lavi est le dieu Lapin (Allen s'en doutait) Yumigami, Kanda Bast un dieu panthère du Wakanda (Afrique du nord). Tous les dieux sont lier à un animal…_

_-Miranda c'est Chronos ? S'enquit Allen, c'est quoi sont animal ?_

_-Oui c'est ça la fille maladroite est à coup sûr Chronos… L'animal qui représente Chrono est un loup je crois… Oui je sais c'est bizarre._

_-Et moi ? Demanda Allen, je suis qui ?_

_Le Noé le regarda quelque seconde avant d'ouvrir la bouche et dire :_

_-Tu es..._

…_.._

Je vous laisse deviner quel est Allen, c'est facile j'ai donné plein d'indice, à vous de deviner ! A jeudi prochain !


	17. Chapter 17

Millenie : Bueno, es bien pensado pero no es eso, vas a comprender que es « El hojo de Horus » en este capitulo, sino me alegre de ver que mis historia te gusta ^^

Hajime : Bingo ! Incroyable ! Tu as lié tous les éléments ! A vrai dire ça m'a surprise que tu sois la seule personne à avoir deviné le dieu d'Allen, quelle perspicacité ! (Heu… ça s'écrit comme ça ?)

harakiri : Merci ^^

Arya39 : Ah voilà le commentaire tant attendus ! Ravie que le précédent chapitre t'ait plu ! Sinon oui il y a de l'humour (si on peut appeler ce délire comme ça…)

Layla : Nop ! Moi voyais pas Allen en chat ^^ Et pour le Noah j'avais raconté ça dans le chapitre 10 ^^ C'est quand Neah part en « vadrouille » et ce fait tuer par le Comte, et Allen qui arrive lui propose de squatter son corps pour qu'à eux deux il puisse le vaincre… Vala vala !

Merci à tous ceux qui ont mis des Follower et favory, y'en a eu beaucoup cette semaine ^^

…..

Chapitre 17

_-Inari…_

_Allen releva la tête avant de le regarder incrédule, le dieu renard ? Le dieu japonais des récoltes, ou quelque chose de semblable ? C'est alors qu'une chose lui revint :_

_-Neah… Commença-t-il menaçant, tu n'as pas oublié quelque chose ?_

_-Quoi donc ? Demanda celui-ci étonné, en attrapant une branche au sol._

_-Inari n'est pas censé être une déesse ?_

_Le Noé se contenta de le regarder le blandinet qui semblait vexer, puis il éclata d'un rire franc qui surpris Allen. Cela énervait encore plus l'exorciste, à première nouvelle il était un homme non ? Alors pourquoi lui disait-il qu'il était Inari ?_

_-Dans un sens c'est vrai, réussi-t-il à dire en essuyant des larmes de joie, mais ça dépend si tu voulais apparaitre sous forme féminine ou masculine…_

_-Hermaphrodite ? S'exclama Allen horrifier._

_Neah rit de plus belle, en se tenant le ventre alors que le blandinet se retenait de le frapper._

_-Mais non ! Dit-il entre deux éclat de rire, c'est juste que tu es le genre de divinité à pouvoir choisir ton sexe, si tu veux être une femme tu l'es ou un homme c'est possible, tu as le choix !_

_Le blandinet resta interdit quelque seconde avant de changer de sujet, celui-ci était embarrassant, savoir que s'il voulait il pourrait se changer en fille… Le perturbait au plus haut point… Enfin ça pourrait lui être utile si la congrégation le trouvait…_

_-Et il y a des pouvoirs particuliers ?_

_-Oui, répondit Neah, ton pouvoir c'est les illusions… Tu peux créer ce que tu veux et même faire de ton illusion une illusion « réelle »… Et te transformer en renard de deux mètre de haut. Chaque divinité à des pouvoirs qui leurs sont propre. C'est pourquoi je dois te parler d'Horus._

_-Horus ?_

_-Oui, Horus, répétât patiemment le Noé, il a un pouvoir particulier : Il permet, si on regarde son œil de se rappeler de chose qu'ont aurait oublié depuis longtemps… Je pense que si tu le trouve et que tu le regarde dans les yeux tes souvenir te reviendront…_

_Allen hocha la tête, c'était logique, il fallait trouver le porteur d'Horus ou l'innocence en elle-même… Mais pourquoi Neah lui disait ça alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans un autre monde ? La réponse ne tarda pas, le choquant :_

_-Horus est dans ce monde et dans l'école._

_-Quoi ? S'exclama Allen en relevant brusquement la tête, ici dit-tu ?_

_-Oui, pour le trouver, reconnait en cette personne un faucon, l'animal d'Horus…_

_Le blandinet se sentait complétement perdu, c'est alors que quelque chose d'important s'imposa dans son esprit._

_-L'Apocriphos ! Dit-il, et Tsukikami ? Je ne connais pas de dieux portant leurs noms !_

_-Ça c'est juste que l'Apocriphos n'est pas vraiment un dieu, mais un de vos serviteurs, le seul survivant. Il a juste perdu la tête et tente de te protéger… Mais d'une façon… Tu vois… Sinon pour Tsukikami c'est juste qu'elle est maligne, en vérité elle ne pouvait pas dire à son porteur qu'elle s'appelait Bastet, la déesse chatte Egyptienne. Elle a juste pris une apparence masculine et c'est faite appeler Tsukikami pour ne pas attirer de soupçons_

_-Et elle ne m'aurait pas reconnue ? S'étonna Allen._

_-Elle à la tête en l'air, elle ne t'a probablement pas repérer…_

_Cette déesse devait être bien ailleurs pour ne pas l'avoir vu, se dit le maudit, après tout il fréquentait assez souvent Timothy à la congrégation…_

_-Et… Demanda-il hésitant, comment je peux utiliser ces pouvoirs ? Après tout même dans des situations critiques rien ne s'est passé…_

_-C'est simple, tu dois juste avoir conscience de posséder ces pouvoirs… Soit tu peux désormais les utilisés_

_Soudains le décor commença à s'estomper l'exorciste regarda autour de lui un air paniqué. Il vit alors que Neah lui aussi disparaissait un sourire triste aux lèvres, il voulut ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose, n'importe-quoi ! _

_-Ah… Le temps est écoulé… Déclara Neah continuant de s'effacer. –Je ne sais pas quand je pourrais te revoir en face à face, ni quand je pourrais te parler mentalement…_

_Puis tout disparu, laissant un Allen stupéfait par toutes ces révélations._

…_._

Harry venait tout juste de se lever avec Ron pour déballer leurs cadeaux, comme d'habitude Mme Weasley leurs avait cousu un pull. Ils venaient juste d'ouvrir une boite de chocogrenouille qu'un léger cri retenti suivi du son de quelqu'un qui tombait du lit.

Le survivant et Ron tournèrent la tête pour apercevoir Allen à terre, si le roux éclata de rire Harry lui se précipita pour l'aider, lui tendent la main que le blandinet fixa sans l'air de comprendre, puis il secoua la tête comme pour retrouver un semblant de lucidité avant d'attraper la main de son ami qu'il remercia d'un sourire.

Quant-à Ron il continuait de rire incapable de s'arrêter.

C'est alors qu'Harry remarqua un changement chez Allen, il paraissait… Plus vieux… Pas physiquement, mais quelque chose dans son regard vairon semblait avoir changé, il avait le même regard que Dumbledore… Le regard d'un homme sage.

-Allen… Ça va ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

Le blandinet le regarda curieusement comme si il le jugeait, puis hocha légèrement la tête.

-Oui… Oui…

Puis il attrapa un coussin qu'il lança sur Ron qui se le prit en pleine face.

-He ! Pourquoi t'a fait ça ? S'exclama le roux.

-Pour rien, répondit innocemment Allen.

Il s'ensuivi alors une bataille de polochon qui pris fin lorsqu'Harry utilisa un sortilège qui multiplia les coussins qui s'écrasèrent sur Ron et Allen qui se retrouvèrent enseveli en dessous. Ce fut aussi le moment que choisi Hermione pour monter dans leurs dortoir.

-Non mais sérieusement, dit-elle lorsqu'ils se furent débarrassé des coussins, vous n'avez rien de plus intelligent à faire ? Comme par exemple trouver l'énigme de l'œuf ?

Harry et Allen se regardèrent, il n'avait rien fait encore…

-Tu as raison Hermione, dit le blandinet, je vais m'y mettre !

Puis il sorti l'œuf, action que le survivant s'empressa d'imiter, et ils passèrent tout le reste de la journée à chercher ce qu'il pourrait trouver…

Ce fut le jour même qu'en se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque en quête de renseignement qu'ils croisèrent Cédric qui leurs conseilla de prendre un bain. Recommandation qui leurs sembla idiote.

Au premier jour du nouveau trimestre, les sorciers et l'exorciste retournèrent donc en classe, l'énigme de l'œuf devenant un poids sur leurs épaules.

….

La neige était encore épaisse dans le parc les vitres des serres étaient recouvertes d'une buée si dense qu'il fut impossible de voir au travers pendant les classes de botanique. Par ce temps personne n'avait envie de se rendre au cours de Soins aux créatures magique.

Mais qu'elle ne fut leur surprise de ne pas être accueilli par l'habituel sourire enjoué d'Hagrid, mais une femme dans la quarantaine avec des cheveux gris et un menton recourbé.

-Je suis le professeur Gobe-Planche, se présenta-t-elle sèchement, je vous ferais provisoirement cours.

-Ou est Hagrid ? Dit Harry d'une voix forte pour être entendu.

Si le professeur l'ignora, mais Malefoy derrière lui renifla dédaigneusement et dit à son tour, mais à voix basse :

-Vous feriez mieux de regarder dans le journal.

Le trio et l'exorciste se retournèrent surpris, habituellement le blond aurait clamé sa phrase d'une voix forte et ses coéquipiers auraient ricané.

Allen se demanda si son interaction avec lui au bord du lac aurait calmé les choses…

-Par ici ! S'écria le professeur en contournant l'enclot ou les chevaux géants du carrosse de Beauxbaton se serraient les uns contre les autres.

En passant Ron, Harry, Hermione et Allen jetèrent un coup d'œil à la cabane d'Hagrid pour voir les rideaux de celui-ci tirés, empêchant à quiqu'onques d'apercevoir l'intérieur.

Gobe-Planche les amena plus loin à la lisière de la foret. Elle s'arrêta alors devant un arbre ou y était attaché une magnifique licorne si blanche que la neige paraissait sale à côté d'elle, elle frappait le sol de ses sabots argenter, montrant qu'elle n'était pas rassuré.

-Qu'elle est belle… Soupira Hermione à côté.

\- Les garçons reculés, les licornes préfèrent la délicatesse féminine ! S'écria le professeur en écartant les garçons.

Alors qu'Allen obéissait docilement il entendit soudainement une voix résonner dans son esprit :

-_Tu vas voir ou je la fous ta délicatesse !_

Le blandinet sursauta, il venait d'entendre la voix de la licorne ? Non pas possible ! Une telle créature ne pouvait faire preuve de vulgarité ? Il ne s'imaginait même pas à quel point il se trompait…

Il s'immisça dans l'esprit de la licorne qui sursauta faisant reculer les filles.

-_Qui est l'en***** qui cherche à squatter mon esprit ?!_

Le maudit en fut tellement surpris qu'il en perdit ses mots.

-_Heu… Moi… _Répondit-il enfin après s'être remit du choc,_ le gars avec les cheveux blanc à ta gauche…_

L'animal « délicat » tourna son regard bleu électrique vers lui avant d'émettre un petit hennissement, mignon d'après les filles, mais qui pour l'exorciste ressemblait à un ricanement.

_-Wesh, mec ! Tu t'es lavé avec de l'eau de javel ?_

_-Qu… Quoi ! Mais ça va pas ?_

_-Woh, t' emporte pas mec, je ne voulais pas te vexer !_

_-Ok… _Grommela le blandinet pas très convaincu par le regard du cheval. –_Moi c'est Allen Walker… Et apparemment les licornes ne sont pas comme je l'imaginais…_

_-Ben, ouais ! Tu t'attendais à quoi ? A un gentil petit cheval qui serait poli ? Sinon l'autre tarée (_L'animal désigna d'un signe de tête le professeur Gobe-Planche)_ a trouvé marrant de m'appeler Lily ! Mais mon vrai nom c'est Marcel !_

_-Mar… cel… ? _Répétât lentement Allen l'air incrédule, ce qui ne sembla pas plaire à la licorne.

-_P'tain ! Arrête de faire cette tête ! _S'écria Marcel furieux. –_Toutes les licornes ne sont pas des filles ! Et puis mon prénom à un max de swag !_

_-Suag ? Redit de nouveau Allen complétement perdu._

_-Swag ! _Dit la licorne en roulant des yeux. –_Sinon toi t'es pas comme les autres bouffons, en somme t'es pas humain wesh !_

_-On peut dire ça…_

Tandis que Marcel et l'exorciste conversait « poliment » le professeur semblait avoir remarqué le regard que se jetait un de ses élève et Lily.

-Toi là ! Beugla-t-elle d'une voix forte stoppant brutalement la conversation d'Allen et Marcel, qui sursautèrent en concert.

Les élèves se détournèrent pour regarder le blandinet qui venait de se faire aborder.

-Toi, là, répéta moins fort Gobe-Planche, tu n'aurais pas par hasard le don de double-voix ?

-Double-voix ? Répétât Allen sans comprendre, alors qu'à côté de lui Hermione écarquillait les yeux.

-C'est-à-dire comprendre les animaux et pouvoir communiquer avec eux… Non ! Le coupa-t-elle en voyant qu'il allait nier, -j'ai bien vu comment vous vous regardiez.

-Oui, soupira finalement l'exorciste, je peux l'entendre… Et il ne s'appelle pas Lily mais Marcel, de plus il traite les humains de bouffons…

Déclaration qui fut accueilli par un grand silence, puis finalement quelques personnes se mirent à rire alors que Marcel poussait un hennissement courroucé se rendant compte qu'ils se moquaient de son nom, action qui entraina cette fois l'hilarité de toute la classe.

-_Salopries d'humains ! _Hurlait Marcel furieux, _Je vous exterminerais jusqu'aux derniers ! Pas un seul n'y échappera ! Je vais bouffer de l'humain !_

Super… Voilà qu'un herbivore voulait devenir carnivore…

-Mais c'est génial Allen ! Dit Hermione alors qu'ils retournaient au château, très peu de personne peuvent communiquer avec les animaux ! C'est très rare ! J'ai entendus dire que certains moldus en étaient capable, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était vrai !

-_Hey Inari ! _S'écria Marcel au loin faisant retourner Allen brutalement. Le blandient le regarda estomaqué : Comment le cheval avait-il ça ?

-_ Toutes les créatures reconnaissent les divinités, ma gueule ! _Répondit la licorne comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensé. –_C'est juste pour te dire que j'exterminerais tous les humains, wesh ! Foi de licorne !_

L'exorciste préféra l'ignorer et continuer son chemin avec les autres… Mais il fallait avouer que toutes ces choses le perturbaient au plus haut point… Surtout qu'il n'avait pas essayé ses « pouvoirs ».

C'est pourquoi qu'il dit au trio d'or qu'il voulait faire un tour en forêt et qu'il ne serait rentré que vers minuit.

-Quoi ! S'exclama Hermione, tu n'as pas le droit !

-Tu vas sauter un repas ? Dit à son tour Ron les yeux écarquillé ne croyant pas que le blandinet pouvait rater un l'heure de manger sans mourir.

Harry quant à lui fronça les sourcils intrigué, Allen avait parfois des idées étrange… Il était bien tenter de le suivre mais il ne voulait pas déclencher de nouveau une dispute. Il s'en abstiendrait alors...

Allen quitta le groupe en direction de la foret appelant mentalement Neah, hélas celui-ci ne semblait pas disposer à lui répondre. Il y renonça donc lorsqu'il arriva en plein milieu d'une clairière. Et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise d'y retrouver Marcel libre.

_-Wesh ! Qu'est-ce que tu croyais mec ! Que j'allais rester attacher à jamais à ce foutu tronc d'arbre ?_ Dit celui-ci en roulant des yeux pour ce qui semblait être la centième fois de la journée. Puis il se baissa avant d'arracher une touffe d'herbe et de la mâchonner lui renvoyant un regard ennuyer.

Ne faisant pas attention à lui le blandinet s'assis et ferma les yeux, Neah lui avait dit qu'il pouvait crée des illusions… Parfois réelle… Cela lui semblait étrange mais s'il parvenait à maitriser tous ses pouvoirs ça lui serait très utile… Donc il visualisa dans son esprit un objet qu'il voulait qu'il apparaisse dans sa main. L'imaginant dans les moindres détails. C'est alors qu'il sentit un poids soudain alourdir son bras, il ouvrit les yeux pour y voir une longue lance blanche, argenter brillant au clair de lune. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Ça avait marché !

Dans un coin de la clairière Marcel rota le sortant de sa contemplation. Il lui lança un regard morose.

-_Ben quoi ? _Rétorqua la licorne, _ta jamais vu une personne roter ? Ah ! Un cloporte sur mon herbe ! Pu**** de mer** de cloporte !_

Ne se préoccupant pas du cheval Allen fit disparaitre et apparaitre plusieurs fois l'arme avant de changer d'objet, allant même jusqu'à faire pousser tout un champ de fleur que Marcel s'empressa de se mettre sous la dent.

Puis finalement il décida de passer au plus important : la métamorphose, pas celle en femme (il ne sentait mentalement près, puis Marcel risquait de se moquer de lui) mais celle de renard.

Il prit du recul puis souhaita de toute ses force devenir cet animal, soudains sans avertissement le sol en face de lui sembla s'éloigner et il tomba à quatre patte. Sa vision devint plus nette, une incroyable sensation de puissance l'envahis. Il leva la tête et poussa un cri strident, l'impression de n'avoir aucune limite à sa liberté l'enivrant.

Une fois calmer il s'aperçu que ça avait marché, surtout au vu du regard de Marcel (sa gueule était grande ouverte et ses yeux exorbiter, il ne faisait aucun mouvement).

-_Tu déchire mec ! _Hennissa-t-il le surprenant.

Il le regarda bêtement avant de se diriger vers une flaque d'eau, peinant à marcher n'étant pas ou plus habitué à cette forme. Lorsqu'il y jeta un regard il en resta coi : Un renard blanc magnifique lui faisait face, la bête mesurait au moins deux mètres il avait un pelage entièrement blanc, qui semblait être couvert de poussière d'étoile, ses yeux était l'un argenter et l'autre jaune, il s'approcha davantage de la flaque intriguer de ne pas voir sa cicatrice ni la marque de son bras. Puis il les vit mais sous le poil, mais imperceptible si on ne s'approchait pas, le seul signe de son bras gauche était les griffes noirs qui saillait à travers la douce fourrure de sa patte.

Il se trouvait trop grand, il ferma les yeux en souhaitant rétrécir, il les rouvrir pour s'apercevoir qu'il faisait désormais la taille d'un gros chien. Il s'assit sur son arrière train pensif puis d'un coup il sentit une présence, Macel aussi car il renâcla bruyamment avant de se détourner pour s'enfuir en lançant au passage par-dessus son épaule :

-_Hasta la vista amigo ! Jme casse ! Ya un humain dans lcoins, wesh !_

Allen se relava brusquement humant l'air en poussant un grondement sourd, dans un coin de la clairière il aperçut un des buissons bouger, sans aucune hésitation il sauta dessus saisissent un bout de tissu qu'il lança au centre de la clairière, peu content d'être espionner. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à grossir sa taille de nouveau il s'aperçu que la personne n'était d'autre que Drago Malfoy tremblant de tous ses membres.

-_Drago ?! _S'écria-t-il.

Celui-ci leva la tête complétement choqué.

-Allen c'est toi ? Dit-il l'air sur le point de s'évanouir.

Le blandinet se changea sous ses yeux en humains faisant encore plus peur au Serpentard qui recula.

-Tu es un animagus ?

-On peut dire ça, maugréa l'exorciste ne sachant pas comment se sortir de ce mauvais pas. –Qu'est-ce que tu fou là ? T'avait pas dit que s'aventurer dans la foret était du suicide ?

-He bien, commença le blond, j'ai entendu un cri et j'ai accouru pour voir ce que c'était et j'ai vu un renard blanc…

Allen se frappa mentalement, il n'avait même pas pensé qu'en hurlant il pourrait été entendus. Maintenant il était dans de beau drap…

-Bon, déclara l'exorciste, tu peux garder le secret ? Je ne suis pas déclaré au ministère donc je risque d'aller en justice…

Drago hocha la tête puis attrapa le bras que lui tendait Allen, mais au moment où celui-ci se relevait des centaures déboulèrent dans la clairière les surprenant tous les deux. Si le blond ne fit aucun mouvement il en fut tout autre pour Allen qui activa son innocence se préparant au combat, mais ce n'était apparemment pas les intentions des hommes chevaux. L'un d'eux un peu à l'écart de du troupeau s'approcha de lui avant de s'incliner brièvement.

-Salutation Inari, dit-il ses yeux bleus scrutant son visage, je suis Finrez, et je voudrais t'avertir que quelque chose de mauvais approche, le message des étoiles ne peut être plus clair.

-Inari ? Répéta Malfoy ne comprenant strictement rien, mais au lieu de lui répondre un autre centaure s'avança, Allen reconnu Calseus.

-File au château, dit-il, la fille-qui-voulait-le-pouvoir-des-dieux arrive ! Pas de temps à perdre !

Sentant que cela était important Allen se changea en renard géant avant d'attraper un Serpentard complétement choqué le faisant monter sur son dos. Il se mit alors à courir en direction du château le plus vite possible

-C'est quoi ce délire ! Hurla le blond se cramponnant sur son dos

-_Je n'en sais rien ! _S'écria Allen mentalement, _je sais juste que Calseus et Finrez disent la vérité et que quelque chose arrive !_

-Et quoi ?

L'exorciste ne lui répondit pas ayant senti son œil gauche le titiller, il s'arrêta en catastrophe devant le château avant de faire descendre Malfoy de son échine et de se précipiter avec lui dans le hall.

-Pas un mot sur le fait que je suis un « animagus », lui dit-il en reprenant forme humaine.

Il ouvrit brusquement les portes de la grande Salle s'attirant les regards choqués des élèves.

-Là ! S'écria-t-il en voyant une des portes de l'arche des Noah s'ouvrir près de la table des professeurs, Maugrey et Dumbledore se levèrent sortant leurs baguettes.

Alors qu'Allen s'attendait à voir sortir une masse d'Akuma, à la place il vit le corps d'une personne couverte de sang s'écraser sur le sol. La porte de l'arche se referma et le blandinet se rendis rapidement au côté de Maugrey voir la mystérieuse personne.

Il hoqueta bruyamment, le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ayant retourné la fille sur le dos, c'était impossible ! Ce ne pouvait pas être elle ! Mais il avait beau regarder sous toute les coutures ce ne pouvait que être elle !

Dans quel problème c'était-il encore fourré ?

….

Bon je coupe encore dans un moment important désolé… Sinon j'espère que Marcel vous a plu, je vais le faire interagir avec Allen plusieurs fois…


	18. Chapter 18

Hajime : Raté ! Ce n'est ni Lenalee ni Road ! Sinon ravie que Marcel t'ait plu !

Timeye : Oups ! Mais je ne pouvais pas résister à l'idée de faire une licorne racaille ! Je poste tous les jeudis entre 12h30 et 00h00 ^^

DarkBlood98 : Merci merci ! En espérant que la suite te plaise !

harakiri : Oui ! J'aimevoir souffrir Allen-chan !

Layla : Le voilaaaaa ! Et t'a faux ce n'est pas Road ^^ Mais ça aurait pu.

3j4 : Ravie que ça te plaise ! La suite ici !

Enelica : Ahahahah ! Mes amies me surnomme la « destructrice d'enfance » (Elles ont commencé à m'appeler comme ça après avoir vu What the cut ^^), sinon ce n'est pas Road ! Et le truc avec les dieux… C'est sorti de ma tête ^^ J'ai beaucoup de connaissance en théologie, donc j'en profite ^^ N'hésite pas à poser toute les questions que tu veux !

…

Chapitre 18

Harry et ses amis était tranquillement assis à la table des Griffondor, prenant un bon repas, mais sans Allen. De plus Harry et Hermione avait remarqué qu'à la table des Serpentard, Drago Malfoy lui aussi manquait à l'appelle, ce que les deux sorciers avait remarqué.

-A ton avis que fait-il seul dans la foret à cette heure ? Demanda soudains Hermione brisant le silence.

-Je sais pas, grogna Ron en mordant dans une cuisse de poulet, s'attirant les regards dégouter des autres élèves.

-Timcampy n'est même pas avec lui… Murmura pour lui-même le survivant.

Effectivement le petit golem doré n'avait pas suivi son maitre et se trouvait en ce moment même dans une assiette ou trônait un gigot, le dévorant avec un grand enthousiasme, grognant et mordant tous ceux qui s'approchait de sa proie, Neville en avait d'ailleurs fait les frais en voulant manger.

Alors qu'Harry se reprochait de ne pas avoir finalement suivi le blandinet un cri de surprise retenti, les sorciers levèrent la tête de leurs plat pour s'apercevoir qu'une sorte de vortex noir venait de sa matérialiser au-dessus de la table des professeurs. Au même moment une personne déboula dans la salle l'air complétement paniqué, le sorcier s'aperçu qu'il s'agissait d'Allen puis à sa grande surprise de Malfoy qui semblait complétement perdu.

Lorsqu'il retourna sa tête au niveau de la table des professeurs il vit que l'étrange chose noire avait disparu et qu'à sa place, au sol, se trouvait une personne. Le blandinet venait juste de venir à sa hauteur avec Dumbledore et Maugrey qui retourna ce qui semblait être une jeune fille. Allen hoqueta bruyamment.

-Tewaku ?!

Le maudit était totalement choqué, que faisait ici une des troisièmes générations d'exorcistes qui était censé être sous le joug du comte ? Il était estomaqué. La fille-qui-voulait-le-pouvoir-des-dieux était… Tewaku ? Enfin c'était logique… Les semis-akuma auraient voulus devenir exorcistes… Sois le pouvoir des dieux… Et comme ils n'avaient pas pu ils avaient choisi de se sacrifier en devenant en partie démons…

-Tu la connais ? Grogna Maugrey de sa voix rocailleuse.

-Oui… Murmura Allen le regard vide, C'est Tewaku… Je pensais qu'elle était morte ou « possédée »…

Pendant que l'exorciste et Maugrey conversaient les autres professeurs tentaient de calmer les élèves. Quant au trio d'or ils s'approchèrent, suivi de Drago qui venait de les rejoindre, vers leur ami. Celui-ci essayait tant bien que mal de réveiller la jeune fille. De là Harry pouvait avoir un bon aperçu de l'apparence de celle-ci : Blonde avec comme des reflets verdâtres dans les cheveux, elle n'était pas très grande, ses habits étaient étranges mais ce n'était plus que des loques désormais, son corps était couturé de blessures ce qui horrifia les quatre sorciers. Et le plus étrange sur elle était probablement les deux points rouge verticale qui semblaient tatoué en plein milieu de son front. Dans l'ensemble elle était plutôt jolie.

Allen désespérait, il avait beau la secoué en tous sens elle n'ouvrait même pas un œil. Finalement Dumbledore sembla avoir pitié de lui et l'écarta légèrement avant de pointer sa baguette sur la dites Tewaku.

-_Enervatum…_ Murmura-t-il, un faisceau orange sorti de sa baguette pour aller percuter le corps évanouis de la jeune femme.

Rien ne sembla se passer les premières secondes, puis Tewaku papillonna des yeux avant de les ouvrir totalement révélant un œil entièrement noir avec une pupille jaune et verticale.

Les professeurs présents à coté reculèrent en sortant leur baguette, si Harry, Drago et Hermione firent pareille il en fut tout autre pour Ron qui ne fit aucun geste.

Elle était encore semi-akuma réalisa Allen avec horreur tandis que celle-ci se relevait en position assise et que son bras monstrueux s'activait, Rogue lui lança un stupéfix, mais cela ne lui fit aucun effets. A la place elle ouvrit la bouche et prononça d'une voix étrangement grave pour une femme :

-Tous… Mort… Sous mes yeux… Rien pu faire !

Puis elle poussa un gémissement à fendre l'âme alors que ces membres semblaient se tordre d'horribles façons. Comprenant ce qui allait arrivé s'il ne faisait rien Allen changea son bras rapidement en épée avant d'empaler l'exorciste de troisième génération.

La salle était figer, d'où le blandinet avait-il sorti cette épée ? Et pourquoi l'avait-il planté dans le corps de la jeune fille ?

Un mince filet de sang coula de la bouche de Tewaku, puis elle cria d'une voix perçante, un cri à glacer le sang. D'expérience Allen savait que ce faire exorciser par Crown Clown était affreusement douloureux, il pria donc que la partie akuma de l'âme parte, et vite.

Sa prière sembla exhausser car une sorte d'aura noir sembla s'échapper du corps de l'ex-Crown et celle-ci s'affaissa sur l'épée. Il la retira d'un coup sec, tandis que Mugrey et Rogue pointaient leurs baguettes vers eux.

-Stop ! S'exclama Mc Gonagall en se positionnant devant Allen. –Allen m'a expliqué la fonction de son épée… Elle est exorcisante et ne blesse pas les humains seulement les démons, cette fille était posséder, il la délivrée ! Elle vivra !

La salle sembla se calmer à la déclaration, et Fliwick fut chargé de faire sortir les élèves en leurs promettant que des explications serait donné demain matin. Le trio d'or et Drago furent autorisé à se joindre au Blandinet pour accompagner Tewaku à l'infirmerie.

…

Les sorciers avaient été assez choqués par les événements et le sang surtout, ils n'étaient vraiment pas habituer aux horreurs qu'Allen subissait à longueur de journée. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs expliqué à Dumbledore qui était Tewaku, le vieil homme avait encore une fois paru outré que l'on puisse faire subir de telles choses à un être humain.

Désormais ils attendaient le réveille de la jeune femme.

-Dit Allen… Commença Ron avec haine, qu'est-ce qu'il fou ici ? Il désigna d'un signe de tête Drago qui sursauta et lui renvoya son regard meurtrier.

-Il n'est pas aussi mauvais que vous pensez, dit le blandinet s'attirant des regards incrédules. –Alors maintenant arrêter vos préjuger sur les maisons.

Alors qu'une dispute allait éclater Tewaku gémit et se releva en position assise et porta sa main à son front, puis elle sembla remarquer les cinq adolescents autours d'elle.

-Allen Walker ! S'écria-t-elle en le reconnaissant.

-Euh… Bonjours ?

Ses yeux s'assombrirent avant qu'elle ne l'attrape par le col de la chemise surprenant les sorciers, rapprochant leurs visages à un pouce l'un de l'autre, le visage du blandinet ne trahissant aucune expression.

-Ou sommes-nous ? Grogna-t-elle, ce n'est pas la congrégation ! Parle sale Noah !

A ce mot, les sorciers virent les yeux d'Allen s'écarquiller, puis il repoussa brusquement Tewaku qui tomba à la renverse sur le matelas.

-Ne me traite pas de Noah ! Dit-il d'une voix dangereusement basse qui ressemblait à un grondement furieux.

-Noah ? Demanda Hermione curieuse, Tim volant en cercle au-dessus de sa tête. –Comme ceux qui ont survécu au déluge ?

La blonde tourna son regards désormais brun vers la sorcière mais ne lui répondit pas, à la place elle se releva pour faire face de nouveau à Allen.

-Tokusa… Kiredori, Goushi et Madarao sont mort, _ils_ les ont tués, j'ai réussi à m'échapper par leurs maudites arche noir et atterrir ici… Et toi la première chose que tu fais c'est m'enlever mon côté akuma ! Tu as réduit à néant le projet exorcistes troisièmes générations !

Elle haletait les larmes aux yeux, les sorciers la regardant horrifié, puis le blandinet posa son regard sur eux avant de dire :

-Sortez, je vous expliquerais tout après avoir discuté avec elle…

Son ton était sans appel, les quatre adolescents décidèrent de l'écouter et sortirent de l'infirmerie.

-Je suis pratiquement sûr que la version de qui est cette fille n'est pas la même que celle qu'Allen à raconter à Dumbledore… Maugréa Drago lorsqu'ils furent sortie de la salle.

Hermione approuva vivement en hochant la tête.

-C'est clair qu'Allen cache beaucoup trop de chose… Et ça m'étonnerait que cette fille soit juste une de ses camarades d'école qui se soit fait posséder lors d'une mission…

Soudains tous deux s'arrêtèrent de parler se lançant un regard incrédule : Ils s'étaient parlé sans s'insulter !

-C'est bon, Dit Harry calmement, on peut faire une trêve temporaire… On doit savoir qui est Allen !

-Quoi mais ça va pas ! S'écria Ron choqué, je ne veux pas parler avec lui, même pendant…

Il se tut face au regard que lui renvoyaient les trois sorciers. Puis Drago se tourna vers Harry et Hermione :

-Encore plus étrange… Tout à l'heure j'ai entendu un cri et j'ai accouru en pensant que quelqu'un était blessé… Puis j'ai vu un renard blanc… De deux mètre…

-Quoi ?! S'écrièrent en cœur le trio d'or, restant bouche bée à la déclaration. Un renard de deux mètre ça n'existait pas non ?

-Je suis parfaitement sérieux… Puis il a rétrécit sans même me remarquer et semblait perdu dans ses pensées… J'ai bougé et il m'a attrapé…

Les Griffondor étaient pendus à ses lèvres, (même si ses qualités d'orateur étaient médiocres)

-…Et là il s'est transformé en Allen.

-Quoi ! Allen est un animagus ? Dit Ron complétement sous le choc, en oubliant même d'être désagréable avec le Serpentard.

-Et là des centaures sont arrivé dans la clairière en disant qu'il fallait rentrer au château, ils ont appelé Allen « Inari »… C'est quoi ?

Si les garçons secouèrent la tête indécis, Hermione, elle, pâlit, ce que les autres remarquèrent.

-Non… Marmonna-t-elle, ça ne peut pas être possible… Ca ne peut pas exister…

-Qu'est ce qui ne peut pas exister ? S'enquit Harry.

La sorcière posa son regard sur les trois garçons, l'air un peu perdue. Puis elle parla :

-Eh bien, Inari est une divinité Japonaise, un dieu quoi ! (Elle avait vu le regard d'incompréhension total de Ron au mot divinité) Je ne sais pas si c'est une déesse ou un dieu… Mais il ou elle a le pouvoir de se changer en renard…

Voyant ou la jeune fille voulait en venir (sauf Ron), les deux sorciers lui jetèrent un regard incrédule. C'était vrai, Allen un dieu ? La bonne blague.

-Mais non ! Ricana Malfoy, ça n'existe pas, les dieux… C'est bon pour les moldus crédules ! Les centaures l'on juste appeler comme ça car il peut se transformer en renard !

-Tu dois avoir raison, dit Harry soulager que quelqu'un ait une pensé normal, ça n'existe pas tout ça… Allen un dieu… Ahahahah.

Puis le Serpentard et Griffondor éclatèrent simultanément de rire, Ron n'en croyant pas ses yeux et Hermione un doigt sur ses lèvres, pensive, les sourcils froncer. Ça ne collait pas… Drago avait bien dit que le renard avait changé de taille non ? Et un animagus ne changeait pas de taille… Enfin ! N'était-ce pas un peu exagérer ? Un dieu ? Non, elle rirait presque de ses pensé… Sa devait être juste un de ses pouvoir d'exorciste de changer de taille ! Aucun rapport avec quelque chose de céleste !

Soudains, elle fut sorti de sa pensé par un bruit de pas de géant, au coin du couloir, elle vit Hagrid, le garde de chasse, s'arrêter brusquement regardant Drago et Harry rirent ensemble comme s'ils étaient les meilleur ami du monde. A voir son visage et la façon dont il se pinçait le bras, il croyait rêver.

-Hagrid ! L'appela-t-elle en agitant la main. Le survivant et le Malfoy arrêtèrent de rire simultanément. Drago parut embarrasser d'avoir été vu avec son ennemis en train de rire, mais il ne partit pas ni ne lança de remarque abserbe.

-Hagrid ! S'exclama à son tour Harry, ou vous étiez ? Pourquoi vous n'assurez pas les cours ?

-T'as pas lu le journal ? Dit Drago incrédule. –Rita Sketter a écrit un article sur lui !

-Hein ?

-C'est un demi-géant !

Les sorciers se tournèrent vers Hagris en quête d'une confirmation, si Harry et Ron le savait Hermione elle non.

-C'est vrai ? Demanda-elle.

Le géant évita de la regarder en face le regard fuyant avant de marmonner ce qui semblait être un « oui ».

-Et c'est tout ? Déclara soudains Drago moqueur surprenant les personnes présentes. –C'est pour ça que vous faites plu cours ? A cause d'un petit article ? Et de quelques lettres d'insultes ? Finalement ils ont peut-être raison, un lâche pareil ne mérite pas de faire cours !

Les sorciers le regardaient la bouche grande ouverte, Drago… Demander indirectement à Hagrid de reprendre ses cours ? D'ailleurs même le géant semblait complétement perdu, et le Serpentard se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait dit s'empourprait de plus en plus.

-Oui, dit Harry suivant l'exemple du blond revenez ! Tout le monde veut que vous reveniez ! (Il écrasa le pied de Malfoy qui ouvrait la bouche pas très convaincu).

-Ouais ! Les Scout à Pétard nous manquent, déclara Hermione avec un sourire forcer, alors que derrière elle Ron toussait sarcastiquement.

Un grand sourire éclaira le visage du garde de chasse, de voir que ses élèves le soutenait, même la fouine de Malfoy, était la plus belle chose qu'il pouvait souhaiter.

-Oui, dit-il une nouvelle détermination s'inscrivant sur son visage, vous avez raison ! Ce n'est pas un simple article qui va m'arrêtez ! Demain je reprends les cours !

Les adolescents (sauf Drago) acquiescèrent vivement, tous presser de revoir Hagrid leurs redonner des cours.

-Au fait vous veniez faire quoi ici ? Demanda soudains Ron rompant (comme à son habitude) le grand moment qu'ils partageaient avec Hagrid.

-J'apportais ça, répondit-il en montrant un tas de vêtement qu'il portait, Dumbledore m'a dit pour ce qui était arrivé au repas… C'est pour la fille…

-Ok…

Hagrid les salua avant de toquer à la porte et entrer, les sorciers restèrent bêtement devant la porte ne sachant que faire. Puis Drago brisa le silence :

-Bon… Je suppose qu'on doit attendre qu'Allen sor…

Il fut interrompu par un cri venant de l'infirmerie et Hagrid en sorti précipitamment un drôle de papier collé sur son front, Timcampy esquissa ce qui semblait être un sourire moqueur.

-Hem… Fit Timidement Hermione. –Y s'est passé quoi ? Et pourquoi ce bout de papier est couvert de signe étrange ?

-Aie, aie ! Grommela Hagrid en sortant, tandis qu'il entendait derrière la porte la voix d'Allen qui semblait engueuler quelqu'un. –C'est la fille, quand je suis rentré elle à paniquer et m'a balancer plusieurs de ses bouts de papier, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi Allen les à intercepter, sauf jusqu'à qu'il en oublie un, et que celui-ci se colle sur mon front. Ce truc m'a électrocuté !

Et il partit en râlant contre on ne sait quoi, laissant les sorciers stupéfait.

-C'est trop bizarre, murmura Ron.

-Tu l'as dit… Renchérit Drago.

…..

En attendant juste après l'incident Hagrid, Allen réprimandait Tewaku sur son geste, certes elle avait pris le géant pour un akuma, mais ce n'était pas une raison de l'attaquer. De plus il lui avait expliqué tout sur ce monde, soit qu'ici il n'y avait pas d'akuma !

-Bon, dit-il contrarier, j'ai l'énigme de l'œuf à résoudre et des explications à donner aux autres. Demain Dumbledore d'introduira comme une de mes camarades qui devaient venir me voir pour le tournois mais qui à eut un « souci en route ». Il te mettra dans une des maisons qui te correspondra le mieux. Maintenant raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé après votre capture.

Tewaku le dévisagea de ses yeux désormais bleu, plantant son regard dans le siens.

-Ils se sont servi de nous pour tuer, puis ils ont jugé qu'on ne leurs était plu utile et nous on tuée un par un… Elle fit une pose. –Puis c'était mon tour… Et la Lavi et Bookman qui était capturer mon poussée vers un des portails de leurs arche et me voilà.

-Lavi et Bookman sont prisonniers ! S'écria l'exorciste avec horreur.

-Oui.

Non ! C'était impossible ! Lavi entre les mains des Noah ? Il serra les poings si fort que le sang perla, lui était là en sécurité à Poudlard tandis que ses amis luttaient pour leurs vie. Une grande vague de désespoir l'envahi, il ne pouvait même pas les retrouver ! L'effort qu'avait fait l'arche pour l'envoyer ici ne lui permettait pas de retourner encore dans leur monde, il fallait attendre.

-Calme toi, intima la Crow, ça ne sert à rien. -Au lieu de ça tu devrais te concentrer sur ta mission. Tu es un exorciste, un soldat de dieu.

-Un soldat de dieu… La bonne blague, rétorqua le blandinet en levant la tête. J'y vais !

Alors qu'il se levait Tewaku lui attrapa le bras.

-Dit… Es-tu sûr que ton Noah est totalement scellé ?

-Oui ! S'écria-t-il agacé.

Puis il se dégagea et parti, il ouvrit la porte mais la jeune fille le rappela de nouveau l'arrêtant, il se retourna de nouveau en soupirant.

-Euh… Dit-elle moins sûr d'elle d'un coup. –Euh… Merci pour m'avoir amené à l'infirmerie… Un peu plus et j'y passais… Tu m'as… sauvée…

-Mais de rien, répondit Allen un sourire dont seul lui avait le secret s'étirant sur son visage.

Puis il fit volteface et sorti laissant une Tewaku plus que choqué par le sourire.

…..

Après être sorti de l'infirmerie, Allen avait vu les Griffondor et le Serpentard discutant tranquillement. Il sourit, finalement ils pouvaient être amis.

-Je vois qu'on s'entend bien, s'amusa-t-il surprenant les sorciers.

-Allen ! S'exclama Drago.

-Allen, dit Hermione froidement, Drago nous as tout dit à propos que tu es un animagus non déclaré.

-Drago ! S'exclama à son tour Allen outré. Il lui avait demandé de la boucler !

-Je suis un Serpentard, déclara celui-ci comme si ça résolvait tous.

\- Allen on ne croit pas à ton histoire à deux balles, dit ensuite Harry le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Le pauvre blandinet se savait acculer, c'est pour ça qu'il décida qu'il fallait que le masque tombe, ils étaient ses amis, ils se devaient d'être au courant. Il les entraina donc à l'écart et commença à leurs raconter son histoire en temps qu'exorciste, et de son arriver ici, puis de la prophétie du centaure « La guerre des deux monde ne deviendra qu'une » (il ne parla pas évidement de son origine devine… Tiens d'ailleurs d'où venait les dieux ? Il faudrait le demander à Neah quand ils se verraient).

-Tu viens d'un autre monde ! Dit le blond du groupe complétement choqué.

-Oui.

-Une guerre face aux Noé et à des démons déchirent votre monde depuis 7000 ans ? Continua Hermione les yeux complétement exorbités.

-Oui.

-Tu es le porteurs d'un Noah, et celui qui controle l'arche qui n'est pas un bateau mais une sorte de dimension parallèle ou se trouve une ville blanche, et pour la contrôler il faut un piano… Poursuivit Harry estomaqué.

-Oui.

-Tu te moque de nous ? Demanda Ron la bouche grande ouverte.

-Non.

Les sorciers devait complétement dépasser par la situation, songea l'exorciste amuser. Puis Hermione parla :

-Et cette prophétie… Ça voudrait dire qu'une guerre va éclater ici et les méchants de nos mondes respectifs vont s'allier ?

-Les méchants ? Rit Allen amuser par le terme utilisé. –Oui je pense que ça sera un truc comme ça. Mais il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter pour l'instant. Bref inquiétons nous pour le moment présent… Demain Harry et moi résoudront l'énigme de l'œuf !

-Hein ? Dit bêtement le survivant, euh… Oui, oui… Bon vu qu'on n'a plus rien à dire on devrait aller se coucher…

-Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Potter, dit Drago en faisant volteface sa cape volant derrière lui.

Les autres l'imitèrent en partant dans l'autre sens.

Ce soir-là les sorciers ne trouvèrent pas le sommeil… Ils étaient fascinés et à la fois horrifier par le récit d'Allen, vu comment l'exorciste leur avait parler il avait l'impression que la congrégation ne valait pas mieux que les Noah, faire des expérience sur des êtres humains… Puis une chose inquiétait Harry… Cette guerre dont parlait leur ami, il avait l'impression qu'elle était bien plus proche qu'ils ne le pensaient. Son rêve de cet été ou Voldemort et Peter Petigrow tuaient un vieil homme ne lui inspirait rien de bon… Si le seigneur des ténèbres pouvait tuer ainsi, cela ne voulait-il pas dire qu'il reprenait des forces ?

….

Voilà… La semaine prochaine pas de chapitre… Je suis en voyage. Mais je peux vous dire qu'au centime commentaire je publierais un chapitre spécial nommé… « Une journée dans la vie de Marcel ! » Allez ! A dans deux semaine ^^


	19. Chapter 19

3j4 : Oui l'heure de gloire de Marcel arrivera ! ^^ J'espère que ses conneries vous plairons !

harakiri : He bien à vrai dire j'en sais rien, mais peut-être… Ce n'est pas une fic de romance, mais un peu à côté ça ne peut pas faire de mal… Enfin je verrais comment ça évolue…

Enelica : Nan fait pas des études dessus, bien que j'aimerais, c'est juste que je fais des recherches personnels ^^ Johny et Bakanda ne sauraient tarder, ils arrivent entre la 2eme tache et 3eme, et foutrons un bordel digne des Vongola ^^

Arya39 : Je ne sais pas si ce chapitre est « grand » mais j'espère qu'il te plaira !

Layla : Oui Allen est un peu dans la «panade » hehehehe ^^

…..

Chapitre 19

Le lendemain Tewaku fut présenter à toute l'école, à son regard on sentait que ça ne lui plaisait guère. Le soir d'avant le directeur avait apporté le choixpeau pour la classer dans une des maisons. L'ancienne relique posé sur sa tête avait beaucoup hésité entre Griffondor et Poufsouffle, car la jeune fille était incroyablement courageuse mais à la fois terriblement loyale envers ses camarades décédés, finalement il avait décidé de la mettre à Griffondor pensant qu'Allen, étant dans cette maison, pourrait l'aider à surmonter le choc de la mort de ses compagnons qui l'avait rendue aigrie.

-Quelle bande de chieur, grommela-t-elle en s'asseyant à leur table écartant au passage Fred qui lui lança un regard contrarié, et George qui lui, la dévorait des yeux. Elle ne leurs accorda même pas un regard et se servit un peu de jus de citrouille.

-Tewaku, Demanda timidement Hermione (L'ex semi-akuma lui jeta un regard noir). –Tu as le même emploi du temps que nous ?

-Ouais, grogna-t-elle. –Au fait Walker, tu as bien changé par rapport à avant…

Allen et Tim levèrent la tête de la montagne de nourritures qu'ils dévoraient, ou plutôt inhalait.

-… Tu ressembles presque plus à une fille.

Le pauvre blandinet manqua de s'étouffer, de qu'elle droit ce permettait-elle de dire des choses pareille, il lui envoya un regard courroucé, alors qu'à coté des filles clamaient leurs désapprobation à l'aide de grand cris, et que les garçons se retenaient de rire, il crut même entendre Neah ricaner dans son esprit.

-On ne se connaissait pas vraiment tu sais, tu ne m'as vu qu'une fois à la congrégation, et c'est quand ton ami m'a balancer contre le mur, rétorqua Allen poignardant violement ses œufs.

-Ben au début j'ai cru que t'était une fille, continua Tewaku nullement gêner par l'aura noir que celui-ci dégageait.

Finalement ils n'eurent pas le temps de finir leur discussion que Mc Gonagall chassait les retardataires de la grande salle. Ils partirent donc pour les cours de la journée. Une journée qui s'annonçait longue avec leur nouvelle amie qui passait son inquiétude sur Allen en l'embêtant.

Le soir venu Harry vit le maudit s'écraser sur le lit, il se demandait s'il devait lui rappeler que ce soir était celui où il devait résoudre l'énigme de l'œuf, mais son ami semblait si fatigué… Il fallait dire que Tewaku n'y était pas aller de main morte, elle n'avait cesser de lui envoyer des piques, même Malfoy qui venait d'arriver s'était arrêter complétement choquer par la scène devant lui, soit Allen son innocences activé, et la « nouvelle » tenant des bouts de papiers dans une main et ce qui semblait être un kunai dans l'autre, autant dire que Maugrey qui passait par là n'avait pas louper l'occasion de les menacer de les Transformer en fouine.

-Allen, l'œuf, lui rappela finalement le survivant.

La réaction fut instantané, le maudit se releva, désarçonnant Tim qui se trouvait sur sa tête.

-L'œuf ! S'écria-t-il brusquement. Puis il s'empara de celui avant de se précipiter dans les couloirs Harry à sa suite, n'oubliant pas sa cape d'invisibilité.

-Euh… On fait quoi ? Demanda-t-il en s'arrêtant en plein milieu d'un couloir.

Le survivant s'arrêta aussi en soupirant, Allen semblait avoir oublié les recommandations de Cédric.

-On va à la salle de bain des préfets, le mot de passe je le connais, et on fout l'œuf dans l'eau…

Le maudits acquisa, signe qu'il avait compris. Puis ils reprirent leurs route à travers les couloirs pour arriver devant une statue représentant Athéna (Elle lui faisait pensé au général Tiedol remarqua le maudit). Harry s'approcha d'elle avant de chuchoter :

-Fraicheur des pins…

La statue inclina sa tête la chouette et le serpent, l'un à ses pied et l'autre perché sur elle, lâchèrent respectivement leurs cris et la statue s'écarta révélant un trou de la taille d'Hagrid, ils s'y engouffrèrent précipitamment.

-Waouh ! S'exclama Harry en découvrant l'intérieure, soit une multitude de bassin géant était présent, les robinets était même en or ! Remarqua Allen avec stupéfaction. Sur le mur était accrocher le portrait d'une magnifique sirène rousse qui agitait ses nageoire et gloussait en les voyants.

D'un commun accord le survivant alla se procurer des serviettes pendant qu'Allen ouvrait quelque robinets d'où s'échappait parfois, de l'eau, ou encore une mousse rose, odorante qui lui chatouillait le nez, désormais plus sensible, pour cause la récupération de ses pouvoirs et de ses sens de renard. Il ne fallut que quelque seconde avant que le bain malgré sa taille soit remplit, surement encore un des tours magique de l'école.

Du coin de l'œil Allen vit Harry se glisser dans le bain, il voulut faire de même mais une chose l'en empêcha.

-Tu viens alors ? Le pressa le survivant en voyant son hésitation.

-Euh… C'est que je suis couvert de cicatrice et je voudrais ne pas te choquer…

-C'est bon tu nous l'as dit non ?

Finalement l'exorciste se dépouilla de ses vêtements attachant une serviette autours de sa taille. Il se tourna et s'enfonça dans l'eau poussant un soupir de bien-être.

-He ben, dit Harry en regardant son torse, si je m'attendais à une pareille cicatrice…

Une chose était sûr le survivant semblait estomaquer, Allen l'avait prévenu mais en vrai c'était pire… Il frissonna rien qu'à l'idée de ce que celui-ci avait pu ressentir.

-On fait quoi alors ? Dit le blandinet en le sortant de ses pensées.

Il attrapa l'œuf, puis regarda Harry qui semblait aussi perdu que lui… Qu'avait voulu dire Cedric en leurs disant de venir ici ? Qu'y avait-il de différent dans la salle de bain par rapport au dortoir ? L'agréable odeur ? Nan… Ou peut-être que l'écho modifierait l'étrange musique de l'œuf ? Le son ! S'écria-t-il mentalement une idée lui venant.

-Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? Lui demanda Harry en apercevant la lueur qui venait de s'allumer dans le regard de son ami.

Pour toute réponse celui-ci plongea l'œuf d'or dans l'eau avant de l'ouvrir et de mettre sa tête sous l'eau. Harry se contenta de l'observer ne sachant pas quoi faire, quelque seconde plus tard le blandinet émergea les cheveux dégoulinant et poussant un cri de victoire.

-Tu as été bien plus rapide que Cédric, dit soudains une voix féminine les surprenant et faisant avaler à Harry une bonne quantité de bulles roses. Il se releva en crachotant, devant eux se tenait dans les airs un fantôme de jeune fille brune avec des lunettes. C'était Mimi Geignarde, comprit Allen, celle qu'il avait aperçu du coin de l'œil en passant devant les toilettes du deuxième étage.

-Et bien, reprit celle-ci en faisant une cabriole dans les airs, vous avez perdu votre langue ?

Les deux garçons continuèrent de la fixer bêtement. Comment voulait-elle qu'ils entament tranquillement une conversation alors qu'ils étaient nus face à une jeune fille ? Allen se demanda même s'il devait se transformer en fille pour se sentir moins gêné… Malheureusement ce serait Harry qu'il traumatiserait…

-Mimi ! S'exclama Harry, scandalisé. Je… je n'ai rien sur moi !

Le blandinet approuva en hochant la tête, les yeux fixer sur le fantôme qui le regardait très intéressée, voir même bavant.

-Ben c'est pas grave, répondit celle-ci, s'attirant des regards meurtriers.

-Ignore là, déclara Allen, écoute plutôt ça.

Puis il replongea la tête sous l'eau, action que s'empressa d'imité le survivant, ignorant totalement la présence du fantôme « Pervert ».

Lorsqu'il mit la tête sous l'eau il entendit directement un son, ou plutôt une chanson :

_Descends nous visiter et entends nos paroles_

_Nous devons pour chanter être au-dessous du sol_

_A présent, réfléchis, exerce ton esprit,_

_Ce qui t'es le plus cher, nous te l'avons ravi,_

_Pendant une heure entière il te faudra chercher_

_Si tu veux retrouver ce qu'on t'a arraché,_

_Après l'heure écoulée, renonce à tout espoir_

_Tes efforts seront vains car il sera trop tard._

Ils remontrent à la surface secouant leurs cheveux qui leurs tombait devant les yeux.

-Tu as entendus ? Dit le survivant.

-Une énigme, dit à son tour Allen la mine victorieuse.

Ils replongèrent pour l'écouter jusqu'à la savoir par cœur.

-Bon… Déclara le blandinet pensif, « Décents nous visité » et « Pour chanter nous devons être au-dessous du sol » Qu'est-ce que cela pourrait signifier…

-Tu n'es pas très vif, Dit Mimi en la ramenant, ce qu'ils ignorèrent royalement.

Le regard d'Harry se balada sur la salle s'arrêtant sur le portrait de sirène qui lui fit un clin d'œil.

-Et si… Commença-t-il, s'ils parlaient de sous l'eau ?

Le regard de l'exorciste s'éclaira :

-Mais oui ! Ils veulent parler du lac ! Ils vont nous prendre « Ce qui nous est cher » et nous devront le récupérer avant une limite de temps ! Il nous faut désormais trouver quelque chose pour respirer sous l'eau…

Et la réalité les frappa de plein fouet, ou plutôt la question : Comment respirer sous l'eau ? Pour Allen c'était simple, il avait juste à ce crée une illusion réel autour de lui, soit une sorte de bulle d'air autours de sa tête. Mais pour Harry… Ce n'était pas aussi facile… Et il ne restait que quelques semaines avant la deuxième tache…

-Comment je fais… Souffla-t-il inquiet.

-On verra ça demain avec les autres.

Puis ils sortirent Harry et Allen sous la cape d'invisibilité, la carte du maraudeur en main (elle impressionna beaucoup Allen… Si seulement ils avaient ça à la congrégation… Ils n'auraient plus besoin du pathétique gardien de devant la porte…)

C'est alors qu'ils repérèrent un nom sur la carte, plus précisément dans le bureau de Rogue, un nom qui ne devrait pas être là… Bartemius Crouptons.

\- Il n'était pas malade ? Demanda le sorcier.

-Normalement si… Répondit l'exorciste.

D'un commun accord ils firent demi-tour, descendirent les escaliers, longèrent un couloir, à l'étage du dessous écarta une tapisserie située à mi-chemin et emprunta un autre escalier qui leurs permettraient de descendre deux étage d'un coup. Harry jetait sans cesse des regards à la carte se posant des questions… Comment imaginer un homme aussi respectueux des règlements que Mr Croupton s'introduise dans le bureau d'un professeur en pleine nuit… Allen semblait avoir les même pensées qui lui vu ses sourcils froncés.

Parvenu au milieu des escalier, Harry, qui ne pensait a plus rien d'autre que l'étrange comportement de Croupton sentit soudain sa jambe tomber dans le trou de la marche que Neville oubliait tout le temps. Il emporta la cape avec lui, laissant le maudit à découvert qui ouvrit grand les yeux de surprise en le voyant tomber, l'œuf lui échappa des mains claquant violement et avec fracas dans les escaliers avant de s'immobiliser en bas des marches et de s'ouvrir… Laissant échapper une longue plainte.

Allen se précipita pour le fermer mais un cri le retint :

-PEEVES !

Impossible de se tromper : C'était Rusard, ils entendirent ses pas, Allen n'aurait jamais le temps de se cacher ! Mais à sa grande surprise celui-ci se transforma en petit renard, et d'un bond gracieux se réfugia derrière une des multiples armures du couloir.

Harry resta la bouche grande ouverte, malgré le fait qu'il était au courant, voir ça en vrai était assez impressionnant.

-Peeves, ou es-tu ? Dit soudains une voix sifflante, je vais t'attraper cette fois… Tiens ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

La voix du concierge s'arrêta, et ils purent le voir en train de ramasser l'œuf. A tout moment celui-ci pouvait apercevoir la carte du maraudeur et lire qu'Harry Potter et Allen Walker se trouvait à quelque pas de lui.

-Un œuf ? Murmura Rusard, au pied et l'escalier. Et bien, ma jolie ! (De toute évidence sa chatte, Miss Teigne, se trouvait à ses coté) Peeves à voler un champion !

Le concierge commença à monter les marches, mais son chat ne le suivait pas, à la place il se dirigeait vers l'armure ou était cacher Allen !

Le renard blanc aperçu le chat venir vers lui, ses yeux braquer sur son museau blanc. De près ce chat n'était pas une beauté, le blandinet grogna légèrement, assez pour que la vils créature comprenne l'avertissement. Sauf que celle-ci n'était pas disposer à lui obéir.

-_Renard, _grogna-t-elle, en prenant la parole. –_Tu sens comme l'humain blanc… Serais-tu un animagus ? Hum… Je crois que je vais prévenir Maitre de ta présence…_

Le cœur d'Allen rata un battement, bon sang ! Cet animal voulait sa mort ! Si Rusard les découvrait ils auraient de gros problème… Il fallait la faire taire, et de manière forte s'il le fallait !

_-Tais-toi !_ Lui dit-il de sa voix la plus menaçante, _tu comptes me dénoncer ? Moi Inari lui-même ?_

_-Inari ?_

_-Oui tu as besoins d'une preuve ? Je pourrais te retourner l'esprit jusqu'à que tu deviennes folle ou que tu ne reconnaisses plus ton Maitre._

La chatte sembla voir la réel menace dans ses mots car elle reculât, le regard craintif et rejoignit son maitre, mais non sans lui avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil.

De son côté Harry tentait vainement de dégager sa jambe, mais il ne réussit qu'à s'enfoncer sa jambe un peu plus dans le trou, un peu plus et Rusard verrait la carte ou se cognerait à lui…

-Rusard ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Le concierge s'arrêta brusquement à deux pas du survivant, il fit une grimace et se retourna pour apercevoir aux pieds des escaliers le professeur Rogue.

-C'est Peeves, monsieur, murmura Rusard d'un ton hargneux. Il a jeté cet œuf dans l'escalier…

Rogue monta tranquillement les marches, scruta les marches une à une, avant de se retourner vers le concierge et déclarer :

-On à fouiller mon bureau… Je pense que la personne qui à qui appartiens l'œuf et qui a commis ce méfait ne sont qu'une seule et même personne…

-Mais… ca ne peut être que Peev…

_Clac ! Clac ! Clac !_

Les deux adultes s'arrêtèrent net en voyant le professeur Maugrey, l'œil magique de celui-ci se posa sur Harry, à qui son cœur manqua un battement, l'ancien Auror pouvait voir à travers les capes d'invisibilité ! Sa bouche s'ouvrit sous la surprise, puis il se retourna vers les deux autres.

-Qui donc voudrait fouiller votre bureau ? Demanda-t-il moqueur.

-Un élève probablement, le même qui a perdu cette œuf, rétorqua Rogue avec toute la mauvaise humeur dont il pouvait faire preuve. –On m'a déjà volé des ingrédients !

-Et qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ? Grogna Maugrey, retourner vous coucher, si cet élève a eu ce qu'il veut il ne reviendra pas…

-Qu…

-Je ne le dirais pas deux fois ! Personne n'aurait intérêt à voler les horribles choses que vous cachez dans votre bureau !

-Je n'ai pas à vous obéir, et j'ai autant le droit que vous de me promener dans ces couloirs. Répliqua Rogue.

-Eh bien aller vous promener ailleurs !

Ils se jaugèrent un instant du regard avant que le professeur de potion ne tourna les talons et reparte d'où il était venu, Rusard sur ses pas.

-Alors Potter, grogna Maugrey en dégageant le sorcier du trou. –Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

-Je cherchais à résoudre l'énigme de l'œuf…

Le vieil homme jeta un regard à l'œuf que Rusard avait laissé puis le remit à Harry, avant de remarquer la carte du Maraudeur au sol. Il la ramassa se courbant légèrement et y jeta un coup d'œil curieux.

-Par Merlin ! S'écria-t-il en voyant les points indiquant les personnes présentes dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. –C'est une belle carte que tu as là Potter !

-A propos professeur… Comme vous le voyez cette carte indique les personne présente dans l'enceinte de l'école et… (Il marqua un temps d'hésitation) –J'ai vu qui était dans le bureau de Rogue… C'était Bartemius Croupton !

-Quoi ? Grogna Maugrey en jetant de nouveau un regard à la carte, Harry pria pour qu'il ne remarque pas le nom d'Allen écrit en petit proche d'eux… Et il regarda de nouveau le survivant. –Dit Potter, commença-t-il sérieusement.

Harry eut un pincement au cœur. Il s'y était attendu Maugrey allait lui demander où il s'était procuré la carte.

-Je peux te l'emprunter ?

-Euh… Oui… Répondit-t-il immédiatement, prit au dépourvu.

-C'est très gentil à toi, dit l'ancien Auror, bon maintenant au lit !

Ils montèrent les escaliers ensemble, Maugrey continuant d'examiner la carte comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor, ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'en haut des marches ou le professeur le quitta finalement après un dernier salut.

De son côté Allen sorti de derrière la statue et se dirigea tranquillement vers son ami, à sa grande surprise le survivant se baissa avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

-_He !_ S'exclama-t-il en se sentant soulevé,_ je ne suis pas une peluche !_

Sous le coup de la surprise d'entendre le renard lui parler, même mentalement, Harry manqua de le faire tomber.

-Tu peux parler dans ma tête !

_-Elémentaire mon cher Watson, _dit sarcastiquement Allen en roulant des yeux, _c'est une de mes capacités aussi… De plus je voudrais te faire part de mon soupçon à propos de Maugrey. _

-Le professeur ? Mais pourquoi ? Dit le survivant, ne comprenant pas en quoi le vieil homme était suspect.

Le renard soupira, il n'avait pas remarqué… Enfin pour un humain c'était impossible à vrai dire… Ils n'ont pas le même odora qu'eux…

-_Son odeur, _déclara-t-il_, il sentait comme les cachots de Rogue… Un mélange d'humidité et d'herbe._

-Tu veux dire que ça serait lui qui était dans le bureau de Rogue ? Répondit le survivant, voyant ou voulait en venir le blandinet. –Nan, tu dois t'être trompé, peut-être qu'il y est allé avant…

-_Tu dois avoir raison,_ murmura l'exorciste, mais il ne semblait pas convaincu. –_Bon tu me pose, j'ai l'impression d'être un doudou là…_

Le sorcier sembla réfléchir un instant avant de déclarer un bref :

-Non.

C'était vrai après tout Allen sous forme de renard était décidément adorable ! Si Hermione le voyait ainsi elle l'étoufferait dans une étreinte. Enfin il était temps de dormir, demain de longue recherche l'attendait. C'est donc sous les cris mentaux de protestation du renard qu'il se dirigea vers le dortoir des Griffondor.

….

Le prochains chapitre sera aussi dans 2 semaine -_- … Je pars skier, encore, dans le petit village ou les vieux n'ont même pas conscience de l'existence d'internet… Bouhouhou ! Ne vous inquiéter pas à la rentré les horaires de parution reviendrons à la normal ! Juré sur la tête de Marcel !


	20. Chapitre 20

Timeye : Pour les « ne » je les zappais pour que le dialogue semble « plus naturel » mais je pensais les remettre, donc le choix est fait ^^ Normalement dans quelque chapitre ils y seront ! Sinon pour le truc « Tu ressembles presque plu à une fille » je comptais l'enlever mais j'ai eus la flemme… Merci du commentaire et n'hésite pas à me critiquer ^^

Arya39 : Nan ce n'est pas Kanda dans le lac ^^ Tu verras, lol. Sinon ravie que mes chapitres te paraisses « trop court » XD

Layla : Pour Kanda et Johny je fais une annonce en bas du chapitre ^^ Mais ça ne tarde plus… Le moment de rapproche à grand pas !

….

Chapitre 20

Les cinq champions se trouvait au bord du lac, les élèves les encourageant déjà des gradins, à côté d'Allen Harry haletait la courses qu'il venait d'effectuer pour arriver à l'heure l'ayant épuisé…

Effectivement, après avoir résolu l'énigme de l'œuf et s'apercevoir qu'Harry (Allen leurs avait dit qu'il avait déjà une solution) devait trouver un moyen de respirer sous l'eau, les Griffondor ainsi que Tewaku et Drago, avec qui les adolescents s'entendaient de mieux en mieux, (bien que les Griffondor ne l'avouaient jamais) lui avait passé un savon, furieux qu'il s'y soit pris si tard… Après une lettre de Sirius, demandant quand se déroulait le prochain weekend à Prés-aux-Lards que les Griffondor et l'exorciste lurent en cachette, les recherches avaient débutés. Et au soir d'avant la tâche, Hermione et Ron avaient été convoqué par Mc Gonagall et depuis ils ne les avaient pas revus… Les recherches avaient donc été poursuivies toutes la nuit, et au petit matin ou tout espoir paraissait vain, Dobby, l'elfe de maison, apporta une étrange herbe qui, soit disant lui permettrait de respirer sous l'eau. Suite à cela ils foncèrent au lieu de la troisième tache, ou ils trouvèrent les champions en maillot de bain.

-Ou étiez-vous ? Demanda une voix impérieuse et réprobatrice. –L'épreuve est sur le point de commencer !

Ils se retournèrent pour apercevoir Percy, le frère de Ron, qui remplaçait une nouvelle fois Mr Croupton.

Si Dumbeldore et Ludo Verpey sourire, s'en fut tout autre pour Mme Maxime et Karkaroff. Tandis que les champions discutaient, du moins pour Fleur et Allen, Harry reprenait sa respiration en regardant dans les gradins, si Tewaku et Malfoy y était, Hermione et Ron était introuvable. Il se tourna vers ou était Allen pour lui demander s'ils les voyaient mais il s'aperçu que celui-ci n'était plus présent.

-Ou est Allen ? Demanda-t-il à Fleur qui haussa un sourcil à sa tenue, ses robes de sorciers, elle portait un maillot de bain, comme tous les champions d'ailleurs.

-Parti, se changer, répondit la blonde en reniflant dédaigneusement.

Le survivant se figea, il devrait faire de même ! Mais avec quel maillot de bain ? Alors qu'il voulait demander ou en trouver un, Ludo Verpey intervint expliquant au public le but de la tâche, et Allen revint provoquant les sifflements de la foule, le blandinet portait un short de bain noir mettant en valeur sa peau pale, et son torse était enrouler avec des bandages, pour ne pas que ses cicatrice soit vue, d'où les hué de déception d'une certaine partie de la foule.

-Ou à tu trouver ce maillot ? Lui demanda le survivant en regardant toujours autour de lui, mais où était donc Ron et Hermione. Il retourna de nouveau ses yeux vers Malfoy et Tewaku qui lui envoyèrent un doigt d'honneur. Comment diable savait Drago ce signe moldu ? Et pourquoi faisaient-ils ça au juste ? Il ne faisait que les regarder…

\- Fleur m'a dit qu'ils en fournissaient dans les vestiaires-la-bas… répondit Allen en désignât les petite cabane au bord des gradins.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Verpey se dressa entre eux et clama d'une voix amplifié par un Sonorus :

-Et voilà, dit-il, tous nos champions sont prêts à entreprendre la deuxième tâche qui commencera à mon coup de sifflet. Ils auront exactement une heure pour reprendre ce qu'il leurs a été volé. Attention, à trois… Un… Deux… _Trois _!

Un coup de sifflet strident retenti dans l'air frai du matin et des cris explosèrent des gradins. Allen jeta un œil à Harry, lui souhaitant bonne chance du regard. Puis suivant l'exemple des champions, il sauta à l'eau.

Froid ! L'eau était gelé, songea le blandinet tandis qu'il s'enfonçait dans la profondeur du lac noir. Il imagina rapidement une bulle d'air se mettre en place autour de son visage, et aussitôt il put respirer. Il crut entendre derrière lui un léger bruit d'éclaboussure, surement Harry qui s'était jeté à l'eau…

Il continua sa route, ne sachant pas ou allez et évoluant entre les herbes aquatique qui lui frôlait les jambes. Il se demandait ce qu'on avait bien pus leurs dérober… De la nourriture ? Nan… Quoique si c'était ça il les tuerait ! La nourriture dans l'eau pourrirait et ça serait du gaspillage ! Oui… S'ils avaient fait ça, il se ferait un plaisir de les faire atrocement souffrir…

Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées de vengeance qu'il ne remarqua pas l'étrange créature verte couverte de tentacule l'approcher, ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle lui attrapa le pied en découvrant ses petites, mais néanmoins pointues, dents jaunâtres qu'il la vit.

-_Aaaaaah, lâche-moi ! _S'écria-t-il mentalement pour communiquer avec l'étrange bestiole, secouant le pied.

-_Miam, miam,_ grogna-t-elle.

Le cœur d'Allen rata un battement, ce truc-machin-chose voulait le manger ? Non ! Il ne voulait pas finir en casse-croute pour… Bob ? Ouais, il l'appellerait Bob, ce machin avait une tête à s'appeler Bob.

-_Allez lâche-moi ! Je ne suis pas de la nourriture ! Et d'abord c'est moi qui mange les poissons, pas les poissons qui me mange !_

_-Miam, miam,_ répéta Bob en ouvrant grand la bouche.

Là, il fallait réagir. D'un rapide mouvement l'exorciste activa son innocence donnant un coup, pas assez fort pour le tuer, mais assez pour le repousser. La bestiole fut éjecter quelque mètres en arrière, elle le regarda de ses grand yeux globuleux surpris et recula un peu en émettant ce qui semblait être un grognement aquatique.

-_Ahahah !_ Le railla Allen, _on fait moins le malin maintenant, hein !_

Pour toute réponse la créature plissa les yeux et lança sa tête en arrière avant de pousser un long hurlement guttural… Et dix secondes plus tard Allen se retrouva encercler d'une dizaine de représentant de la famille de Bob. Ok il faillait être diplomate…

-_Euh… Et si on discutait ?_

-GROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

C'est alors que débuta la couse poursuite du siècle, un blandinet complétement paniqué, suivi d'une dizaine de ce qu'il apprendrait être plus tard des Strangulos.

Cette « amusante » course poursuite dura environs une vingtaine de minutes, jusqu'à qu'Allen eut la bonne idée de crée une illusion le dissimulant. Enfin ! Il avait cru se faire dévorer…

La route se continua donc sans que le paysage change. Il n'avait même pas croisé d'autre champions le lac devait être vaste. Il espérait que tous aillent bien et ne rencontre pas la bande de bestioles affamés… Nager à toute vitesse pour leur échapper avait été épuisant… C'est alors qu'il entendit un écho d'une chanson, celle de l'œuf. Intriguer il se dirigea vers la source du son s'enfonçant encore plus profondément dans ce qui semblait être une combe sous-marine.

A sa grande surprise il vit des bâtiments de pierre, aux murs parsemé d'algue. Il s'aperçu alors qu'il n'était plus seul, des sirènes ! Mais pas comme celle du portrait de la salle de bain des préfets, non, celle-ci avait la peau grisâtre des yeux jaune et des cheveux gris ressemblant à des algues. Elles le regardèrent passé d'un œil qui semblait incrédule, certaine s'inclinèrent même.

L'exorciste arriva alors au centre du village ou cinq pilier était planter dans le sol et attaché à eux, Hermione, Ron, la fille Cho, et une petite fille qui ressemblait beaucoup à Fleur. Et là ! Au dernier pilier… Timcampy !

-_Dépêchez-vous de prendre la chose dorée et partir Inari…_ Dit soudain une voix derrière lui.

Le blandinet se retourna pour apercevoir une sirène plus grande que les autres, elle esquissa un sourire sinistre.

-_Mon nom est Murcus, Inari regagne la surface les autres ne serait tarder…_

Comprenant qu'il serait inutile de parler, Allen hocha la tête et coupa les liens de Tim puis il le prit en mains, mais au même moment Harry fit son apparition, les pieds et main palmé, des branchies au cou. Il semblerait que l'herbe de Dobby ait fait effet…

Il sembla que le survivant voulut lui parler, mais seul des bulles sortirent.

-_Coucou Harry,_ dit mentalement le blandinet, _je vais récupérer Tim et toi Ron je suppose… _

Harry sursauta en entendant la voix dans sa tête, il ne pourrait jamais s'y habituer ! Dans tous les cas il hocha la tête et entrepris de chercher une pierre pour couper la corde retenant Ron au pilier.

De son côté Allen détacha d'un coup de griffe Tim. Alors comme ça le golem était la chose que les sorciers avait considérer comme cher à son cœur ? Il fallait avouer qu'il n'avait rien de plus que le golem et Tewaku à kidnapper, mais ils avaient choisi Tim… Surement à cause de ses disputes avec la blonde…

Il attrapa la petite boule jaune qui semblait évanouie, et la regarda avec tendresse, c'était vrai dans un sens… Timcampy avait été son premier ami.

Perdu dans ses souvenirs il ne vit pas l'étrange éclat argenté qui lui passa sous son nez gobant au passage le golem. Il sorti rapidement de sa rêverie et regarda stupéfait un drôle de poisson fuir Tim dans la bouche.

C'est donc sans même accorder un regard à Harry qu'il se mit à sa poursuite, laissant un survivant surpris. Une nouvelle course poursuite débuta donc.

-_Rend moi Tim ! _Cria Allen au poisson, _ce n'est pas de la nourriture !_

_-Miaou !_

_-…_

C'était une blague ? Sur tous les poissons du lac il avait fallu qu'il croise un poisson chat ! Il était maudit ou quoi ? Enfin oui… Mais pas de cette façon quand même !

Il poursuivi donc le poisson chat pendant un bon moment, ne prenant même plus compte du temps, il zigzagua entre les hautes herbe, traversa une forêt de petit poisson mauve, et croisa même le calamar géant ! Il était terriblement fatiguer, quand cette salopris allait s'arrêter ? Il commençait à désespérer lorsque que le poisson se figea, soulager Allen se précipita vers lui en espérant l'intercepter. Mais que ne fut pas sa surprise de voir le poisson faire brusquement volte-face et repartir à toute vitesse dans le sens opposer le frôlant au passage. Qu'est ce qui avait pu provoquer une telle réaction ? Il leva la tête et écarquilla les yeux…

Et merde… The Bobie's family is baaaaaaack !

Et une nouvelle fois la course poursuite du siècle repris… Les sirènes furent très surprise de voir un poisson chat une boule jaune dans la bouche poursuivi par Inari, qui lui-même était poursuivi par le célèbre gang de strangulos, alias la mafia aquatique, les…Tentacolo ! Bref, tous ce qu'il fallait savoir c'est qu'ils se marraient bien et qu'Allen était sur le point de péter un câble.

…

Au dehors la tâche était finie et tous attendait la sortie d'Allen, Tewaku commençait à s'énerver et à marmonner des paroles furieuse.

-Oh lala… Gémit Fleur sa petite sœur Gabriel à coter d'elle, j'espereu qu'il n'est pas tombé sur la bande des strangulos ! Ces créatures sont incensées !

Harry et les autres hochèrent la tête, il en avait rencontré un ou deux, qu'il avait difficilement réussi à se débarrasser mais toute une bande… D'ailleurs c'était à cause de ça que Fleur avait abandonné l'épreuve et que le survivant avait sauvé sa sœur à sa place.

C'est alors que des bulles apparurent à la surface du lac, et quelque seconde Allen émergea l'air complétement paniqué, et tenant un poisson dans ses mains. Il attrapa le rebord du ponton et s'issa péniblement dessus. A peine fut-il sorti, qu'à l'endroit même où il était quelque seconde plus tôt une famille de strangulos sorti la tête de l'eau.

-Ah, c'est la famille Tantacolo ! S'écria joyeusement Dumbledore apparaissant derrière eux.

-Famille Tantacolo ? Demanda Hermione ne semblant pas vraiment comprendre.

-C'est la « mafia » du lac ! Poursuivi joyeusement le directeur sans faire attention aux regards ébahi des autres, après tout il avait l'habitude d'être pris pour un fou. –Il semble qu'ils voulaient jouer !

Jouer ? _Jouer ?_ Le vieux se foutait de leurs gueules ? Songèrent en cœur les champion, ces truc voulaient les bouffer !

Dumbledore se releva en époussetant ses robes tandis que les « Tantacolo » replongeaient sous l'eau (Allen jura qu'il avait vu Bob lui adresser un rictus moqueur).

-Bon, déclara-t-il d'une voix forte en souriant, comme vous le savez, le chef des êtres de l'eau (Il désigna Murcus qu'Allen n'avait pas remarqué, la sirène lui jeta un regard ennuyer) m'a fait un compte rendu de ce qui c'est passer Harry Potter à dépasser la limite de temps mais c'est parce que il s'était mis en tête de sauver tous les prisonniers…

Ron et Hermione soupirèrent alors que le survivant paraissait se ratatiner sur lui-même, le blandinet crus même voir Malfoy dans les gradins rouler des yeux.

-Quand t'à Allen Walker, poursuivi le directeur mais cette fois le regard amusé, il est arrivé le premier, mais un poisson chat aurait avalé Timcampy et il se serait lancer à ses trousses ou il aurait rencontré la famille de strangulos… C'est la raison pour laquelle il est arrivé dernier et bien après la limite de temps.

A côté de lui, l'exorciste vit Tewaku rire, elle trouvait ça drôle qu'il se soit fait poursuivre par ces monstres ?

-Voilà pourquoi ils ont pris Tim à ta place, lui dit-il.

-Pardon ? Grogna-t-elle, t'insinue quoi la ?

-Que tu es une peste.

Mais avant même qu'elle puisse protester, les notes commencèrent à être attribuer. Bon ce n'était pas terrible songea Allen en les voyant, Karkarrof l'avait bien pénalisé pour son retard… Désormais il se trouvait derrière Cédric et Harry, à égalité avec Krum.

Il secoua la tête et balança à l'eau le poisson chat qui s'agitait faiblement entre ses main, Tewaku lui disait qu'il n'était pas comestible, pffff…

Les gradins se vidèrent tout à petit, et Drago les rejoignit sans attirer l'attention, et félicita Harry et Allen mais à sa façon, il gardait sa réputation de fouine même s'il avait bien changé depuis quelque temps.

Ils passèrent près de le foret interdit, et Allen aperçu au coin des arbres une certaine licorne…

-_Yo mec sa gaz ?_

_-Salut… Ouais je pense, je viens juste de rencontrer des Strangulos affamés…_

_-Aie ! Jl'ai connais ctes bouffon ! Ils me les brises dès que je les vois !_

_-Langage !_

_\- Ouais, ouais, t'es pas ma mère mec… Bon moi j'y vais, jdois faire mon plan d'annihilation des humains… Bye !_

Puis il tourna les talons et s'enfonça dans la forêt, Tewaku regarda Marcel la bouche grande ouverte : C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait une licorne et n'avait jamais pensé qu'elles existaient réellement.

-C'est… C'est… Bégaya-t-elle incrédule.

-Marcel, compléta Ron.

-Marcel ? Répéta la crown interloquée.

-Une licorne, oui, termina Drago en roulant des yeux. –Bon si t'a fini moi j'y vais, les autres vont se poser des questions, et je ne veux pas qu'on sache que je traine avec vous…

Et à son tour il partit laissant l'exorciste, la crown et les sorcier ensemble. Ils rentrèrent donc au dortoir de Griffondor, ou ils furent accueilli en héros, des plaisanteries fusèrent sur un prétendus amour en Allen et Tim, ce qui énerva Tewaku qui fut sujet elle aussi de blague comme quoi qu'elle était tellement garce avec le blandinet que les juges du tournois ne l'avait pas prise pour la personne précieuse de peur qu'Allen l'abandonne.

A un moment Neville se transforma en canarie jaune géant, suite à la consommation d'une glace jaune que lui avaient donnée les jumeaux Weasley, l'exorciste se félicita d'avoir décliné l'offre de Fred et George lorsque qu'il lui avait proposé. Mais dans l'ensemble tout ce passa bien…

La soirée fut agréable et c'est l'esprit tranquille que tous allèrent se coucher.

…

**Annonce** : Kanda et Johny arriverons avant la troisième tache ! Je pense que vous devinez le moment ^^. Sinon le prochain chapitre est le chapitre bonus sur Marcel ! Il s'intitule : Une journée dans la vie de Marcel.


	21. Chapter 21

Arya39 : Lol tu as parfaitement cernés les Strangulos ^^ Comme les chats y voulaient jouer jusqu'à les tuer et peut être les manger ^^

Timeye : Merci ! Dure, dure la reprise des cours ^^ J'ai même eus droit aux bacs blanc… L'éclate quoi ! ^^

Layla : Oui il arrive treees treeees bientôt notre très chère Kanda ! C'est marrant mais tout le monde s'en fou de Johny qui pourtant l'accompagne XD Et voilà le chapitre bonus ^^

Chapitre 21

Yo, moi c'est Marcel… Ouais juste Marcel. Une licorne… Et jvais vous raconter une de mes journées… Wesh ! Mais avant y'a une chose que vous devez savoir sur moi : J'AI LA CLASSE ! Toujours la CLASSE ! Quoi qu'il arrive ! Ok pigé ? Bref… C'est parti mon kiki !

….

-Camarade Marcel ! Réveille-toi !

Humf, qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent encore ? Naaaaaan j'veux pas ! J'suis fatigué mwa…

-Camarade Marcel !

J'ouvre un œil, j'suis sous un des buissons de la clairière ou vivent notre troupeau de licorne. Là, celle qui m'appelle pour tenter de me réveiller c'est la chieuse… (Son vrai nom c'est Régina…) j'me lève en ignorant ses réprimandes et m'ébroue lui envoyant au passage toute la terre que j'avais sur moi après cette nuit, Nyahahah dans ta gueule !

-Ah ! Camarade Marcel ! C'est pas bien ! Très vilain !

Ooooooh tais toi wesh… Si elle pouvait la boucler… Je soupire avant de sortir dans la clairière ou vit notre troupeau. Nous sommes une dizaine et avons des horaires à respecter… Sinon le chef ce fâche, là c'est le matin, soit le temps de la prière.

Je me dirige au centre de la clairière suivit de Pot-de-colle ou Chieuse au choix. Les autres me lance un regard irrité en marmonnant que si ça continue je terminerais comme mes parents… Ils se sont fait cramer par un dragon y'a quelque temps. Au coin de la clairière j'aperçois Jean et Marco en train d'empaler un raton laveur avec leur corne, Ah la jeunesse et leurs jeux violents ! Faut pas le charcuter de tous les coté ! Faut viser certain endroit ! Ça c'est de l'art !

-Te voilà Camarade Marcel ! Dit une licorne avec une crinière qui lui retombe en une mèche mauve sur le front, c'est notre chef, Parce-que-je-le-vaut-bien (oui c'est son nom). –Bon on va pouvoir commencer la prière ! Nous entonnons alors notre chant à la gloire de notre dieu :

_Aizen-sama qui êtes aux cieux, donne nous aujourd'hui notre thé de ce jour_…

Gna gna gna… Je décroche… Ça me gonfle, surtout de voir chieuse à coter de moi réciter la prière le regard plein d'adoration… Sa me gonfle aussi graaaave de devoir la décrire mais il le faut… Elle est conne, mais sa vous le saviez, elle à un pelage rose… ROSE ! Vous vous rendez compte ? Chez elle tout est rose d'ailleurs… Et elle est conne.

J'écoute la fin de la prière et là notre chef se redresse, enfin ça va devenir intéressant ! Il va nous faire son discours :

-Peuple des licornes, commence-t-il le regard brillant, pendant des siècles et des siècles les humains nous ont vus comme d'adorables créatures et représentantes de la pureté ! Nous en avons marre ! (Nous poussons tous un cri d'approbation) Les humains se trompent ! Et en se trompant ils nous oppriment ! Brisons les chaines des préjugés ! Et montrons leurs qui nous sommes réellement ! Les licornes vaincront ! Nous, peuple libre, notre régime politique bien meilleur que le leurs ! Le communisme est la réponse à tout ! Imposons leur notre façon de voir et ensuite créons le génocide de la race humaine ! Je répète montrons leurs qui nous sommes ! Et… Euh… (Allez chef, tu peux l'faire !) Nous ne nous appelons pas tous Lily !

-OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS !

Nous hurlons tous notre approbation, c'est vrai, le but ultime des licornes est d'exterminer tous les humains de la terre. Et nous y arriverons !

Tiens, Gertrude m'appelle ? Je m'approche, Gertrude est la guérisseuse du troupeau, elle soigne nos blessure ! Elle est très belle, un pelage noir presque bleu et une crinière argenter ainsi que ses yeux. Bien sûr, la Chieuse me suit… Pfffffff…

-Camarade Marcel, dit-elle lorsque je suis parvenu à son niveau, j'ai besoin d'une herbe particulière… Elle nous permettrait de soigner les… Euh… En fait je ne vais rien te dire… Alors tu pourrais me rendre ce service ?

Dans ma grande bonté j'accepte, et LaChieuse aussi… Non mais quel pot de colle ! Moi qui comptais allez demander à Thanatos de venir… C'est pas grave je la ferait quand même !

-Oh ! Merci Camarade Marcel ! S'écrie Gertrude me sortant de mes pensées, le regard remplit de gratitude. –Cette herbe se trouve dans Le-trou-de-la-mort ! Mais fait attention, on dit qu'il y a depuis quelque temps des créatures qui y rode… Elle est dentelée et ressemble légèrement à un sabot, ah ! Elle est marron !

-Ok, c'est noté, wesh !

Je tourne les sabots (J'ai pas de talon moi ! Ahahahah… …ah …ah… Riez bordel !), et d'un bond rejoins le fourrés, suivi par la chieuse, et je pars en quête de la belle sombral, Thanatos ! Elle connaît toute la forêt, elle saura ou est cette herbe. Thanatos, est ma meilleure amie, elle à un pelage noir, de magnifique ailes de chauve-souris, et un regard… Un regard de sang ou on pourrait s'y noyer… Le seul problème ? Elle est légèrement schyso…

Je la trouve, elle est magnifique… Comme toujours… Aaaaaaaaaah cette gracieuseté de mouvement… Dans tous ce qu'elle fait elle est belle…

-Arrête ! C'est pas bien ! S'exclama alors Régina à mes coté le regard horrifier.

Arrêter quoi ? Me demandais-je, elle est juste en train d'éviscérer un écureuil et d'le bouffer, c'est quoi le blême ? C'est connu non ? La grosse bête mange les petites ! C'est la nature !

Thanatos relève la tête, du sang coulant à flot de sa bouche.

-Salut ! Déclare-t-elle en ignorant royalement Régina, y'a qu'chose, que j'peux faire pour toi Marcel ?

Je m'approche et commence à lui expliquer la situation.

-Hum… Je vois, dit-elle après que je lui ais tous dit, je sais où se trouve cette herbe, mais je ne suis jamais allez dans ce coin de foret…

-On y va quand même, wesh !

Elle hoche sa tête, et nous nous mettons donc en marche. Le coins de la foret ou nous allons n'est pas très populaire, à ce qu'il parait les gens qui vont là-bas ne revienne jamais… Bah ! On verra bien ! Et si Régina se fait becter se sera encore plus génial.

On serpente entre les troncs d'arbre, Régina ne cesse de se plaindre que sa robe (pelage d'un cheval) va salir. Nous l'ignorons et continuons notre chemin pour arriver dans un coin avec des herbes déraciné et morts, l'herbe est morte aussi… En somme un vrai paysage de désolation.

Une branche craque.

-Aaaaaah ! C'est quoi ! Camarade Marcel protège moi !

-Non.

-Kihihihihihih ! Ricane soudainement d'une voix aigüe quelque chose.

Nous nous retournons brusquement, rien.

-Sort de ta cachète vil créature ! M'écriais-je avec un max de classe, et Bam ! Sa vous en bouche un coin nan ? Un cheval qui se comporte comme un chevalier !

Si moi je trouve ça classe, il n'en est pas de même pour Thanatos et LaChieuse qui me regarde comme si j'avais fumé un max de shit.

-Kihihihihih ! Redit le C.C.N.I (Crétin, ricanant, non identifiable)

-Ta gueule merde ! Raaaaaaaah il me gonfle !

-Kihihihihihih !

-C'est très méchant de se moquer des gens ! S'écrie à son tour Régina.

-Kihi…

-MAIS TA GUEULE MERDE ! REFAIT ENCORE UNE FOIS UN DE TES « KIHIHIH » ET JE TE GREFFE TON CERVEAU DANS TON CUL POUR ENSUITE T'ARRACHER LES TRIPPES PUIS T'EVISCERE AVANT DE ME FAIRE UNE ECHAPE AVEC TES INTESTINS ET TE COMPRESSER EN BOULE POUR TE JETER DANS LES TOILETTES D'HAGRID ET LES BOUCHERS !

-…

Ça c'est Thanatos… J'vous avais dit qu'elle était un peu folle sur les bords… mais elle reste très sexy quand même ! A côté de moi LaChieuse semble figer sur place, c'est la première fois qu'elle voit un des « coups d'éclats » de la sombral. En attendant C.R.N.I l'a bouclé… Le seul problème c'est qu'on est maintenant entouré d'araignées géantes.

-Que faite vous sur notre territoire misérable créatures ? Grogne la plus grosse d'entre elles. D'ailleurs c'est quoi ces bestioles ?

-Euh… Commence Régina en tremblant, on est juste venu chercher une herbe…

-Quoi ? Dit l'araignée, sais-tu au moins qui nous sommes ? Qui je suis ?

-Un Pokémon ! Hurlais-je les surprenants.

-Gnè ?

J'ai la classe ! Je suis génial ! Plus génial que moi tu meurs, c'est pas possible d'être aussi cool que moi ! Je suis l'incarnation du savoir lui-même ! Un dieu !

-Euh… Marcel… Tu vois bien que c'est pas un Pokémon mais un acromen…

-Un Mimigal ! Plus précisément, wesh ! Ajoutais-je fièrement interrompant Thanatos.

Sérieux ! C'est quoi ces regards ! Je n'ai pas consommé de drogue, ni fumer ! …Du moins pas aujourd'hui…

-Un Pokémon… Marmonne Mimigal en tremblant, un Pokémon ? Un POKEMON ?! Non mais ça ne va pas la tête ! Redit ça encore une fois et tu vas voir ce que je vais faire !

Régina et Thanatos me jettent un regard l'air de dire « fait pas le con ! » mais le dieu des suicidaires m'ordonne le contraire (Comment ça il n'existe pas ? Mais si, si j'vous jure !).

-Faire quoi ? Me balancer une attaque Mimi queue à la tronche ?

Waouh ! Quel sens de la répartie ! Aucun doutes, I am the best ! Enfin, je n'ai pas le temps de me féliciter que le Pokémon lance un ordre d'attaque et que ses copains se lance à notre poursuite.

-Attrapez-les ! Hurle-t-il, mais laisser les vivants pour que j'ai le plaisir de les dévorer en vie !

Ouh laaaa… Il a l'air bien remonté… Bah ! C'était un ordre de dieu, pas de ma faute ! Mais juste une question… Pourquoi, pourquoi c'est toujours le personnage principal qui se fait poursuivre ?! La prochaine fois (si je sors vivant de ce bordel) je me trouverais une bestiole solitaire que je poursuivrais rien que pour le plaisir ! En attendant nous courons pour nos vies.

-Bien jouer Ponyta ! Ironise Thanatos pendant notre fuite, maintenant ils veulent notre mort ! Tu comptes faire quoi ?

Remarque très pertinente ! Le dieu des suicidaires m'a dit quoi faire pour le faire sortir de ses gonds mais pas la suite… Quel lâcheur !

-Ben lui lancer une attaque flammèche, lol ! Répondis-je avec un max de swag.

Le regard de la belle sombral s'assombrit et derrière j'entends LaChieuse manquer de tomber, puis Thana' ouvre la bouche avant de laisser échapper un de ses « coup d'éclat »

-TU TE FOU DE MA GEUEULE ? SI TU NE TROUVE PAS UNE SOLUTION IMEDIATEMENT JE M'ENVOLE ET VOUS LAISSE CREVER COMME UN VIEUX PNEU !

-… C'est quoi un pneu ?

La sombral m'envoya un regard désespérée et nous fuyons de plus belle. Sérieusement ils comptaient réellement nous tuer ? J'espère qu'on réussira à les semé car je commence à avoir des doutes… Peut-être devrais-je leurs dire que j'ai rencontré Inari et qu'il a dit qu'il turait tous ceux qui me toucherait ? (Ok c'est pas vrai, mais si ça m'aide à survivre je prends !)

-Camarade Marcel ! S'écrie alors Régina, ma sortant de mes pensées, il y a une rivière ! Allons dedans !

J'aperçois la dite rivière au loin, c'est vrai ! Une araignée ne va pas dans l'eau ! Nous, nous y précipitons et sautons dans l'eau glacer, elle nous arrive au garot.

-Ah ! Dit Thanatos moqueusement, vous insectes ne pouvez pas nager !

Effectivement, les mimigals se sont arrêter au bord de l'eau et nous dévisage de leurs multiples yeux. Avant que l'une d'elle ne saute à l'eau, puis une autre, et encore une autre… Le seul blême c'est qu'elle coule pas et reste au-dessus de l'eau.

-Hiiiiiiii, henni Régina complétement terrifiée, fuyons !

Pour une fois nous l'écoutons, et nous mettons à nager aussi vite que possible aidé par le courant. Mais derrière nous, les araignées nous suivi en glissant gracieusement sur l'eau à la manière de patineurs artistique.

-C'est pas des Mimigal ! Hurlais-je paniqué, mais des Arakdo !

-Bon sang mais tu vas te taire ! S'exclama à son tour Thanatos à bous de nerf.

Le courant nous emporte de plus en plus loin… On ne contrôle plus rien, les arkado se rapprochent de plus en plus. Mais soudainement ils freinent pour s'arrêter les yeux écarquiller fixant un point derrière nous, nous nous retournons donc. Et là en face de nous… Une cascade ! Une putain de cascade qui déboule dans le lac !

C'est sérieux ? Une cascade ? L'auteur a si peu d'inspiration qu'elle nous fou un putain de clicher ? Merci hein ! On va manquer de crever dans un putain de clicher ! Bah voilà on tombe…

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! (C'est pas moi ! C'est Régina, ok ?)

L'eau est encore plus froide dans le lac, je gèle, à coter de moi j'aperçois une forme noir qui coule, ni une ni deux je m'y précipite et l'attrape par la peau du cou, et émerge.

-Pouah ! Hurle Thanatos en s'ébrouant, sortons !

Ce que nous faisons nous écroulant sur la berge, exténués.

-Qu'est… ce qui… t'as… PRIS MERDE ! Hurle la Sombral en se référant au fait que je les aie provoqués…

-He bien le dieu des suicidaires me l'a ordonné…

-… Je crois qu'il faut que tu arrêtes la drogue, dit-elle soudains, ou de t'amuser à cramer ces drôles d'herbes que tu dis apaisante. Ce dieu n'existe pas…

Alors que m'apprête à la détromper, et lui dire que c'est la vérité, je l'ai après tout entendu, une voix retenti nous surprenant tous les trois :

-Bien sûr que si j'existe !

Sérieux mec ? Le dieu vient de nous parler ? Mon dieu favori ? Je crois que je vais pleurer de joie… Mais avant même que je puisse verser une larme une chose émerge des buissons.

-… C'est sérieux ? Demande Thanatos d'un ton incrédule, tandis que moi aussi mes yeux s'écarquille me faisant ressembler au chinchilla de « Madagascar ».

Devant nous se tiens un écureuil, oui un écureuil !

-OMG ! Mon dieu est un écureuil ! M'écriais-je sous le choc.

Effectivement devant moi se trouvait un rongeur roux avec un… Mono sourcil ? C'est… Original… Mais je crois que physiquement Inari est mieux que lui… Je dois admettre que je suis déçu.

-Faite pas cette tête ! Ricane le rongeur, je sais que je vous ai eus ! Mais c'est juste que je voulais bien me marrer… Et cette licorne qui crois que je suis un dieu ! (Il pouffa de nouveau). Ah ! Merci bien pour cette rigolade, quand je raconterais ça aux co…

CRUNCH !

Aïe ! Pauvre bête ! Terminer dans l'estomac de Thana'… Pas très sympa… Mais il l'avait cherché aussi, elle était déjà à bous de nerf, c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase…

-Bon… Dit-elle d'une voix doucereuse… On va rentrer chacun de nos coté, et ton chef se démerdera avec ses problèmes d'intestins ok ?

Comment elle sait pour les problèmes de Par-ce-que-je-le-vau-bien ? Elle m'étonnera toujours ! Je me détourne et m'avance vers le centre de la forêt, la journée d'aujourd'hui a été pleine de rebondissement… Mais on n'a pas trouvé l'herbe…

…..

-Oh, je vois… C'est dommage… Mais le plus important c'est que tu t'en sois sorti !

Gertrude me dévisage le regard plein d'inquiétude, mon histoire avec les Pokémons semble l'avoir secouer. J'hoche la tête, fatigué.

-Si tu permets je vais dormir… Lui répondis-je.

Je me détourne et part en direction du buisson sous lequel je dors, mais à peine ais-je tourner les sabots que notre guérisseuse me rappel posant « The question ! ».

-Mais… Ou est Régina ?

-…

Quoi ? Me regarder pas comme ça ! Je suis sûr que vous aussi vous l'aviez oubliez !

…..

Plus loin dans la forêt à un certain endroit :

-Camarade Marcel ? Thanatos ?! Ou vous êtes ? J'ai peur !

Une certaine licorne rose hurle son désespoir.

-Tu en es sûr qu'ont peux faire ça ? Chuchote soudains une voix derrière un arbre.

-Tu veux du bifteck de licorne au repas ce soir, oui ou non ? Persifle une deuxième voix. Derrière cet arbre se trouve Calseus, le centaure, et un autre de ses congénères.

-Oui mais y'a pas un truc qui dit que si tu tues une de ces pures créatures, tu seras maudit ? Répond le deuxième centaure, le ton inquiet.

-A ton avis, tu penses réellement que ce machin rose qui couine est pur ?

-Non…

-Eh ben voilà ! La question est réglée !

Et Calseus banda son arc.

…..

Allez ! Salut ! Prochain chapitre, une certaine personne arrive ^^


	22. Chapter 22

Arya39 : Oo ! Sérieux ! Je n'avais même pas réalisé pour Gertrude ! Mais c'est vrai, C'est la guérisseuse d'Eragone ! Ça devait être dans mon inconscient… Oui j'ai lu Eragone et adoré ^^ Au début je voulais l'appeler Feuille de Lune mais ça plagiait « La guerre des clans » donc pour ne pas copier sur un autre livre j'ai choisi Gertrude, or ça à foirer apparemment -_- . Euh… Pour la deuxième tache, oui il aurait pus… J'ai oublié ^^ Alors disons juste qu'Harry ayant déjà vu ses cicatrice, ne pouvait donc pas les dissimuler… En fait ça nous ramené aux bains ou là, il aurait du les cacher… On va dire qu'il y a pas pensé vu qu'il n'est pas habituer à ses nouveau pouvoir ^^.

Enelica : Nop ! Marcel n'arrêtera pas l'herbe ^^.Et voilà donc la suite !

Layla : Ahahah ! Effectivement, je me suis légèrement (beaucoup) inspiré de Black*Star pour crée Marcel, et face à la menace Licorniene (j'invente) Voldemort n'a qu'à bien se tenir !

Hajime : Ouah merci ! Et oui j'ai un don pour « Détruire l'enfance » comme le dit une de mes amies, ravie que ma fic te plaise ^^

….

Chapitre 22

-Mais ou diable sont-ils ? S'écria une jeune fille blonde furieuse.

Elle était accompagnée d'un jeune homme tout aussi blond qu'elle, et paraissant autant mécontent. Drago et Tewaku éraient en ce moment même dans les rues vides de Près-au-lard à la recherche du trio d'or, et d'un certain exorciste aux cheveux blanc, introuvable depuis plus d'une heure.

Ils leurs avaient dit de les attendre quelques secondes et c'étaient précipités dans une ruelle, par la suite les secondes c'étaient transformées en minutes et les minutes en une heure.

-Allen Walker ! Rugi l'ex Corneille faisant trembler de crainte au passage le Serpentard, qui faisait tout son possible pour passer inaperçu de la colère de la jeune femme (et aussi pour ne pas être vu en compagnie d'une Griffondor). –Quand je te retrouverais, je te passerais un tel savons que même les prisons de l'ordre noir et leurs instruments de tortures te paraitrons agréable !

….

Quelque part, un peu plus loin un certain blandinet éternua. Il avait l'impression qu'une lourde menace pesait sur lui…

-Allen tu viens ? L'appela Hermione.

Il hocha la tête et les suivis en direction des prés du village, si ils n'avaient pu faire venir Tewaku et Drago, c'étaient parce que ils se rendaient voir Sirius, et le maudit avaient bien sentit que les sorciers ne faisait pas encore assez confiance à leurs nouveaux amis pour leurs présenter l'évader d'Azcaban… C'était donc pour cela qu'ils leur avaient échappé, prétextant devoir se rendre quelque part pendant quelque secondes.

Les sorciers se dirigèrent vers une boutique d'aliments, surement pour pouvoir acheter quelque chose au parrain du survivant, celui-ci devait être affamé.

Ils sortirent donc de la petite échope avec suffisamment de provision pour une semaine, puis ils se dirigèrent vers l'extérieur du village, ou un petit sentier serpentait en direction d'une colline escarpée. Quel ne fut as la surprise d'Allen d'apercevoir, les pattes sur la barrière les séparant du chemin, un énorme chien noir au pelage hirsute.

-Sirius, salua Harry, tandis qu'Allen hoquetait derrière lui. On ne lui avait pas dit que Sirius était un animagus ! Il comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi il avait réussi à s'échapper d'Azcaban !

Le gros chien tourna la tête vers lui, le regardant suspicieusement, même si Dumbledore avait parlé de lui, et s'étaient rencontrés il demeurait méfiant. Finalement après quelque seconde il détourna la tête aboyant joyeusement en apercevant les provisions qu'ils transportaient et parti en direction de la colline.

-Tu pense qu'on doit le suivre ? Demanda Ron.

-Surement, répondit Hermione en prenant les devants enjambant la petite clôture et partant à la suite du chien qui les attendaient un peu plus loin.

La colline était très dure à monter, leur pied leur faisait mal, surtout ceux des sorciers peut habituer à l'exercice, Sirius lui avançait tranquillement nullement gêné par les cailloux pointus. Ne supportant pas de voir le chien les regarder moqueusement Allen s'arrêtât et d'un coup un renard blanc aussi gros que le chien se tenait devant eux.

-Oh ! S'exclama Hermione sous le choc, Ron n'étant pas mieux et Sirius avait les yeux écarquillé et la langue pendante.

-Tu peux changer de taille ? S'émerveilla Harry

-_Ouais… _Répondit Allen remuant la queue, il était terriblement amusant de voir leur visage ébahi, il se tourna vers Sirius :

-_Ne vous inquiéter pas, vous pouvez me faire confiance !_

_-Quoi ? Comment… _S'exclama mentalement le chien noir en entendant une voix dans son esprits.

\- _Les explications plus tard_, dit le blandinet ravi de son petit effet.

Cette fois ce fut à Ron et Hermione de s'étrangler en entendant sa voix. Sirius décida de continuer le chemin, gravissant la colline, puis il arriva devant un monticule de rochers et le gros chien noir disparu dans une faille de ceux-ci. Les sorciers et l'exorciste se regardèrent confus et d'un accord commun s'engouffrèrent à sa suite.

La caverne était spacieuse, il y faisait légèrement noir et mais cela ne leurs empêchaient pas d'y voir clairement, le sol était parsemer de paille et quelque ossement jonchaient ici et là, au centre de la caverne se tenait Sirius Black retransformer en humain. Il n'était pas aussi bien habiller que la dernière fois qu'Allen l'avait vu, ses cheveux étaient longs et gras et ses habits étaient sales. Et là à côté ! Une créature se tenait dans le centre de la caverne attachée, c'était un mélange d'aigle sur le devant et derrière de cheval !

Pris de peur face à la chose qui pourrait bien être un akuma, le maudit fit un bond sur le coté de sorte à se positionner en face de la créature, en cas de combat valait mieux de ne pas le dos tourner à l'ennemis, et poussa un grondement sourd.

La chose tourna son regard vers lui et claqua du bec ennuyé. Allen fut ramener à la réalité par un éclat de rire, il se tourna interloquer pour voir l'ancien prisonnier rire de bon cœur.

-C'est un hippogriffe, il ne te fera rien du temps que tu lui témoigne du respect !

L'exorciste se tourna vers les sorciers qui le regardaient amusés, se sentant ridicule il se retransforma en humain, tandis que l'ex prisonnier se jetait sur les provisions qu'Hermione tenaient.

-Allen… Dit celle-ci, à peine ce fut-il retransformé, Tewaku sait-elle pour le fait que tu sois un animagi ? Parce qu'elle n'a pas l'air d'être au courant… Hermione s'arrêta soudainement de parler, l'air de réaliser quelque chose. –Dit… Allen…Reprit-elle, tu viens d'un autre monde… Alors qu'est ce qui dit que là-bas les animagus ou même sorciers existe ?

Harry fronça les sourcils, c'était vrai… A côté de lui Sirius manqua de recracher la cuisse de poulet qu'il mangeait.

-Quoi ! S'exclama-t-il, c'est quoi encore cette histoire ?

Une chose était sûr, la Griffondor était bien trop perspicace pour son bien, maintenant, il lui fallait trouver une solution ! Neah ! A l'aide !

-…

Génial comme d'habitude ! Ou était ce fichu Noah quand on avait besoin ?

Harry voyait bien qu'Allen répugnait à leur dire la réponse, bien qu'il leur avait dit la vérité sur son emprisonnement à la congrégation et le reste, son instinct de « Je-fourre-mon-nez-partout » lui disait qu'il n'avait pas dit le plus important… Quelque chose qu'il savait et qui était terriblement important.

-En fait… Commença l'exorciste, hésitant, mon monde est en quelque sorte une reprise du votre au XVIII siècle… Donc il serait logique qu'il y ait aussi des sorciers et que mes parents en était peut-être, mais vu qu'ils m'ont abandonnés…

-Oh Allen je suis désolé ! S'excusa la sorcière le regard coupable.

Quel soulagement, il suffisait d'inspirer la pitié pour que les autres arrêtent leurs questions.

-Attendez, attendez ! Les coupa Sirius, je voudrais bien des explications moi !

Ils regardèrent l'évadé d'Azcaban, semblent enfin se rendre compte de sa présence et d'un commun accord relatèrent l'histoire de l'exorciste, ce qui laissa le parrain d'Harry assez stupéfait.

-Bon, déclara-t-il à la fin, je crois qu'on est deux à avoir été mis en prison sans procès…

-Sans procès ? S'outra Ron l'air choqué.

-C'est vrai ? Dire en cœur Hermione et le survivant, il voulait bien comprendre pour Allen, il venait du XVIII siecle, ce qui pour eux signifiait que rien n'était évoluer. Mais Sirius…

-Ouais, poursuivit celui-ci, et par votre juge Mr Croupton.

Un silence accueilli la déclaration, le juge malade ? Lui ?

-Sérieusement ? Dit Allen.

-Oui à l'époque les Mangemorts fuyaient face à la disparition de Vous-savez-qui, et ils ne jugeaient même plus. De plus Croupton à lui-même condamner son propre fils a Azcaban…

Des exclamations fusèrent, son propre fils, songea Harry secoué.

\- Si il était Mangemort c'est compréhensif… Dit pensivement le blandinet, alors que les yeux des sorciers se tournaient vers lui.

-Désoler mais on en savait rien, grogna Sirius troublé qu'un si jeune homme réfléchisse comme un adulte, mais sachant son histoire cela était normal…

-Il est mort ? Demanda Ron de but en point.

-Oui.

Le bagnard vida la flasque de jus de citrouille d'un coup observant les adolescents, puis il porta son regard vers l'extérieur ou le ciel s'assombrissait, puis en soupirant il dit :

-Vous ferez mieux de rentrer il se fait tard.

…..

-Espèce de sale… !

-Tewaku non ! Ne le tape pas ! Et toi Drago, n'en profite pas pour jeter un sort à Harry !

Les sorciers et l'exorciste menaient en ce moment même une dure bataille contre Drago et Tewaku qui était furieux d'avoir été laissé de côté, autant dire que leur vengeance était à la hauteur de leurs sales caractères : L'ancienne Crow jetait ses « papelards » comme les appelait Ron sur Allen qui les évitait temps bien que mal et le Serpentard jetait des sort à Harry qui se protégeait lui-même avec sa baguette. Finalement, Tewaku, voyant que ses vaine tentative ne servait à rien se jeta finalement sur le blandinet dans l'espoir de le frapper, ce fut tout le contraire et ils roulèrent à terre jusqu'à percuter quelque chose qui s'avéra être Mc Gonagall qui voulut donner une retenue à Tewaku pour avoir osé attaquer son « petit fils », enfin après quelque cris et sorts tout se calma et ils purent rentrer au château sans problème ou ils se séparent de Drago qui faisait toujours la tête à Harry qui s'en trouvait désespérer.

Ils partirent doc se coucher en se souhaitant mutuellement bonne nuit.

_-Hey Allen !_

_Non… Pas encore, l'exorciste se tourna lentement pour apercevoir Neah souriant de toute ses dents… Mais le sourire avait quelque chose de forcé, comme lorsqu'on avait fait une grosse connerie et qu'on ne voulait surtout pas l'avouer._

_-Neah, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Dit le blandinet un soupçon de panique dans la voix, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il le sentait très mal cette fois…_

_-He bien… Il s'arrêta avant d'écarquiller les yeux fixant un point derrière le maudit, celui-ci d'ailleurs ne bougea pas, il s'attendait au pire…_

_-Alleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen !_

_Non pitié, s'écria-t-il mentalement, il ne pouvait même pas souhaiter que ce soit un cauchemar vu qu'il rêvait en ce moment même. Un poids lui tomba sur les épaules l'emportant en avant._

_-Road !_

_Il venait de tourner la tête pour apercevoir la Noah du rêve perché sur lui souriant de toutes ses dents. _

_-Ca faisait longtemps ! S'exclama-t-elle en sautant à terre._

_Elle portait les mêmes habits du jour où elle avait disparue en face de lui, prenant le coup de l'Apochriphos à sa place. Une grande tristesse l'accabla, c'était de sa faute… Mais pourquoi donc était-elle ici ?_

_\- Que fais-tu ici ? Demanda-t-il._

_-Oh ça… Rit nerveusement Neah, c'est juste qu'en prenant le coup de ton serviteur détraqué (-Ce truc n'est pas mon serviteur !)… Road n'avait pas le temps que sa mémoire ne se trouve un autre corps… Alors elle s'est infiltrée dans le plus proche attendant de pouvoir se manifester comme maintenant… Il s'arrêta guettant la réaction d'Allen qui ne pipait un mot et ce contentait de l'observer le regard vide tandis que Road s'accrochait à son bras ravie de le voir._

_-Merde, ma tête n'est pas un moulin ! Hurla finalement l'exorciste, et maintenant j'ai deux Noah dans le crane dont une qui est une ennemie !_

_-Mou, Allen, gémie la dite ennemie, tu te trompes, j'ai trahie le comte ! _

_Le blandinet cligna des yeux ne semblant pas croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Road la Noah la plus fidèle avait trahie le comte ?_

_\- Tu ne t'en souviens pas… Soupira Neah, mais après qu'Adam m'eut tué elle ne l'a pas supporté et elle à décider de jouer les espions, comment crois-tu que l'ordre noir trouvait aussi facilement l'emplacement des innocences pour certaine ? Elle les mettait sur la voit._

_Allen se tourna vers la Noé du rêve qui désormais abordait une expression grave :_

_-C'est vrai, déclara-t-elle je veux vous aider, bien que la destruction du monde est importante pour le prince… _

_-Pourquoi ? Lan coupa l'exorciste, pourquoi détruire le monde ? Pourquoi faire souffrir les humains ? _

_-Je n'en sais rien, poursuivi Road, il faudra lui demander en face. Peut-être que tu le savais avant… Tout ce que je dis c'est de me faire confiance, j'aime Neah par-dessus tout ! Je ne veux pas être contre lui, mais je t'adore aussi, alors sil-te- plais, fait-moi confiance ! Fait-nous confiance._

_Il ne savait pas quoi dire face à ce discours, il était secoué, avoir Road de son coté serait pratique effectivement, elle était peut-être enfantine mais disposait d'une grande sagesse, elle pouvait l'aider… Mais avec tout ce qu'elle avait fait… C'était dure…_

_-Allen… dit doucement le 14__ème__ le regard implorant._

_Il n'avait pas le choix apparemment, il allait devoir abriter Road en plus ne Neah… Tout simplement géniale…_

_-Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas ! Dit la jeune fille en devinant ses pensé, ce n'est que temporaire, dès que je reprends assez de force je m'incarnerais, sans corps réel mais je devrais revenir en toi me reposer, comme Fou avec la porte bizarre… _

_Il ne lui demanda pas comment elle connaissait Fou, il se contenta d'un bref hochement de tête… Et se décida de se réveiller, ce rêve le fatiguait décidément beaucoup._

_-A plus Allen ! S'écrièrent les Noé, tandis que le paysage blanc disparaissait. _

…..

Emergeant du sommeil l'exorciste se frotta les yeux complétement épuiser, il rejoignit les autres en bas après avoir pris une douche froide, histoire de se réveiller.

-T'as vraiment une sale tête, déclara Ron en le voyant arriver, sa remarque lui valut un coup sur la tête de la part d'Hermione qui n'appréciait guère ce manque de tact.

Tewaku, elle, ricana en voyant sa tête de déterrer. Quant-à Harry il le regarda curieusement ouvrant la bouche pour lui poser encore une de ses multiples questions mais il fut interrompu par Mc Ganagall qui arriva, écartant George qui tentait de filtrer avec Tewaku, qui l'ignorait royalement trop concentrer à se moquer d'Allen.

-Mr Potter, les familles des champions sont inviter à voir la troisième tâche qui aura lieu dans quelque jour, pour cela ils sont ici… Ah Allen tu peux les accompagner, ils attendent dans le parc !

Puis elle reparti laissant le survivant la bouche grande ouverte sous le choc, le blandinet fronça les sourcils, si la famille d'Harry était ici cela voulait dire que c'était les Dursley, les moldus qu'Harry n'appréciait pas. Du coin de l'œil le survivant vit Cédric et Krum se lever de leur table respective et rejoindre la sortie, Fleur, elle, se précipita à leur table au désespoir d'Hermione qui roula des yeux à la tête de Ron.

-Allen ! Je veux teu présenteu à ma famille !

Puis sans attendre sa réponse elle emporta le blandinet avec elle, Tewaku fit la même chose mais avec Harry. Ils coururent à la suite des deux amis, évitant de justesse de croiser Rusard. Et qu'elle fut la surprise d'Harry de ne pas voir les Dursley mais à la place la nombreuse famille des Weasley.

-Harry, mon chéri, quel plaisir de te revoir ! S'écria Molly, la mère de Ron en le voyant.

Par la suite Tewaku fut présenter à la nombreuse famille, Bill, Mr et Mrs Weasley, Charlie n'avait pas pu venir. Le survivant discutait tranquillement avec ses amie, Ron et Hermione plus les jumeaux les ayants rejoins la journée était ensoleiller rendant le moment encore plus agréable. Finalement Allen fini par se joindre à eux surprenant la famille par son étrange physique, d'ailleurs à peine eurent-ils finit les présentations que Mr Weasley l'ensevelissait sous des tas de question, comme en lui demandant si sa couleur de cheveux était ce que les moldus appelaient « Teinture ».

La journée se passait très bien, la famille semblait apprécier Allen et Tewaku, Fleur s'était mise en tête de filtrer avec Bill qui le lui rendait bien. Et au moment même où l'exorciste pensa que rien ne pourrait gâcher la journée la Crow pris la parole d'une voix paniquer regardant un point derrière, ce qui voulait dire qu'il y avait un problème, et un gros. Le Blandinet se retourna brusquement ses yeux s'élargissant face à ce qu'il voyait.

« _Merde ! »_

-Moyashi !

….

Voilà, voilà ! En espérant que vous êtes content de revoir notre mangeur de soba !


	23. Chapter 23

Arya39 : Sacrilège ! J'ai mis un « e » à Eragon ! Merci de me l'avoir rappelé -_-… Petite feuille aussi aurait été bien, moi aussi quand j'ai vu le premier amour d'Etoile de Feu mourir comme ça, j'ai hurlé ma douleur (C'est-à-dire me cogner la tête une centaine de fois contre le mur, oui je sais c'est vraiment pas logique). Sinon j'espère que ton voyage aura été agréable ^^

Layla : Effectivement, il va finir par devenir Schyso' à force, lol ^^ Faut dire qu'avec deux personne qui papote dans ta tête (dont un complétement idiot) ça doit rendre fou. Et voilà, dans ce chapitre les réactions !

Enelica : Oui ! J'aime ruiner l'enfance ! Mes amis en son traumatiser, surtout depuis que j'ai réussi à « comparer » Mickey à Valmont des Liaisons Dangereuses (Cherche pas à comprendre) ^^ Et oui Yuu-chan est de retour ! Gare au grabuge ! (Et encore une fois Johnny fut oublié… ^^).

Merci pour le follower, Nekogami Bastet (J'adore ton pseudo).

…

Chapitre 23

-Moyashi !

Le cri retenti figeant les personnes les entourant, certaine fille rougirent en voyant le responsable de l'action, un magnifique jeune homme aux cheveux ébène nouer en queue de cheval longue, des yeux onyx et un sabre en main, fixait Allen, autant dire que le petit roux à coté n'avait même pas été remarqué, les sorciers furent donc choquer de le voir foncer sur le blandinet qui trop stupéfait ne fit même pas un mouvement, et accepta par la même occasion l'étreinte.

-Allen ! S'écria-t-il, tu es en vie !

Le maudit sembla reprendre ses esprit, il repoussa lentement le petit roux qui pleurait, puis d'un coup pris la fuite, laissant les sorciers dans la plus grande incompréhension.

-Ou tu vas comme ça ! Hurla le bel homme, se mettant à la poursuite d'Allen qu'il rattrapa sans mal d'ailleurs, le plaquant au sol.

Kanda était vivant ! Voilà ce qui passait par la tête de l'exorciste aux cheveux blanc, et sans qu'il sans rende compte des larmes se mirent à couler. Kanda se pencha à son oreille :

-Est-ce toi qui à tuer Link ? Murmura-t-il.

Son corps entier se figea, Link était mort ? Le corbeau avait-il donné sa vie pour qu'il puisse s'enfuir ? Non ! Ce n'était pas vrai, il mentait ! Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à poser des questions à Kanda, le poids de celui-ci fut brutalement repousser. Il vit le Kendoka aller s'écraser plus loin au pied d'Hermione qui poussa un petit cris avant de porter son regard sur la chose qui avait éjecté le deuxième exorciste, et quel ne fut pas sa surprise d'apercevoir Marcel poster devant lui.

La bouche de Johny s'ouvrit sous la stupéfaction, tandis que Kanda dut bloquer avec Mugen, la licorne enragé qui lui avait foncé dessus sa corne prête à l'empaler.

-Marcel ? Crièrent Allen et Harry sous le choc alors que Drago Malfoy arrivait en courant du château et sortant sa baguette.

-_Reste en arrière Inari ! _Gronda Marcel à la manière d'un fauve alors qu'il redoublait d'ardeur sur Kanda qui ne faisait que ce défendre ne sachant pas comment réagir face à la licorne.

-Mais pourquoi tu fais ça ? Demanda le blandinet à haute voix, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Marcel attaquait Kanda et pourquoi il était là…

_-Il allait te violer ! Fallait bien que je fasse quelque chose !_

-Quoi ! Mais ça va pas la tête ? Hurla le blandinet surprenant Johnny à côté.

-A…Allen ? Balbutia celui-ci, tu peux comprendre la licorne ?

Pour toute réponse la blandinet s'approcha à grand pas de Marcel à qui il attrapa la queue et le poussa en arrière, puis avant que Kanda puisse dire quelque chose le maudit leva la main avant de frapper le kendoka de toute ces force, le coup retenti dans le parc figeant tous les sorcier, même Drago qui s'apprêtait à lancer son sort.

-Moyashi ? Que diable ? Grogna Kanda fixant le blandinet. Puis il écarquilla les yeux en voyant les larmes d'Allen qui s'était remis à pleurer.

-Idiot ! Hurla-t-il, je te croyais mort, et voilà que tu pointe ici comme une fleur pour me dire que Link et mort ? Et Alma ? T'en a fait quoi ?

Kanda semblait à cour de mot, surpris par cet éclat de colère, tout comme les sorciers qui n'avaient jamais vu Allen s'énerver réellement. Puis Tewaku rompit le silence en s'écrasant à terre.

-Non ! Gémit-elle, pas Howard !

-Oh ! S'écria Johnny en la voyant, c'est l'exorciste de troisième génération ! Que fait-elle ici ?

Kanda quanta lui recula brusquement avant de fixer dans les yeux Allen, puis sans prévenir il lui fonça dessus, le blandinet ne pus que voir la lame se rapprocher de lui dangereusement, comme la dernière fois, il crut entendre Neah, Marcel et Road lui hurler de s'écarter, mais le son lui parut lointain. Il ferma donc les yeux ne voulant pas voir cette mort.

Rien. Le coup ne vint pas, il ouvrit un œil, et quel ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Tewaku devant lui, le protégeant avec ses parchemins.

\- Ecarte-toi, Akuma ! Gronda Kanda en forçant un peu plus sur son épée.

-Kanda, qu'est ce qui te prend ? C'est moi Allen ! Cria le blandinet, incrédule. Quelle mouche avait piqué le Kendoka ?

-Tu mens ! Rugit celui-ci redoublant d'ardeur, mais il fut repousser par un expeliarmus d'Harry, qu'il bloqua de son épée. –Tu n'es pas Moyashi, Moyashi n'a pas un œil jaune ! Sale Noah !

-C'est Allen ! Bakanda ! Hurla Allen de plus en plus énervé, finalement il s'approcha du Kendoka l'attrapant brusquement par le col et l'entraina à sa suite vers le château sans même que celui-ci ne puisse faire quelque chose. Tewaku et Johny, qui se sentaient oubliés leurs emboitèrent le pas, laissant les sorciers pleins de question et une licorne qui en avait profité pour manger leurs chapeaux pointus, ce qui ne leurs plu guère.

-Il… Il s'est passé quoi là ? Bégaya Ron complétement perdu.

-Aucune idée… Souffla Hermione.

Harry lui plissa les yeux, alors que les bavardages reprenait autours d'eux, il semblait que Mrs Weasley croie que c'était d'émouvante retrouvaille, or n'étant pas aux premiers rang comme le trio d'or et Drago, elle n'avait entendu la conversation. Kanda était vivant, les centaures avaient dit vrai à Allen, son ami était réellement vivant !

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus que Ludo Verpey, apparaissait soudains à leurs côtés, ordonnant joyeusement aux champions de venir voir quelque chose au terrain de Quiddich.

….

Ils traversèrent de nombreux couloirs, Kanda avait même arrêté de se débattre et se laissait entrainer, trop occuper à regarder autour de lui les tableaux vivant et les fantômes, ce qui paralysa Johny, le blandinet comptait se rendre au bureau de Dumbledore, pour qu'il puisse expliquer à l'exorciste et au scientifique la situation, il ne s'en sentait lui-même pas capable, le cœur le lui en manquait, comme à Tewaku d'ailleurs. Link était mort, et ils étaient bien loin de s'en réjouir, l'Apochryphos l'avait tué et il ne pouvait pas le dire sous peine d'être soupçonné d'être le cœur. Les hauts placé de l'Ordre noir devait connaitre quelque petite chose sur la créature, dont le fait qu'il voulait protéger le cœur. Protéger était un grand mot à vrai dire…

Ils tournèrent à l'intersection d'un dernier couloir avant de se retrouver en face d'une statue de Gargouille, le blandinet connaissait le mot de passe, le directeur le lui avait dit.

-Dragées de Bertie-Crochut, prononça-t-il clairement.

Comme poussé par une force invisible la statue glissa sur le côté dévoilant une entrer et un escalier en colimaçon.

-Que diable ? S'exclama Johny.

Sans leurs laisser le temps de parler, Allen les entraina tout en haut ou il frappa avant d'entrer.

Le vieil homme était là, assit à son bureau et lisant un livre, entendant des pas il leva la tête et ses yeux bleu brillèrent à la vue d'Allen avant d'apercevoir Johny et Kanda derrière, cette fois ce fut de la surprise qu'ont vit dans son regard.

La vue de Dumbledore surpris les deux nouveau arrivé qui ne s'attendait pas à se trouver face à un vieil homme habiller de robes brillante et de la plus longue barbe qu'il avaient vus dans leurs vie.

-Allen que me vaut ce plaisir ? Demanda le directeur en observant les nouveaux arrivants.

-Comme vous le voyer je suis accompagné, et ces personne vienne de mon monde, c'est Kanda Yu et Johny…

-Quelqu'un veux bien m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? Coupa le kendoka de plus en plus énervé.

Soupirant, Dumbledore, Allen et Tewaku leur relatèrent l'histoire, tandis que Kanda et Johny expliquaient comment il étaient arrivés ici, soit en empruntant l'arche, passant par une porte « louche » et pour l'école ils avaient trouvé dans une poubelle, près d'un vieux bar « Le chaudron Baveur » un vieux journal, la gazette du sorcier, ou la première tâche était relater et ou la photo d'Allen était. Finalement après avoir menacé, demander des informations à quelques sorciers, Kanda et le roux étaient arrivé ici, et pour entrer avaient détruit le portail d'entrée de Poudlard. Ce qui avait obligé le directeur à demander à un des portrait pour que celui-ci parte prévenir Mc Gonagall et que celle-ci répare le portail, ou ils apprendraient plus tard il y avait un énorme trou.

-C'est génial ! S'exclama le petit scientifique à la fin du récit, ça veut dire qu'on va pouvoir retourner à l'ordre sans problème vu que le 14ème est scellé !

L'exorciste ne sut pas quoi répondre, c'était vrai, mais il ne pensait pas que les hauts placés apprécient tout de même son retour. Certes ils ne pourraient rien faire, mais qu'elle preuve leurs apporter que ce qu'il disait est vrai, ses amis le croirons surement mais pas Lubérier…

-Je… Je pense d'abord remplir mon contrat… Dit-il timidement en faisant référence au fait de protéger Harry cette année.

A cette mention les yeux de Dumbledore brillèrent de plus belle, il semblait ravi qu'Allen sache tenir ses promesses.

-Mon garçon, déclara-t-il, je serais heureux d'apporter la preuve, si cette congrégation ne te croit pas, que le parasite est bel et bien or de nuire.

-_Je ne suis pas un parasite ! _Gémit Neah à la manière d'un enfant, alors que en arrière-plan Road riait.

-Je n'y avais pas pensé ! S'écria Johnny en prenant conscience qu'ils n'avaient aucune preuve de ce qu'ils diraient.

-Et elle est quand, cette troisième tache ? Demanda Kanda son habituel expression refrogné sur le visage, il était appuyé contre le mur les yeux fermés.

-Demain, répondit le directeur, on va vous prendre pour des amis de l'école d'Allen venu pour voir la dernière tache, pas besoin de vous faire de couverture.

Ils hochèrent la tête, mais soudain plusieurs coup rapide retentir à la porte et le professeur Rogue suivi d'Harry entrèrent.

Si Harry était complétement essoufflé, le professeur de potion, lui, semblait parfaitement frais. Il dévisagea les deux nouveaux arrivants, fixant dans les yeux le kendoka dont le regard ne faibli pas, tout le contraire de Johny, qui le détourna aussitôt surpris par la froideur qui en émanait. Finalement il se détourna et regarda Dumbledore.

-Mr Potter ici présent prétend que Mrs Croupton se trouve en ce moment même dans l'enceinte l'école, déclara-t-il d'un ton sec, plus précisément à l'orée de la forêt interdite.

-Quoi ! Crièrent au même moment Allen et Tewaku, alors que Kanda et Johnny ne semblent pas comprendre le problème, mais ils furent bien obligés de leurs emboiter le pas lorsque Dumbledore se leva trop rapidement pour quelqu'un de son âge, et se précipitait sur les lieus.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe encore ? Grogna le deuxième exorciste.

-Après nous avoir montré ce qu'il préparait pour la troisième tache, Krum m'a demandé de lui parler en privé et on est partis en direction de la forêt et Croupton était là ! Mais il divaguait, mais quand il paraissait reprendre quelque seconde ses esprits il disait des choses à propos de Voldemort et demandait à voir Dumbledore, Krum est encore avec lui. Il déclara tout cela d'une traite haletant, et continuant de courir.

-Tu es resté seul avec Krum ? Hurla Tewaku complétement retourné par tant d'inconscience et de naïveté. –Et s'il t'avait entrainé exprès pour te blesser ?

-Quoi ? Mais non ! Démentit Harry, il voulait juste parler de ma relation avec Hermione !

-Elle a raison, rétorqua Allen, imagine qu'il était sous le sortilège de l'impérium !

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre le survivant se tut et ils continuèrent de courir, même Johnny tenait le rythme ce qui étonna le blandinet. Finalement ils finirent par arriver au bord de la forêt, et quel ne fut pas leur surprise Viktor Krum allongé de tout son long sur le sol de la forêt apparemment inconscient.

Le groupe se précipita vers le joueur de Quiddich et Dumbledore alluma sa baguette, faisant reculer Kanda et le roux, qui n'était pas habituer à la magie.

-Stupéfixé, dit-il à voix basse.

-Je… Je vais chercher madame Pomfresh ? Demanda Harry.

-Non, dit Dumbledore, reste ici.

Il leva sa baguette magique et la dirigea vers la cabane d'Hagrid. Et un éclat argenté en émergea pour filer entre les arbres. Puis le directeur se pencha de nouveau vers Krum, pointa sa baguette vers lui et murmura un bref :

-_Enervatum !_

Le joueur papillonna des yeux d'un air hébété, il essaya de se relever mais Dumbledore le retins.

-Il m'a agrrresé ! Bredouilla-t-il, en mettant une main sur son front. Le fou m'a attaqué parrr dérrrrierrre !

Des bruits de pas lourd retentir alors derrière eux et Hagrid émergea des fourrés essoufflés.

Mais avant même qu'il ait pu dire quelque chose Kanda lui sauta dessus le plaquant au sol, l'épée pointé sur son cou.

-Bakanda non ! Cria Allen, c'est Hagrid ! Pas un akuma ! Il est demi-géant c'est tout !

Le kendoka le regarda méfiament avant de se retirer, lentement.

Le géant se releva complétement sonné, alors que les sorciers regardait le second exorciste stupéfait, il n'avait jamais pensé que le garde-chasse pourrait être mis à terre aussi facilement.

-Hagrid, déclara Dumbledore comme si rien ne s'était passé, pourriez-vous aller prévenir Karkarrof qu'un de ses élèves s'est fait attaquer, ainsi que le professeur Maugrey.

-Inutile, je suis là, grogna une voix essoufflée, Rogue m'a prévenu pour Croupton.

Fol-œil s'avança vers eux de son pas claudiquant, Johnny poussa une exclamation en voyant son visage mutilé.

-Ca alors, s'exclama-t-il, cet œil ! C'est de la haute technologie !

Si les sorciers furent surpris de la réaction du scientifique, qui était en ce moment même en admiration devant l'œil synthétique, les exorcistes et Tewaku eux se sentirent très fatigués, ils espéraient juste que Johnny ne fasse pas d'étrange expérience pour crée la même chose.

-Hagrid ! Répéta Dumbledore d'une voix sèche.

-Ah… Oui… Bien sûr professeur.

Le géant fit volte-face et s'enfonça dans les fourrés, Crokdur, son chien, sur ses pas.

-Il faut retrouver Barty Croupton ! Dit Dumbledore à Maugrey.

-Je m'en occupe, déclara-t-il.

Il pointa sa baguette devant lui et s'enfonça dans la forêt.

Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à qu'ils entendent de nouveau le bruit caractéristique d'Hagrid. Karkarros se hâtant derrière lui.

-Que s'est-il passé ! S'écria-t-il en voyant son élève au sol.

-J'ai été agrrrressé, dit Krum, C'est ce Mrrrr Crrrroupton…

A l'entente du nom du juge Karkarrof se redressa le teint livide et serrant sa fourrure autour de lui, puis il pointa un doigt accusateur vers le directeur.

Mais avant même de pouvoir hurler sur Dumbledore, il fut coupé par le ricanement de Kanda, ils tournèrent tous leurs regard vers lui.

-Vous compter faire quoi ? Le railla l'exorciste, accuser le vieil homme ?

Le directeur sembla soudain s'apercevoir de la présence de Kanda et Johnny, il écarquilla les yeux, surpris.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Dit-il sans la moindre once de politesse.

-Des élèves et professeur (Il désigna Johnny, qui ne comprenait plus grand-chose) de l'école de Moyashi.

-Allen, Bakanda !

Karkarrof renifla dédaigneusement.

-De l'école de cette cho…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, il fut violement plaqué contre un arbre par Kanda furieux.

-Moyashi a beau être un crétin, mais de là à le traiter de « chose »…

-Allen ! Bakanda !

-C'est tout ce que tu retiens… Soupira Tewaku.

Dumbledore se releva et posa doucement une main sur l'épaule du kendoka lui intiment de relâcher Karkarrof. Ce qu'il fit le laissant s'écraser au sol, le souffle court.

-Je pense qu'il serait temps de retourner au château, dit-il doucement mais avec autorité, Hagrid accompagner les et trouver un endroit où les compagnons de Mr Walker pourrons dormir. La tâche est pour demain après tout.

-Mais… Tenta de résister Harry.

-Non, au château.

Finalement s'avouant vaincu, ils durent retourner au château, après tout il leurs fallait dormir pour être en forme pour la troisième tache.

…..

Allen errait dans le labyrinthe sous sa forme de renard depuis déjà plus d'une heure, et il fallait l'avouer, il était complétement perdu. La tache avait débuté en fin d'après-midi, Krum lui avait semblé bizarre en entrant dans le labyrinthe, mais il avait mis ça sur l'évènement d'hier ou d'ailleurs Croupton n'avait pas été retrouvé.

-_C'est bizarre non ? _Fit soudain Road dans son esprit.

_-De quoi ?_

_-A chaque fois que Croupton est impliqué, Maugrey est dans le coin…_

Le renard évitât une plante qui voulait le frapper, et songea aux paroles de Road. C'était vrai…

-_Oui… De plus tu as même sentit l'odeur des herbes du cachot de Rogue sur lui non ? _Intervint Neah, _tu sais, quand toi et Harry sortiez du bain… Et que sur la carte Croupton était affiché…_

Encore une fois c'était la vérité réalisa le blandinet, et c'était très étrange d'ailleurs… Kanda hier, lors de sa rencontre avec les autres leurs avait demandé gentiment, c'est-à-dire sans leurs mettre Mugen sous la gorge, son regard avait suffi, qui était Maugrey. Le kendoka semblait se méfier de lui…

-_Et si… Dit Road lentement._

_-Et si… Répétât Neah, si Maugrey n'était pas celui qu'on croyait… Mais une autre personne… Quelqu'un qui aurait pris sa place._

_-Oui mais qui et…_

Soudains tout lui semblât claire, Road et Neah qui suivaient ses penser haletèrent de concert, non ! Tout de même pas !

Il n'y avait que cette réponse de possible, la carte ce soir-là avait affiché « Croupton », or il était impossible que l'homme politique soit dans le château cette nuit, alors qui ? La réponse était simple, quelqu'un portant le même nom que lui, quelqu'un dont Sirius avait parlé : Son fils. Il n'était apparemment pas mort mais l'avait probablement fait croire, et désormais il aidait Voldemort, comme par exemple… En mettant le nom d'Harry dans la coupe !

-_Allen !_ Hurla la Noé du rêve hystérique,_ Ludo Verpey a dit que c'était Maugrey qui a placé le trophée au centre du labyrinthe !_

Oh non… Il l'avait probablement ensorcelé ! Il fallait trouver Harry ! Et vite ! Mais avec son sens de l'orientation il n'avait aucune chance, il lui fallait compter sur le hasard ?

-_Allen on utilise le plan OFDLT (On Fonce Dans Le Tas), lui recommanda Neah sagement._

Ecoutant le 14ème le blandinet tripla sa taille jusqu'à avoir celle d'un voiture et fonça à travers les haies géante qui composait le labyrinthe, ne se soucient pas des bouts de bois qui s'accrochaient à son pelage immaculé.

_-Allen… C'est dans l'autre sens le centre…_

Gêné, l'exorciste fit demi-tour et reparti à l'opposer. Il sauta par-dessus un étang ou Bob et sa famille étaient (surement que Dumbledore voulait lui faire une farce, espérant qu'il passe par là), puis soudains il entendit des cris, il redoubla de vigueur sautant cette fois par-dessus les haies, pour enfin débouler dans le centre ou Harry et Cédric se tenait une main poser sur le trophée.

Le cœur du maudit fit un bond dans sa poitrine, il se retransforma en humain, la main tendu devant lui hurlant le prénom du survivant, mais celui-ci ne l'entendis pas ni ne le vit. A la place leurs corps devinrent flous, ne sachant pas quoi faire le maudit fit un des bonds extraordinaire qu'il n'avait pu fait depuis qu'il avait quitté son monde et frôla la masse tourbillonnante qu'étaient désormais Cédric et Harry. Mais ce fut suffisant. Comme si un crochet était attaché à son nombril il se sentit tiré en avant, puis tout disparut.

…..

Ce chapitre est décidément plus long que d'hab'. Prochain chapitre, Allen fera la connaissance de Face-de-Serpent ! Et nous reverrons quelqu'un (deviner qui) ^^ A jeudi prochain !


	24. Chapter 24

Arya39 : Oui Allen se casse de la même façon dans le manga, un moment inoubliable XD Oui je voudrais faire un peu de Yullen, sinon pour les personnages mentionné on les verra tous, mais plus tard, là tu verras qui c'est ^^

Hajime : En fait… Tu as raison, après coup les actions sont terriblement rapide… Je voulais que ça s'enchaine mais il manque des « transitions » ^^ Et non c'est n'y Tiky et Link que nous révérons, du moins pas encore (Oui ! On les reverra ! Surtout le sexy Tiky !)

Layla : Oui c'est comme dans le manga :p, sinon l'histoire est loin d'être terminé ^^ Je pense même aller jusqu'en sixième année ou plus…

…

Chapitre 24

Le blandinet atterrit lourdement sur le sol et roula derrière une pierre. Il leva lentement la tête, ses cheveux lui tombant en travers du visage, lors de l'utilisation du portoloin qu'était désormais le trophée, son ruban s'était détaché.

Personne ne semblait l'avoir vu, il en profitât pour observer les alentour, mais avant même qu'il ne pose son regard quelque part, un flashe vert illumina la nuit, suivi de d'une parole familière :

-Avada Kedavra !

Son regard se porta sur le cimetière qui l'entourait, puis sur la masse noir qui venait de se faire toucher, Cédric. A côté se tenait Harry sous le choc. La situation frappa de plein fouet Allen qui vit avec horreur un petit homme portant un tas de chiffon s'approcher du survivant qui ne bougeait pas, ou ne pouvait pas à voir l'entaille qu'abordait sa jambe, et d'un coup de baguette le projeter sur une des tombes ou des chaines s'enroulèrent autours de ses bras le retenant.

Alors que l'exorciste allait se relever, une voix retenti le figeant :

-C'est lui le survivant ? Je ne me l'imaginais pas comme ça… Il n'est pas comme le sois disant sauveur de notre monde Allen Walker… Un gamin freluquet serait venu à bous de toi Voldy ?

-_Wisely…_ Dit en un souffle Neah.

Oui, assis sur une tombe se trouvait le cinquième apôtre des Noah : Wisely, et bien sûr autour de lui des akumas, de tous niveaux, qui semblait se faire violence pour ne pas attaquer le petit homme aux allures de rats.

-Ne le sous-estime pas… Résonna soudains une voix sifflante et froide, le blandinet réalisa qu'elle émanait du tas de chiffon, ce truc était vivant ? Une vague de dégout se fit ressentir dans tout son corps. En attendant la voix poursuivi : - Il me permettra de revenir parmi les sorciers.

Dans le tas… C'était Voldemort ? Il voulait revenir et avait donc besoins d'Harry. Il fallait faire quelque chose !

Il voulut se lever, mais Road le reteint.

-_Ne te fait pas reconnaitre idiot ! Ce n'est pas le moment, à la place crée toi une nouvelle apparence avec tes illusions !_

_-Je pense qu'elle a raison,_ dit Neah.

C'était vrai, si Wisely le reconnaissait il appellerait probablement plus d'Akumas, ou pire : Le comte. Et là Harry n'aurait aucune chance de survie. Il songea quelque seconde à l'apparence qu'il allait prendre, dans un premier temps il pensa juste se recouvrir d'une cape avec capuche. Mais avec sa chance elle lui serait arrachée les cinq premières secondes du combat.

-_Transforme-toi en fille ! _S'exclama alors la Noé du rêve dans son esprit, le surprenant.

_-Quoi ? Mais non !_

_-Fait ce que je te dis ! _Continua-t-elle avec véhémence, ce qui dissuada Allen de lui répondre,_ comme ça il n'y aura aucune chance que tu sois reconnu, je me charge des fringues, puis après tout une héroïne ça change des héros ! Les filles ne sont pas assez mises en avant !_

Super… Road était une féministe… Enfin il n'avait aucune raison de l'écouter…

-_Si tu le fait pas, je te ferais rêver chaque soir sans exception de Luberier et Chao-ji en train de couchés ensemble !_

Ok, finalement il n'avait rien à perdre… Donc se fut à regret qu'il s'imagina devenir une femme, il sentit alors une étrange sensation comme si ses os se déplaçaient pour prendre une nouvelle place. Il changea aussi la couleur de ses cheveux en noir et de ses yeux qui devinrent dorés. Alors qu'il pensait en avoir terminé Road utilisa ses pouvoirs en puisant en lui pour lui changer la tenue. Il se retrouva donc avec une chemise blanche coincé dans une jupe d'écolière noire et bien sûr des bas rayé que la Noé du rêve affectionnait tant et de simple botte noire s'arrêtant en-dessous des genoux. Sa cicatrice, il l'effaça avec une illusion rapide, d'après Road, si elle n'était pas exposé à l'air cela l'empêcherait de s'activer et de voir les âmes, et bien sûr des gants blanc recouvrirent ses mains, comme ça Wisely ne le/la reconnaitrait pas.

-_Attend ! La dernière touche ! _S'écria Joyeusement Neah.

Et d'un coup Allen se retrouva habillé du manteau du Noah, l'imper beige mais qui n'était pas fermé laissant ainsi voir les habits que Road avait créés.

Cherchant à oublier cette humiliation, de porter une jupe aussi courte, il/elle se plaqua un peu plus contre la pierre qui s'avérait entre en réalité une tombe, et regarda ce qui se passait.

Wisely et Voldemort semblait avoir fini de parler et passaient à l'action, le petit homme qui le portait se tenait devant un chaudron et d'un coup lâcha le ballot de chiffon qui tomba dans le récipient.

Le petit homme parla. Sa voix trembla, il semblait fou de terreur, il ferma les yeux, leva sa baguette et prononça ces paroles dans la nuit noire.

-_Que les ossements du père, donnés en toute ignorance, fassent renaitre son fils !_

Aux pieds d'Harry, la tombe grinça. Une fine volute de poussière qu'Allen identifia comme les « ossements du père » s'éleva et tomba dans le chaudron. Un long sifflement s'en échappa, à coté Wisely regardait ça tranquillement sans faire le moindre geste, il souriait doucement. Cela fit rappeler à l'exorciste la phrase que le centaure lui avait dites en début d'année : « _La guerre des deux monde n'en deviendra qu'une »._

_-Que… Que la chair du serviteur donnée vo… volontairement face revivre son maitre. _

Et là, il/elle vit avec horreur l'homme sortir un long poignard effilé et l'élever au-dessus de lui, comprenant ce qu'il allait faire, elle/il détourna le regard, Harry en fit de même. Un long cri d'agonie déchira la nuit, suivi de sanglots hystériques, une masse s'écrasa dans le chaudron.

Le petit homme s'approcha alors du survivant et Allen comprit, c'était le moment. Il allait blesser Harry !

Sans réfléchir elle/il se précipita sur l'homme sautant par-dessus la tombe, celui-ci sous la surprise en lâcha sa lame qui tomba au sol. Mais avant même de pouvoir l'atteindre un akuma de niveau quatre apparut devant, et Allen n'eut le temps que de voir son sourire moqueur avant de se faire projeter contre une tombe.

Harry comprit au moment même où Queudvers se relevait et posait son regard larmoyant sur lui, il allait prendre son sang, et avec son couteau, sous les yeux de l'inconnu aux cheveux aussi blanc qu'Allen et aux yeux dorée, et de ses monstre. Le survivant n'était pas stupide, il avait parfaitement comprit que les monstre était des akumas et l'homme un Noé, Wisely d'après le turban autours de sa tête. Après tout Allen lui avait parlé d'eux…

Mais alors que le traitre se dirigeait vers lui un éclair noir se précipitât sur eux, le petit homme en lâcha même le poignard et au moment où il croyait que la chose allait les percuter un des monstres du Noah celui avec de drôle d'aile et qui ressemblait à une caricature d'ange se dressa devant eux et d'un simple mouvement de la main envoya valdinguer la chose dans une tombe plus loin.

Ils restèrent silencieux, se demandant ce qui allait émerger du nuage de poussière, et là, soudains le nuage s'écarta brusquement comme si un coup de vents venait de passé. Une forme se tenait accroupie, une magnifique lance à lame noire à la main.

La personne se releva et un grand silence s'abattit alors que la respiration du survivant se bloquait dans sa gorge. Devant eux se tenait la plus belle femme qu'Harry ait jamais vue, elle battait Fleur largement, de loin même. De longs cheveux noirs comme la nuit lui tombaient dans le dos et ses yeux dorés brillaient d'un éclat mystérieux et déterminé. De plus son corps était à l'image de son visage, assez grande et élancé, elle n'avait rien à envier aux autres. On aurait dit une déesse, bizarrement elle lui rappelait quelqu'un…

-Qui es-tu ? Demanda Wisely, trop stupéfait par l'apparition pour être menaçant.

Intérieurement Allen tremblait de tous ses membres, elle était terrifier, et craignait qu'ils la reconnaissent. Au moment où l'akuma l'avait envoyé dans la tombe, elle avait réagi instinctivement et avait fait apparaitre une lance pour limiter les dégâts. Il semblait qu'elle allait d'abord devoir vaincre l'akuma.

-Qui es-tu ? Répétât une nouvelle fois Wisely, mais avec autorité.

Vite il lui fallait se trouvé un autre nom !

_-Mauricette, Gertrude, Françoise, Gisèle, Franquette ! _Débita à toute allure Neah.

-_Par pitié ! _Gémit Road, _dit juste quelque chose ça suffira ! Du temps qu'il la boucle !_

Quelque chose vite ! Soudains dans un éclair de génie elle trouva le nom parfait.

-Je suis Neya, déclara-t-elle/il la tête haute et fière, Neya Reklaw !

-_Tes serieux(se) ? _Dit Road incrédule, _tu à juste pris ton nom « Allen » à l'envers ce qui donne « Nella » et tu l'à prononcer à l'espagnol, donc « Nèya » et pour ton nom de famille… Honnêtement sans commentaire c'est la même chose… Pourquoi les Noah ne peuvent mourir définitivement ? Parce-que là j'en ai vraiment envie…_

Wisely continuait de la dévisager, il posa son regard sur la lance noire, surement cherchait-il à savoir si c'était une innocence. Finalement il la regarda dans les yeux. Et quelque chose toucha son esprit, la conscience du 5ème Noé. Comme elle/il l'avait fait avec Maugrey, ou le fils de Croupton, Allen repoussa le Noah qui cligna plusieurs fois des yeux ne semblant pas vraiment réaliser que l'exorciste lui avait résisté.

-Intéressant… Murmura-t-il un sourire tordu venant fleurir sur son visage, puis il se tourna vers Quedver toujours figé.

-Continue, je m'occupe de la belle dame.

Des akuma lui foncèrent dessus il y en avait au moins une vingtaine et de tout niveau, Allen ne repéra qu'un niveau quatre. Rien d'ingérable, mais leurs attaque pouvaient toucher Harry, or de là où il/elle était, elle ne pouvait pas l'atteindre, il allait donc falloir se battre, sans Clown Crown, uniquement avec ses pouvoirs venant de lui.

-_Ne t'inquiette pas, _dit Neah pour une fois sérieux, _on est avec toi, on t'aidera !_

Les paroles du Noah réchauffèrent le cœur du blandinet, c'était vrai, il n'était pas seul Neah et Road était avec elle/lui. C'est donc avec ces pensé qu'elle se jeta dans la masse informe et hideuse que formait les akumas, sans faire attentions aux cris d'Harry qui lui hurlaient de fuir.

Elle planta la lance au sol, et tel un professionnel en saut de perche, s'en servi pour se propulser au-dessus des démons. Voulant se servir d'autres armes, le blandinet fit disparaitre la lance dans des éclats de diamants, et dans chacune de ses mains une lumière s'alluma pour enfin prendre forme de deux longs katanas. Sans aucune hésitation elle commença à taillader les akumas, les coupant aussi facilement que ce fut du beurre, du coin de l'œil elle pouvait voir les regards stupéfaits de Wisely et d'Harry, qui malgré le fait que Queudver lui ait entaillé largement le bras, la regardait les yeux exorbités.

C'était vraiment étrange de se battre avec ses deux bras, songea Allen alors qu'il coupait les akumas, certes avec le premier niveau de Crown Clown il utilisait ses deux mains, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait saisir quelque chose de sa main gauche.

Désormais il n'y avait plus aucuns ennemis non-humains devant elle/lui, pourtant il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vaincu l'unique niveau quatre…

Soudains un legé « Clic » fut entendu à sa gauche, elle tourna la tête une expression de pur horreur se peignant sur son visage, là, à quelque centimètre d'elle, le niveau quatre se tenait son bras transformé en arme de gros calibre. Un ricanement aigüe retenti et Allen crut voir sa dernière heure arrivé, se faisant une nouvelle fois envoyer voler.

Mais la douleur qu'elle avait crus devoir ressentir ne vint pas, elle ouvrit un œil et vit qu'ou, à la poitrine, l'akuma aurait dû la/le blesser se trouvait un plastron.

-_On dit merci à qui ? _Caqueta Road mentalement.

_-C'est toi qui a fait ça ? _Demanda Allen.

-_Oui, je peux prendre le control pour t'aider, _répondit-elle_, y'a que Neah qui est scellé !_

_-Tu veux dire que tu peux prendre le control de mon corps si tu le souhaite ?_

_-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas je ne le ferais que pour éviter que tu meurs bêtement comme maintenant. Tu vois ce que tu peux faire non ? Alors soit inventif(ve) !_

Comprenant ce que la Noé du rêve voulait dire Allen s'équipa comme elle/il le devait pour vaincre l'akuma.

D'où Harry était, il pouvait tout voir du combat de la jeune fille, il n'avait jamais vu de magie pareille, peut-être utilisait-t-elle des sorts mais sans les dire à voix haute, d'où les armes qui apparaissait de nulle part. Mais dans sa tête une petite voix, qui ressemblait beaucoup à celle d'Hermione, lui disait qu'on pouvait transformer une aiguille en épée, mais la faire surgir de nulle part était impossible. Surtout qu'elle venait de se faire apparaitre un plastron pour se protéger de l'attaque du dernier des monstres qui était apparu au dernier moment.

Soudains tout le corps de la fille se mit à briller et là, sa mâchoire manqua d'en tomber, Neya portait une armure complète, un plastron moulant lui recouvrait la poitrine laissant voir son ventre plat, elle portait un short noir lui arrivant à mi-cuisse, un morceau de tissu rouge coincé du côté gauche dans la ceinture. A ses mains étaient des gantelets, ses bras, eux, était protéger par les canons d'avant et arrière bras ses coudes et épaule étaient protégés par des cubitières et spalières*. Quant à ses jambes, des jambières y étaient présente et un léger talon pointu était visible à ses pieds.

Même Queudver ne bougeait plus, la fiole de sang qu'il tenait suspendue au-dessus du chaudron. Wisely avait les yeux grands ouverts, une expression de surprise sur son visage, et le monstre ne paraissait pas rassuré.

Le deux katanas disparue des mains de la fille et à la place une grande épée cimeterre se matérialisa dans ses mains.

A ce moment-là il ne suivi plus ce qu'il se passa, un coup la jeune femme était devant la tombe, une seconde plus tard l'Akuma s'écrasait dans une mare de sang sur le sol, coupé en deux, et la jambière droite de la jeune fille s'effrita touché par l'akuma avant de mourir.

Sous la surprise, Queudver, poussa un couinement et lâcha la fiole de sang qui tomba dans le liquide bouillant.

Cette fois tous se figèrent, attendant de voir ce qui allait se passer, ils leurs sembla attendre des lustres. Soudains un éclair aveuglant fendit la nuit, et un panache de vapeur s'éleva alors à la surface du chaudron en formant un écran de la fumée si épais qu'on ne pouvait rien voir.

Alors qu'Allen pensait que le plans de Wisely et Queudver avait échoué, la fumé s'éclairci et ils purent voir à travers, la silhouette d'un homme grand et squelettique qui s'élevait lentement du chaudron.

-Habille-moi, dit une voix aiguë à travers les panaches de vapeur.

Toujours secoué de sanglots, et tenant contre lui son bras mutilé, Peter Pettigrow, invoqua une simple robe noire et la passa à son maitre.

L'homme squelettique sortit alors du chaudron. Il regarda son entourage s'attardant plus longtemps sur Harry et Allen qui réprima une grimace de dégout. Plus livide qu'une tête de mort, les yeux écarlate et grand ouvert, et en guise de nez deux fente à la manière des serpents…

Lord Voldemort venait de renaitre, devant eux.

…..

*Vocabulaire de l'armure, c'est sur Wikipédia ^^ (oui j'ai la flemme d'expliquer)

Si vous voulez me tuer pour avoir assassiné la virilité d'Allen vous pouvez le faire ^^. Et oui ce que fait Allen ressemble à la magie d'Erza Scarlett de Fairy Tail, sinon à jeudi prochain pour le bordel que va créer l'apparition ne Voldy.


	25. Chapter 25

Arya39 : Ravi que son nom te plaise, je n'étais vraiment pas sûre… Enfin bref ! Trêve de bavardage voilà le chapitre ^^

Layla : Nop même avec le regard doré Allen ne ressemble pas aux Noé… Le regard des Noah est doré et le message qu'il envois est : Attention psychopathe haïssant l'humanité et prendra plaisir à vous démembrer et vous donner à manger aux akuma ^^ Rien à voir avec celui d'Allen, sinon techniquement c'est de l'innocence : Allen est Inari, les innocences sont le pouvoir des dieux, donc oui c'est de l'innocence ^^

Enelica : Merci ^^ j'étais trop fière quand j'ai trouvé l'idée du « viol », ravie que tu trouves Allen mignon sinon ^^ (Allen : _Noooooooooon_ ! Neah : _Allen est la plus mignonne ! _Road : _Créons une société Matriarcale, les femmes doivent régner ! _)

…..

Chapitre 25

Voldemort détourna le regard et examina son corps. Il contemplât ses mains semblable à de grandes araignées blafardes, caressa son torse et son visage ses yeux aux pupilles verticale brillaient dans la nuit. Il n'accorda même pas un regard à Queudver qui se tenait prostré au sol gémissant.

-Alors, dit Wisely brisant le silence, j'espère que c'est bon et que vous allez vous occuper du gamin, moi je me charge de la jolie dame…

A l'entente du mot « jolie dame » Allen failli hurler qu'il était un homme, mais peut être le son de la voix de Road lui murmurant « Chao-ji x Luberier » le dissuada, finalement il/elle opta pour se rééquiper de la jambière que l'akuma lui avait détruite, notant au passage que ses forces diminuaient.

-Vous voulez détruire votre monde c'est cela ? Demanda Voldemort dardant son regard rougeâtre sur le Noah, et ensuite m'aider à annihiler tous les moldus ?

Le Noé esquissa un sourire qui divisa son beau visage en deux, alors qu'Allen et Harry était geler sur place, détruire tous les moldus ? C'était de la folie ! Songèrent en cœur l'exorciste et le survivant.

-C'est ça, dit-il, un monde sans faible. Les née moldus nous servirons de chaires pour nos beau akumas.

Ils étaient fous ! Voilà ce que pensait le blandinet. Il/elle sera les poings mais sans rien faire, Voldemort était trop près d'Harry et pouvait s'en servir comme moyen de pression.

Le seigneur des ténèbres attrapa le bras droit de Queudver qui gémit pitoyablement et lui souleva la manche découvrant ainsi un tatouage noir avec une tête de mort et un serpent sortant de la bouche de celle-ci. Il la regarda quelque seconde avant d'appuyer dessus d'un long doigt blanc, un sourire cruel sur ses lèvres.

-Combiens auront le courage de revenir ? Ou la sottise de m'ignorer ?

Il se mit à faire les cents pas son regard s'attardant sur Harry, d'un mouvement instinctif Allen se posta devant lui. Ce qui semblât amuser Wisely et Voldemort.

Des bruissements se firent entendre et des hommes commencèrent à apparaitre derrière les tombes, les yeux de l'exorciste scintillèrent, ce n'était pas bon. Vraiment pas bon. Les silhouette noires se déplacèrent de manière à former un cercle autour d'eux, les regards était surtout diriger sur Allen qui se tenait toujours devant le survivant.

-_Ne la regardez pas comme ça ! Bande de cochon lubrique !_ S'écria Neah développant un niece-complex.

Le blandinet se retint de rouler des yeux. Et ignorant le 14ème gesticulant dans son esprit jeta un regard meurtrier à Wisely.

-Soyez les bienvenus, Mangemorts, dit Voldemort à voix basse. Treize ans… Treize ans ont passé depuis la dernière fois que nous, nous sommes vus. Pourtant, vous avez répondus à mon appel comme si nous nous étions quittés hier… Cela signifie que nous sommes tous réuni sous la marque des ténèbres !

Les hommes en noire poussèrent des cris d'allégresse, alors que l'un d'eux se détachait de la masse et s'agenouilla devant Voldemort. Il avait des trais fin et était blond aux yeux gris.

-Tiens, tiens, ricana celui-ci, Lucius Malefoy que veux-tu donc ?

Malefoy… C'était le père de Drago ? Le père du blond était un Mangemort ? Allen entendis derrière lui/elle la respiration d'Harry qui se bloquait. Mais il/elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps, le blond prit la parole :

-Si je peux me permettre… Qui sont ces deux-là, et pourquoi la femme protège-t-elle Harry Potter ? Il cracha le nom avec mépris, les yeux luisant de haine.

-Pour l'homme ne vous inquiéter pas, il est notre allier, mais pour cette femme… Elle risque de nous causer problème à ce que j'ai pu voir.

Il tourna de nouveau son regard de braise vers le survivant, et le blandinet poussa encore plus le survivant derrière lui/elle, lançant un regard de défis à l'homme serpent.

-Je crois que tu veux t'amuser avec le gamin, dit Wisely en se levant pour la première fois, moi je vais m'occuper de Nèya, c'est ça ?

Et sans attendre de réponse il sauta vers l'exorciste, qui tellement surpris qu'il fasse une attaque directe, ne bougea pas. Le Noah frappa brutalement son épaule éloignant le maudit d'Harry, qui se retrouva face à face avec Voldemort.

-Non !

-Désoler ma jolie, mais là va falloir lutter pour ta vie ! Déclara le Noé avant de lui assener une pluie de coups.

Heureusement que l'armure protégeait Allen, sinon elle aurait eu les os en miettes, qui aurait cru que Wisely se battait si bien à mains nues ?

Elle réplica donc avec un coup de pied qu'il para avec son avant-bras, et la repoussa plus loin.

_-Soit imaginatif(ve) ! _Lui rappela Road.

Ecoutant les conseils de la fillette, le blandinet matérialisa au-dessus de Wisely des épées, celui-ci écarquilla les yeux avant que les lames ne s'abattes sur lui, créant un nuage de poussière.

Un bruit d'explosion retentis, et quand l'exorciste regarda de quoi il s'agissait, quel ne fut sa surprise de voir Harry et Voldemort à l'intérieur d'un dôme lumineux, des éclairs vert et rouge reliant leurs baguettes. Il/elle voulut s'y précipiter pour venir en aide au survivant, mais la poussière fut brutalement séparé, laissant passer Wisely le regard fou.

-Ne crois pas gagner si facilement ! Hurla-t-il son pied percutant violement le ventre d'Allen.

De nouvelle fois éjecté, et toujours en plein vol, elle/il fit apparaitre un arc et tira une flèche sur le Noé qui ne s'y attendait pas, et fut touché, au même moment où la cloche de lumière se brisait, libérant le survivant et le mage noir qui paraissait sonné.

Voyant cela comme une occasion de fuir, Allen se précipita vers Harry, qui sous le choc ne bougeait plus, elle lui attrapa la main.

-C'est le moment ! Va au portoloin !

-Mais… Mais, bégaya-t-il, et vous ? Le corps de Cédric ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, dit-elle en faisant apparaitre des sortes de bombes lacrymogène, j'ai mes moyens. Pour le corps de Cédric dépêche-toi. Va !

Elle le poussa vers le trophée, le jeune homme attrapa le cadavre de son compagnons, et le cœur d'Allen se serra, elle/il n'avait pas pu le sauver… Le survivant lui jeta un dernier regard, et attrapa le portoloin disparaissant avec lui.

Quant-à Allen elle regarda les hommes sortir leurs baguettes et Wisely se relever, avant de lancer au sol les bombe qui dégagèrent de la fumé la masquant de leurs vue.

_-Neah, aide moi pour invoquer l'arche, ça fait un an !_

_-A vos ordres chef !_

A l'aide du noah, le blandinet se dépêcha de faire apparaitre la passerelle et s'y engouffra, mais avant elle/il se tourna et claqua des doigts, et aussitôt le sol que foulaient les mangemorts devint une sorte de boue marécageuse. C'est donc en ricanant qu'Allen entra dans l'arche.

…..

La lumière blanche de l'arche se rependit autours de lui tandis que dans le ciel bleu des oiseaux volaient. Il était dans l'arche, de nouveau, après un an. Le blandinet parcourut les rues blanches cherchant une porte qu'il connecterait à Poudlard.

_-On est dans la merde…_ Grommela Road en faisant référence à l'alliance des Noah et Voldemort.

-_Effectivement… _Renchérit Neah d'une voix fatigué.

Allen espérait qu'Harry ait comprit ce qu'étaient les « monstre » et Wisely et qu'il prévienne Dumbledore, sinon il ne voyait pas comment l'annoncer sans qu'ils comprennent que la fille qui a sauvé Harry était en fait lui…

Au coin d'une rue il aperçut une porte à l'aspect assez ancienne en bois, elle ressemblait beaucoup aux porte de Poudlard… Oui celle-ci ferait l'affaire, pensa-t-il, il s'arrêta devant et se rechangea en homme. Ses cheveux redevinrent blanc, son œil droit argenté et bien évidemment sa cicatrice réapparu. Il attrapa la poigné de celle-ci visualisant l'école et l'ouvra avant de s'y engouffré.

Il faisait nuit, les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel, et il se trouvait à l'orée de la forêt interdite. Au loin il apercevait le terrain de Quidditch ou s'était déroulé la troisième tache, une grande clameur s'en élevait.

S'en réfléchir il s'y précipitât, courant aussi vite qu'il pouvait, ne prenant pas le risque de se transformer en renard. Il écarta sans ménagement les personnes qui lui bloquaient le passage qui le regardèrent avec stupéfaction. Il fit abstraction du cadavre de Cédric en plein milieu du terrain, entouré de parents et proches sanglotant. Il cherchait Kanda et Johnny… Là ! À coté de Dumbledore et face à un petit homme qui tenait un chapeau melon entre ses mains, mais pas de Harry en vue…

-Kanda ! Johnny ! Héla-t-il en agitant la main.

-Allen ! S'écria le roux, on était mort d'inquiétude, ou étais-tu ?

-Je me suis perdu, improvisa l'exorciste.

-_Wow, et ils te croient, _Dit Road face à l'absence de remarque, _cela prouve à quel point ils trouvent ton sens de l'orientation pourris. _

Le petit homme le dévisagea, une expression de mépris apparaissant sur son visage, puis il se tourna vers Dumbledore, non sans avoir mis une légère distance avec Kanda qui avait la main sur la garde de Mugen et se tenait, tel un garde du corps, aux côtés du directeur.

-Alors c'est lui le champion de Rosa Crux ? Dit-il, lui aussi va nous dire que Vous-savez-qui est de retour ? Comme Mr Potter ?

Une vague de soulagement envahi Allen, avait eu assez de force pour parler ? Il devait être moins blessé que ce qu'il avait prévu.

-Alors comment expliquez-vous que le fils de Croupton se soit fait passé pour Maugrey Fol-Œil, et ait ensorcelé le portoloins ? Rétorqua calmement Dumbledore.

-Il n'a pas révéler encore pourquoi il a fait ça !

Mais alors que le directeur allait répondre Mc Gonagall arriva en courant suivi d'un gros chien noir, Sirius sous son apparence d'animagi. Elle semblait bouleversée.

-Mr le directeur ! Cria-t-elle, ils l'ont fait ! Ils ne nous ont même pas laissé le temps de lui administrer du vertisarum !

-Calmez-vous Minerva, lui intima calmement le directeur, bien qu'une étincelle d'inquiétude se soit allumé dans ses yeux.

La vieille femme s'arrêta prenant de grande inspiration pour se calmer, Allen l'attrapa par l'épaule. Elle le gratifia d'un regard reconnaissant, tandis que l'homme au chapeau melon les regardait curieusement.

-Le fils de Croupton est mort. Un détraqueur a été introduit par un des membres de ministère, la suite vous la connaissez.

Un silence s'abattit sur leurs groupe, Allen prenant une expression horrifier que ne semblait pas comprendre Johnny et Kanda.

-Détraqueur ? Grogna d'ailleurs celui-ci, qu'est-ce que c'est encore ?

-Une créature qui te fait revivre tes pires souvenir et si elle peut te dévore l'âme, répondit machinalement le blandinet.

A la mention de dévorer l'âme et de raviver les pires souvenir, Kanda pâlit violement et le scientifique poussa un couinement étranglé.

-Mr le ministre, dit Dumbledore, vous nous avez ôté la seule preuve que nous pouvions vous donner. Vous ne pouvez plus que croire aux dires d'Harry. Je vous conseillerais donc de vous faire des allier pour la guerre, comme par exemple rallier les géants à notre cause, même les loups garous, ou les vampires.

Donc le petit homme était Fudge le ministre de la magie… Songea Allen, tandis que le ministre faisait un pas en arrière pointant un doigt tremblant vers Dumbledore.

-Vous êtes fou ! S'écria-t-il sa voix montant dans les aigus. –Fou à lier ! Mettez-vous ça en tête, Vous-savez-qui n'est pas de retour, et ne le sera jamais !

Puis Cornelius Fudge tourna les talons laissant les exorcistes, sorciers, scientifique choqué par un tel refus d'accepter la vérité.

-Et c'est votre ministre ? Ricana Kanda.

Dumbledore se redressa, soupirant face à la remarque du kendoka, puis prit la parole d'une voix décidé.

-Allons voir Harry, il est à l'infirmerie. Nous obtiendrons des détaille, et prendront des mesures supplémentaires…

Ils hochèrent la tête, parfaitement d'accords et partirent en direction de l'infirmerie. Quelque minute plus tard ils furent devant les portes, Harry sur un lit les fixant, puis il ouvrit la bouche lachant une bombe pour tous sauf Allen :

-Les Noah et Voldemort se sont alliés.

-_Aaaah ! Il est crut dans ses mots le petit Harry ! J'aime cette façon de déclarer l'ouverture de la fin des mondes !_

_-Neah… Ta gueule._

…

La semaine prochaine le bordel commencera, et nous pourrons revoir l'ancêtre d'Hitler ! Ce bon vieux Luberrier ! Si ce chapitre est court, c'est car de la famille est venu d'Espagne et qui dit Espagnol dit « Gros Bordel » du moins pour les miens ^^ Bon à jeudi prochain !

…Review ?


	26. Chapter 26

Arya39 : J'ai lu le premier chapitre de ta fic, je t'ais laisser un commentaire ^^, elle m'a l'air assez promettante. Je suis ravie d'être une source d'inspiration ^^ Et comme on le dit : Zettai Akiramenaï ! (Je sais même pas si on peut l'écrire comme ça lol) Bon voilà le chap' de la semaine.

DarkBlood98 : Une revenante ! Merci ! Je suis ravie que tu la suives toujours. Tu n'as pas besoin de tout le temps de mettre de commentaire, mais je suis contente que tu te « manifeste » quelque fois ^^

Layla : Oui ! Tu verras, de toute façon ce chapitre n'est pas terrible, ne t'attend pas à grand-chose.

Enelica : Mdr ton commentaire, surtout le dialogue Road/Allen, et oui, Allen va se fourrer dans le pétrin quand Luberrier fera le débarquement.

…..

Chapitre 26

-Il faut prévenir l'ordre.

Le son de la voix de Kanda claqua comme un fouet, les sorciers arrêtèrent tous mouvement. La famille Weasley qui les avait rejoints se tut, Sirius que était sous sa forme humaine arrêta de défier du regard Rogue, Tewaku, Drago et Mc Gonagall tournèrent leurs regard vers le kendoka.

Harry venait d'expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé, en ce moment ils se trouvaient tous à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, le survivant reposait sur un lit, et à ses pied un sac de mille Gallions que lui avait donné Fudge par le biais d'un elfe de maison. Ils avaient tous écouter l'histoire d'Harry sans faire de bruit puis à la mention des Noah et de « Neya » les exorcistes, Johnny et Tewaku avait lâché une exclamation stupéfaite, Allen, lui avait feins la surprise.

-Notre guerre à rejoins la vôtre, continua Kanda, nous sommes donc obligés d'avertir notre ordre et de prendre décisions.

-Mais Allen sera exécuté ! S'écria Johnny bouleversé.

A cette mention les sorciers tournèrent la tête dans la direction du blandinet.

-Quoi ? Mais c'est horrible ! Cria la mère des Weasley, nous ne sommes plus au 18ème siècle !

Un silence embarrasser accueilli sa déclaration venant du coter des voyageurs des mondes, certes ils ne venaient pas du 18ème siècle, mais de la fin du 19ème.

-Il y a quelque chose que vous ignorez, dit soudains Dumbledore en prenant la parole du coin de l'infirmerie dans lequel il se trouvait. –Ce que je vais vous dire dois demeurer secret, avec la permission de Mr Walker et Kanda, je dois vous informer qu'ils viennent d'un autre mondes en voie de destruction.

De nouveau des exclamations fusèrent.

-Ce n'était donc pas une blague ? Cria la voix de Sirius, étouffer par celle des autres.

Le directeur attendit calmement que les phrases et question incohérente des sorciers se taisent.

-Non ce n'est pas une blague. Et avant que vous posiez d'autre question, je vous jure d'y répondre, mais d'abords je dois parler avec les exorcistes.

Il se leva rabattant les plis de sa longue robe jaune criarde, pendant un instant Allen se demanda si Voldemort n'avait pas pu tuer Dumbledore à cause de ses habits, ils faisaient tellement mal à regarder que le sorcier noir ne pouvait tout simplement pas viser. Dans sa tête Neah renchérit vivement.

Le vieil homme se dirigea vers la porte et d'y signe de la main, invitât Allen, Tewaku, Johnny à les suivre. Ils sortirent de la salle et suivirent le directeur en direction de son bureau, empruntant les escaliers coulissant, ce qui ne manqua pas d'énerver un certain kendoka.

-Dit, chuchota Johnny à l'adresse de ses compagnons, alors qu'ils suivaient distraitement Dumbledore. –Vous pensez quoi de cette « magnifique fille » dont Harry nous à parler ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Tewaku en secouant la tête, il a dit qu'elle faisait apparaitre des armes et même armures, quelle innocence pourrait faire ça…

Alors que ces paroles prenaiant du sens les yeux de Johnny s'écarquillèrent, et Allen maudit intérieurement la Crow pour avoir mis inconsciemment le scientifique sur la piste.

-Le cœur ! Le cœur ! Murmura-t-il, à toute vitesse le regard brillant, un éclair de compréhension s'alluma dans le regard des deux autres compagnons du blandinet.

-Si c'était vrai… Si c'était vrai, répétât Tewaku la voix chancelante sous l'espoir que représentait cette possibilité, on vaincrait le comte !

-Moyashi ? Interrogea Kanda voyant qu'Allen ne disait rien.

Le blandinet s'arrêta, Johnny manquant de se cogner à lui.

-On est arrivé, dit-il simplement.

Effectivement le directeur se tenait devant la gargouille bloquant l'accès à son bureau et les regardaient en dessous de ses lunettes en demi-lune.

-Chocogrenouille ! S'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

-_Miam ! Il faudra en gouter, nan ? _

-_Road…_

La gargouille coulissa, les laissant passé, ce qu'ils firent immédiatement entrant dans l'étrange bureau du directeur de Poudlard. Comme à son habitude les portraits en mouvement somnolaient dans leurs cadres ouvrant de temps à autre un œil, et les instrument à l'usage inconnu crachaient des volutes de vapeur ou tourbillonnaient sur eux-mêmes.

-Alors que voulez-vous faire ? Demanda l'homme en s'asseyant derrière son bureau.

-Nous allons contacter l'ordre, déclara Kanda en s'appuyant contre un mur les yeux mi-clos, et nous aviserons. Je suppose qu'ils voudront exécuter Moyashi mais la mention du 14ème sceller devraient les calmer.

-Et s'ils ne nous croient pas ? S'enquit Allen.

-Tu crèveras.

Le blandinet soupira, le kendoka n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi rustre et désagréable. Il releva la tête et pris à son tour parole :

-Je pense qu'on devrait ouvrir une porte de l'arche et les contacter de là, après tout si tu allumes ton golem ici ça le grillera, la magie et la technologie ne font pas bon ménage.

-Et Tim ?

-Il ne vaut mieux pas que ça soit vous qui les contactez ?

Kanda soupira et hocha la tête, se tournant vers Dumbledore une question muette à ses lèvres. En réponse le directeur désigna un coin de la pièce, les adolescents fixèrent le mur sans comprendre, puis soudain celui-ci coulissa laissant apparaitre une petite pièce secrète ou trônait un bassin ou un liquide argenté tourbillonnait.

-Ceci, dit Dumbledore en désignant le liquide, est une pensine, mais là n'est pas la question, cette pièce vous servira à ouvrir un portail de l'arche. Vous pourrez le laissez ici.

Les quatre jeunes hochèrent la tête, et Allen s'avança pour ouvrir une porte, mais le vieil homme le retint par l'épaule.

-Je viens avec vous, dit-il.

-Quoi ?!

-Il faudra bien une preuve que la magie existe s'ils ne peuvent pas croire que le parasite est hors de nuire.

_-Pourquoi « parasite » ? _Gémit Neah alors que Road ricanait à son ton mi plaintif mi outré. _J'ai l'impression d'être un insecte !_

Ce n'était pas une question de pouvoir, mais de vouloir pensa sombrement Allen, les hauts-placer voudrait surement sa mort, même s'il n'était pas l'hôte du 14ème, après tout il avait désobéi aux ordres. Le fait que Neah et lui partage son esprit ne faisait que leurs donner une très bonne excuse. Il espérait juste que la mention de la découverte du « cœur » les calmes.

Le blandinet se plaça au centre de la petite salle et ferma les yeux. Dans sa tête la chanson de l'arche se faisait entendre, Neah et Road se joinrent au chant et soudain une lumière vive illumina la pièce forçant les personne qui s'y trouvaient à fermer les yeux. Lorsqu'ils les rouvrirent le passage de l'entrée de l'arche brillait et flottait devant eux.

-Donc c'est à cela que ça ressemble ? Souffla Dumbledore pour lui-même. Puis sans même une hésitation il franchit la porte. Les exorcistes lui emboitèrent le pas après s'être jeter un regard étonné, décidément ce vieil homme ne manquait pas de surprise, d'habitude les gens hésitaient beaucoup avant de se résigner à passer la porte.

La lumière blanche les éblouit et Allen aperçu à quelque pas de lui Dumbledore regardant les alentour fasciné. Kanda sorti de sa poche un petit golem éteint, à la vue de la créature différente de Timcampy, le directeur s'approcha. Le kandoka regarda Allen dans les yeux, puis il appuya sur le bouton de communication.

D'abors il n'eut que le silence, mais alors un bruit legé de grésillement se fit entendre. Et une voix retentis :

-PUTAIN ! VOUS ALLEZ BOSSEZ UN PEU ? MERDE A LA FIN !

Cette voix, le maudit l'aurait reconnu entre mille : Celle de Reever engueulant Komui pour qu'il se mette au travail. Sans s'en rendre compte un sourire fleuri sur ses lèvres.

-Je vois que c'est agiter, rit Dumbledore amusé.

La voix du sorcier sembla être entendus de l'autre côté car les cris se turent.

-Il y a quelqu'un ? Dit la voix de Komui.

-Oui imbécile ! Répondit Kanda.

-Kanda ? C'est Kanda ! S'écrièrent alors plusieurs voix de l'autre coter.

-Ou tu es ? Demanda le grand intendant.

-Dans l'arche mais… Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer, la communication fut brutalement coupée. Le groupe se jeta un regard interloqué, il y avait eu une sorte de panne ? Mais avant même de pouvoir dire quelque chose une porte à leurs gauche s'ouvrit brutalement laissant passer quatre personne, après la porte fut brutalement claqué. La première personne était un homme blond avec une petite barbe et une blouse de scientifique, l'autre était habiller de même à l'exception du béret blanc qu'il portait et laissait voir ses cheveux noire, à son nez une paire de lunette reposait. Les deux dernier étaient des femmes portant chacune un uniforme d'exorciste, l'une avait de long cheveux noire noués en couette, portant une jupe courte, l'autre était brune et à l'opposer de la plus jeune, elle semblait prête à s'effondrez aux vu de ses tremblement convulsifs.

Ils se retournèrent lentement et se figerent.

-A…Allen ? Begueya la plus vieil des femmes ne semblant pas croire ce qu'elle voyait.

-Kanda, Johnny ? Continua l'homme blond.

-La fille des Crow ? Poursuivi la fille aux couettes

-Le… Père noël ?

Le silence accueilli la déclaration de Komui.

-_Il est con ou quoi ? _Demanda Road stupéfaite.

Finalement ce fut Reever qui brisa la glace :

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?! Vous vous barrez pendant quasiment quatre mois et vous vous ramenez avec Allen, la troisièmes exorciste qu'ont croyaient morte et un… Vieil homme habillé ridiculement ?

-Allen ! Hurla Lenalee sortant enfin de sa torpeur et se précipitant vers le blandinet qu'elle fit tomber au sol sous l'étreinte, Miranda s'effondra au sol en larme et Komui s'approcha à son tour du blandinet.

-Bon retour à la maison ! S'écria-t-il en lui tendant la main, mais Reever le reteins.

-Son œil ! Regardez son œil ! Cria-t-il en tirant Lenalee plus loin.

Le mouvement de recul fut parfaitement synchronisé alors qu'Allen soupirait, et que Dumbledore prenait la parole :

-Avant de paniquer écouter moi, le parasite ne nuira plus, je l'ais scellé.

-Quoi ! S'exclama le grand intendant pour une fois choquer et lâchant sa sœur qu'il tenait derrière lui.

-Laisser-moi vous racontez ce qui est arrivé.

Et Dumbledore commença l'histoire sans même laisser les autres parlers. Il leur dit tout de l'arrivée d'Allen jusqu'à maintenant, les quatre écoutaient les yeux complétement écarquiller, ne semblant pas en croire leur oreille. A la mention de l'alliance des Noah et Voldemort, cela semblables réveiller, mais la réaction la plus intense fut celle ou l'annonce de la découverte du cœur fut révéler. Komui ne sut pas quoi dire, Reever sous la surprise lâcha un cri, Miranda s'effondra encore plus au sol et Lenalee hurla ce qui semblait être un cri de joie.

Mais alors qu'ils finissaient ensemble le récit, une porte s'ouvrit à la voler et des personnes masqué entrèrent, et derrière eux un homme bien connu de tous : Malcom C Luberrier.

Tous se turent, tandis que le nouvel arrivant balayait les personnes présentes les yeux plisser. S'arrêtant sur Allen, Tewaku et Dumbledore ou ils s'écarquillèrent face à la tenue improbable.

-Allen Walker, dit-il enfin d'une voix venimeuse, je vois que tu t'es décidé à te jeter dans la gueule du loup.

….

Ce chapitre est lamentable… Bon après c'est les vacances, je pourrais consacrer plus de temps à la fic… Bon à jeudi !


	27. Chapter 27

Arya39 : Humour pourri tu as dit… Le pire c'est que j'ai rigolé… Ce chapitre-là est plus long ^^ Les autres devraient l'être aussi ! Aller, bonne lecture !

Timeye : Contente que la remarque « pertinente » de Komui t'aie plu, tu n'es pas obligé de tout le temps commenté, mais ça fait plaisir et ça motive ^^

Enelica : Merci ! Ne t'inquiete pas, Road continura ses délires de couples bizarre (même si tous s'en foute… Sauf Allen bien évidamment XD) Sinon tes dialogue m'éclate toujours !

Merci pour les follower et favorite (Je sais que je dis, normalement rien mais je suis d'humeur aux remercîments)

…

Chapitre 27

Le regard de Luberrier passait d'Allen à Dumbledore, s'arrêtant parfois sur Tewaku qui semblait mal-à-l'aise. On voyait très bien la satisfaction briller dans ses yeux. Curieusement à côté du blandinet, le directeur de Poudlard ne pipait un mot, il se contentait de regarder le secrétaire d'un air interloqué.

Le silence régnait, Lenalee s'était réfugier derrière son frère à la vue du nouveau venu et le guettait du coin de l'œil, ainsi que les crows encapuchonnés. Komui et Reever se tenaient devant elle, protecteurs. Miranda semblait vouloir disparaitre sous le sol, un exploit bien évidemment impossible peu importe combien elle se collait à celui-ci. Kanda lui, curieusement s'était posté devant Allen la main sur la garde de Mugen.

-Excusez-moi ? Retenti soudain la voix de Dumbledore les surprenant, une des Corneille qui sortit même un de leurs « papiers tueurs » comme Allen avait entendu Ron dire pour ceux de Tewaku, mais il fut arrêté par un bref mouvement de la main de leurs chef.

-Oui ? Dit-il ses yeux de fouine braqué sur le vieil homme barbu.

-Auriez-vous un lien de parenté avec Hilter ?

Si les habitants de ce monde ne comprirent pas, il en fut tout autre pour Allen et Tewaku qui éclatèrent de rire, Hermione leur avait parlé du Führer lorsqu'ils avaient mentionné pour la première fois leur supérieure, et son caractère. Elle s'était exclamé que sa description lui faisait pensé au dictateur et s'était empresser de sortir un de ses livres l'ouvrir sur une image, non en mouvement, le montrant. Autant dire que la Crow et l'exorciste, ce soir-là, avaient eu bien du mal à arrêter de rire.

Alors que les deux adolescents peinaient à reprendre leur souffle, sous les yeux choqués des personnes présentes, Dumbledore esquissa un sourire amusé.

-Je suppose que la réponse est non ?

-Bien sûr ! Haleta Tewaku entre deux éclats de rire, il n'est même pas encore né ! Nous ne sommes qu'au 19ème siècle !

-Oh ! Fit le directeur le regard brillant.

L'intervention de Dumbledore sembla avoir détendu l'atmosphère, car Komui pus se permettre de s'avancer vers son supérieure sans que les crows ne l'attaque.

-Si je peux me permettre, il n'y a rien à craindre d'eux… Commença-t-il, pour être immédiatement interrompus.

-Et quelles preuves pouvez-vous m'apporter, grand intendant ? Le coupa Luberrier sans détacher son regard d'Allen, derrière Kanda qui fusillait du regard l'ancien. –D'après ce que je peux voir d'ici, un des yeux de Walker est jaune, ou serait-ce ma vue qui me joue des tours ? Termina-il sur une pointe de sarcasme.

-Ce n'est pas votre vue, déclara calmement Dumbledore, l'œil de Mr Walker est bel et bien doré. Mais avant, poursuivi rapidement le directeur voyant la bouche du brun moustachu s'ouvrir, un air victorieux sur le visage, je me dois de vous informer que la couleur de l'œil n'est d'autre que la conséquence du fait que j'ai scellé en lui le parasite, Neah Walker… C'est cela ?

De nouveau le silence envahi l'arche, seul les cris des oiseaux et gémissements de Miranda pouvaient être entendus.

-Que voulez-vous dire, murmura Luberrier de façon menaçante, ce qui ne manqua de terrifier les plus trouillards, en particulier Miranda et Johnny qui lui aussi s'était plaqué au sol à côté de la femme exorciste. –Et comment un tel exploit pourrait être possible ! Hurla-t-il.

Cela ne sembla pas perturber Dumbledore, le vieil homme souriait toujours poliment, ce qui manqua pas d'impressionner le monde présent. Cet homme avait de la prestance et semblait pouvoir gérer toute sorte de situation, un chef né en conclu Allen en observant avec une certaine fascination le visage de Luberrier changer de couleur.

-Avec la magie.

Le visage du secrétaire se figea virant de plus en plus sur le violet, ce que Kanda semblait trouver amusant remarqua le blandinet. Il prit une grande inspiration, surement pour hurler au crow de faire taire l'homme fou, mais Dumbledore ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler, au lieu, il sorti sa baguette d'un geste vif avant de l'agiter nonchalamment dans les airs. Un instant après, toutes les armes des Crow se retrouvaient aux pieds de leurs propriétaires qui les fixaient sans comprendre. Luberrier fit un pas en arrière sous l'incrédulité, se tenant le cœur.

-Co… Comment ? S'étrangla-t-il.

-Ecouter moi, dit Dumbledore le regard sérieux, ce que je vais vous dire va vous sembler peut-être encore plus fou que ma magie, alors écouter, je ne me répéterais pas.

Le directeur pris alors une grande inspiration, puis commença à raconter comment Allen était arrivé à Poudlard, leur accord pour protéger Harry Potter, le tournoi des trois sorciers, l'arrivée de Tewaku ainsi que son exorcisme, puis Kanda, Johnny, la troisième tache, le retour de Voldemort son accords avec les Noah et Neya, Neya Reklaw.

-Mon dieu, mon dieu… Murmura Luberrier à la fin du récit d'une voix tremblante le dos contre la porte de l'arche, les exorcistes et les scientifiques le regardaient effaré, c'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient le secrétaire perdre ses moyens, il fallait l'avouer : le voir ainsi leurs faisaient peur, Allen aurait même préférer le voir en colère le menaçant d'exécutions que comme ça.

Les révélations semblaient l'avoir profondément choqué, il prit quelque petite inspiration, laissant encore voir pendant quelque seconde qu'il n'était qu'un vieil homme lasse de la guerre, et sa façade cruelle revint sur son visage.

-Et que pensez-vous faire ? Demanda-il, nous sommes désormais dans le même bateau, celui qui risque de couler à tout moment. Que pensez-vous faire ? Répétât-il, avec plus de force.

-Cela dépendra de vous… Répondit Dumbledore.

-Alors dites-moi ce que vous voulez faire !

Sous ses lunettes en demi-lune le directeur de Poudlard regardait l'autre ancien, ses yeux bleu soudain ternes. La décision qu'ils allaient prendre allait changer les mondes. Ce fut ce qu'Allen ressentit, Neah et Road aussi.

-Une alliance, une alliance. Je veux que certain de vos exorcistes viennent à Poudlard l'année à venir, nos mondes sont en collisions, la fin des deux est imminente… J'ai vu dans les yeux de ces enfants (il désigna les voyageurs des mondes d'un simple geste de la main) les horreurs de la guerre, le sang, la chaire pourrie, coupé, mutilé, la mort ! Si votre camp s'allie au notre… Nous avons une chance, ne dit-on pas que l'union fait la force ?

L'air semblait lourd, ils attendaient tous la réponse de Luberrier, celui-ci réfléchissait pesant le pour et le contre.

-Et qui serait ces exorcistes ? Demanda-t-il en brisant le silence. Certaine personne, comme Lenalee, reprirent leurs souffle. Ils devaient avoir crus que le secrétaire refuserait la proposition pour se re-interesser au cas d'Allen.

-Je proposerais Mr Walker puisqu'il connait les lieus… Mr Kanda et peut être une autre personne de votre choix…

-Vous savez que nos effectifs sont réduits ? Grinça le vieil homme, avec Walker et Kanda en moins nous perdons quasiment toute notre force offensive ! Le réalisez-vous ?

-Ne vous inquiéter pas pour cela… Dit Dumbledore, il suffit de laisser la porte de l'arche ouverte dans la pièce secrète de mon bureau, et si un problème survint dans votre ordre, les exorcistes pourront être sur le terrain en moins de temps qu'il ne faut dire « Quiddich ! ».

Luberrier ignora le mot quiddich qu'il ne comprenait pas et posa une question :

-Et que veut votre « Voldemort » à « nos » Noah ?

-D'après ce qu'Harry nous a dit les Noé aideront Voldemort à prendre le control du monde magique et tuer tous les moldus, personne ne possédant aucun pouvoir magique, et détruire votre monde pour enfin rester dans le nôtre qui sera alors asservit…

Un frisson parcouru l'assemblé, y compris les Crows, rien de bon en perspective…

-Quand la mission aura-t-elle lieu ? Demanda le secrétaire.

-Il faut qu'ils soient là dans deux mois, je viendrais les chercher… Répondit le directeur. Ah ! Et Mr Walker avant que vous me le demander je vous ferais des baguettes spéciales qui vous permettrons de lancer des sorts sans que vous ayez de magie, ainsi vous ne serez plus un étudiant étranger venu voir nos cours et participer au tournois des trois sorciers, mais un étudiant de transfert.

Luberrier hocha la tête, et se tourna vers Tewaku qui n'avait rien dit.

-Morts ? Demanda-t-il en faisant référence aux troisièmes générations.

Elle hocha la tête, serrant les mains à sa poitrine, le brun ferma les yeux soupira et fit volte-face partant faire son rapport à ses supérieures, les crows lui emboitant le pas.

-Rester avec eux, dit-il avant de franchir la porte, Mr Lee chargez-vous du reste…

Puis il partit les laissant tous incrédule face à ce qui venait d'arriver.

-Bon… Fit le directeur de Poudlard joyeusement, il semblerait que tout soit réglé… Je dois prendre congé, à dans deux mois !

-Attendez ! S'écria Allen en arrêtant le directeur à quelque pas de la porte de Poudlard. –Dites aux autres soit Drago, Harry, Hermione, Ron ou je suis réellement…

Le directeur se figea avant de se retourner lentement :

-Vous savez que le père de Drago est un mangemort ?

-Oui, répondit le blandinet le regard déterminé, mais je lui fais confiance.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du directeur, après tout Rogue et lui était dans la même situation… Malefoy était surement, pour lui, trop jeune pour jouer les espions, mais il pourrait tout de même être utile dans la guerre à venir… Du moins s'était ce qu'Allen supposait.

-Soit, j'en suis heureux… Autre chose ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui, dites à Fleur que je la remercie. Grace à elle l'année a été plus qu'agréable, (il ne se rendit pas compte du regard incrédule que lui lançaient ses compagnons de l'ordre) et qu'à la rentré je lui enverrais des lettre.

Dumbledore hocha la tête, jetant des regards amusés aux personnels de l'ordre qui semblait croire que Fleur était la petite amie d'Allen. Tewaku, Johnny et Kanda savaient bien évidemment que ce n'était pas le cas et que la jeune fille et Allen était devenu très proche, mais pas comme amoureux, mais plutôt comme frère et sœur.

-Fleur ? Qui est-ce ? Demanda Lenalee intrigué alors qu'à coter Miranda se relevait.

-La fille la plus belle que j'ai vue ! Déclara Johnny enthousiaste.

Ce qui ne sembla pas plaire à Komui qui était persuadé que la beauté de Lenalee était supérieur à celle des autres. Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche une chaussure à talon pointu vint s'écraser sur sa tête le plaquant au sol.

-C'est vrai ? S'exclama la sœur du grand intendant, des étoile dans les yeux, elle est qui pour toi, Allen ?

-Hein, Dit le maudit perdu, une amie importante, plus comme une sœur et si ça peut rassurer Komui si elle est aussi magnifique c'est qu'elle n'est pas vraiment humaine mais à moitié Vélane…

-Ah, ah ! S'écria la voix étouffé de Komui dans le sol, aucune fille humaine ne peut être aussi belle que Lenalee !

Les personnes présentes dans l'arche soupirèrent, agacés par les pitreries de Komui. D'ailleurs celui-ci se releva d'un bond :

-Tout est bien qui finit bien ! S'exclama-t-il faisant abstraction des coupures sur son visage, maintenant rejoignons le réfectoire pour une grande fête de bienvenue !

-Vous penser que c'est le moment ? Gronda Kanda en prenant la parole, comment croyez-vous que l'ordre va réagir au retour de Moyashi ?

-Allen ! Bakanda !

-Du calme jeune homme, dit Dumbledore posant une main apaisante sur l'épaule du kendoka. –Ce qui nous permet de considérer la beauté d'une fleur parfaite est le fait qu'on prend le temps de s'arrêter pour bien la regarder. C'est le fait de passer ce moment dans un état de parfaite tranquillité, sans continuer notre marche vers le ciel.

-Quel est le rapport entre regarder une fleur et la fête de bienvenue ? Grogna Kanda mécontent.

Il fut interrompu par un rire, ils se tournèrent donc vers la source de celui-ci, soit Allen qui se tenait le ventre.

-Bakanda, tu mérites vraiment ton surnom ! Rit-il, ce qu'il veut dire c'est de vivre le moment présent comme il se doit, de ne pas le précipité ou le faire passer plus vite, prendre son temps d'y voir la beauté qu'il apporte.

-Je vois que Mr Walker à comprit, dit Dumbledore content, pour une fois de ne pas être regarder comme s'il était fou.

L'expression amuser du blandinet s'effaça face au regard incrédule que lui lançaient les autres.

-On me prend réellement pour un idiot, il semble… Marmonna celui-ci.

-Bon il est temps que j'y aille ! S'exclama alors Dumbledore en frappant ses mains. Je vous dis donc a dans deux mois !

Puis sans leurs laisser le temps de répondre il ouvrit la porte et s'y engouffra. Les laissant en plan.

-Bon… Dit Komui en semblant se rendre compte qu'il devait prendre les choses en main, chose que l'aida à se rappeler Reever en craquant des jointures. –Je vais prévenir tout le monde et Jerry, il sera content de te revoir Allen, et en attendant vous (il désigna le blandinet et Kanda) ne vous montrez pas, je ne veux pas crée d'émeutes.

Ils hochèrent la tête et se dirigèrent vers la porte de l'ordre, l'ouvrant doucement pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un, mais curieusement personne n'était là. Etrange pensa le blandinet d'habitude les scientifique s'activaient autours de la porte dimensionnel.

-Lenalee, chuchota Allen alors qu'ils évoluaient silencieusement entre les couloirs vides, j'ai entendus dire que Lavi…

-Oui, le coupa-t-elle son sourire heureux se fanant, Lavi et Bookman… Tous les deux… Les Noah.

-Je vois, souffla-t-il.

-_On devra faire quelque chose… _Chuchota soudains Road dans son esprit.

-_Road ? _Dit Allen curieux, elle insinuait qu'il serait possible de sauver Lavi ?

-_Plus tard Allen, plus tard, _Dit à son tour Neah.

Le blandinet soupira, et les autres et lui se séparèrent en attendant que la nouvelle de son retour et celui des autres passe, il ne pensait pas que le personnel de l'ordre apprécie son retour…

Il se dirigea vers le balcon le plus haut de l'ordre, entra dans la salle et ouvrit à la voler la fenêtre, puis sauta pardessus le balcon pour atterrir sur les tuile dures du toit. Le blandinet s'assis et regarda la lune, réfléchissant sur l'année qu'il venait de passé. Une des plus agréables de sa vie probablement, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Drago et Fleur, sans parler des autres comme Neville et Mc Gonagall… Aïe ! Il espérait que Dumbledore lui dirait ou il était sinon à la rentrer il était sûr de se prendre un savons… La vielle s'était beaucoup attachée à lui, de même pour Allen qui l'appréciait grandement. Elle était la grand-mère qu'il n'avait jamais pus avoir…

-_Bien sûr ! Tu es un dieu/Déesse abruti(e) ! _Ricana le 14ème alors que Road soupirait face à la stupidité de son compagnon.

Pendant un instant le blandinet se demanda s'il pouvait mentalement frapper Neah… Quel ne fut sa surprise d'entendre un grand bruit comme si quelque chose s'était écrasé dans son esprit. Hypothèse qui se confirma en entendant Road éclater de rire.

_-Un piano à écrasé Neah ! _Dit-elle en tentant de reprendre son souffle_, un piano tombé du ciel ! Merde c'est trop drôle ! _

Ah… Donc il pouvait avoir une certaine influence sur ce qui se passait dans son esprit… Bon à savoir quand Neah le soulait. Il continua à observer le ciel, mais un bruit le détourna de sa contemplation. Kanda venait d'entrer dans la chambre, il le rejoignit sans un bruit et s'assis à côté.

-Comment tu m'as trouvé ? Demanda Allen.

-Timcampy, répondit le kendoka en désignant la boule jaune qui lui envoya un sourire plein de dents.

Le maudit hocha la tête et se reconcentra sur le ciel.

-Tu sais, dit soudain Kanda après quelque seconde, je trouve que tu as changé… Mais c'est dans ton regard…

-Ah…

Ils ne dirent plus rien, profitant de la présence de l'autre. Pas besoin de mot, pas d'insulte, juste eux deux. Doucement ils se rapprochèrent jusqu'à être coller et regardèrent ensemble les étoiles en attendant que quelqu'un vienne les cherchés et que le bordel commence.

Comme l'avait dit Dumbledore, ils passaient cet instant dans un état de parfaite tranquillité en attendant de poursuivre leur route vers le ciel.

….

Voilà, donc à jeudi prochain. Nous aurons, peut-être de l'action !

Ah ! La phrase philosophique de Dumbledore, je parie que quelque uns l'auront reconnues ! C'est celle D'Aizen de Bleach ! Bref sinon pour l'interprétation c'est moi… Donc si c'est faux ne vous étonner pas ^^ Aussi ! A toute les fangirl qui auront lu le dernier scan de bleach (le 624) je partage aussi votre joie !


	28. Chapter 28

Layla : Deux semaines sans internet Oo ?! Woah, je compatis… Ravie que mon délire poétique t'ais plu, et pour Link… Trèèèèèèèèèès bientôt :p

Arya39 : J'avoue que la question : Lenalee est-elle humaine ? Serait un bon sujet de Bac en philo, lol, il faut admettre que maintenant je me pose des questions : Etre humain signifie-t-il voir des capacités dans la moyenne ? Dois-t-on juger une personne qui dépasse ces norme anormal/ non humain ? Et pour Cross… A vrai dire j'en sais trop rien, j'hésite à le faire revenir ou non ^^ Mais je l'aime trop ! En tout cas l'animal qui lui correspondrait serait l'emblème de la Luxure ! Le Bouc !

Guest (Si tu lis ça un jour) : Nan, c'est juste qui sont dans un bar mafieux et qu'ils y rencontrent Bel et Fran… Pas besoin de changer de monde ^^

Merci au favorite de Shounen et au Follower de fuonhicali.

….

Chapitre 28

Des semaines avaient passé depuis le retour à l'ordre d'Allen, autant dire que la plupart n'en était pas satisfait, plus particulièrement Chaoji qui le lui avait bien fait savoir par son comportement. Les traqueurs l'évitaient, il n'était même pas envoyer en mission ! Si les hauts-placés avaient acceptés qu'il reste, ils ne le laissaient pas sortir, de peur que le sceau retenant le 14ème ne soit pas aussi solide que l'avait dit Dumbledore, malgré tout Jerry, Lenalee et les autres (Dont Fou, Back et Loufa… Surtout Loufa) semblaient heureux qu'ils soient revenus, même Kanda ! Celui-ci d'ailleurs était en ce moment à ses côtés dans la bibliothèque, pas de bagarre, ni d'insulte au grand soulagement du personnel charger du ménage, et de l'infirmerie, qui avant, en avait marre de devoir soigner ceux qui avaient tenté de les séparé. Enfin il n'y avait pas tellement de différence vu que le blandinet s'était trouvé un nouveau rival, enfin une rivale : Tewaku, la bonde était insupportable avec la plupart de l'ordre, sauf avec les femmes, elle s'entendait d'ailleurs très bien avec Fou, la protectrice de la branche asiatique.

Allen se redressa et bailla, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Onze heure du soir, il était tard, peut-être devrait-il aller se coucher… Kanda à coter de lui s'était assoupi, Mugen contre sa jambe, le blandinet se rappela soudain ce que Neah lui avait dit : Si tu touches une innocence, tu sauras qui elle est… Il avait déjà pensé à le faire avec Timothy mais il se voyait mal poser une main sur son front… Pourquoi pas Mugen alors ?

Sans bruit il se déplaça silencieusement vers le fauteuil ou dormait Kanda et s'accroupi au niveau de l'épée, puis doucement pour ne pas réveiller le beau jeune homme il dégaina la lame et posa sa paume dessus.

…_._

_Soudain, il n'était plus dans la blibliotheque mais dans une magnifique prairie, le soleil brillant au-dessus et la roser matinale coulant sur les pétales de sublimes fleurs de lotus éclosant dans de petites mares boueuse à ses pieds._

_C'est alors qu'il remarque que quelque chose avait changé en lui._

_-Wouah ! S'exclama une voix derrière lui._

_Allen se retourna brusquement pour apercevoir Road qui abordait un rictus moqueur, et Neah qui, lui abordait un œil au beurre noire, un vestige d'une certaine chute céleste de piano d'y il a quelque semaines il semblerait songea le blandinet sans la moindre once de culpabilité._

_-Ah, ah ! Ricana d'ailleurs le Noé, il semblerait que tu sois sous ta forme féminine ! _

_-Girl power ! S'écria joyeusement Road en sautillant vers lui/elle._

_Il/elle jeta un coup d'œil dans le reflet que lui renvoyait l'eau, c'était comme lorsqu'elle/il était Neya, le même physique, sauf que ses cheveux étaient blanc et ses yeux comme d'habitude aussi, l'un doré et l'autre argenté. Elle/portait par contre une tenue différente, les Noé aussi d'ailleurs, au grand mécontentement de Road vu comment elle contemplait son yukata blanc pur. Neah lui avait un beau kimono rouge ce qui mettait en valeur ses yeux. Quanta Allen elle/il portait un magnifique furisode noir, avec des motifs de fleur multicolore partant du bas. Ses cheveux blancs avaient été noués dans un chignon compliqué ou des fleurs et une broche avec un papillon noire était coincée._

_-Ou sommes-nous ? Demanda-elle/il en regardant autours et ignorant le regard moqueur de Neah. Et pourquoi diable suis-je sous forme féminine ?_

_-Tu es dans le monde intérieur de la jeune panthère, dit une voix grave les surprenants._

_Ils se retournèrent brusquement pour apercevoir un homme environs dans la trentaine, des cheveux noirs en bataille coulant jusqu'à sa taille, ses yeux jaune les pupilles fendues à la manière des félins les fixant avec méfiance, il avait la peau terriblement noire, presque bleue. Il portait un pantalon en cuir marron et un haut en fourrure ouvert qui révélait une poitrine musclé, mais parcourue de nombreuses cicatrices. _

_-Ou ? Répétât le blandinet._

_-Qui es-tu ? Demanda Road les yeux plissé._

_-Bast, déclara solennellement Neah les surprenant._

_Alors l'homme était Bast ? Se demanda Allen, le dieu qui avait combattu à ses côtés ? Etrangement elle/il pensait qu'il/elle pouvait lui faire confiance, Bast porta son attention vers Allen le plantant son regard dans le sien, puis progressivement ses yeux s'arrondirent sous la surprise et l'incrédulité._

_-Inari ? Demanda-t-il hésitant, c'est toi ?_

_-Heu… Dit-elle/il ne sachant pas quoi répondre, elle/il ne se souvenait de rien après tout._

_-Elle ne se rappelle de rien, lui dit le Noah._

_-Quoi ? S'exclama-t-il incrédule, Inari c'est vrai ? Il s'approcha du blandinet s'emparent de ses mains, du coin de l'œil Allen aperçu Road faire semblant de s'évanouir, une main sur le front, une expression stupide sur le visage._

_-Oui, désoler, répondit-il/elle finalement en baissant la tête, mais c'est à cause de Neah qui a fait l'idiot._

_Le dieu se tourna vers Neah qui se sentit tout à coup menacer, si le regard de Bast pouvait tuer, il serait déjà mort. A la place celui-ci tomba à quatre pattes et se transforma en une immense panthère à l'aspect menaçant._

_-Bon, grogna-t-il, je voudrais quelque explication sur ce que vous faites ici Noah, et pourquoi Inari est avec vous. Et surtout pourquoi a-t-elle perdue la mémoire !_

_Cette fois ce fut Road qui racontât l'histoire, s'attardant surtout sur le fait que le 14__ème _ _n'avait pas écouté les conseils d'Allen, et cela en avait résulté à la fusion de ces deux-là et la perte de mémoire. _

_A peine eut-elle fini le récit que l'immense panthère se jeta sur Neah le planquant au sol, Allen resta immobile trop choqué pour faire un geste._

_-Comment osez-vous… Gronda lentement Bast, la voix tremblante sous la colère qui l'assaillait, tu te permets de vivre dans son esprit toi et cette gamine Noé… Tu violes l'esprit d'une déesse en a tu conscience ?_

_Neah laissa échapper un gémissement alors que la patte du dieu s'appuya encore plus sur lui. Sortant de leurs torpeur Allen et Road se précipitèrent vers la panthère qui paraissait déterminer à en finir avec le 14__ème__ la jeune fille invoqua ses bougies qui se positionnèrent au-dessus de l'animal, et le blandinet se transforma en renard et se jeta sur Bast qu'elle repoussa. Ils roulèrent sur quelque mètre et s'écrasèrent dans la boue un peu plus loin en reprenant apparence humaine, ou à moitié pour vu qu'ils avaient tous les deux, sous le choc, oublier transformer leurs oreille et la queue._

_-Inari ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? S'exclama le dieu en la faisant rouler doucement sur le côté._

_-Neah… Neah n'est pas un ennemi ! _

_-Mais il t'a fait perdre la mémoire ! Rétorqua-t-il stupéfait qu'Allen le défende. –Tu es l'espoir de la guerre ! Et pour la gagner tu dois être en pleine possession de tes capacités ! Pas comme ça ! Tu… tu ne te rappelle même pas de moi alors qu'on était de bon ami !_

_Le blandinet se figea voyant que des larmes s'étaient mises à couler des yeux de la Panthère. Il semblait réellement perdu et affecter… Ils devaient vraiment s'être bien entendus pour qu'il ait une telle réaction… Ne sachant pas quoi faire Allen lui attrapa la main._

_-Tu sais, commença-t-elle/il, ce n'est que permanant… Il y a une innocence à Poudlard, l'œil d'Horus, qui me permettrait de retrouver mes souvenirs… _

_Sa réponse sembla calmer le dieu qui se redressa lui attrapant les épaules :_

_-C'est vrai ? S'exclama-t-il, je vais moi aussi à Poudlard vu que Kanda, la jeune Panthère, y va avec toi !_

_-Heu… La jeune panthère c'est Kanda ?_

_-Oui, et là vous êtes dans son esprit…_

_-Oh je vois, dit Allen en se redressant et faisant disparaitre les oreilles et queue que Road venait d'attraper, celle-ci fit d'ailleurs la moue en voyant le membre disparaitre. –Tu lui parle des fois ?_

_-Non jamais… Répondit Bast, aucune innocence ne communique directement avec son porteur…_

_Soudains le dieu, à leur grande surprise, se redressa, les sens aux aguets, finalement il se détendit après quelque seconde :_

_-La jeune Panthère se réveille, je crois qu'il vous faut partir… Il porta son regard vers Neah, un regard noir. –Et toi pas de bêtise !_

_Et avant même que le Noé puisse répliquer tous s'effaça._

…_._

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, Allen était toujours dans la même position, soit une main à plat sur la lame de Mugen. Il se redressa légèrement et vit que le kendoka assoupit en face de lui commençait à se réveiller, sans bruit il remit la lame dans son fourreau et recula lentement pour se rassoir dans le fauteuil ou il était à l'origine.

Kanda bailla et s'étira, ses muscles se contractant sous le mouvement, puis il se tourna vers le blandinet :

-Tu es encore là ? Dit-il.

-J'allais allez me coucher…

Kanda cligna des yeux bailla une nouvelle fois puis se leva, enlevant les plis de son uniforme.

-Bonne nuit, dit-il avant de s'emparer de son épée et sortir de la bibliothèque laissant le blandinet seul.

Soupirant Allen se leva et lui emboita le pas avant de se diriger vers sa chambre, il repensait à sa visite dans l'esprit de Kanda ou il avait rencontré, enfin revu serait le terme plus juste bien qu'il n'en avait aucun souvenir, Bast le dieu Panthère. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait celui-ci et lui-même ne s'entendait pas comme chien et chat, il avait supposé cela car si c'était l'innocence de Kanda elle devait avoir son propre caractère… Mais c'était le contraire, à la place de se retrouver face à une beauté froide habiller en Kimono et les cheveux nouer en queue de cheval, il s'était retrouver face à un colosse à la peau noire, presque bleu, loin de l'aspect délicat auquel il s'attendait…

Avec un pincement au cœur il se demanda à quoi l'innocence de Lavi ressemblerait… Il espérait que lui et Bookman était sauf… Mais dans l'entre des Noah tout était possible, ils étaient peut-être même morts !

-_ Si tu es si inquiet, va les sauvés ! _Déclara la voix de Road.

-_Quoi ?_

_-Elle à raison tu sais… _Dit à son tour Neah, _on sait ou est notre Q.G… On t'aidera ! De plus si tu te fais passer pour Neya tout ira bien ! Et si on a de la chance on découvrira peut-être les plans d'Adam._

Allen pesait le pour et le contre, pourquoi pas ? Il allait sauver Lavi non ? Mais l'ordre le verrait peut être passé par l'arche non ? Il y avait des caméras dedans…

Soudain dans un éclair de génie l'idée parfaite lui vint. Il devait juste mettre le manteau des traqueurs par-dessus ses vêtements et passer la porte et les gardes, leur faisant croire à une mission… L'idée était bonne mais s'il se faisait attraper il était bon pour le cachot… Mais il voulait tellement sauver Lavi… S'il ne le faisait pas alors qu'il en avait les moyens, pouvait-il vraiment se prétendre ami du lapin ?

Il prit sa décision, sachant parfaitement qu'il était stupide de faire ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire… Avoir deux Noah dans la tête vous détruisait des neurones Songea-t-il avec ironie… Il s'engouffra dans un des minuscules couloirs de la bâtisse il fit apparaitre sur ses épaule le manteau des traqueurs et changea ses cheveux de couleur pour que brin qui dépasse ne soit plus blanc mais blond.

Il sortit du petit couloir et se dirigea vers les portes de l'arche, ou des gardes étaient postés devant la porte de diamant. Ils ne lui dirent rien et le laissèrent entrer dans son arche. Evitant les golems qui voletaient dans le ciel il fit sa route à travers les routes de l'arche.

-_Le Q.G se trouve au japon, près de l'ancienne ville d'Edo…_ Souffla Road alors qu'il ouvrait la porte ou s'était dérouler la bataille de l'arche, la seul bataille que depuis la création de l'ordre, avait été remporté…

L'exorciste se mit à la recherche de la porte qu'il avait utilisée pour se rendre au Japon la première fois, lorsqu'il avait quitté la branche Asiatique après avoir retrouvé son innocence, ou pouvoir divin était le terme plus juste…

Il ouvrit une porte pour se retrouver face à du noir. Encore un des gouffres inexplicables de l'arche, pensa-t-il en soupirant.

-_Les « gouffres inexplicables » comme tu le dit sont des portails vers d'autres mondes attendant à être connectés, _dit le 14ème_._

_-Sérieux ? _S'écria mentalement le blandinet, il ne s'y attendait pas…

_-Rappelle-toi idiot ! _S'incrusta à son tour Road, _quand tu as quitté la congrégation il y a un an, tu t'es sentit tomber dans le vide non ?_

C'était vrai, se rappela Allen avec surprise, il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchit et s'était précipité dans la première porte qu'il avait trouvé puis il s'était évanoui se sentant tomber dans le vide. Donc il pouvait connecter les autres « gouffres dimensionnels » à d'autres mondes s'il le souhaitait ?

-_C'est ça, _dit Neah en faisant écho à ses pensées.

C'était… inattendus, songea-t-il, puis il poursuivit sa route il ne pouvait pas s'attarder après tout, Lavi l'attendait ! Soudains à l'angle d'une rue il vit la porte avec noté « Japon, Edo » et s'y précipitât à toute vitesse.

Ses bottes ce posèrent sur une surface dure alors que derrière lui la porte de l'arche se désintégrait. Le paysage qu'il voyait ressemblait à celui de son monde intérieure, la ville était dévaster, à travers les ruines qu'elle était devenu on pouvait voir quelque akuma en chassant d'autres, plus petit et frêle… Du cannibalisme, réalisa Allen en frissonnant. Après tout, la population humaine au Japon était égale à zéro, les démons tuaient les humains pour évoluer… Et s'il n'avait pas d'humain se dévorer entre eux devenait une bonne solution…

En ce moment le blandinet se trouvait sur une colline lui offrant une bonne vue de son entourage, autour de lui des cerisiers, leur fleur se fanant le dissimulaient de la vue des akumas… D'après ce que lui avait dit Kanda le cerisier fleurissait de mi-mars, jusqu'à mi-mai. Il était donc normal qu'à mi-juin il ne reste quasiment rien de ceux-là.

Il fit un pas, cherchant des yeux un indice qui lui permettrait de trouver le Q.G des Noah, là-bas ! Un regroupement important d'Akuma pouvait être repérer au-loin, à l'opposer de la ville. Il pouvait le voir grâce à ses sens surdéveloppés. Sans hésiter une seconde il se changea en renard, de taille normale, et se précipitât vers le rassemblement d'akuma à l'autre bout de la ville.

Il espérait ne pas être vu, qui sait, peut-être que les démons mangeait les renards blanc ? Il parcourut de bon miles sans se faire remarquer et infatigable, pour enfin s'arrêter devant un bâtiment style japonais et entourer par une bonne centaine d'Akuma…

_-Il y a une entré secrète derrière les buissons là-bas, _l'informa Road, _il y a une vieil trappe, je m'en servais pour aller jouer dehors en secret avant…_

Suivant les instructions de la Noé du rêve, Allen alla vers les buissons et commença à chercher la trappe. Rien, remarqua-t-il les sourcils froncés alors que dans son esprit Road soupirait.

_-Creuse, espèce de nouille ! _L'apostropha-t-elle_. _

Se sentant bien bête, le petit renard plantât ses griffes dans le sol et se mit à creuser. Ses effort fut rapidement récompenser en entendant le bruit caractéristique du bois qu'ont râpait. Désormais une trappe se trouvait devant lui.

En faisant attention à ne pas être vu, Allen se retransforma en humain, mais directement en Nèya, ses cheveux devinrent noire et ses yeux dorée et sa chemise lui parut bien petite.

Elle/il changea ses vêtements avant que Road ou Neah aient le temps de s'amuser. Elle/il se devait d'être discret, elle opta donc pour des vêtements qui ne l'encombrait pas et non une armure qui clinquerait à chacun de ses pas et la ferait repérer en quelque seconde. Non à la place sa poitrine se retrouva envelopper de bandage et un simple hakama rouge avec des motifs de flamme partant du bas complétât sa tenue. Ses pied était nus, et pour plus de commodité ses cheveux était attacher en queue de cheval haute.

Un geste rapide elle/il attrapa la poigner rouillé de la trappe et la leva, de la terre tombant en suivant son mouvement. Elle se glissa en se tortillant à la manière d'un serpent, ignorant les ricanements de Neah lui disant de faire un régime.

Allen se laissa tomber dans le vide, atterrissant gracieusement sur la terre boueuse du souterrain, il faisait un noir d'encre, aucune source de lumière n'était perceptible, même pas un bous de bâton enflammer.

_-Ça s'appelle une torche, andouille !_

Le blandinet ouvrit la paume et une boule lumineuse se matérialisa dans celle-ci, éclairant les alentours.

_-Bonne idée, _le félicita le 14ème.

Elle se mit à avancer à travers l'unique couloir qui se trouvait devant elle/lui, pour parvenir après quelque pas devant une vieille porte en bois, lentement elle l'ouvrit pour ne pas qu'elle grince, et se retrouva devant une teinture cramoisie. La porte était secrète donc…

Elle écarta le tissu vérifiant si la voie était libre et referma sans bruit la porte retenant la teinture pour pouvoir la retrouver.

Si l'extérieure de la demeure était typiquement japonais, l'intérieure lui était anglais, en ce moment un couloir s'étendait devant elle. Prudemment elle se mit à explorer le manoir cherchant une salle qui pourrait renfermer Lavi et Bookman.

-_A ta place je récupérerais leurs innocences… Je crois qu'elles se trouvent dans la chambre de Tyki… Au bous du couloir à gauche… Non là tu vas à droite…_

Remerciant mentalement la petite Noè, elle/il se dirigea à gauche (grâce aux recommandations de Road) et au bous du couloir une unique porte l'accueilli. Elle/il plaqua son oreille contre celle-ci, et écoutât pour savoir s'il/elle pouvait rentrer. A son grand étonnement des ronflements lui répondit.

A son entrer dans la pièce Allen du retenir un gloussement, devant elle les quatre fers en l'air, Tyki était allonger à moitié dans son lit une main tenant une bouteille de saké vide, le blandinet se rappela de Kanda buvant du saké, mais dans de petite coupe, pas la bouteille entière. Normal que le Noah soit complétement endormit.

Silencieusement, Allen se mit à chercher dans la chambre des traces des deux innocences, il/elle finit par les trouver dans la commode près du lit. Le petit marteau de Lavi et le parchemin de Bookman. Décidément c'était facile, se dit l'exorciste, tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie, mais alors que sa main atteignait la poigné une main attrapa les bandages dans son dos.

Le cœur du blandinet manqua un battement, il tourna la tête, pour apercevoir Tyki les yeux à moitié ouvert et marmonnant des paroles incompréhensible entre ses lèvres. Il semblait encore endormit. Pour ne pas le réveiller, le cœur battant à la chamade, Allen lui fit lâcher prise, et sortit de la pièce.

A peine sorti, une ombre se profila à l'angle du couloir, sans réfléchir le blandinet se précipitât à l'autre bous du couloir et entra dans la première pièce qui lui fut présenté.

Elle attendit que les pas passe devant la porte, et seulement après se permit de respirer. Si elle aurait été découverte ici, le sauvetage de Lavi serrait tomber à l'eau et elle aurait, aussi, été faite prisonnière. Soulager elle se décidât de regarder ou elle venait d'atterrir, mais la vue qui l'accueilli fut tout sauf prévisible, un hoquet de surprise lui échappa, qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ça ?

….

Prochain chapitre on va revoir des…Gens… Ouias chai ça vous éclaire pas trop XD, le chapitre n'a pas été très constructif, mais les prochain déborderons d'action ! A Jeudi de la rentré !

…Reviews ?


	29. Chapter 29

Merci pour les follower et ect… ^^

Sophie : Oui… J'ai oubliée ^^ '

Arya39 : Pour Bast j'explique à la fin du chapitre, sinon eh oui ! Allen à flipper grave quand Tyki l'a attrapé, et pour finir, non je ne sais même pas quand on reverra Wisely ^^ Mais compte sur moi pour le faire souffrir, comme on le dit : Qui aime bien, châtie bien. (Euh… C'est ça au moins ?) Et j'ai remarqué… Tu poste toujours tes com' à des heures pareilles ? Une fois j'ai vu 5 heures du matin ou quelque chose comme ça !

misa2 : (Si tu lis ça un jour) Non je ne pense pas, mais il y aura d'autre chapitre « délire » ^^

Enelica : Ouaip, Moyashi (Allen : Allen merde !) à rencontrer un de ses anciens amis ! Et ce n'est pas fini ! :p

Layla : Neah est mon souffre-douleur personnel ! Et sinon je pense qu'on reverra quand même les dieux… Mais pas trop souvent, crée des Oc ce n'est pas trop mon truc… Et oui nous reverrons les bookmen et d'autre personne encore !

Hajime : Pour Tyki, je suis en train d'y réfléchir justement XD Et oui il apprecie notre petite déesse ! (Allen : J'en ai marre ! On tue ma virilité, depuis déjà trop de chapitre ! Road : Quelle virilité ? Allen : Tuer moi…T^T)

Ah oui ! C'est effectivement la tenue d'Erza Scarlet de Fairy tail ! J'avais oublié de le préciser !

….

Chapitre 29

Allen s'était précipité dans une salle au hasard pour pouvoir échappé à un serviteur Akuma arpentant les couloirs, il s'était attendus à trouver une salle normal, mais voilà qu'il se retrouvait devant _ça._

C'était une petite pièce rectangulaire, rien d'anormal, mais au centre de celle-ci se trouvait un cristal de la taille d'un humain, et au centre du cristal une personne : C'était un homme, des cheveux noirs de jais entouraient son visage à la mâchoire carré, et à travers ses paupières à moitié entrouverte on pouvait entrevoir des yeux d'un bleu électrique. L'homme était indéniablement beau, une musculature importante bien visible, il portait des vêtements de fourrures, autours de son coup se trouvait un collier, fait avec des crocs de loups, du moins c'était ce qu'Allen pensait… Le plus frappant était surement ses ongles, ou griffes qui étaient visible à travers la surface floue du cristal, même ses canines semblaient allongées, ces particularités lui procurant un aspect sauvage et puissant.

-_Mon dieu ! _S'écria Neah, son cris faisant répercussion à celui de Road, _ils l'ont fait !_

_-Fait quoi ? _Demanda Allen en s'approchant du cristal.

_-Touche le cristal, tu comprendras._

Faisant confiance au Noé, le blandinet posa sa main sur la surface dure de la pierre. Un courant électrique familier le parcourut alors que ses yeux s'écarquillait, sa cicatrice/malédiction s'activa brusquement le prenant par surprise : Il/elle leva les yeux vers l'homme, celui-ci semblait la regarder à travers ses paupières, mais ce ne fut pas son regard triste qui choqua Allen, mais son âme désormais visible.

L'âme était magnifique, d'une beauté à couper le souffle, mais en même temps laide, si horrible. C'était une sensation indescriptible, c'était fascinant, d'une beauté sans pareille et d'une laideur unique. Mais s'il ne pouvait détacher son regard, il le devait. Une telle détresse émanait de celle-ci, une détresse comme il n'en n'avait jamais vue. Sans qu'il/elle s'en rende compte des larmes se mirent à couler, dont une de sang à l'œil gauche.

Sentant le liquide dévaler ses joues, il l'essuya et détourna le regard masquant sa cicatrice à l'aide de ses pouvoir pour de plus rien voir, elle se laissa glisser le long du mur, incrédule face à sa découverte.

Cette chose était une innocence ! Il l'avait senti en posant sa main dessus, cette sensation… Mais alors qui était la personne à l'intérieure de celle-ci ? L'humain avec qui elle s'était synchronisée ? Il avait entendus dire que l'innocence de Lenalee, pour la protéger l'avait enfermé en elle pour minimiser les dégâts. Peut-être que les Noé avait trouvé le porteur et l'innocence le sentant en danger l'avait protégé ?

_-Allen… Cette innocence n'a pas de porteur… _Déclara sombrement Neah, pour une fois sérieux.

-_Pas… De… Porteur ? _Répétât le blandinet incrédule, _mais alors c'est qui lui ? Et pourquoi j'ai pu voir son âme… Et pourquoi l'âme est comme ça ?_

_-Allen, je t'ai connus bien plus vif-d 'esprit que ça, _Dit Road le ton légèrement contrarié, _réfléchit, si ce n'est pas le porteur qui est-ce alors ? Et l'âme à ton avis idiot ?!_

_-Laisse Road, il ne peut pas deviner comme ça, _dit doucement le 14ème dans l'espoir de la calmer, _Allen, ce n'est pas le porteur, mais le dieu lui-même !_

_-Qu…Quoi ! _Haleta l'exorciste, _mais pourquoi il est comme ça ? Et pourquoi je peux voir son a…_

Il/elle s'arrêtât de parler, la réalisation le/la frappant de plein fouet, c'était simple, en temps normal il ne voyait que les âmes d'akuma, soit les gens ayant le squelette artificiel en eux ! Un dieu n'avait pas de corps, ils étaient l'esprit de l'innocence. Mais que faire si par miracle on réussissait à extraire le dieu de la pierre et qu'on lui donnait un corps… Non ! Les Noé n'avaient pas pu faire ça !

-_Si, _dit Road confirmant ses craintes, _ils ont asservit une innocence… D'après ce que je peux voir elle sera bientôt prête à accomplir leurs désirs._

Une bile amère remplie la bouche d'Allen, devait-il essayer de casser le cristal ? Cela délivrerait le dieu… Non il le tuerait sur le coup, il le savait.

_-Ça ne sert à rien de s'attarder, cela ne changera rien, _continua la petite Noah_, il te faudra un jour l'affronter…_

Hochant la tête, et jetant un dernier coup d'œil au dieu inconnu, le maudit sortit de la salle. Il/elle devait trouver Lavi, et seulement après il se préoccuperait du dieu prisonnier, errant à travers les couloirs Allen cherchait ou pourrait être enfermé ses deux collègues exorciste. Rien ne bougeait, et les tableaux accrochés aux murs semblaient le narguer, s'il/elle avait été à Poudlard, ceux-ci seraient surement en train de s'esclaffer. Se retenant d'hurler de frustration l'exorciste poursuivit sa route, ignorant les ricanements de Neah lui assurant qu'il était complétement perdu et Road qui essayait de reconnaitre ou ils étaient.

Soudains, au détour d'un couloir un hurlement d'agonie retentis, le blandinet se figea les sens au aguet. Le hurlement repris, avec plus d'intensité, suivi cette fois de cris d'une nouvelle personne. Cette voix… c'était celle de Lavi ! Reconnu Allen avec horreur, que faisaient-ils à son ami pour le faire crier ainsi ?

-_Tyki x Lavi ! _

_-Road, tu sais bien que Tyki est limite dans le coma éthylique ! De plus ce ne sont pas des cris de plaisir ! _

Ne faisant pas attention à ce que disaient les deux fous dans sa tête, l'exorciste se précipitât sans réfléchir dans la salle d'où provenait les sons de souffrance. Attrapant la poigner de la porte et l'ouvrant avec une telle force qu'elle s'écrasa dans le mur créant une marque.

La salle était petite, lugubre, dépourvue de tout mobilier si on excepté les deux fauteuils rouge ou un jeune homme aux cheveux roux et à l'unique œil vert était affaler, du sang coulant de ses lèvres meurtries. Dans l'autre fauteuil se trouvait un vieil homme presque chauve à l'exception de l'étrange queue de cheval qui lui partait du sommet de la tête, autours de ses yeux était d'étrange marques noires rappelant celle des pandas. Tous les deux étaient dans un sale état. Devant eux, désormais face à Allen se trouvait Sheryl le Noah du Désir, qui semblait très mécontent d'être interrompus en pleine session de torture. Sans attendre Allen se jeta sur lui et lui asséna un coup de poing magistral qui l'envoya valsé dans le mur. Pris de surprise le Noé ne pus répliquer et s'effondra contre le mur qu'il venait de percuter.

-Lavi ! Bookman ! Hurla Allen en se précipitant à leurs chevets.

Crachant quelque caillot de sang le roux leva la tête alors que son grand-père se levait doucement se soutenant au fauteuil. Il écarquilla des yeux observant la nouvelle venue, puis sans prévenir :

-Strike !

En ce moment le blandinet voulait juste le frapper, mais ça ne serait pas juste pour ses blessure, heureusement son grand père lui remit les idées en place par un bon coup sur la tête.

-Ce n'est pas le moment ! S'écria le plus vieux d'une voix rauque à force de crier.

-Aie ! Vieux Panda ça fait mal !

Alors que Lavi agonisait sur le sol, Bookman se retourna vers lui/elle :

-Qui es-tu ? Demanda-t-il directement.

-Nèya Reklaw.

Alors que le vieil homme s'apprêtait à répondre, un bruit sur le côté les alerta que Sherly se relevais immédiatement les exorcistes prirent de la distance.

-Tu es Neya Reklaw ? Dit-il en s'extirpant des gravas le regard fou, Wisely nous a parlé de toi… Apparemment tu peux voyager entre les mondes aussi…

-Voyage entre les mondes ? Demanda Lavi interloqué.

-Il nous a montré tes capacités, continua le Noah en ignorant la question du roux, donc je sais à quoi m'attendre. De plus vous n'êtes que trois, et une seule personne peut utiliser l'innocence.

-Tu te trompe, le contredis Allen en souriant, sortant des poche amples de l'hakama les innocences de Lavi et Bookman, ceux-ci écarquillèrent les yeux sous la surprise.

-Mon innocence ! S'écria le rouquin fou de joie en s'emparant de celle-ci, ce que fit à son tour Bookman.

-Mais… Dit l'ancien d'une voix suspicieuse, je pensais qu'ils les avaient détruit ?

-Surement pour tenter de les asservir, dit dédaigneusement Allen faisant référence au dieu enfermé dans le cristal.

A cette mention Sherly pris un air surpris avant de froncer les sourcils :

-Alors tu as vus ?

\- Oui, répondit-il/elle alors que les deux autres exorcistes se demandaient de quoi ils parlaient.

-Tyki ne t'as pas empêché de prendre les innocences ? Demanda Sherly pour changer de sujet, surement voulait-il éviter que les Bookmen en apprennent trop.

-Non, Dit soudain une voix derrière eux.

Tous se tournèrent brusquement vers la porte ou, dans son encadrement se tenait Tyki le teint pâle. Il entra tranquillement dans la pièce, titubant légerment, se postant à côté de son frère.

-Je dormais, déclara-t-il comme si de rien était, elle a dû en profiter, et vu qu'ont est que deux aujourd'hui…

A cette mention, le cœur d'Allen fit un bond dans sa poitrine, il n'était que deux ? Ils avaient une chance de s'échappés ! En face d'eux le Noé ne bougeaient pas attendant probablement qu'ils fassent le premier mouvement. Si Allen se savait capable de leur tenir tête, il en était tout autre pour Lavi et son grand-père qui peinait à rester debout. Ils étaient vraiment en mauvaise posture… Elle/il porterait le premier coup de décidât-elle, après tout la meilleur défense n'était-elle pas l'attaque ?

D'un vif mouvement elle/il leva les bras au-dessus de sa tête et soudain le sol trembla avant que de solides pousses de plante germent du parquet et s'enroule autour des membres des Noé les prenant par surprise.

-Quoi ? S'écria Tyki en se débâtant, Wisely n'avait pas dit qu'elle pouvait seulement invoquer des armes, armures et des flaque de boues ?

Alors que les Noé se débâtaient Allen attrapa les poignets de ses deux collègues, encore stupéfait par la démonstration à laquelle ils venaient d'assister, et sortit à toute allure de la pièce.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? S'écria Lavi.

Encore une fois ce qu'il dit fut oublier, une explosion retentit et Tyki et Sheryl étaient libre, sans attendre ils se mirent à leur courir après, le Noé du Désir tentant à l'aide de grand mouvement des bras d'utiliser son truc « d'imperium », or cela ne semblait pas marcher sur les utilisateurs d'innocences.

Le blandinet était une nouvelle fois perdu, de plus désormais quelques akumas s'étaient ameutés pour aider leurs maitres, Tyki envoya voler ses papillons violets, tease, vers eux, mais bookman surveillait leurs arrières et envoya plusieurs de ses aiguilles sur eux les plaquant au murs et plafond.

-Neya-chan ! Haleta Lavi alors qu'ils fuyaient, tu as une idée d'où on va là ? Je commence à fatiguer moi !

-Non, justement ! Lui répondit Allen continuant sa course.

-Attention ! Hurla soudain Bookman les poussant sur le côté. Bien lui pris car Tyki leur passa à quelques centimètres un poing serré, percutant un mur, mur qui s'effondra et ce qu'il contenait aussi.

Un bruit de cristal brisé ce fit entendre.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter, ils se figèrent tous, cette salle, ce n'était quand même pas… L'air devint soudains lourd, comme si ils évoluaient dans l'océan, un océan sur terre. Un grondement se fit entendre, l'air sembla devenir encore plus dense, si cela était possible.

-Tyki… Cette chambre… Dit Sheryl le ton dangereusement bas.

-Ahah, sourit son frère se grattant distraitement la tête d'un air embarrasser, perdon no e tenido cuidado !*

Ils entendirent un nouveau grondement, et virent à travers la fumer une silhouette approcher, l'homme, non le dieu qu'avait vu plus tôt Allen se tenait devant eux, ses yeux bleu brillant d'un éclat meurtrier. Il ouvrit la bouche en grand pour pousser un rugissement, laissant apercevoir ses crocs, mais alors que le hurlement allait sortit de sa bouche une nouvelle explosion retentit.

-Mais quoi encore ! Hurla Sheryl au bord de l'hystérie, même les exorcistes étaient du même avis. Il y avait trop de rebondissement pour que tout soit suivi.

-Je t'ai retrouvé… Dit une voix grinçante à travers la fumer. Le dieu ne bougeait plus, reniflant l'air, des oreilles et queue de loup étaient apparu sur lui, celle-ci s'agitait et se contractait dans le but de saisir le moindre son.

-_Allen ! Cette voix !_ Cria Road alors que Neah semblait être étrangement absent.

Pas besoin de le dire, cette voix… Il/elle l'aurait reconnue entre mille. La fumé se dispersa, laissant apercevoir une figure de cauchemar, à coté Lavi pris une inspiration étrangler alors que Bookman écarquilla les yeux semblant reconnaitre la créature.

-Apocriphos, déclara, presque solennellement Tyki.

Effectivement devant eux se tenait, ce qui aurait pus facilement se faire passer pour le frère de Voldemort, l'Apocriphos dans toute sa gloire horrible.

Il se tourna d'abord vers le dieu loup, à qui il jeta un regard avant de se détourner.

-C'est la fin pour toi, dit-il à son adresse, je ne peux obéir à une marionnette.

-Quoi ? Grogna celui-ci prenant pour la première fois la parole sa voix était rauque et viril, créature méprisable, jamais je ne me serrais soumis volontairement à ses déchets !

-Hè ! S'écria Tyki outré.

-En plus il se reconnait, marmonna Sheryl entre ses dents.

L'Apocryphos se tourna vers Allen plissant les yeux à la nouvelle apparence.

-Je vois que tu peux réutiliser tes pouvoirs… Dit-il un sourire s'étirant sur ses trais hideux, mais il faut supprimer le Noé en toi.

Cette déclaration apporta le silence dans le couloir, même les akumas avaient arrêté de piailler. Le « frère/cousin » de Voldemort venait juste de révéler qu'elle/il était un hôte de Neah.

-_C'est mauvais, _dit Road, _il ne connaisse qu'un hôte et c'est toi avec Neah, je vais devoir intervenir !_

_-Comment-ça, « intervenir » ?_

Mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler, une vive lumière enveloppa son corps, l'empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement et les éblouissants.

-Mais quoi encore ! Hurla Sheryl au bord de la crise de nerf.

-Neya ! Hurlèrent Lavi et Bookman en cœur.

La lumière se tari et la vue qui les accueilli les choqua tous, même l'Apocriphos.

-Mais comment, s'écria même celui-ci.

Devant eux se trouvait Road, habiller comme le jour de sa disparition, ses yeux dorés remplis de détermination. Sheryl ne bougeait plus, puis d'un coup voulut se jeter sur elle pour l'étreindre, mais il manqua de se faire empaler sur les bougies qu'elle venait de matérialiser.

-Ma petite Road, s'étrangla-t-il, pourquoi ?

-Je suis dans le camp de Neya maintenant, déclara-t-elle apportant le silence une nouvelle fois. –Je vais venger Neah !

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait ? Se demanda Allen, elle l'avait prévenu qu'elle pouvait se matérialiser en dehors de son corps, mais cela restait tout de même choquant. Son regard croisa celui de la petite Noé, le message était clair : Ne m'interrompt pas.

Puis elle se tourna vers les deux Bookmen qui reculèrent sous l'intensité du regard, puis elle leva sa main et une porte en forme de cœur se matérialisa dans les airs s'ouvrant sur un vide violet.

-Allez-y, dit-elle, c'est connecter à votre quartier générale.

-Mais…

-Allez-y ! Répétât-elle avec plus de force, on a plus d'un tour dans notre poche.

C'était un ordre qui n'admettait aucune réplique, on voyait bien que Lavi ne voulait pas partir mais son grand-père l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise. Celui-ci se débattit, et attrapa le bras d'Allen qu'il tira vers lui.

-Lavi ! Mais que diable fais…

La réponse lui fut donnée lorsqu'une une paire de lèvre se plaqua sur les siennes, lui faisant ouvrir les yeux grand et rond. Après quelque seconde le Bookman se détacha :

-Baisé d'adieu ! Reste en vie, mon amour !

Allen resta figer sous la stupeur, alors que les deux exorcistes franchissaient la porte, elle/il entendit Tyki sifflé derrière, et Road ricaner.

-Caliente ! Rit le Noah du plaisir.

Mais son rire mourut dans sa gorge lorsque son frère, le regard fou, voyant la porte toujours ouverte, se tourna vers le dieu loup :

-Va et détruit le Q.G des exorcistes, ordonna-t-il.

L'homme grogna, et restât camper sur ses pieds nu, s'attrapant la tête comme s'il avait une migraine importante, il luttait contre l'ordre réalisa Allen. Le dieu sans nom tourna son regard vers lui/elle, il là/le reconnaissait, le blandinet en était sûr. Il tendit sa main griffue vers lui/elle.

-Merde, non ! Gémit-il, je ne dois pas obéir !

-C'est un ordre ! Reprit Sherly avec plus de force et d'autorité.

Cette fois cela sembla marcher, les yeux de l'homme loup se firent vitreux et sans expression, comprenant ce qui allait se passer Allen hurla à Road de fermer la porte, mais le cri partit trop tard, certes la porte se ferma et disparut, mais seulement après que le dieu, d'un mouvement trop rapide pour être suivi, ait sauté dans le passage.

-Merde ! Jura Road.

Désormais il fallait qu'elles rejoignent à toute vitesse l'ordre, donc se débarrasser au moins de l'Apocriphos qui connaissait l'emplacement de l'ordre, c'est Road qui trouva la solution :

Elle rouvrit sa porte, comprenant ce qu'elle voulait faire Allen invoqua une nouvelle fois les pousses d'arbres qui s'enroulèrent autours de l'ancien serviteur des dieux, et sans prévenir le jeta dans la porte qui se referma à nouveau.

-Ou tu l'as envoyé ? S'enquit l'exorciste.

-Au pôle-Nord, il devrait mettre du temps à revenir comme ça !

Puis sans prévenir la petite Noé, rouvrir sa porte, mais cette fois ce ne fut pas sans conséquence, son corps commença à émettre une douce lumière et à disparaitre.

-Road ! S'exclama Allen, son cris faisant écho à celui de Sheryl.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit-elle en serrant les dents, je dois retourner dans ton corps c'est tout, vite passe la porte ! Je ne pourrais pas tenir éternellement !

Voyant que son amie disait vrai le blandinet plongea dans la porte Road devenant une boule de lumière reprenant sa place en elle/lui.

Avant que les portes se referme une bonne fois pour toute, le blandinet entendis le cri des deux Noé appelant leurs sœur.

….

Et voilà ! Prochain chapitre, l'attaque du Q.G ! Et pour votre information, Bast est un dieu du Wakanda, il/elle (Son sexe est inconnu, mais dans ma fic se sera un homme) à la forme d'une panthère humanoïde normalement, ou une panthère… Il est aussi le dieu de la danse musique et plaisir… Si vous voulez en savoir plus sur lui taper « Dieu panthère » car sinon c'est les résultats de Bastet qui apparaitront… Bastet est un dieu Egyptien alors que Bast d'Afrique ^^ Ce dieu à plusieurs titre mais on l'appelle Bast ou… Bastet ! Oui comme la déesse chatte ! Incroyable non ? Peut-être que Bast serait un homologue masculin de Bastet ? Ou juste que l'influence de la religion Egyptien ait été si grande que d'autres personne en ont entendus parlés mais auraient déformé les propos ? Bref… On ne peut faire que des hypothèses… Bon à Jeudi !

Review ?


	30. Chapter 30

Ennael : Merci ^^ Sinon ce n'est pas après 30 chapitre que je vais arrêter ! Même si des fois j'ai des empêchements (Genre le bac) plutôt chiant (le bac) je fais de mon mieux pour pouvoir l'achever !

MissXYZ : Effectivement, et dans celui-là encore plus de chose !

Arya39 : Si Lavi à embrasser Neya c'est parce que je veux à tout prix décrire sa réaction lorsque la vérité sera révéler. Pour SAO j'ai déjà vu, ça m'avais tué quand Kirito jouait à la « mignonne fifille » XD J'ai aussi acheté le Roman, (Pas le manga ! C'est trop mal dessiné !) en Français. Pour le dieu loup tu verras c'est dit et j'ai mis une explication sur lui en bas ^^ Et pour Tyki il dit «Ahahah… Pardon, je n'ai pas fait attention », Allez bonne lecture ^^

Layla : Allen va reprendre sa forme « masculine » en entrant à la congrégation ^^ Et pour Lavi… Je veux trop décrire sa réaction quand il saura qu'il a embrassé mon meilleur pote XD Et pour l'Apocriphos… Le problème c'est qu'il a des ailes (Voir tome 24) donc il va revenir faire chier son monde… Je le hais… Je suis d'accord avec toi ! Je veux qu'il s'y perde ou qu'un orque le prenne pour un pingouin volant et qu'il l'avale ^^

Enelica : Oui il l'embrasse, mais Neah ne peux pas parler, j'expliquerais après ^^

Merci aux follower et favorite ^^

….

Chapitre 30

Ses pieds se connectèrent brutalement avec le sol, il roula sur quelque mètre avant qu'un mur interrompt sa chute. Sans attendre Allen se releva d'un coup en reprenant forme masculine, en même temps qu'un cri retentissait. Le dieu devait être en train d'accomplir la mission que lui avait donné Sheryl réalisa le blandinet.

Le cri reprit, suivi d'autres. L'exorciste se mit à courir en direction des laboratoires de la section scientifique, là d'où venaient les cris. Il parcourut les couloirs à toutes vitesse ne faisant pas attention aux personnes fuyant dans le sens opposer, jusqu'à qu'il manque de se prendre une porte en pleine face.

La porte venait de s'ouvrir claquant contre le mur, et Tewaku émergea de la salle l'air perdu et déconcertée. Allen freina de toutes ses forces pour ne pas la percuter, celle-ci se tourna vers lui surprise de le voir devant elle :

-Allen ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? Demanda-t-elle en refermant la porte et observant les gens s'enfuir. Son regard passait des fuyards au blandinet.

-On est attaqué ! Répondit-il, et sans attendre il repartit en courant.

-Quoi ? Attend moi ! S'écria-t-elle, se lançant à ses trousses, et malgré ses mises en garde comme quoi elle n'avait pas d'innocence.

En chemin ils furent rejoins par Kanda et Lenalee qui étaient surement en train de médité ensembles. Finalement ils arrivèrent aux laboratoires, la scène qui les accueilli fut toute sauf normal : La pièce était saccagé, les scientifiques étaient en train de fuir ou de se cacher, certain gisait même évanoui, comme Johnny par exemple. Mais le plus choquant était probablement Lavi et Bookman essayant de tenir en respect avec l'aide de Reever et Komui, un énorme loup noire aux yeux bleus.

-Lavi ! Bookman ! S'étrangla Lenalee, stupéfaite.

Allen la comprenait, les voir ici alors qu'ils étaient presque considéré comme mort devait faire un choc, de plus Kanda et Tewaku était dans le même état.

Le cri de Lenalee fut entendu et le jeune Bookman se tourna vers elle, fournissant au loup une ouverture qu'il saisit, envoyant leur ami dans le mur.

-Lavi ! Hurla Bookman, en même temps que la queue du monstre frappait son ventre, lui faisant subir le même sort qu'à son petit-fils.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est encore ça ? Grogna Kanda en activant Mugen, un akuma ?

Personne ne lui répondit, après tout, tous sauf Allen ne savaient pas. Un coup de vent à côté d'eux leur annonça que Lenalee avait activé ses bottes, effectivement elle était désormais sur l'animal enchainant coup sur coup. Au même moment le reste des exorcistes arriva, ou ceux qui n'étaient pas en mission, c'est-à-dire : Krory, Chaoji, les généraux, Thiedoll, Cloud et son apprenti Timothy.

La sœur du grand intendant s'écarta brusquement alors que le singe géant, Lau Shimi, de la générale féminine se jetait sur le dieu loup.

-Bonne idée, dit Thiedoll en posant une main sur l'épaule de Kanda, rien ne vaut une bête pour vaincre une autre bête.

Seul un regard méprisant lui répondit, la femme appréciant surement peu d'entendre dire que son innocence n'était qu'une vulgaire bête. Mais son regard fut vite reporter sur Lau, le singe venait de se faire brusquement repousser.

-Lau ! S'écria la femme, alors que les autres exorcistes lançaient l'attaque, sauf Timothy qui était bien inutile sans akuma à posséder.

Des éclats de lumière s'allumèrent un peu partout, et les exorcistes lancèrent l'assaut, Kanda porta les premiers coups, qui furent facilement évités. Allen d'un mouvement vif de la main enroula la ceinture de Clown Crown autours des pattes du loup qui bascula, déséquilibré.

-Bien jouer, s'écria Krory en sautant et plantant ses crocs dans la chaire de la créature, c'est la fin akuma !

Les autres aussi en était persuadé, mais à leurs grandes surprise, sauf Allen, le vampire lâcha prise, s'écartant brusquement et crachant le sang qu'il avait dans la bouche.

-Mais que fait tu abrutis ? Lui cria Chaoji.

-Beurk c'est écœurant ! S'écria Krory la langue pendante.

Cette réaction leurs révélait que le loup n'était pas un akuma, ce qui eut le don de les inquiéter encore plus, si ce n'était pas un akuma qu'est-ce que c'était ?

-Ce n'est pas un akuma ! Leur confirma une voix, à travers la fumer. Les exorcistes nouvellement arrivé eurent le droit de revoir Lavi, Bookman évanoui par-dessus son épaule.

-Mais… Mais… Bégaya Thiedoll, ne croyant pas ce qu'il voyait, comme les autres d'ailleurs qui ne disaient rien tant la vue des deux bookmen les surprenaient.

-Plus tard, dit celui-ci, je ne peux plus me battre… Puis il tomba dans les pommes, Komui le rattrapant avant qu'il percute le sol.

-Allez-y, je m'occupe d'eux, les rassuras le grand intendant les tirant hors de portée du loup.

Le combat reprit, avec plus d'ardeur, Lenalee essayait de le prendre par derrière mais la créature ne peinait pas à suivre la vitesse que lui imposait l'exorciste, il évitait même les coups de Mugen, de Chaoji, le singe de Cloud et les étrange poupées de Thiedoll, qui pourtant était puissante. Timothy se contentait de regarder dans un coin de la salle, ou il avait été rejoint par Emilia qui essayait de le faire sortir.

Le combat n'évoluait pas, et bientôt les exorcistes serait à bous de force, c'est alors que quelque chose se produisit : Lenalee se jeta sur le dieu, sa jambe tendus, s'apprêtant à donner un coup mortelle à pleine puissance, mais à la place de la griffe qui bloquait habituellement ses coups, se fut une main qui se referma sur sa cheville, tous se figèrent, une expression apeurer se peignant sur les trait fin de Lenalee comprenant ce que le loup, non, désormais l'homme allait faire.

Celui-ci poussa un cri rauque et envoya la jeune femme dans un mur qui s'effondra, dans un coin de la salle Komui cria quelque chose, mais il fut vite rassuré : Tewaku venait de la rattrape garce à ses papiers, mais l'énergie qu'ils lâchèrent en se déployant avait brisé le mur.

Les regards se reportèrent sur l'homme, il avait toujours se regard vide et d'un bleu électrique prouvant qu'il était sous le joug des Noah.

-Qui es-tu ? Demanda rageusement Kanda en pointant sa lame sur lui.

-La question serait qu'est-ce que tu es, le corrigea Krory en se postant à ses côtés.

L'homme ne leurs répondit pas, à la place d'un mouvement que personne ne suivit, il attrapa Chaoji à qui il planta ses griffes dans la poitrine. Le brun émis un bref gargouillis avant de s'effondre du sang coulant de ses plaies.

-Chaoji ! Hurla Thiedoll en voyant son élève s'effondrer au sol.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'attarder sur le corps de leur collègue, que l'homme les envoyait au sol d'un simple mouvement de la jambe, même Lenalee et Tewaku, armé de l'étrange poignard des Crow, se retrouvaient dans la même posture.

-Tout le monde ! Cria Timothy au bord des larmes.

Plantant Mugen dans le sol Kanda, les vêtements déchirés, se releva chancelant, pour se retrouver nez à nez avec l'homme loup qui s'apprêtait à lui assener un coup fatal. Les yeux s'écarquillèrent, les bouches s'ouvrirent prêtes à hurler un cri de de désespoir.

-Kanda !

Le loup se retourna voyant Allen à quelque centimètre de lui la griffe tendue en avant, mais le blandinet n'eut le temps de porter son coup, un étau se referma sur sa gorge le prenant par surprise.

Silence, personne ne bougeait, l'homme, d'un seul bras tenait Allen au-dessus du sol, les doigts enroulé autour du cou délicat du maudit qui commençait à suffoquer ses mains au poignet de l'homme.

Ils se fixèrent dans les yeux, les yeux verront contre les bleus, qui désormais semblaient vide et mort. Soudain l'œil droit de l'homme se contracta puis il laissa tomber Allen au sol, comme une poupée de chiffon. L'exorciste toussa puis leva les yeux vers son bourreau.

-Toi… Dit le loup en s'accroupissant à son niveau, je te connais…

-Il n'est pas un Noé enfoiré ! Hurla Kanda se postant devant son compagnon d'arme.

L'homme loup reportât son regard vers Kanda, le jaugeant.

-Je ne parlais pas de ça, pathétique humain, répondit-il, en tout cas elle n'est pas aussi faible que vous en temps normal… Du moins je crois…

Il paraissait incertain, comme s'il ne savait pas quoi penser, comme s'il cherchait à se souvenir. Cela devait être ça, réalisa Allen, les Noé avaient dû lui effacer les souvenirs pour mieux le contrôler, la chose qui le dérangeait était qu'il l'avait appelé « Elle », ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Thiedoll et Cloud.

-« Elle » dit la femme étonnée, mais c'est un homme.

-Je…Je ne sais plus… Marmonna le loup en se tenant la tête, puis sans prévenir il poussa un hurlement de douleur assourdissant forçant les exorcistes à se boucher les oreilles et s'enfuit du laboratoire en reprenant sa forme animal.

Un juron violent sortit de la bouche du Kendoka alors qu'il relevait Allen, quelques secondes plus tard ils se lancèrent à la poursuite du loup.

-Il se dirige vers Hevelaska ! S'écria soudain Lenalee en remarquant ou l'ennemi allait.

-Merde ! C'est comme avec le niveau quatre, dit à son tour Cloud en sautant sur le dos de Lau Shimi qui était bien amoché. –Il veut détruire les innocences que détiens Hevelaska !

A cette nouvelle les exorcistes redoublèrent de vitesse, personne ne remarqua la forme sombre qui les suivait de loin, trop concentré sur le fait de poursuivre le dieu. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans les couloirs de plus en plus étroits, slalomant entres les fuyard qui tentaient par tous les moyens d'éviter d'entrer en collision avec la meute d'exorciste.

Finalement ils arrivèrent au balcon qui surplombait le lac souterrain ou Hevelaska s'était installée. Le loup se rechangea en humain, se tourna vers eux montrant les dents de façon menaçante : Le signal de l'attaque.

Le chao se déchaina, les humains attaquaient ne faisant preuve d'aucune pitié, Tiedoll était déchainé, se battant de toutes ses forces, enchainant coup sur coup, il était furieux que son élève ait été blessé. Il était d'ailleurs le seul, les autres ne portant pas beaucoup Chaoji dans leurs cœur : Il n'était pas mort, ce n'était donc pas une raison pour être furieux. Kanda enchainait illusions sur illusions, Lenalee coup sur coup, Krory de même ne pouvant pas mordre et Allen lui continuait de se battre avec sa griffe : Invoqué son épée ne servirait à rien, elle permettait seulement de purifier les créatures du « mal » comme les Noé et Akumas et le dieu n'était aucun des deux.

Soudain celui-ci prononça une phrase :

-Rompt… Loeding, Dromi !

Deux longues chaines apparurent dans ses mains, et d'un geste vif il piégea Cloud les enroulant autours du corps de la femme qu'il projeta dans l'eau glacé ou elle fut repêcher par Hevelaska, son singe la suivi quelque seconde après. Tiedoll subit le même sort, et Krory fut brutalement repousser et se cogna à la rambarde, qui les empêchait de tomber dans le lac souterrain, un craquement sec retentit et le vampire s'évanouis. Lenalee elle restait vaillamment débous, tenait bon, comme Allen et Kanda qui essuya d'un revers de main le sang qui s'écoulait de sa tempe. Tewaku se releva lentement, lors du duel elle avait été touché, et grimaça :

-Allen, marmonna-t-elle en crachant du sang, j'ai une idée… Je reviens !

Et sous le regard méduser des exorcistes qui l'avaient complétement oublier elle sauta par-dessus la rambarde allant s'écraser sur l'ilot synthétique qui permettait de communiquer avec Hevelaska.

-Elle ne compte quand même pas… Le blandinet ne pus finir sa phrase, le dieu faisant tournoyer ses chaines qui sifflaient dans l'air.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ça ? Grommela Kanda en se mettant en position, la sœur du grand intendant faisant de même.

-Vous résister aux chaines… Dit l'homme, je suppose qu'elles sont trop faibles pour des personnes du niveau de la renarde.

-_Pfff, renarde ! T'es vraiment considérer comme un mec par les autres dieux !_

_-Road… Ta gueule._

-Renarde ? Demandèrent Lenalee et Kanda en cœur.

Sans leurs répondre l'homme loup ferma ses yeux et ses chaines s'allumèrent d'un éclat vert, si caractéristique de l'innocence qui passait au niveau supérieure.

-Mon Dieu ! S'écria Lenalee, ses cheveux noirs se teintant de vert avec la lumière, cette lumière c'est…

-Une innocence ! Complétât Kanda tétanisé, mais tu es un porteur alors !

Aucune réponse, au lieu, le dieu rejetât sa tête en arrière, et ses yeux brillèrent d'une émotion indescriptible, il ouvrit la bouche, laissant apercevoir ses crocs :

-Ikke bli en ! Rugit-il, Gleipnir !

Il claqua ses deux chaines ensemble, qui s'entortillèrent l'une avec l'autre à la manière de serpent. Puis il eut une explosion d'énergie qui envoya Allen rouler plusieurs mettre plus loin, érigeant à la dernière minute un bouclier lumineux diminuant les dégâts.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête se fut pour voir ses deux compagnons aux pieds du dieu, le bâtiment était dévaster et dans le mur, un énorme trou était présent, l'homme tenait désormais entre ses mains une chaine, beaucoup plus fine et longue. Ses amis ! S'exclama mentalement le blandinet paniqué, ils avaient été blessé et n'était plus en état de se battre, il se retrouvait seul face au dieu.

-Cette chaine représente ma repentance, déclara celui-ci d'un ton morne se tournant vers Allen.

-Ta repentance ? Répétât Allen incrédule, à tu vus ce que tu viens de faire ? Tu as blessé mes amis ! Et tu oses prétendre le pardon ? N'as-tu aucun cœur ? Hurla-t-il à la fin.

A la mention du mot « cœur » les yeux de l'homme s'obscurcir, et d'un coup se retrouva devant un Allen stupéfait.

-Qu'est-ce que le cœur ? Dit-il, sous le regard choqué du maudit, le verrais-je si je t'ouvre la poitrine ?

Il leva un bras qu'il pointât sur la poitrine d'Allen, puis il leva lentement sa main tendue vers la tête de celui-ci.

-Ou devrais-je t'ouvrir le crane ?

La peur envahi l'esprit de l'exorciste, l'homme n'était tout de même pas sérieux ? Reculant lentement il prit une inspiration tremblante, il était seul, face au dieu, tous les autres avaient été vaincus…

-A tu peur Inari ? Demanda l'homme en maintenant sa main à son visage.

-Je… Je… Déglutit le blandinet ne sachant pas quoi répondre, puis ne voulant pas faire preuve de faiblesse :

-Je n'ai pas peur.

De surprise le dieu abaissa sa main et Allen en profitât pour tourner la tête en direction d'Hevelaska, se demandant si elle pouvait se battre… Il pourrait toujours utiliser ses pouvoirs réels mais avec autant de témoin cela était risqué. Il écarquilla les yeux face à la vision soudaine qui agressa ses yeux : Là, entre les tentacules/cheveux d'Hevelaska se tenait Tewaku les yeux fermés, les sourcils froncés, des perles de sueur roulant sur ces tempes, et devant elle : Un cube vert.

-Oh… Fit le dieu d'un ton désintéresser, elle veut se synchroniser avec un des nôtres ?

Non, non, non ! Hurlait l'esprit d'Allen en voyant une grimace que réprima la jolie blonde, Tewaku voulait se synchroniser à une innocence ? C'était de la folie ! N'était-elle pas devenue une troisième exorciste car elle ne pouvait pas être un de ceux de la troisième génération ?

-Bon, dit le dieu en le ramenant à la réalité, il est temps d'en finir…

Il se mit à faire tournoyer la chaine au-dessus de sa tête, puis sans prévenir la projeta vers l'ancienne Crow au même moment ou une lumière englobait celle-ci.

-Non ! Hurla Allen de toute la force de ses poumons en voyant la chaine foncer droit sur son amie.

Le temps sembla ralentir, la chaine continuait inlassablement sa route, le bras tendu du blandinet ne servant à rien. Le sang gicla.

Les yeux d'Allen s'écarquillèrent en même temps que ceux de l'ennemi : Avant que l'arme ait pu toucher l'ex-Crow, une forme noire était brutalement apparue, une étrange lame à la main et avait détourné la trajectoire de la chaine se blessant à l'épaule sur le coup.

-Link…

Oui, là, devant la forme verte qu'était devenu Tewaku se tenait Link, le Link qu'il avait crus mort, le Link qui l'avait fait chier de nombreux mois, le Link qui c'était sacrifier pour lui...

-Link ! Répétât-il avec plus de force des larmes, de joie se mettant à couler. –Mais… Comment ?

-Plus tard Walker ! Le tança le Crow le ton autoritaire, contenter vous de vaincre cet hérétique !

Oui, c'était bel et bien lui pensa le blandinet amusé, à peine revenu qu'il lui donnait des ordres. Mais pour une fois il écouterait, alors qu'il se jetait une nouvelle fois sur le dieu, un projectile lui frôla l'oreille le forçant à s'arrêter : Il se retourna en arrière pour apercevoir Tewaku, qui tenait un arc argenter en main, une flèche verte prête à être décrocher.

-Attend moi, abrutis ! Lui cria-t-elle.

Et sans même un regard elle se jeta sur l'homme, suivit de Link qui les rejoignis. C'était impensable, songea Allen en se jetant à son tours dans la mêlé, il n'aurait jamais crus Link vivant, ni que Tewaku puisse un jour se synchroniser avec une innocence. Bien que ce fut un miracle, les faits étaient là : La jeune fille avait le teins pale, ses flèche n'étaient vraiment pas précise, pour cause ses mains tremblante, de plus un mélange de sueur et de sang coulaient sur son front plisser par la concentration. En clair le taux de synchronisation ne dépassait pas les 55% ce qui était terriblement dangereux, car si le chiffre tombait à 49% elle risquait d'être rejetée et de devenir un fallen.

En ce moment elle se tenait à distance, nullement affecté par le retour de Link, et tirait des flèche que le dieu d'un simple mouvement de chaine repoussait, le Crow lui se contentait d'assaut frontale qui n'aboutissait à rien, c'était Allen qui faisait le plus de dégât, à l'aide de sa ceinture du Clown il réussissait à mettre en péril l'équilibre de l'homme loup, mais ce n'était pas suffisant.

Soudains un mouvement plus loin attira l'œil d'Allen, en même temps que Link se faisait envoyer contre Tewaku. Derrière le dieu Kanda se relevait, et au vu de ses yeux cherchait à lui dire quelque chose, il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre, le dieu le plaqua au sol.

-Tu es bien distraite, dit-il de son ton monotone, tu devrais faire plus attention…

Un sourire sans joie s'étira sur le visage d'Allen : Il attrapa les poignets de l'homme loup qui s'était agenouillé à ses côtés, l'empêchant sur le coup de bouger.

-C'est toi qui devrait faire plus attention, répondit-il alors que les yeux de l'homme s'écarquillaient.

Un bruit de déchirures retentis, du sang perla du bous de la lame de Mugen, elle n'était pas activer en faisant une simple épée mais une épée pouvait tuer : Elle transperçait la poitrine du dieu, une manière bien lâche de faire songea le blandinet, mais nécessaire. Le dieu baissa les yeux vers la lame, ses yeux grands ouverts par la surprise, crachant quelque goutte de sang. Il s'affaissa sur celle-ci alors que Kanda l'enlevais de la poitrine, faisant rouler le corps plus loin.

Les yeux du dieu se posèrent sur Allen alors qu'il commençait à se noyer dans son sang, mais au lieu de rencontrer un regard vide, ce fut à la place deux yeux d'un bleu électrique et vif : Le sort des Noah était brisé.

Il crachat du sang alors que les exorcistes commençaient à se rassembler autour de lui, se tenant mutuellement et tremblant de froid pour ceux tombé dans l'eau.

-C'est fini, déclara Cloud à l'adresse du dieu, d'une voix blanche.

Celui-ci ne lui accorda pas un regard, trop occuper à fixer Allen, puis il leva la main vers lui. Les exorcistes se tendirent.

-A tu peur ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix faible.

Le blandinet le regardait les yeux écarquiller, ignorant les questions silencieuses de ses collègues. Soudain, en un éclair, un souvenir fit surface dans son esprit, trop bref pour être visualisé, mais non assez cours pour ne rien en tirer. Il connaissait désormais sa réponse, c'est donc à la grande surprise des autres, qu'il répondit :

-Je n'ai pas peur… Fenrir.

Les yeux de Fenrir s'agrandirent alors qu'Allen tendait à son tour sa main vers lui, mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à saisir la main du dieu loup du nord, celle s'y tomba en poussière avec son bras qui suivi le mouvement.

-Je vois, dit Fenrir, je vois… Tu t'en rappelle…

Un sourire sincère illumina les trais du dieu alors qu'il était emporté par sa fin, des larmes coulèrent des yeux d'Allen alors qu'il regardait ce qui restait de son ancien ami dieu, des cendres grise verdâtre qui s'éparpillaient avec le vent.

-Fenrir… Hoqueta-t-il.

….

Luberrier planta son regard dans celui mal-à-l'aise de Lavi, ignorant Miranda qui pleurait sur les draps d'Allen. En ce moment même tous se trouvaient à l'infirmerie pour soigner leurs blessures. Quelque jour s'étaient écouler après l'attaque de Fenrir. Beaucoup de surprise avait suivi cet événement : Il s'avérait que Link était en vie, à la grande surprise de tous, et plus encore : Un nouvelle exorciste comptait dans leurs rangs : Tewaku. Celle-ci se trouvait dans un lit à côté de Chaoji qui se remettait de ses blessures. Lenalee et Kanda eux aussi étaient cote-à-côte à l'exception de Komui qui faisait barrage entre eux. Tiedoll et Cloud dormaient. Et Bookman et Lavi venaient de raconter leurs évasions à Luberrier qui était revenu à l'ordre quelque minute après la fin de l'attaque.

-Vous, vous moquez de moi ? Grinça d'ailleurs celui-ci, vous me dites que Road Camelot serait dans notre camps et aiderait Neya Reklaw ?

Lavi cligna des yeux, alors que dans un coin Kanda grogna, les jours qui avait suivi l'arrivée de Lavi, celui-ci avait pu rependre surface avec la civilisation : Il avait donc apprit pour le voyage entre les mondes et les apparitions de Neya dans les deux

-Oui, répondit-il, elle a même chassé l'Apochriphos et nous a aider !

Le regard du secrétaire se fit pensif, Link à coter de lui se permit de prendre la parole :

-Je pense que malgré que l'Apocriphos doit protéger le cœur, qu'il soit fou… Ou ait perdu la tête…

-Ça doit être ça… Dit Komui, d'après ce que Lavi nous as raconté cet Apocriphos ne pas l'aire d'être sain d'esprit… Et comment peut-il se débarrasser d'un Noah intérieur ?

En disant cela, il regarda Allen qui avait déjà été confronté à l'Apocriphos, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui le rendant mal-à-l'aise.

-En fusionnant avec eux, répondit-il finalement.

-C'est écœurant ! S'écria le futur Bookman, en entendant la réponse. Des cris de dégout leurs firent écho, Lavi leurs avaient décrit la créature. Mais un seul regard de Luberrier les fit taire :

-Et à propos de cette Neya ? Qu'a-t-elle fait ?

A la mention de la jeune femme le regard du roux s'illumina alors qu'Allen se retenait de grogner, dans son esprit Road ricana, Neah se taisait : Il récupérait toujours du fait qu'il avait une nouvelle fois été envahi par ce qu'il appelait « instinct » ce qui l'avait empêché de faire des remarque lors du combat contre Fenrir.

-Elle est superbe ! Cria avec enthousiasme le rouquin, elle à un corps de rê…

Une assiette d'origine inconnue percutât la tête du lapin, le faisant taire :

-Euh… Reprit-il en frottant une énorme bosse qui venait de se former, je veux dire qu'elle a des pouvoir extraordinaire qui lui permette de matérialiser ce qu'elle veut… Je crois qu'elle est le cœur…

-Je vois, marmonna Luberrier en se massant les tempes, je demanderais au scientifique de faire des recherche pour voir si on peut la trouver.

Le secrétaire se tourna alors vers Allen qui le sentit très mal :

-Walker on m'a dit que le porteur d'innocence qui était contrôlé par les Noah était une de vos connaissances ? Que dois-je en conclure ?

Le regard de Luberrier était suspicieux, et celui de Link aussi, bien que le blandinet supposait qu'il imitait juste son patron.

-Il s'appelait Fenrir et c'était un enfant du cirque dans lequel on travaillait, on s'entendait assez bien… Il mentit en regardant le secrétaire dans les yeux, cherchant à montrer de la sincérité. –Je ne l'avais pas reconnu jusqu'à qu'il meure.

L'explication sembla contenter l'homme, mais l'éclat suspicieux demeura, il se leva époussetant sa veste et se dirigea vers la sortie :

-Mlle Tewaku, soigner vous bien : Désormais vous êtes exorciste. Et Mr Walker… Link est assigné de nouveau à votre surveillance.

Et il sorti, les laissant stupéfaits. Allen regarda Link une expression incrédule sur le visage, c'était une blague ? Il allait encore se taper Link ? Celui-ci lui renvoya d'ailleurs un regard plein de promesse de mort (avec une pelle à tarte).

A coter Kanda abordait une expression moqueuse alors que Tewaku se moquait ouvertement de lui. A ce moment une seule phrase lui vint en tête :

Et merde.

….

Voila ! Chapitre 30 bouclé ! Je voudrais vous prévenir qu'il y a un risque que la semaine prochaine je ne poste pas… On a qu'un seul ordi et il va partir en réparation… Je ne sais pas quand je pourrais mettre à jour… Mais ça ne dura probablement pas plus de deux semaine ou une ^^

Sinon Fenrir est un dieu Nordique, un dieu « Fouteur de merde » effectivement : Il a la forme d'un grand loup qui est de plus en plus agressif en grandissant (Et gros aussi), les autres dieux on les jetons d'aller les nourrir, sauf un plus courageux (Con) que les autres : Tyr. Un jour les dieux en ont marre qu'il foute sa merde et décide de lui proposer un jeu : L'enchainer et qu'il tente de se délivrer. Par deux fois il serra enchainer et par deux fois il se délivrera (Les deux chaine mentionner sont celle qu'il invoque la première fois dans la fic) Voyant que ça ne sert à rien les dieux décide de crée une chaine beaucoup plus puissante (Gleipnir) avec des ingrédients vraiment louche : Barbe de femme, des pas de chat, des racines de montagnes ect… Cette fois Fenrir en voyant cette chaine beaucoup plus fine à un doute, et se dit que ce n'était pas normal, alors il dit qu'il ne s'enchainera seulement si quelqu'un fou sa main dans sa gueule... Et deviner qui accepte ? Oui, le plus con d'entre tous : J'ai nommé Tyr ! Bien sûr sa main fut coupée car le Loup ne pouvait se délivrer. Par la suite personne ne voulait le tuer pour ne pas souiller leur terre (Ici appeler l'Asgard) de son sang. Et comme personne ne pouvais l'approcher sans se faire bouffer tout cru ils lui plantèrent une épée dans la gueule, ensuite il ne pouvait que hurler et baver, ce qui donna naissance au fleuve Van (Ce qui signifie espoir) il resta prisonnier jusqu'au Ragnarok (La fin du monde, qui sera annoncer après une série d'évènement tel que 3 hivers sans soleil) ou il se délivrera et pour une raison obscur (Ou qu'il avait la dalle) il avalera le soleil et tuera Odin avant d'être lui-même tué par Vidar vengeant Odin.

Dans ma fiction Fenrir aura eu une nouvelle chance de vivre, mais en repentance il gardera les chaines qu'il a brisées.

Voilà, si vous avez lu cela vous, vous coucherez moins bête ^^ A moins que vous le saviez déjà. Dites… Y'a un truc qui m'intrigue… Pourquoi il a avalé UN PUTAIN DE SOLEIL ?! Si vous avez une idée dites le moi ! Allez, Ja-Ne !

Ps : Fenrir est le fils d'Angerboda (une géante) et de Loki (Dieu de la discorde et bouffon).


	31. Chapter 31

Arya39 : Oui, j'ai moi-même hate d'écrire la réaction de notre Lavi, quand il saurra qu'il a embrasser Allen XD Sinon, je suis désoler, mais j'ai pris du retard dans mes chapitres v que mon ordi avait litteralemet griller… Donc non pas de chapitre avant jeudi prochains.

Gbdef…. :ycgivzcuiarehcu ? Euh… C'est un language codé ? Ca veut dire un truc du genre : « J'aime bien ta fic ? »

Layla : Moi aussi je n'imais pas Link au début… Il était… Relou, ouais c'est le mot ^^ Mais maintenant il a la classe ! Et voila ! Mon temps sans ordi est achever XD Mon père m'a même dit qu'il acheterait un autre (petit) ordi ! C'est un miracle sachant que pour lui « Inovations » = Satan. ^^

**Je m'excuse donc pour ce retard, ne me tuer paaaaaaas ! Ah ! Aussi, je vous avertis que ce chapitre est un gros délire… Mais vraiment un gros…**

Euh… Je ne sais pas trop pour les ratings, mais j'espère que la phrase d'une certaine personne ne choquera pas ou sera au-dessus du rating… Bref je m'en fiche après tout.

….

Chapitre 31

-Komui ! Je vais te tuer !

-Reever, attend je te jure que…

-Nii-san !

-BASTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

-Sokaro, taisez-vous !

-Kiiii !

-Pfffff, c'est n'importe quoi…

-Je vais faire mon rapport à Luberrier !

-Je suis déjà là…

-_Wesh, on va tous crever mec ! XD_

_-_Moyashi, qu'est-ce que fou ce canasson ici ?

-Mais… Mais j'en sais rien moi ! Et c'est Allen !

Enfermer dans une des multiples pièce de la congrégation se trouvaient, Komui se faisant étrangler par Reever, Lenalee, Cloud et son singe cherchant à faire taire Sokaro revenue d'une mission tous juste hier, Tewaku, Link et Luberrier ici malgré lui, Allen, Kanda et… Marcel la licorne. Vous vous demandez tous comment et pourquoi ces personnages son t'enfermé dans une pièce, plus précisément les toilette, et pourquoi ces personnages en particulier ? Pour cela il nous faut remontez jusqu'au lever du jour, et la journée pleine de promesse qui semblait s'annoncer :

Flash-back :

Allen s'étira langoureusement. En ce moment il se trouvait en compagnie de Kanda assis à la même table. Il fallait dire qu'il attirait l'attention, non parce qu'ils étaient ensemble mais par le fait qu'ils ne se battaient pas, ce qui pour les traqueur étaient impossible : Il était un fait que {Kanda (mugen) + Allen2* X Dans la même salle} = Hécatombe. Or là ils discutaient tranquillement sans même faire un geste vers l'autre ! Jerry était très heureux, mais pour les traqueurs c'était les premiers signes de l'apocalypse.

A quelque table de là se trouvait Luberrier se faisant servir de la tarte aux citrouilles par Link, Tewaku s'amusait avec sa nouvelle innocence, qui après qu'Allen l'aie observé quelque seconde, ait déclaré qu'elle devait s'appeler Artemis, cela avait plu à la nouvelle exorciste, désormais son innocence portait le nom de la chaste déesse chasseuse. Lavi et Bookman étaient à quelque table plus loin avec Cloud et Sokaro qui se disputaient sur un quelconque sujet, le reste étaient sois en mission ou à l'infirmerie. Et Marie et Miranda étaient tous deux dans un coin…

Le kendoka et le blandinet soupirent de bien être en même temps, faisant trembler la salle de peur, mais ils s'interrompirent en entendant des bruits venant du couloir. Le réfectoire se tût en concert se demandant encore si cela était un nouveau Komulin. Mais rien ne pus les préparer à ce qu'ils allaient voir, marquant à jamais ce jour dans leurs esprits : Aucun bruit, on pouvait entendre les mouches voler, les bruit de course se rapprochaient, on pouvait entendre des voix paniqués, la salle se tendis alors que la porte s'ouvrai à la voler laissant apercevoir…

Komui sur le dos d'une licorne courant à en perdre l'haleine suivi par des scientifiques paniqués et des lapins géants roses.

-…

Ce fut tout ce que pus dire les personnes présente avant que le Chao se déchaine.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Hurlait Komui, je n'ai jamais fait de produit avec des ingrédients louches qui ont tendance à exploser, et jamais une licorne enragé débarqué de nulle part faisant tomber le produit sur d'innocent lapin prévus pour le tester! Non je respecte la faune! Et jamais le produit n'a basculé sur les lapins les rendant rose, géant, et carnivore !

-_Et il veut qu'oncroie ça ? _Grogna Road.

_-Carnivores ? _Répétât Neah, prenant la parole pour la première fois depuis quelques jours.

A la mention du mot « carnivore » la salle paniqua, plusieurs suivirent l'exemple des scientifiques et prirent leurs jambes à leur cou. Miranda tomba immédiatement évanouie et Marie s'empressa de l'apporter ailleurs laissant seulement les restes des exorcistes en salle.

-Komui ! Hurla, Luberrier ne croyant pas un mot de ce que disant le grand intendant, je vous jure que…

Il ne put finir sa phrase, un lapin rose lui sauta dessus laissant apercevoir des dents acérer. Mais heureusement/malheureusement Link veillait et l'attrapa le tirant vers lui pour l'empêcher d'avoir une fin si peu glorieuse.

-Merde ! Jura quelqu'un dans la foule voyant le secrétaire survivre.

Sokaro se mit joyeusement à trucider les lapins, ponctuant son geste par de grand éclats de rire dément, ce qui ne plaisant guère à Cloud qui se retrouva couverte de sang.

Le reste était introuvable, Lenalee restait visible ayant attrapé son frère et volant au-dessus de la foule de lapin enragé.

Allen, Kanda, Tewaku et Marcel étaient dos à dos entouré par les lapins qui montraient les dents d'un air menaçant.

-Marcel, mais qu'est-ce que tu fou là ? S'écria le blandinet en évitant un des monstres mutants rose.

-_Euh… Je voulais te parler de mes problèmes… Et je t'ai cherché._

-Quoi ? Mais comment tu as trouvé l'entrée de la porte ? Et je suis pas un putain de psy !

-Moyashi je rêve ou tu parles à une licorne ? Demanda Kanda en tranchant un lapin, ce que fit Allen et Marcel_(-Bwahahahahah, j'adore tuer !)_ qui en embrocha un, sous un cri d'horreur de Lenalee qui devait tout voir d'en haut. La pauvre… Son enfance avec les contes ou de gentilles licornes broutaient dans de jolies prairies venait d'être ruiner à jamais…

_-Pour info, je t'ai suivi à la trace, _dit Marcel.

Il devenait fou songea Allen, Marcel l'avait suivi à la trace, comme un chien ! Bon il n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder sur ça : Les lapins continuaient leur attaque se dirigeant vers le garde-manger…

Attendez… Le garde-manger ?

-Putain de merde ! Hurla Allen faisant sursauter tout le monde peu habitué à un tel langage de la part du blandinet. –AUX ARMES CAMARADES ! Ne les laissez pas passer !

C'était officielle le monde devenait fou, c'était ce que devait penser Luberrier au vu de son visage, surtout qu'après qu'un grand cri de guerre, suivi d'un hennissement, retentisse en écho aux parole d'Allen.

L'attaque repris de plus belle, mais alors le blandinet remarqua quelque chose : Tewaku restait immobile, son arc pointer sur un des rongeurs.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Kanda remarquant aussi ce que faisait la nouvelle exorciste.

-Je… Je peux pas le tuer, bégaya-t-elle, il est si… MIGNON !

Le rongeur en question : Rose, géant, plein de dents pointues avec de la bave fluorescente coulant de son menton, un pelage rose à pois rouge et un seul œil au milieu du front…

-_Wow… Les gouts de chiotte…_

Et pour une fois Allen était d'accord avec Marcel.

Mais alors que Kanda ouvrait la bouche, surement pour lui hurler dessus, le lapin explosa, pour cause : La lame de Sokaro ayant fait un vol plané et ayant décapité le rongeur en passant.

Tewaku poussa un cri en même temps qu'une douzaines de lapins plus gros que les autre débarquaient dans le réfectoire, Jerry poussa un cris de terreur lançant la poêle qui lui servait d'arme et allant se réfugier dans le garde mangé s'enfermant à double tour sans pensé aux autres qui se retrouvèrent seul face aux monstres.

Allen fixa Kanda, et d'un commun accord prirent la poudre d'escampette, suivi par le reste des exorcistes et d'un Luberrier qui leur hurlait qu'ils finiraient tous dans les nouvelles salles de tortures de l'ordre et en particulier Komui.

Les rongeurs les poursuivaient, et se rapprochaient de plus en plus, laissant une trainé de bave fluorescente derrière eux, déjà Allen sentait leur haleine sur eux.

-Il faut leur donner quelqu'un à bouffer ! Un sacrifice !S'écria Lavi, je propose le plus vieux !

Et aussi horrible que cela puisse paraitre le jeune bookman fit un croche-pied à son grand-père qui tomba et se fit submerger par une masse de lapin affamé.

-Lavi ! Hurla une Lenalee plus que choqué.

-_Et on est censé être les méchant, _bougonna Road.

_-Tu comprends pourquoi je veux annihiler les humains ? _Renchérit inconsciemment Marcel.

Mais les rongeurs ne s'étaient pas arrêtés, continuant de les poursuivre. Au contraire ils semblaient désormais qu'ils pressaient l'allure.

-Ils n'aiment pas les vieilles peaux, dit Lavi l'air déçu.

Personne ne lui répondit et continuèrent leurs course effréné, ce fut à ce moment que choisi Link pour leur dire qu'il serait judicieux de se barricader dans la première salle qu'ils verraient, mais c'est à ce moment-là qu'une meute de lapin, vert cette fois, déboulèrent devant eux les piégeant. Ils étaient organiser se dit Allen avant qu'un coup sur la tête lui fasse perdre connaissance.

…..

Et voilà donc comment ils étaient arrivés dans cette salle : Les lapins les avaient capturés et enfermer dans les toilettes. En attendant que les autres s'engueulaient le blandinet soupira se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pus faire pour avoir une telle malchance…

-_Alors je peux te raconter ma vie maintenant ? _Lui demanda gentiment Marcel.

-Non !

_-Merci ! Alors tu vois j'ai un problème, il s'avère que je ne sais plus où j'en suis…_

Il voulait mourir… Les autres se hurlaient dessus haut-lieu de trouver un plan ! Ils allaient finir dans la pense de lapin carnivore quand même !

-…_Puis là il me dit : « Alors… Ça te dirait une soirée de débauche ? » Et moi je lui ai répondu que je n'étais pas gay…_

Et Reever qui continuait à étrangler Komui… Luberier lui semblait à bous de nerf, et Link tenait absolument à lui faire un rapport…

_-…Et après coup je me suis rendu compte que j'étais bi ! Alors j'ai voulu tester la nouveauté, et le faire avec un mec…_

Il n'entendait rien, lalalalalalala ! Rien de rien, même pas qu'une licorne venait de lui avouer qu'elle était bisexuelle !

-_…Tu sais une corne c'est vachement pratique pour les prélimi…_

-STOP ! Je ne veux rien entendre, hurla le blandinet en plaquant ses mains sur les oreilles alors que les autres se tournaient vers lui interloqué.

-Walker… Commença Luberrier avant de s'arrêter clignant des yeux, d'où sort cette licorne ?

Il en avait mis du temps à remarquer, se dit Allen alors qu'il faisait une explication rapide sur comment elle était arrivée ici…

-Une licorne ? Ricana Sokaro, c'est une petite jument qu'on a là ! Elle est comestible la Lily ?

_-Quoi ? Moi Lily ? Wesh ! Tu veux te battre ? Viens te battre si t'es un homme, wesh ! Wesh allez ramène ton gros cul que j'y mette ma…_

Le blandinet dû alors retenir Marcel qui enrager ne répondait de plus rien, c'est alors qu'il remarqua quelque chose :

-Euh… Les gars ?

-Oui ? Répondit Komui.

-Ou est Lavi ?

-Les lapins l'on amener avec eux avant de nous jeter dans cette salle…

-Ah… Et pourquoi ? Dit Allen lâchant Marcel qui s'ébroua mécontent, il ne le savait pas pourquoi mais il ne sentait vraiment pas la réponse…

-Pour devenir leur dieu.

-…

-_…Wow…_

…

Après quelque cri et quelques tentatives de meurtres ratés, ils s'étaient rendus compte que la porte n'était pas fermer à clé (après tout un lapin n'a pas de main pour tourner la clé) et étaient sorti, se rassemblant à l'entrée d'une salle quelconque ou Lavi se retrouvait acclamé par une bonne centaine de lapin mutant, à côté du trône improvisé se trouvait Bookman attacher à un pilier se débâtant hurlant à son petit-fils qu'il allait le tuer.

-On fait quoi ? Demanda en chuchotant Tewaku.

-On pourrait faire une diversion avec Marcel et récupérer Lavi ? Répondit Allen.

-La licorne s'appelle Marcel ? Dit Reever.

-On s'en fou ! Déclara à son tour Sokaro agacer par tant de blabla, on fonce dans le tas et on lesbute tous !

Kanda grogna en accords, mais les autres préfèrent ignorer la remarque du général sanguinaire, c'est alors que Lenalee proposa une solution :

-On pourrait les attirés quelque part, et les enfermer dans une salle…

-_Elle est intelligente ! _Remarqua Neah.

_Pas autant que moi ! _Grogna Road, _tu me dis jamais ça !_

Oh non, pitié pas de dispute mentale !

-Mais comment on fait ça ? Demanda Reever.

-On kidnappe Lavi ? Il a l'air d'être précieux pour eux…

_-Road, pardonne-moi !_

_-Neah…_

_-Road !_

_-Neah !_

-Qui se charge de faire diversion ? Demanda Link.

_-Road !_

_-Neah !_

_-_Je propose cette licorne et Mlle Lee, dit Luberrier en prenant les choses en main, Mlle Lee les attirera avec le cheval vers la salle inutilisé n°666, c'est la seule qui n'est pas occupé, et là on les enfermera puis on avisera.

_-Road ! _

_-Neah !_

-Dit, chuchota Kanda à l'oreille d'Allen, ce qui lui envoya des frissons, cette salle… Ce n'est pas la salle ou Reever planque les inventions de Komui ?

-Oui, je crois, grimaça-t-il, mais à cause de Road et Neah qui ne se taisaient pas.

_-Road !_

_-Neah !_

Mais malheureusement, ils n'eurent pas le temps de les prévenir, Marcel qui trouvait l'idée marante venait d'entrés dans la salle suivie de Lenalee, mais discrètement, il ne fallait pas être remarqué pour pouvoir récupérer Lavi qui semblait plutôt heureux d'être ainsi vénéré, même si c'était des Lapins monstrueux.

_-Roaaaaaaaaaad !_

_-Neaaaaaaaaaah !_

Il aillait pété un câble…

_-Roaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad !_

_-Neaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !_

-MAIS VOS GUEULES !

Il avait pété un câble.

Les exorcistes se tournèrent comme un même homme vers lui, ainsi que les rongeurs. Puis, d'un coup les lapins poussèrent un rugissement assourdissant avant de se lancer à leurs trousses délaissant Lavi et son grand-père attaché à un poteau.

-Walker ! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ! Lui hurla furieusement Link en courant, alors qu'ils étaient rejoints par Marcel et Lenalee.

-Pas le temps Link ! Le tança Luberrier, qui étrangement tenait le rythme, amenons les quand même à la salle !

-Tu es vraiment bizarre Allen, dit Tewaku, tu parles souvent tout seul comme ça ?

Personne ne lui répondit, mais le regard de Kanda lui disait que c'était tout, sauf normal, ils continuèrent de fuir les rongeurs fou furieux qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus d'eux. Allen vit Marcel le dépasser en trombe avec Lenalee.

-_Je suis trop beau, parfait, génialissime, machiavélique, démoniaque, dominateur pour mourir ! _Hurlait Marcel.

Au bous de quelque couloir la salle 666 apparut enfin, Marcel fonça dedans détruisant la porte au passage. Les exorcistes eux, ne sachant que faire s'arrêtèrent devant, laissant les lapins emporter par leur élan rentrer dedans à la suite de la licorne, qui paniqué avait renverserquelque étagèrent sur les rongeur et avait fini par se positionner sur une d'elle.

Une fumer rose rempli la pièce, les faisant tousser. Ils ne relevèrent la tête que lorsqu'elle se fut dissipé, et qu'elle ne fut leurs grande surprise de voir les lapins… Enfin on ne pouvait pus dire que c'étaient des lapins désormais, car il était tous encore plus déformer, certains d'entre eux abordaient des cornes ou griffes en plus, mais le point était qu'ils étaient tous assoupis.

-C'était donc là où tu planquais mes expérience ? demanda Komui à Reever d'un ton boudeur.

-Quoi ? S'exclama Luberrier en entendant cela.

-Regarder ! S'écria alors Cloud en désignant du doigt l'étagère ou était perché Marcel.

Ils suivirent des yeux la trajectoire du doigt de la générale pour tomber sur Marcel en train de renifler un jolie petit bous de cristal brillant d'un éclat vert.

-Qu'est-ce qu'une innocence fou ici ? GrognaKanda en fusillant du regard Komui.

-Heu… ne sut quoi répondre le grand intendant sous le regard de Kanda et Luberrier qui semblait sur le point de le condamner à mort.

-A votre place je regardais la licorne, ricana Sokaro l'air très amuser par tout cela.

Les regards se tournèrent vers Marcel qui continuait à renifler l'innocence qui se trouvait dangereusement proche de sa bouche.

-Ne me dites pas qu'il compte… Murmura Reever sans finir sa phrase.

-_Cette fleur m'a l'air délicieuse…_

-Non, Marcel ce n'est pas une fleur !

Trop tard, la licorne venait d'avaler l'innocence lâchant un rot, un grand silence s'abattit sur le groupe d'humain.

-On fait quoi ? Demanda Cloud d'une impassible.

-On le découpe ? Répondit Sokaro.

-On attend que sa ressorte ? Renchéri Komui.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui un air dégouté sur le visage, aller fouiller dans du crottin de cheval n'était pas vraiment une chose qu'ils voulaient. Mais avant que l'un d'eux ne puissent répondre Marcel poussa un hennissement de douleur avant de s'effondrer au sol deux plaies en forme de croix se formant de chaque coter de ses cotes.

-Marcel, s'écria Allen en fonçant à son chevet.

\- Calme-toi Moyashi, lui recommanda Kanda en le rejoignant, je crois qu'il se synchronise avec l'innocence.

-Quoi ! Hurlèrent les autres en entendant la phrase du Kendoka.

Soudains, Marcel poussa un nouveau cri de douleur plus fort que les autres, et du sang jailli violement de ses blessures aux cotes, puis se sang sembla se modeler, se tordre pour finalement former une paire d'ailes d'un rouge carmin, mais ce n'était pas tout sa corne, sabots et crinière, queue étaient de la même couleur.

Il se leva d'un bond sous les regards stupéfaits des humains.

-_Aie ! Ca nique comme une chienne, Wesh !_ Hurla-t-il.

Allen l'avait entendu, c'était normal, mais ce qui n'était pas normal était que les autres avaient sursauté au même moment ou Marcel jurait.

-Oh mon dieu, murmura Lenalee, c'est moi ou la licorne vient de parler (mentalement) ?

-C'est l'innocence qui fait ça ? Demanda Tewaku pale.

Ils se turent, trop stupéfait pour parler, Luberrier avait même manqué de tomber.

-_Aie ! Putain de merde ! Inari fait quelque chose ! _

-Inari ? Répéta Link, alors qu'Allen se tapait mentalement le front.

Marcel s'arrêta soudains, en se rendant compte que tous le regardaient :

-_Quoi, wesh ! J'ai quelque chose la tronche ?_

-Marcel… Dit doucement le blandinet pour ne pas brusquer l'animal, et qu'il fasse quelque chose de stupide, on peut tous t'entendre. Tu t'es synchroniser avec une innocence, d'où la paire d'ailes… Tu peux désormais vaincre les akuma… Tu es en somme un exorciste…

La licorne les fixa avec de grand yeux stupéfait, à coté Luberrier soutenu par Link marmonnait qu'il devrait prendre sa retraite, de toute façon il serait mort quand le monde implosera, de plus il ne se voyait pas dire à ses supérieure qu'ils avaient deux nouveaux exorciste dont une licorne. Ils attendaient la réponse du cheval :

_-S…_ Commença-t-il, puis à leur grande surprise : _SWAG !Je savais que j'étais différent et bien plus classe que les autres ! J'ai même une paire d'ailes faite de sang ! Eh ! Regarde-moi Inari ! _

Puis il bondit étendant ses ailes, grand, noble, prêt à prendre son envol… Pour se prendre le mur d'en face, faute de place pour le décollage.

-C'est pas comme ça que je m'imaginais les licornes… Marmonna Lenalee en se massant les tempes.

-Pourquoi il est de type cristal directement, et pourquoi t'appelle-t-il Inari ? Demanda Kanda.

-Euh… Parce qu'il l'a avalé je suppose… Et… Euh…

A ce moment Marcel se releva ses ailes se désactivant, son pelage redevenant blanc.

-_Je l'appelle comme ça car il ressemble à un renard, Mec !_

Allen voulait pleurer, la licorne venait de lui sauver la mise ! Il avait un cerveau finalement ! Il était si heureux !

-_On dirait qu'avoir le pouvoir de pégase l'a rendu intelligent, _dit Neah.

_-Hein ? Mais pégase n'est pas un dieu, _dit l'exorciste en fronçant les sourcils, interloqués.

_-Pégase est né de Méduse et Poséidon, un dieu, par conséquent il est un demi-dieu mais il reste un dieu quant même._Ce fut Road qui répondit.

Satisfait par l'explication Allen reporta son attention sur Marcel qui faisait ample connaissance avec les autres :

_-…Alors toi tu t'appelleras Mr Soba car tu pues comme ces trucs, toi là, la fille sa sera Tire-Bouchon, l'autre sa sera Macaque, et la dernière Sale Peste, toi là avec la moustache Hilter et l'autre Double-verrue..._

Soupirant le blandinet se dit que les prochains jours à la congrégation allait être dur, très dur.

…..

En attendant Lavi était aux prises avec un très dur dilemme :

-…Si je le libère il me tuera, mais si je ne le fait pas, quelqu'un le ferra à ma place et il viendra me tuer… Oui, mais je pourrais l'assommer et m'enfuir avant que ce quelqu'un vienne le délivrer, mais il me retrouverait quand même et me tuerait… Dans tous les cas il me tue. Mmmmh… Que faire…

-Mais tu vas me détacher andouille de petit fils !

…..

Donc voila… J'espere que faire naitre un nouvelle exorciste comme ça ne vous choque pas… Bon à jeudi ^^

*Neah est inclut. Dites… Vous ne trouvez pas que Sokaro ressemble à Zaraki Kenpachi de Bleach ?


	32. Chapter 32

MissXYZ : Ahahah ! Tu as raison, il faut toujours un « Natsu » (De fairy tail, pour moi bourrin et Natsu est un synonyme), je suis contente que Marcel te donne encore plus envie de lire !

Ennael : Eh bien le voila ! J'espere qu'il répondra à tes attente XD ! Honnêtement moi qui pensait faire une fic sérieuse j'ai l'impression que sa part en cacahuète !

Arya39 : Argh… Moi et l'orthographe… Je ne me relis jamais… (A part pour les évaluations)Je crois que je vais m'y mettre… Et oui, c'est ça, ce chapitre est là pour faire transition. Je me suis inspirée du chapitre Zombie, au début je voulais faire un truc dans le genre, mais des lapins c'est plus sympa que des Komulin et ect… Quoique je suppose qu'ont en verra au moins un dans cette fic ^^

Misa2 : C'est cela ! Il est la seule personne sensée.

Hajime : Ravie que mon petit délire t'ait fait rire ^^ Tu travails ? Wow, la chance (ou non) moi je ne suis qu'une vulgaire petite lycéenne qui va passer son bac et qui va surement paniquer jusqu'à en mourir.

Layla : Oui… Le pire c'est qu'il ignore que la wifi n'est pas par câble, mais que mais sans fil XD (Il croit que les « ondes » vont nous faire avoir un cancer et qu'ont va crever -_-), et il y a beaucoup de personne qui ont changé d'avis sur Link, honnêtement il est trop drôle nan ? Et oui… Un jour Allen va péter un câble monumentale, espérons que ça soit en face du comte histoire qu'il le tue d'un coup !

…..

Chapitre 32

Ça y est, le grand jour était venu : Ils allaient quitter la congrégation pour l'autre monde. Il fallait dire que l'ordre et ses habitants avaient été ravis que ce jour arrive, effectivement Marcel partait ! Les traqueurs et Chaoji avait tellement souffert de la licorne qu'ils n'avaient même pas pensé à insulter Allen, Marcel avait mis un bazar digne d'un Komulin pendant tout son séjour ici : Entre les surnoms stupide, les accidents aériens (L'animal ne contrôlait toujours pas ses ailes malgré l'aide de Lenalee) et les bêtises inimaginables, l'ordre en avait marre, Luberrier avait failli le transformer en lasagne en se rendant compte que ses pâtisseries avait été mangés par le cheval. En sommes tous étaient heureux du départ de la licorne.

Le choix avait été dur mais les exorcistes adapter à la mission avaient été choisi : Tewaku, Lavi pour son devoir de Bookman, Kanda récemment nommé générale (Tiedoll avait pleuré sur son épaule environs deux heures), Allen car il connaissait déjà ce monde, Link pour le surveiller, et Marcel car tous voulait qu'il parte.

Ils attendaient désormais dans l'arche, que Dumbledore daigne se montrer pour qu'ils partent vers la terre des sorciers, en compagnie du personnel grader de l'ordre, donc même Back et Fô, qui s'entendait un peu trop bien avec Marcel. Back pouvait en témoigner.

-_Tewaku est la seule femme à partir,_ remarqua Neah.

_-Y'a Allen aussi, _Dit Road amusée.

_-Quoi ? Non ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à vouloir tuer ma virilité !_

_-Si !_

_-Non !_

_-Dumbledore x Luberrier._

_-Ok ! Tous ce que tu veux !_

Cherchant à ignorer les cris de victoire que la petite Noah poussait dans son esprit, le blandinet reporta son attention sur la porte de l'arche.

-Moyashi… Dit soudains Kanda, le regard fixer sur lui, tu fais une drôle de tête.

-Ça va, grogna-t-il, et c'est Allen.

Le kendoka le fixa encore quelque seconde, puis se retourna en haussant les épaules, signe qu'il ne comprenait pas. Après tout l'ordre avait pris l'habitude de le voir parler seul, et faire de d'étrange grimace, ils avaient mis ça sur le compte d'effet secondaire du scellement du 14ème.

Soudains, une porte s'ouvrit en face d'eux, et une forme noire en émergea. Les exorcistes la regardèrent interloqué, avant que Luberrier prenne la parole d'un ton ne cachant pas son mécontentement.

-Dumbledore nous avait dit que ça serait lui-même qui viendrait chercher nos exorcistes.

-Rogue-san ! S'écrièrent au même moment Tewaku et Allen.

Effectivement en face d'eux se tenait l'irascible professeur de potion, son nez crochu et ses cheveux gras toujours sales.

_-Dit mec, _chuchota Marcel_, tu penses qu'il est shampoingphobe ?_

Lavi à coté manqua de s'étouffer, Marcel l'avait toujours fait rire, sauf la fois où il avait été dans sa chambre pour manger du papier, le grand-père du rouquin n'avait pas voulu croire que le cheval s'était nourri de ses précieuse archive et avait bien punis son petit-fils.

-Dumbledore est occuper, grinça le professeur de potion, pas le moins impressionner par l'éclat que lui envoyait le secrétaire d'état.

-Qu'à le vieil homme ? Demanda Kanda.

Lentement Rogue tourna sa tête vers le kendoka :

-Ce n'est pas ce que Dumbledore a, mais Potter, répondit-il en plissant les yeux.

Un silence balaya la salle, avant qu'Allen ne fasse un pas en avant.

-Que s'est-il passé avec Harry, s'écria-t-il inquiet.

-Walker ! Le réprimanda Link peu heureux que la personne qu'il devait surveiller se mette déjà dans les embrouilles, de plus il devait faire bonne impression face Luberrier.

-Rien, dit Rogue ignorant Link, il s'est juste fait attaquer par deux détraqueur et à utiliser le patronum pour les faire fuir, bien évidemment vous connaissez le ministère (Allen, Tewaku et Kanda hochèrent la tête), ils ont décidé de le renvoyer de Poudlard et il passe en ce moment même devant les juges du tribunal de Mme Bones pour savoir s'il doit réellement quitter l'école.

-Mon dieu… dit en un souffle le blandinet, alors que le reste, qui ne connaissait pas le monde sorcier, se demandait ce que pouvais bien être des détraqueurs.

-Mais ne vous inquiéter pas… Grogna le professeur de potion, Dumbledore est avec lu… Est-ce une licorne ?!

L'homme avait arrêté de parler et regardait la bouche grande ouverte l'animal qui ne semblait nullement gêner :

-_Hey, salut mec ? Sa gaz depuis la dernière fois ou j'ai dévalisé tes réserves de mandragore en 2__ème__ années d'étude d'Harry Potter ?_

Les yeux de l'anciens Mangemort s'écarquillèrent de façon comique alors que les exorcistes prenaient un air fatigués.

-Oui, la licorne peut communiquer avec nous, soupira Luberrier en se massant les tempes, elle à débarqué du jour au lendemain, et est devenu un exorciste…

Rogue ferma sa bouche, surement se disait-il qu'il ne valait mieux ne pas savoir… Puis fronça les sourcils en repensant à la dernière phrase du canasson.

-C'était toi ! S'exclama-t-il finalement en pointant un doigt accusateur su Marcel, c'est toi lorsque le basilic à attaquer et que le seul moyen de dé-pétrifier les élèves était de crée un philtre à base de mandragore, les à manger dans mon bureau ? Mais comment es-tu rentrer ?

-Euh… fit Lavi en s'attirant le regard de chacun, ont devrait peut-être y aller non ?

Le rouquin avait raison, il ne fallait pas trainer… C'est pour cela qu'ils arrêtèrent de se poser des questions (bien que Rogue continuait à jeter des regards meurtrier au cheval) et firent leurs adieux aux membres présent de la congrégation et franchirent la porte de l'arche sans hésitions. Celle-ci ne les mena pas à Poudlards comme prévu, mais dans une rue déserte.

-On ne devrait pas être à l'école ? S'enquit Tewaku intriguer, une main sur arc, bien qu'ils faisaient confiance à Rogue on ne savait jamais.

-Dumbledore à demander à vos scientifique de modifier la destination pour cette fois, répondit le professeur de potion sans faire attention à leurs regard soupçonneux et cherchant quelque chose dans sa poche.

En attendant, Allen observa les alentours : Ils se trouvaient dans une petite rue de Londre, ou de petites meulières s'alignaient. Heureusement il n'y avait personne dans la rue, sinon il ne voyait pas comment expliquer la présence d'une licorne parlante à des moldus passant dans le coin…

_-Hey, Allen, _dit soudains Neah dans son esprit, _regarde ! Là, il n'y a pas de numéro 12 !_

Le maudit plissa les yeux, c'était vrai ! Il n'y avait pas de numéro 12… Mais à l'endroit ou celui aurait dû se trouver, c'est-à dire entre le 11 et 13, une étrange énergie se faisait ressentir. Energie qu'il était le seul à avoir remarqué semblait-il…

C'est à ce moment là que choisi Rogue pour sortir un bous de papier de sa poche, attirant le regard d'Allen.

-Lisez ceci, dit-il sans plus d'explication.

Les habitants de l'autre monde se penchèrent par-dessus l'épaule du professeur de potion, grimaçant dans le cas de Kanda et Link qui pour eux, était un sacrilège d'avoir les cheveux dans un tel état.

12, squard Grimmaurd. Voilà ce qui était marqué sur le bous de papier, alors que Lavi ouvrait la bouche pour poser une question Tewaku poussa un petit cri étranglé, le doigt pointé sur l'espace entre le numéro 11 et 13.

Effectivement, l'espace entre les numéros 11 et 13 semblait s'étirer, formant un espace qui semblait déjà être comblé par une sorte de mur, une maison réalisa le blandinet avec stupéfaction, comme ses compagnons.

Lorsque enfin la maison fut totalement apparus, sans qu'aucun des habitants moldus des numéros 11 et 13 aient remarqué quoique se soit, ils purent voir une maison d'aspect plus vieux encore que les meulières et qui semblait sortit d'un film d'horreur : Une vielle grille cabossé avec des toiles d'araignées délimitaient la rue et le jardin, qui lui-même ne datait pas d'hier. L'habitation était ancienne en pierre brut, une tourelle tordue était visible grâce à la clarté de la lune, de plus pour compléter le décor des chauves-souris volaient autours de celle-ci, poussant de temps en temps des cris aigues. Pour finir, la porte d'entrer en bois était encadrer par deux pot de fleur en terre.

-C'est cliché, ricana Lavi en faisant tournoyer Hi-Ban, son innocence, entre ses doigts.

-L'intérieure l'est encore plus, répondit Rogue lui jetant un regard polaire.

Quant-ils décidèrent enfin à s'avancer vers la vielle bâtisse, Marcel leurs passa devant en trombe se précipitant vers l'entrer, puis d'un mouvement sec de la tête brisa un pot de fleur encadrant la porte.

-Mais… mais que diable fais-tu ? S'exclamèrent Tewaku et Kanda en cœur à l'adresse de la licorne. Les autres étaient trop choqués pour faire le moindre bruit, le professeur de potion encore plus, n'ayant jamais réellement fréquenté la licorne et son étrange caractère.

_-Je cherche des rubis, _déclara la créature comme si cela était une évidence. Puis d'un coup de sabot cassa le deuxième pot.

-Ah, ok… dit Lavi avec compréhension, avant de froncer les sourcils, attend, _quoi ?_

_\- Ben, tu sais pas, wesh ? J'ai entendus dire par deux élèves sorciers dans le parc que lorsqu'ont cassait des pots ou vases ont pouvait y trouver des rubis qui permettrait de nous acheter des trucs… Un lance pierre qu'ils avaient dit je crois._

Les exorcistes le regardèrent interloqué se demandant de quoi le cheval parlait-il. Mais un éclat de compréhension s'alluma dans le regard de Rogue qui grogna.

-Bon sang, les nées-moldus et leurs jeux vidéo.

Puis sans donner de précision aux habitants de l'autre monde il se dirigea vers la porte écartant Marcel du passage.

-_Hey, Cheveux-Gras, si tu les croises ces gamins… Tu peux leurs dire que leur truc c'est de l'arnaque ?_

Ignorant son nouveau surnom, l'homme ouvrit la porte d'un coup de baguette marmonnant des paroles inintelligibles puis alors que celle-ci s'ouvrait, il s'écarta se tournant vers les autres :

-Voilà, je dois vous dire au revoir, j'ai d'autre chose à faire que d'entrer dans cette bicoque nauséabonde. Nous, nous reverrons à Poudlard.

Puis sans aucune explication il sortit dans la rue, et transplana dans un petit bruit faisant sursauter ceux qui n'était pas habitué.

-Qu'est-ce que… S'étrangla Link.

-Transplanage, répondit Tewaku, la capacité de se déplacer d'un point à un autre.

Ce fut Kanda qui se décidât à faire le premier pas, les autres lui emboitèrent le pas, tout simplement. L'intérieure était mal éclairer, une sorte de pied de créature non identifiable servait de porte-parapluie, au mur il y avait comme des rideaux cachant surement des tableaux, Link fronçait le nez, pour une personne aussi maniaque que lui cette maison crasseuse et de mauvais gout ne lui plaisait guère.

Ils suivirent le couloir sombre, pour finalement arriver devant une porte fermer d'où s'échappait des cris de joie, enfin ce qui semblait à Allen.

Tewaku toqua, le silence se fit dans la salle, et des pas s'approchèrent avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur Mme Weasley, une bonne-femme rousse. Elle restât quelque seconde silencieuse face au spectacle que présentaient les exorcistes devant elle.

-Alors ? Demanda une voix derrière, celle de Sirius Black reconnu Allen. –Si c'est encore Snevillus dites lui qu'il remette les protections magiques en partant.

-Sirius… Soupira une voix, cette fois, inconnue.

L'intervention de ces deux personnes semblât sortir la femme de sa torpeur et un immense sourire fendit son visage.

-Entrés, entrés, dit-elle en s'écartant de l'ambassadeur de la porte, Dumbledore nous avait prévenu de votre arrivé.

La salle était rectangulaire, et à part quelque meuble contre les murs et une table en son centre il n'y avait quasiment pas de mobiliers. Parmi les personnes présentes dans la salle le blandinet reconnu Sirius assis à la table, à ses coté un homme brun qu'Allen ne connaissait pas et qui avait l'air fatigué de plus ses habits étaient miteux, une femme aux cheveux rose se tenait à ses coté et Harry était visible au coin de la table avec le père de Ron, le dit Ron plus Hermione. Quant à Fred, George, Ginny ils étaient bras dessus-dessous en train de chanter une étrange chanson, qu'ils arrêtèrent en les voyants tous entrer.

-Allen, Tewaku ! S'écria finalement Hermione après un moment de silence. Elle repoussa sa chaise et se jeta sur eux les emportant dans une étreinte.

Ce fut le signale, tous se levèrent pour allez se présenter, faire savoir les derniers événements, il fallait dire que les sorciers furent très surpris de voir que Tewaku et Marcel étaient désormais exorcistes, Harry, lui, leurs annonça qu'il avait acquitté. Dans l'ensemble tout ce passa bien, sauf jusqu'à que Fred et George face connaissance avec Lavi, le courant passa très vite, ont pourrait presque dire que se fut le coup de foudre. Au grand désespoir des personnes présentes et à l'énervement de Kanda qui commençait à en avoir marre d'entendre les jumeaux et le Lapin chanter avec Ginny « _Il s'en est tiré_ » une chanson dédier à Harry et son acquittement pour le procès.

Allen et les autres apprirent aussi que Dumbledore les saluait, mais qu'il ne le verrait qu'à Poudlard car celui-ci semblait avoir trop de travail, un professeur de défense-contre-les-forces-du-mal difficile à trouver disait-ont. Finalement ils firent connaissance avec Lupin, l'homme à l'aspect miteux, qui était un loup-garou et Tonk la fille aux cheveux roses. Mais ce fut seulement quand Maugrey-Fol-Œil, le véritable, bondit du coin sombre en hurlant « Vigilance constante ! » et qu'il manqua de faire empaler par Kanda qu'ils se rendirent compte de la présence de l'ex-Auror, ex-auror qui sembla ravi d'être quasiment empaler et disant que l'espoir que de bons combattant existe toujours était là, par contre il n'apprécia moins d'être traiter de parano par Marcel qui profitait de l'agitation générale pour jouer les pique-assiette. Mais ce qui mit fin à tout cela fut la phrase que prononça Sirius à l'adresse d'Allen :

-Alors tu t'en sers pour tes missions de l'ordre de tes pouvoirs d'animagi ?

Le silence s'installa dans le petit salon, tous les yeux se posèrent sur le blandinet qui se faisait tout petit.

-Animagi ? Dit Tewaku qui savait ce que c'était, mais Allen n'est pas un sorcier !

-_Tu es foutu, _firent au même moment Neah et Road dans son esprit.

Sirius se gratta la tête regardant le blandinet qui cherchait par le regard de lui dire de se taire, or Sirius était Sirius, et il continua sur sa lancé enfonçant encore plus le blandinet.

-Mais, alors pourquoi aurait-il la capacité de se changer en renard ?

Le blandinet se tapa la tête contre la table, s'attirant les regards plus que stupéfait des personne présente. De toute façon il avait prévu cette éventualité et avait inventé une histoire de couverture, mais ce qu'il l'inquiétait était les remontades que pourrait lui infliger Luberrier.

-Moyashi… dit soudainement Kanda d'un ton trop doux pour être vrai, y à t-il quelque chose que tu devrais nous dire ?

A coté du blandinet, même Ron, Hermione et Harry semblaient mal à l'aise. Link avait déjà sorti son bloc note et tout les autres le fixait, lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne pouvait échapper à la conversation. Finalement il soupira :

-C'est vrai, je suis un animagi.

Des soupires choqués se firent entendre.

-Mais comment ? S'écrièrent Lavi et Fred en cœur, reprit par George.

-Je suppose que les sorciers existent dans notre monde et que mes parents devaient en être, après avoir été abandonné dans les rue de Londres, avant de rencontrer Mana, j'ai dû apprendre à me débrouiller. C'est là que j'ai développé mes capacités d'animagus.

-_C'est pas bien de mentir,_ caqueta Road, qu'il ignora.

Les sorciers semblèrent émus, et Maugrey lui grommelait que c'était des conditions critiques qui formaient les meilleurs guerriers.

-Et tu te transforme en quoi ? Demanda Tewaku un drôle de sourire aux lèvres et caressant son arc.

-En renard, répondit-il.

-Bien évidemment, ricana Kanda, tu es aussi rusé que ces creatures.

Pour toute réponse le blandinet lui envoya un regard meurtrier.

-Je vais faire mon rapport à Luberrier ! S'exclama alors Link, Walker vous aller souffrir pour nous avoir caché l'existence de potentiel alliés !

-Potentiel alliés ? Demanda Lupin en prenant la parole.

-Comment comptez-vous contacter votre ordre noir ? Dit à son tour Sirius.

Link ferma les yeux quelque seconds, prenant un air affliger qui agaça Allen, et Kanda aussi semblait-il au grognement qu'il émit.

-Oui, de potentiels alliés, répondit-il, ils pourraient si on en trouvait, nous aider à vaincre le comte, de plus je vous informe que grâce à quelque manipulation scientifique, que tous ce qu'avalera Timcampy, atterrira directement dans le bureau de Luberrier.

-Qui est Timcampy ? S'enquit Maugrey son œil magique tournant à pleine vitesse dans son orbite.

Pour toute réponse Harry désigna un coin de la pièce, en dessous de vieux rideaux rouge cramoisi, rapiécé ou une boule jaune était occuper à manger de petite chose marron ressemblant à des insectes.

-Oh ! S'écria Tonk avec enthousiasme, il est trop mignon, ont dirait un vif d'or !

-Il mange quoi là ? Dit Kanda.

-Des crottes de Doxy, répondit Fred d'une voix impassible, mais derrière ont pouvait entendre George se retenir de rire. –Ce sont de petites créatures ressemblant à des fées déformés qui ont infesté les rideaux.

A l'entente de cela l'homme blond manqua de s'étouffer.

_-Ahahahah_ ! Ricana Marcel, _Hilter va se retrouver avec de la merde sur son bureau !_

Avec un cri horrifier Link se précipitât sur Tim s'en emparent et le secouant dans tous les sens pour lui faire recracher ce qu'il avait avalé. En attendant le trio d'or s'était rapprocher d'Allen.

-Des nouvelles de Voldemort ? Dit-il.

-Pas la moindre, grogna Harry, les adultes ne nous laisse pas assister aux réunions.

Evidement, se dit le blandinet, les membres de l'ordre cherchaient à les protéger…

-Hey, Allen ! S'exclama Mr Weasley le faisant sursauter, tu peux nous montrer ta forme animagi ?

_-Moi je l'ai déjà vue !_ Fanfaronna Marcel en renversant une chaise.

Voyant que toute l'attention de la salle était focaliser sur lui, excepter Link qui se bâtait toujours avec Tim pour lui faire cracher son repas improviser, Allen obéis à leur demande et se changea en renard blanc de la taille d'un gros chien, il fut ensuite rejoins par Sirius qui s'était lui-même transformer.

-_Voila_, déclara-t-il faisant sursauter la salle.

-De la communication par le biais de l'esprit, cria Maugrey ravi, c'est un très haut niveau de légimencie ! Tu ferais un incroyable sorcier !

-Wouaf ! Renchéri Sirius en remuant la queue et sautant autours d'Allen qui lui-même l'imita provoquant le rire générale. (Sauf de Link qui venait de tomber évanouis, Tim lui avait roté au visage).

Enfin, Mme Weasley les rappela à l'ordre leurs disant que la journée de demain serait longue et qu'il fallait aller dormir, tous rejoignirent leurs chambre respective, sauf Link qu'ont porta jusqu'au canapé et Marcel qui fut installer avec Buck, un hypogriffe qui avait permit à Sirius de s'échapper et voyager. (Marcel : _Hey, salut beau-gosse_ ! Buck : _Moi pas gay, licorne_) la soirée fut relativement calme, sauf bien sur au moment ou Lavi manqua de se faire tuer par Kanda, mais dans l'ensemble ils se couchèrent avec le sourire.

….

Chapitre bouclé ! Je veux vous prévenir que bien que réparé mon ordi à toujours des problème gênant au démarrage, donc si jamais je ne poste pas un jour ne vous inquiéter pas, ce n'est pas au bous de 30 chapitres et plus qu'ont abandonne une fic ! Sinon je vous dit à jeudi prochain !


	33. Chapter 33

Enelica : J'ai oublié de te répondre dans le chapitre 31, désolééééééé !

MissXYZ : Wow, wow, merci ! Mais je ne sais pas si ce chapitre te plaira, j'ai le bac donc je n'ai pas trop le cœur à écrire là…

Ennael : C'est le but ! Qui aime Ombrage ? Personne ! Même J.K Rowling la fait terminer en punching-ball pour les centaures XD

Arya39 : Ah, j'ai dû faire une erreur… Je sais que la maison des Back est noble mais pas au point d'avoir un ambassadeur ! Et ne t'inquiète pas… Il y aura bien des Crapaud-rose VS Allen.

Guest : Contente que ce chapitre te plaise ! Et merci infiniment pour la review !

…..

Chapitre 33

-_Libéréeeeeeee, délivréeeeeeeee._

_-Mais tu vas te taire oui ?_

_-Hey Inari ! Buck à encore envoyer bouler mes avances ! _

_-Libéréeeeeeeee, délivréeeeeeeeeeeee._

_-Neah ! Je t'ai dis de te taire !_

_-_Moyashi, ça va ? Tu fais une drôle de tête.

-_LIBEREEEEEEEEEEEEEE, DELIVREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !_

-MAIS VOS GUEULES !

La salle se figea les torchons levés, ils étaient en plein ménage pour nettoyer la « Noble et Pure » maison des Black, les parents de Sirius. Tout ce passait bien au début, même Kanda avait posé Mugen contre le canapé et s'était emparé d'un chiffon pour se joindre au nettoyage, les autres aussi y compris les jeunes sorciers. Link lui était assis à la table, écrivant une lettre d'excuse à Luberrier pour les crottes de Doxys et le fait qu'Allen n'avait rien dit à propos des sorciers de leurs monde, qui n'existaient peut-être même pas, de plus le vieil homme pour se venger du blandinet avait « retrouvé » le livret de dette de Cross Marian et le lui avait envoyer, inutile de dire qu'ont avait mis beaucoup de temps à le réveiller et encore plus à le faire sortir de son mode « black ».

-C'est… Normal ? Demanda Sirius, le seul adulte avec Mme Weasley à ne pas partir en mission.

-Oui, répondit Lavi en se remettant à frotter la vitre avec Fred et George, il fait quelque fois des trucs dans le genre, je suppose que sceller le 14ème à du lui donne une double, ou triple si ont compte black Allen, personnalité.

L'ex-prisonnier cligna des yeux un éclair de compréhension s'allumant dans ceux-ci, après tout les exorcistes leurs avaient fait part de la situation de leurs mondes, de même que les sorciers, il comprenait donc ce que Lavi voulait dire par « 14ème ». Mais alors qu'il voulait répondre un hurlement de rage retentis.

-_Sang de bourbe ! Abjecte moldu ! Vous déshonoré la noble et pure maison des Black en faisant rentrer vos sales personnes dans ma demeure !_

_-_Ah… Dit Sirius à l'adresse d'Allen, ont dirait que tes cris on réveiller le portrait de ma mère…

Il partit donc en direction du couloir en criant lui-même des insultes au portrait. Les exorcistes soupirèrent et se remirent au travail.

-_Mecs, _dit brusquement Marcel, _y'a le machin qui sert d'hibou aux rouquins qui tape contre la vitre… Ah ! Y'en à aussi d'autres et une blanche._

Les jeunes se tournèrent en même temps vers la fenêtre pour y apercevoir plusieurs hiboux agglutiner devant et se poussant, griffant et paillant. Devant, plaqué contre la vitre les ailes écarter de part en part de son corps, le regard vitreux, on pouvait y voir Errol, le vieil hibou de la famille Weasley.

-_Waouh ! Un mortal-combat d'hiboux ! _S'écria Marcel, _yeah ! Swag ! Vas-y Hedwige ! Défonce-les tous !_

_-Je parie sur le noir-là, _dit Neah.

_-Un paquet de bonbon que c'est Hedwige qui gagne ! _Fit à son Road.

Harry se précipitât vers la fenêtre, soupirant ça devenait impossible dans cette maison avec Marcel et les exorcistes, ils foutaient un bordel monstre, enfin cela ne semblait pas déplaire à Sirius remarqua le survivant, il ouvrit la fenêtre d'un coup et les hiboux et chouettes s'y engouffrèrent le faisant tomber sur ses fesses.

Tewaku éclata de rire, mais se tut rapidement lorsqu'une chouette hulotte, emportée par son élan lui rentra dedans.

-Les listes de Poudlard ! S'exclama joyeusement Hermione en s'emparant des lettre qu'un hibou grand duc lui tendaient. –Il était temps, j'ai cru qu'ils avaient oublié. D'habitude ils les envoient plus tôt que ça…

-Ouais, grogna Ron en ramassant Errol qui s'était écrasé au sol, pourquoi ils n'ont pas utilisé Coqcigrue ? Marmonna-t-il en dépoussiérant le vieil hibou.

Allen, Kanda, Lavi, Tewaku et Link prirent leurs lettres les ouvrants pour en vérifier le contenu.

-_ Pourquoi je n'en ai pas moi ! _Gémit Marcel, en piétinant le sol sur place.

-Pas besoin, répondit Link sans même lever le nez de sa lettre, tu surveilleras les alentours de Poudlard depuis la forêt interdite.

Allen lu la lettre, comme celle de Kanda et Tewaku elles indiquaient le matériel nécessaire, or remarqua le blandinet, sur la sienne il y avait marqué en plus « baguette » un des membres de l'ordre avait dû mettre Dumbledore au courant et celui devait penser qu'il pouvait devenir sorcier.

-_Tu t'es foutu dans la merde tout seul ! _Ricana Road, _enfin, ça peut aller tu es un dieu tu peux probablement faire de la magie, au pire tu utiliseras tes illusion pour faire croire que s'en est._

La Noé avait raison, il jeta un coup d'œil aux lettre de Kanda et Tewaku, ils avaient les mêmes choses excepter la baguette qui leurs seraient fournit par Dumbledore, une baguette spéciale. Lavi lui, avait juste marqué ou était la bibliothèque et son rôle et Link était le nouveau concierge avec Rusard.

-Elle est belle la bibliothécaire au moins ? Demanda Lavi.

-Oui, très, répondit le blandient en se retenant de rire, face à la lueur de joie qui s'était allumé dans le regard de son ami. Il allait très vite déchanter, vengeance pour l'avoir embrasser, même si le lapin ne le savait pas.

A coté ceux qui savait qui était la bibliothécaire se retenait de rire, mais ce fut à ce moment là qu'Hermione finie de lire sa lettre et poussa un hurlement suraigüe, les faisant tourner vers elle.

-Préfète ! S'écria-t-elle ravie, je suis préfète ! Elle exhibât alors un petit badge aux armoirie de Griffondor sa maison.

-C'est génial ! Dit Allen avec le sourire alors que Tewaku expliquait aux exorcistes en quoi consistait le rôle de préfet.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Ron ? Demanda alors Fred remarquant que son frère était figé.

Ron ne répondit pas, les yeux toujours fixés sur sa lettre.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'impatienta George.

Lorsqu'il s'approcha de Ron pour lire le parchemin par-dessus son épaule, George ouvrit la bouche à son tour.

Prefet ? Dit-il en contemplant la lettre d'un air incrédule. _Préfet ?_

Fred fit un bond et arracha l'enveloppe que Ron tenait de l'autre main et la retourna. Tous purent voir un objet rouge et or tomber dans sa paume.

-Pas possible, dit-il d'une voix étouffée.

-Il y a eu erreur, dit George.

Il arracha la lettre de la main de Ron et la leva contre la lumière comme s'il cherchait un filigrane.

-Aucune personne saine d'esprit n'aurait jamais nommé Ron préfet !

-Vous n'êtes pas un peu méchant ? Les réprimanda Allen, si Dumbledor à juger que Ron ferait un bon préfet alors on ne peu rien dire.

-Vous ne devriez pas le félicité ? Renchérit Kanda avec un sourire moqueur, je croyais que dans une famille on était content pour l'autre lorsque quelque chose de bien arrivait.

Les jumeaux se regardèrent, l'air de culpabiliser, tandis qu'Hermione et Sirius semblaient sortir de l'état de stupéfaction dans lequel ils étaient tombés à l'entente de la nouvelle.

-Ah, Ron ! C'est magnifique ! Dit finalement Hermione d'une voix incertaine.

Sirius se contenta de se transformer en chien et de laisser pendre sa langue, au même moment Mme Weasley entra dans la salle une pile de linge sur les bras.

-Ginny m'a dit que les listes de Poudlard étaient arrivé, dit-elle en posant son fardeau, vous n'avez qu'a me les donner, j'irais faire un tour sur le chemin de traverse. –Allen tu devras venir pour qu'ont te prennes des ouvrage supplémentaires pour rattraper les années de retard et une baguette.

-_Ahah ! Du boulot en plus pour Mlle Inari !_

Un hippopotame atterri sur un certain Noah présent dans un certain esprit.

-Je viendrais aussi, déclara Kanda s'attirant les regards des personnes présente dans la salle. Voyant leurs regards il ajoutât : Je suis curieux de voir à quoi ressemble ce chemin de traverse.

-Ron, reprit Mme Weasley, tu es devenus trop grand, il faudrait t'acheter un autre pyjama… Quelle couleur ?

-Prend-le rouge et or pour aller avec son insigne, ricana George.

-Aller avec quoi ? Dit Mme Weasley d'un air absent en roulant une paire de chaussette violette qu'elle plaça sur la pile de Ron.

-Son _insigne, _dit Fred avec l'air de quelqu'un qui se dépêche d'annoncer le pire. Son magnifique insigne, tout neuf et tout brillant de _préfet. _

Les paroles mirent un certains temps à éclipser les préoccupations de Mme Weasley en matière de pyjama.

-Son… Mais… Ron, tu n'es pas…

Ron montra son insigne.

Mme Weasley poussa un cri aussi perçant qu'Hermione.

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Je n'arrive pas à le croire !

Puis elle se jeta sur lui, l'étouffant dans une étreinte.

-Tout le monde l'a été dans la famille !

-He ! S'indigna Fred, George et moi ont est qui alors ?

-Des voisins de paliers, chuchota Lavi faisant rire Tewaku.

Derrière le dos de leurs mère les jumeaux firent semblant de se mettre à vomir, mais un regard meurtrier de Link les calma, il voulait faire un bon rapport ! Et avec cette agitation c'était impossible, que dirait Luberrier s'il le voyait ?

-Maman… Non… Calme-toi…, marmonna Ron en se détachant de sa mère.

Elle le lâcha enfin et dit d'une voix haletante :

-Il faut te récompenser ! Alors que veux-tu ? Un nouveau chaudron ? Celui de Bill se fait vieux… Ou un nouveau rat ? Je me souviens que tu aimais bien Croûtard.

A l'entente du nom de l'ex-rat qui était en réalité Peter Pettigrow, le traitre ayant vendu les Potter, Sirius grogna menaçant avant de glapir : Harry venant de lui écraser la queue. Le chien lui jeta un regard larmoyant, rempli de reproche.

En attendant les yeux de Ron s'étaient remplis d'espoir, il ouvrit la bouche semblant hésiter :

-Je… pensais à un balai… Pas un cher ! S'empressa d'ajouter le roux en voyant les traits de sa mère s'affaisser, juste un nouveau !

Mme Weasley hésitât, puis sourit.

-Bien sur… Bon je ferais mieux de me dépêcher si je dois acheter un balai. A toute à l'heure… Mon petit Ron préfet ! Et n'oublier pas de faire vos bagages… Préfet… Si j'aurais crus cela un jour !

Elle embrassa de nouveau son fils et sortit de la salle.

-_Yeurk ! _S'écria soudains Marcel, _pourquoi les humains mange-t-il le visage des autres lorsqu'ils sont heureux ! Regarde rouquin, tu es tout baveux !_

Lavi éclatât de rire en entendant cela, suivi très vite par Fred et George.

-Ouais Ronnie… Dit Fred entre deux éclats de rire, fait attention… Elle t'a marqué… Pour te manger ce soir !

_-Sérieux ? OMG ! Les humains sont encore plus dangereux que je pensais ! Vite il faut que je prévienne le Q.G des licornes !_

Sans attendre de réponse, Marcel se précipitât vers le deuxième étage, défonçant la porte au passage. (_Buuuuuuck ! Enfuyons nous ensemble ! Les humains se mangent entre eux ! Bientôt ça sera notre tour ! Buck : .Gay ! Toi me ficher la paix.)._

Les trois rouquin se roulaient au sol, pleurant de rire, Ron était rouge de colère et de honte. Allen soupira alors que dans un grand fracas Link se jetait au sol dans une tentative de récupérer son stylo préférer que Tim venait de voler. Les rouquins redoublèrent de rire, cette fois-ci rejoins par Tewaku qui semblait trouvé drôle de voir son frère adoptif (Link) se rouler sur le sol un air désespérer sur le visage. Le blandinet se transforma en renard et se percha sur l'épaule de Kanda qui regardait la scène d'un air impassible son sourcil gauche tiquant, Sirius se mis à aboyer encourageant Link.

-Mon dieu… Dit Hermione en regardant Ron commencer à se battre avec ses frères, depuis que vous êtes arrivé l'ordre du Phénix est devenu le « désordre » du phénix.

-C'est bien trouver, Hermione… Commença Harry en évitant Timcampy qui lui passa à coté bientôt suivi de Link.

-_Mais ton humour est à revoir, _renchérit Allen.

…

Ce chapitre est terriblement court… Je m'en excuse, j'ai le bac et pas tellement le temps pour écrire, je suis donc au regret de vous dire qu'il n'y aura pas de chapitre jeudi prochain. Mais en dédommagement, un plus long sortira jeudi d'après celui qui viendra…

Review ? Ca encourage à pondre de meilleur truc.

Ps : Vous voudriez un Marcel x Buck ? XD


	34. Chapter 34

Pffffffff, je suis navrée, je ne réponds pas à vos review… Mais je remercie les nouveaux lecteurs… P'tain… J'ai le cerveau en compote avec cette chaleur, je ne sais même pas ce que je raconte…

Chapitre 34

Le Poudlard Express était là, crachant des panaches de vapeur noire au-dessus de la foule des élèves et de leurs familles qui se pressaient dans l'attente du départ. Harry respira l'odeur familière du train et sentit on moral remonter… Il retournait véritablement à Poudlard…

A coté de lui se tenait comme d'habitudes ses deux fideles amis : Ron et Hermione. A l'opposer le groupe d'exorciste se démarquaient de la foule avec leurs uniformes de l'ordre et leurs armes, alors que Link criait allégrement sur Allen qui lui hurlait en retour qu'il ne surveillait pas tout ce que Tim mangeait (cette fois-ci il était question de magazine au contenu louche appartenant à Lavi) Sirius lui, était parvenu à venir sous sa forme de chien, et pour faire bonne mesure aboyait sur tout ce qui passait effrayant les passants.

-J'espère qu'ils vont arriver à temps, dit Mrs Weasley d'une voix anxieuse et en jetant un regard désapprobateur à Sirius.

Elle regarda derrière elle l'arcade de fer forgé qui marquait l'entrée de la secrète voie 9 3/4 au même moment ou Maugrey Fol-Œil en émergeait avec les bagages.

-Tout est ok, murmura-t-il à Mrs Weasley et Tonk, je ne pense pas qu'ont nous ait suivi.

A coté Harry remarqua Tewaku roulé des yeux : Elle n'avait jamais supporté la paranoïa de l'ex-auror. En attendant, Allen avait fini par ignorer Link et discutait avec Lavi et Kanda.

…

Allen était extenué, Neah avait chanté toute la nuit dans sa tête cette chanson agaçante, il ne savait même pas si c'était le fruit de son imagination ou s'il l'avait entendu quelque part… De plus la journée d'avant avait été fatiguant, le chemin de traverse était un endroit incroyable, des boutiques regorgeant d'objet plus farfelu les uns que les autres. Le blandinet avait même dû s'acheter une baguette, par bonheur il pouvait faire de la magie (Surement à cause de ton amitié avec la déesse Hecate* avait dit Road), la baguette en question était en bois de saule et un poil de Kitsune*, « étrange » avait murmuré Olivander le fabriquant de baguettes en lui là remettant.

Un coup de sifflet retentit, sortant le blandinet de ses pensés, les élèves encore sur le quai se hâtèrent de monté dans le train.

-Vite, vite, dit Mrs Weasley d'un air affolé en serrant les sorciers contre elle au hasard. –Ecrivez soyez sage… Si vous avez oubliez quelque chose ont vous l'enverra ! Allez, maintenant, montez… Vite !

Pendant un instant, le gros chien noir se dressa sur ses pattes arrières et posa celles de devant sur les épaules d'Harry, mais Mrs Weasley poussa le survivant vers le train en sifflant entre ses dents :

-Pour l'amour de dieu Sirius, conduit toi comme un vrai chien !

Ils se précipitèrent tous vers un wagon alors que la locomotive rouge du Poudlard Express s'ébranlait. Les sorciers faisait de grand signe de main, les silhouette de Mrs Weasley et Maugrey s'éloignait, mais un chien noir continuait à courir à hauteur des fenêtres aboyant comme un fou et provoquant le rire des parents restant sur le quai. Le train pris un virage et le chien disparut.

-Bon, firent Fred et George, nous ont va retrouver Lee… Tu viens Lavi ?

Le rouquin au cache-œil hocha joyeusement la tête avant de les suivre, non sans avoir au passage tiré les cheveux de Kanda.

-Espèce de… S'écria-il en sortant Mugen de son fourreau, pour être retenu par Link.

-Bon, déclara d'ailleurs celui-ci, je vais faire des rondes dans ce train comme demander sur les instructions de Dumbledore-san. Il jeta un regard lourd de sens à Allen :

-Pas de bêtise !

Puis il partit à la suite des jumeaux et Lavi.

Le train prenait de la vitesse et les maisons défilaient à l'extérieur dans une succession d'éclair. Ils restèrent débous dans le couloir, ballotés par les remoud du wagon.

-Et si ont trouvait un compartiment ? Demanda finalement Harry.

-Euh… Dit bêtement Ron soudain très intéressé par la contemplation des ongles de sa main gauche.

-He bien… Euh… répétât Hermione les joue rougit par l'embarra, ont est préfets donc…

Le survivant se rembrunit, Hermione et Ron ne serait pas avec lui pour le voyage… Bon, il y avait encore Allen, Tewaku, Kanda et Ginny donc ça pourrait allez.

-…Ce n'est pas comme ça nous plaisait aussi ! Disait Ron, comme pour se justifier.

Kanda et Tewaku jetaient des regards ennuyer, celle-ci caressait on arc, signe d'une grande impatience, voyant que ça allait dégénère le blandinet pris la situation en main :

\- Allons-y, dit-il en attrapant le bras d'Harry et le trainant à sa suite, même sans Marcel dans le coin la situation était toujours sur le point de dégénérer, pensa- t-il en soupirant.

_-Ouais, de plus je ne suis pas sûr qu'envoyer Marcel par portoloin dans Près-au-lard pour qu'il rejoigne la forêt interdite soie une bonne idée… _Murmura Road pour elle-même.

-_Ahahah ! Je suis sûr qu'il va braquer la boutique de bonbon et piquer la drogue que les propriétaires planquaient sous le plancher, _ricana Neah.

_-Ne m'ajoute pas ça à ma liste d'inquiétude, _gémit mentalement le maudit_, attend quoi ! Quelle drogue ?_

_-A ça ? J'ai vu à travers tes yeux, du coin de l'œil les propriétaires planquer un sac d'herbe étrange sous le plancher en douce._

_-Tuer-moi…_

Alors qu'ils avançaient péniblement, jetant des regard à travers les vitres des compartiment (Etait-ce un _Diable de Tasmanie _qu'il venait de voir ?!) Ils remarquèrent les regards que les gens leurs jetaient, surtout à Harry.

-Pourquoi ces guignols nous regardent comme ça ? Gronda Kanda.

\- Aucune idée, répondit le blandinet en haussant des épaules.

Ce comportement fut observer dans les cinq wagons qu'ils traversèrent, jusqu'à que Kanda et Tewaku en aient marre et mettent leurs armes bien en vue, tactique qui marcha car maintenant les sorciers avait trop peur de croisé leurs regards.

Au dernier wagon et le plus vide, ils rencontrèrent Neville Londubat un camarade de classe d'Harry à Griffondor. Son visage rond luisait de sueur sous l'effort qu'il devait déployer pour trainer sa valise et tenir dans son autre main, Trevor, son crapaud qui se débâtait.

Lorsqu'il remarqua enfin la présence du petit groupe il sursauta et poussa un petit couinement semblable à celui d'une souris, le pauvre venait d'être effrayé par la vue de deux des trois exorcistes tenant leurs armes de façon menaçante et avec un regard de Serial Killer.

Pour le rassurer Allen tenta un sourire, sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace qu'à autre chose de son avis.

_-Wow, ont dirait que tu vas tuer quelqu'un ! _

_-Neah, ta gueule tu m'aide pas là !_

_-Lol._

_-Pitié non… Pas besoin d'un nouveau Marcel !_

-Bonjour Harry, bonjour Ginny et… Vous tous… Dit-il sa frayeur passé et sûr que les deux exorcistes d'humeur exécrable n'allait pas se jeter sur lui pour le découper en mor…

_-…ceau, pour ensuite les achever en lui plantant un crayon à papier dans le cou, le décapiter jeter son corps aux lions, mettre sa tête dans un micro-onde pour ensuite la diluer dans du coca-cola (light ou zéro, les deux marche), et offrir cet élixir divin à Luberrier pour qu'il devienne immortel ! Puis offrir le corps de Luberrier à notre dieu tout puissant : LUCIFER ! _

_-NEAH !_

_-Rooooh, si ont peut plus rigoler… _

Se massant les tempes, Allen se dit qu'il en avait marre de devoir supporter cet idiot, il aurait dû laisser Bast le tuer quand il en avait l'occasion. Il reporta son attention sur Neville qui les informait qu'il n'y avait plus de place dans les compartiments.

-Qu'est-ce que tu raconte, répliqua Ginny en ouvrant un des compartiments, regarde ici il n'y à que Luna…

Elle s'arrêta net, dans le compartiment se trouvait une jeune fille aux cheveux incroyablement long et blond, sur sa tête trônait une étrange paire de lunette. Allen remarqua même qu'elle tenait son journal à l'envers. Or ce n'était pas la vue de la jeune fille qui avait coupé le souffle de la rousse mais la deuxième personne qui se trouvait dans le compartiment, une autre personne blonde les cheveux tiré en une queue de cheveux basse, et avec des yeux gris fatigué.

-Drago ! S'exclama Allen avec joie.

Drago cligna des yeux surpris, avant qu'un sourire authentique n'éclaire ses trais.

-Allen, Harry !

Le bruit d'un corps qui s'effondre se fit entendre derrière eux, ils se retournèrent pour apercevoir Neville évanouis au sol, son crapaud sautant joyeusement vers la sortie du wagon. Tewaku le rattrapa avant qu'il puisse se cacher sous un siège, réprimant une grimace de dégout elle le colla dans les mains de Kanda qui lui-même le tendis à Ginny qui le pris machinalement les yeux fixer sur le jeune Malefoy.

-Hey, Drago ! Le salua Harry en s'asseyant à ses cotés, tu as reçus ma dernière lettre ?

Les exorcistes lui emboitèrent le pas s'asseyant dans le compartiment, à l'aide d'un sortilège de lévitation Neville fut soulevé et installer contre une des fenêtres.

-Quelle lettre ? Demanda Allen en faisant référence à ce qu'Harry venait de dire, et toi Drago que t'es t'il arriver ? Fini ta coiffure au gel ?

-Et tu ne devrais pas être avec tes potes serpents hypocrites ? Renchérie Tewaku, (Puis elle désigna la fille blonde du compartiment) et elle c'est qui ?

Devant autant de question le Serpentard ne savait pas quoi dire, par contre la fille blonde leva la tête de son journal, souriant d'une façon pour pourrait caractériser de rêveuse.

-Moins de nargole volent au-dessus de Drago Malefoy, son esprit est en paix. Toi par contre (elle regarda Allen) il y en a partout.

Un silence s'installa dans le compartiment, ne semblant nullement gêner la jeune fille qui se remit à lire son journal en fredonnant, à coté d'eux Ginny semblait retenait de rire.

-C'est Luna Lovergood, Luna est en même année que moi mais à Serdaigle, dit-t-elle entre deux pouffement, Luna je te présente Harry, Tewaku, Allen, Drago, Neville et Kanda.

Elle les désigna à tour de rôle, mais le regard de Luna restait fixer sur Allen le mettant mal-à-l'aise.

-_On dirait presque qu'elle sait qu'ont est là, _frissonna Road.

_-Oui, tiens ? Neah ne fait pas de remarque ?_

_-Je l'ai assommé il me gonflait._

Après quelque seconde, elle reporta son regard sur son journal, _Le Chicaneur_, remarqua le blandinet, et repris sa lecture.

-Bon, fit Harry pour détendre l'atmosphère alors qu'à coté de lui Neville commençait à se réveiller, si tu nous disais ce qu'ils veulent savoir ?

Drago hocha la tête avant de prendre la parole :

-Pour mes « potes serpents hypocrites » je leurs ai jeter un sortilège de confusion, ils croiront donc que j'était avec eux, tu sais, ce ne sont même pas mes amis mais plutôt des sbires charger de faire un rapport à leur parents qui en feront un à mon père si mon comportement n'est pas approprier… Pour la coiffure… Vous croyez réellement que j'allais garder ce truc à vie ?

Drago roula des yeux comme si ce qu'ils demandaient était stupide, Neville qui venait de se réveiller le regardait la bouche grande ouverte :

-Ca veut dire que tu es un « gentil » ? Demanda-t-il.

-Va te faire foutre Londubat, siffla le serpentard en guise de réponse.

A coté d'Allen, Kanda ricanna. Neville quant-à lui se recroquevilla intimidé.

…..

-Qu'est ce que « ça » fiche là ?

Ron regardait Malefoy avec un regard de pure désapprobation, il venait de finir sa tourner de préfet avec Hermione et avait décidé de prendre une pose dans le wagon d'Harry. Plusieurs heures c'étaient écouler depuis le dépars de la gare, et déjà plusieurs choses c'étaient produite, comme par exemple une explosion de pus vert venant d'une plante que Neville avait voulu leurs montrer, un « _Mimbulus Mimbletonia_ » autan dire que la plante ainsi que Neville avait manqué d'être tuer par un kendoka plus que furieux et par une menace de sortilège de mort par Drago, de plus Tewaku avait voulu l'étrangler. Si Luna n'était pas intervenue disant une de ses phrase étrange Neville serait probablement mort.

-« ça » Dit Harry d'un ton acide surprenant le rouquin n'attendant pas que sont ami défende son ex-rivale, c'est la personne qui m'a envoyer des lettres à votre place, bien qu'il n'avait pas grand-chose à dire…

-Oh, Harry… bégaya Hermione gêné en prenant place dans le compartiment, tu ne vas pas ressasser ça ?

-Taisez-vous ! Grogna Tewaku, pas besoins de vous rebattre pour des choses aussi futiles.

Tous dans le compartiment se turent, le reste du voyage se passa calmement, ponctuer par quelque discussion sans intérêt ou ils se racontèrent leurs vacances et apprirent pour les autres préfets des maisons, Drago Malefoy en était un.

Au bous d'une heure le train émis un sifflement avant de commencer à ralentir. Récupérant leurs affaires les exorcistes suivirent les foules d'élèves pour sortir du train, Allen crus même apercevoir Lavi… Le rouquin suivrait probablement les Weasley donc pas d'inquiétude à se faire, c'était pour Link que le blandinet se faisait du souci, or il ne tarda pas à l'apercevoir devant les diligences tournant autours d'un des plus étranges chevaux qu'il ait jamais vu. Il était squelettique, avec des yeux rougeoyant et des ailes de chauve-souris aussi noire que leurs pelages/écailles ? Il se le demandait.

-Ou est Hagrid ? Marmonna Ron à l'adresse d'Harry sans sembler remarquer que sont ami avait les yeux fixer sur les étrange créatures.

-Qu'est-ce que sont ces trucs ? S'enquit le survivant le doigt tendu vers les chevaux ou quelque soit leurs nom.

Les seul à pouvoirs les voir était les exorcistes et Harry semblait-il, enfin Luna leur affirma aussi pouvoir les voir, ce qui les inquiétât au vue de l'étrangeté de la jeune fille.

Ils montèrent dans la première carriole qu'ils virent s'installant pour aller à Poudlard.

….

Fin… de merde… Je vous l'accorde… La chaleur me draine toute mon énergie -_- De plus ma sœur squatte 24/24 l'ordi, je ne peux donc pas écrire… Cette semaine je serais seule ! Donc je pourrais écrire ! C'est pour cela que je t'enterais de faire le meilleur entré possible pour Ombrage ! Et en espérant qu'elle s'en prenne plein la gueule je vous dis au-revoir ! A Jeudi pour un chapitre bien meilleur !

Mettez des review ça me pousse à écrire…


	35. Chapter 35

Arya39 : Voilà donc l'entré en scène de notre crapaud détesté XD C'est marrant je n'ai pas eut de review à part toi ^^ Juste des follower et Favory, mais trève de bavardage : Je te laisse lire ce chapitre.

…

Chapitre 35

-Allen, je suis si heureuse de te revoir !

Mc Gonagall le serait dans ses bras à l'étouffer, devant le regard de plusieurs élèves à l'air consterner, leurs sous-directrice n'avait pas pour habitude d'exprimer de l'affection.

-Vous étouffer Moyashi, déclara nonchalamment Kanda en regardant le plafond du hall d'entrer de la grande salle ou tous les élèves se regroupaient pour assister au repas de bienvenue.

La sorcière lâcha précipitamment Allen voyant que le visage de celui-ci prenait effectivement une teinte violette.

-Oh, excuse-moi, dit-elle en ignorant les ricanements de Tewaku.

-Ce n'est rien, répondit Allen en souriant.

La vielle femme éprouvait une affection sans borne pour le blandinet et, ne se gênait pas pour le montrer, cela ne dérangeait pas Allen qui n'avait pas vraiment eut d'affection dans sa vie. Soudains la directrice de Griffondore sembla se rappeler de quelque chose et mis sa mains droite dans une des poches amples et quasiment invisible de sa robe verte, elle en sortie une enveloppe bleue qu'elle tendit à l'exorciste :

-C'est une lettre de Fleur.

Clignant des yeux Allen la pris avant de la mettre dans sa poche se promettant de la lire le soir même. Du coin de l'œil il aperçu alors que Lavi se dirigeait vers eux délaissant les jumeaux.

-Alors, dit-il lorsqu'il fut parvenu à leurs hauteur se grattant la nuque, on fait quoi nous ?

-Vous êtes Lavi, le nouveau bibliothécaire ? Demanda Mc Gonagall.

-C'est ça.

-Très bien, vous attendrez ici avec Mr Link, c'est cela ? (Link hocha la tête) et Mr Kanda qui lui entrera avec les première années pour se faire repartir dans une des maisons, vous, vous attendrez que Dumbledore vous appelle pour rentrer et vous présenter aux élèves, et ensuite vous pourrez vous assoir à la table des professeurs. C'est compris ?

Ils hochèrent la tête en même temps, tendis que la sorciere faisait volte face, probablement pour aller chercher les première années, mais au dernier moment elle se retourna :

-Ah ! Avant que j'oublie, tous sauf Allen doivent rejoindre le bureau de Dumbledore pour qu'il vous donne vos fausses baguettes, un élèves vous y emmènera. Allen tu pourras toujours allez vérifier si… (Elle fronça le nez) Marcel… Est arrivé.

Ils la regardèrent s'éloigner sa longue robe flottant derrière elle, avant qu'Harry prenne la parole :

-Bon… On pourrait y allez ?

Le survivant avait raison, il n'y avait déjà quasiment plus d'élèves entrant dans la grande salle, c'est donc d'un pas précipiter que Drago les doubla pour se dépêcher de rejoindre la table des Serpentard sans éveiller de soupçon, or Allen remarqua que Rogue suivait des yeux son filleul.

-Les nargoles m'appelle vers ma patrie, déclara quelque seconde après Luna ignorant comme d'habitude les regards incrédule qu'elle attirait. Elle agita mollement la main surement dans un bref signe pour leur dire au-revoir, puis se dirigea vers sa table au milieu de la grande salle. Ginny suivie son exemple mais vers la table des Griffondor ou elle s'assit à coté des jumeaux et Lee qui entreprirent de lui raconter leurs farces avec Lavi. (Maintenant Allen savait d'où venait ce _Diable de Tasmanie*_).

Quand à Hermione, Ron, Harry, Neville et le deux exorcistes restant, ils s'assirent aussi à la table des rouge et or, Ron jetait des coups d'œil à la table des professeurs :

-Hagrid n'est toujours pas là…

-Il est peut-être toujours en mission… Murmura pour elle-même Hermione en regardant la remplaçante du géant, le professeur Gobe-Planche.

-Probablement, répondit Tewaku en suivant du doigt les tracer imperfection de la table de bois.

-C'est qui ça ? demanda soudains Neville les yeux braqués à gauche de la table des professeurs, Allen suivi son regard en manquant de s'étouffer.

-_Waouh ! Les sorciers ont embauchés un extraterrestre qui ne descend pas du singe mais de la grenouille rose ! _

Grenouille extraterrestre rose… Neah venait de parfaitement décrire la petite femme assise à la table des professeurs, au vu des visages des élèves ils pensaient la même chose, ou approximativement.

Là, à coté de Dumbledore qui était vêtu d'une robe pourpre parsemer d'étoile argenté et coiffé d'un chapeau assorti. Il était assis au centre de la table sur un fauteuil dorée au dossier haut, la tête penché à gauche, vers sa voisine : Une bonne femme à l'allure de crapaud, vêtue de la tête au pied de rose, les cheveux châtain claire retenu par un bandeau tout aussi rose que son cardigan pelucheux, dépassant de sous la table on pouvait voir qu'elle portait de petite ballerine rose avec des sorte de boules pelucheuse, elle aussi rose, sur le dessus.

_-Je crois que je vais vomir des arc-en-ciel, _gémit Road, _et le pire c'est que c'est possible vue que je suis dans ta tête…_

_-ROAD NON !_

-Mais c'est cette bonne femme, Dolores Ombrage ! S'écria Harry en le sortant de ses pensés, elle était au tribunal, elle travaille avec Fudge.

-Joli cardigan remarqua Ron avec un sourire narquois.

-Elle travaille avec Fudge ? Répétât Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici alors ?

-Sais pas…

Hermione, les yeux plissés, scruta la table des professeurs.

-Non, marmonna-t-elle, non, sûrement pas…

Si Harry et Ron ne semblèrent pas comprendre, il en était tout autre pour Allen et Tewaku qui se jetèrent un regard compréhensif.

-Tu penses qu'elle va nous poser problème ? Chuchota la nouvelle exorciste à l'oreille du blandinet.

-J'espères que non… Mais j'ai l'impression que le ministère à décider de s'impliquer dans les affaires de Poudlard…

-Normal vu ce qui s'est passé l'année d'avant…

Elle s'interrompit, les portes de la grande salle venaient de s'ouvrir laissant passer un flux de jeunes enfants : les premières années. Kanda les suivait, fermant la marche. Autours de lui tous murmurait, ils l'avaient reconnu et s'extasiait sur son apparence, c'était normal : Il avait fier allure avec son manteau d'exorciste et Mugen attacher à sa taille.

A la table des professeur Ombrage plissa les yeux à sa vue et ses yeux vert vaseux et globuleux se posèrent sur l'épée. Elle désapprouvait, et cela ce voyait. De plus que le blandinet avait déjà remarqué qu'elle avait observé l'arc de Tewaku qui était dans son dos.

Les première années s'alignèrent devant la table des professeurs, Mc Gonagall portait entre ses mains un bous de tissus rapiécer : Le choixpeau, il permettrait aux nouveaux de pouvoir être classé dans une maison.

L'école entière attendit, retenant son souffle, puis la déchirure qui servait de bouche au chapeau s'ouvrit, et il chanta : Mais la chanson était différente de toute les autres années, c'était une mise en garde, une mise en garde contre la discorde et le chaos que pouvait engendrer les désaccord entre les maisons, si quelque Griffondore semblait avoir compris l'avertissement, ils ne semblait pas près à s'allier au Serpentard, Harry jetât un coup d'œil à Malefoy qui le lui rendit l'air entendu. Il semblait près à être allié et plus encore.

_-Mais que diable leur est-il arriver pour qu'il devienne d'aussi bon ami ? _Se demanda Allen.

_-C'est l'amouuuuuuuuur ! _Caqueta Raod.

Ignorant la petite Noah, le blandinet se re-concentra sur les élèves de première années se faisant classer, le professeur Mc Gonagall lisait la liste appelant un part un les élèves, à chaque fois qu'un de ces enfants était répartis à Griffondor la table éclatait en applaudissement, les frère Weasley faisait même voler l'argenterie en cercle poser sur la table pour manifester leurs propre allégresse.

Peu à peu la longue file des premières années diminua. Dans les moments de silence du choixpeau on pouvait entendre le ventre de Ron gargouiller.

Enfin, Zeller Anne, fut envoyée à Poufesouffle et Kanda fut appeler, mais avant même qu'il puisse s'approcher du chapeau (qu'il regardait avec dégout) Dumbledore se leva de son siège en ouvrant grand les bras :

-Comme vous avez pus le voir, commença-t-il, nos étudiants de transfert vont venir apprendre notre magie ici ! Mr Walker et Mlle Link (Tewaku n'ayant pas de nom de famille, celui de Link serait aussi le siens) sont de retour, et dans quelques minutes Mr Kanda sera répartis ! De plus ce ne seront pas les seuls à venir, un nouveau concierge et bibliothécaire que je présenterais après cela nous rejoindront aussi !

La salle éclatât en bavardage excité, un nouveau bibliothécaire et concierge ? Ils seraient donc avec Mme Pince et Rusard, certains semblait penser que l'arriver de ces nouvelle personne calmerait les adultes les plus « stricte », pour ne pas dire autre chose, du château.

Kanda s'avança finalement et se coiffa du choixpeau, le silence s'installa, ponctuer par les gloussements des jumeaux Weasley qui trouvait le kendoka ridicule ainsi.

Des secondes passèrent, des minutes sans même que personne ne face un bruit. Ca s'éternisait, or au moment ou Allen se disait qu'il allait mourir de faim le vieux bous de tissus ouvrit la bouche :

-SERPENTARD !

Silence de nouveau, Hermione soupira alors que Ron s'étouffait avec sa propre salive, le blandinet lui s'en doutait c'était normal, bien qu'il pensait que ce serait l'inverse : Lui à Serpentard et Kanda à Griffondor.

Kanda pris le choixpeau de sa tête et le reposa sur le tabouret que Mc Gonagall repris, puis d'un pas décider se dirigea vers la table des vert et argents, prenant une place près de Drago qui ne semblait nullement effrayer contrairement à ses camarades qui s'éloignèrent le plus possible. L'année précédente sans Johnny, Kanda aurait tué beaucoup de monde, or Johnny n'était plus là.

-He bien voila ! Déclara le directeur de Poudlard en ramenant les regards sur lui, maintenant je vais pouvoir vous présenter nos deux nouveaux membre du personnel, veillez accueillir comme il se doit Lavi Bookman et Howard Link !

Les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrir de nouveau et entre la grande allé que formait les table deux personne s'avancèrent jusqu'à la table des professeurs, Lavi se démarquait particulièrement avec sa chevelure enflammer digne d'un Weasley.

-Salut tout le monde ! S'écria-t-il alors que certaines filles gloussaient, en particulier à toi Yu-chan !

Le dit Yu-chan ne parut pas vraiment enchanté, mais comme personne ne semblait voir qu'ont parlait de lui il se calma pour ne pas attirer de soupçon.

-Je suis Lavi Bokman, poursuit-il, et j'espère que tout ce passera bien lors de cette année !

Des cris enthousiastes s'élevèrent de la masse d'élèves, ils aimaient déjà Lavi. D'ailleurs celui-ci s'inclinait de façon exagérer devant eux, et derrière lui à peine visible Ombrage grimaçait pas le moins conquise par les paroles de Lavi. Lorsque les hurlements de joie ce fut à Link de se présenter, il s'avança de quelque pas :

-Je suis Howard Link et ne tolérerait aucun écart de conduite, est-ce clair ?

Seul le silence lui répondit, ça n'allait pas rigoler avec lui se dirent les élèves alors que derrière à la table de professeur Ombrage le fixait avec un regard proche de l'adoration.

_-Regarde, regarde ! _S'écria Neah à la manière d'un petit enfant_, on dirait un crapaud qui viens de trouver une mouche particulièrement juteuse !_

_-_A ceux qui sont ici pour la première fois, déclara Dumbledore d'une voix claironnante, le visage rayonnant je souhaite la bienvenue ! Et à nos anciens, je dis : Bon retour parmi nous ! Il y a un temps pour les discours et justement, ce temps n'est pas encore venu, alors bon appétits !

Un éclat de rire appréciateur et une salve d'applaudissement saluerent ses paroles. Dumbledore se rassis et d'innombrable plats apparurent, et immédiatement les élèves se jetèrent dessus affamés.

-Merveilleux ! S'exclama d'ailleurs Ron en s'emparant d'un steak.

-Euh… Allen, dit alors Hermione en regardant à la gauche de l'exorciste.

Le blandinet posa l'énorme morceau de viande qu'il allait avaler et jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione, elle paraissait soudainement timide et il remarqua qu'Harry aussi regardait quelque chose les yeux grand ouvert.

Or la brune n'eut pas le temps de parler un cri paniqué retentis faisant retourner Allen, et quel ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Neville tenant Tim dans ses mains qui lui-même avait une patte de crapaud dépassant de sa bouche.

-Walker ! Hurla Link de la table des professeurs complètement hystérique, la salle rit en voyant sa réaction.

Soupirant le blandinet se porta à la rescousse du pauvre Trevor qu'il rendit à un Neville plus que soulager de récupérer sa bestiole, à coté Tewaku ricanait sans faire le moindre geste pour l'aider.

-L'année commence bien, commentât Harry ironiquement.

Mais heureusement le reste du banquet se passa sans autres problème, et après que les derniers plats eurent disparu, Dumbledore se leva pour la derniere fois de la soirée :

-Nous avons donc quatre nouveaux membres professoraux dans notre école : Lavi et Mr Link de Rosa Crux…

Des applaudissements furent entendus ainsi que de nouveau cris de joie.

-… Et Le professeur Gobe-Planche remplaçant Hagrid, poursuivi le directeur amuser, ainsi que le professeur Ombrage.

Cette fois il eut des applaudissements, mais polis, pendant lequel les sorciers et exorcistes se jetèrent des regards alarmé. Le directeur repris la parole :

-Les essais pour les équipes de Quiddich auront lieu le…

-Merci directeur pour ces très aimable parole, coupa soudains une voix fluette.

Un grand silence s'installa dans la salle alors que Dumbledore semblait être pris au dépourvus, personne n'avait jamais interrompus le directeur. Jamais.

Ombrage se leva, bien qu'elle fut tellement petite que cela ne semblait pas changer grand-chose de derrière la table, elle se racla la gorge (_Hum, hum_) et reprit :

-Je dois dire que c'est un plaisir de revenir à Poudlard (Elle sourit) et de voir tout ces joyeux petit visages levés vers moi !

Allen regarda autours de lui, mais ce qu'il vit le plus était le visage d'Harry levé vers la bonne et abordant une expression comme s'il se demandait si cette bonne femme ne se moquait pas d'eux, le blandinet croisa même le regard de Kanda qui lui envoya un message qu'il traduit mentalement par : _ A l'aide ! _

Ombrage se racla de nouveau la gorge (_Hum, hum_) et continua son discourt, mais cette fois-ci sa voix avait quelque chose de beaucoup moins enfantin : Elle parlait comme une femme d'affaire. Dès les premiers mots c'est-à dire « Le ministère de la magie » Allen décrocha, il avait compris : Poudlard aurait des ennuis à cause d'un vieux crapaud que le ministère aurait envoyé pour empêcher Harry et Dumbledore de leurs faire comprendre que Voldemort était revenu.

A la fin elle se rassit un air satisfait sur le visage, bien qu'Allen semblait juger que personne ne l'avait écouté (Luna avait même ressorti son exemplaire du Chicaneur) et Dumbledore commença à applaudir, action qu'imitât la salle mais d'une façon désintéresser.

-Quel ennuis, dit Tewaku en s'écroulant sur la table.

-Mais très éclairant, lui dit Hermione.

-Quoi ? S'écria alors Ron en rejoignant la discussion, c'était à mourir d'ennuis ! Pas éclairant !

Harry semblait de son avis, mais quelque chose dans ses yeux ou son froncement de sourcil disait à Allen qu'il trouvait certaine phrase louche.

Des bruits divers retentirent soudains autours d'eux. De toute évidence Dumbledore avait annoncé la fin de la soirée car tous s'était levé et commençaient à quitter la grande salle. Hermione se leva d'un bond :

-Ron, nous devons montrer le chemin aux premières années !

-Ah oui, répondit Ron, hey les demi-portions ! Par ici !

Le blandinet les ignora et fit signe à Tewaku d'approcher, celle-ci obéis le rejoignant.

-Je vais voir si Marcel est bien arriver, vous allez voir Dumbledore pour récupérer vos baguettes.

Elle hocha la tête et le quitta rejoignant Kanda qui s'était fait aborder par Collin Crivey, ce devait lui qui les accompagnerait au bureau du directeur.

Quand au Blandinet, il se fraya un chemin entre la foule d'élèves vers l'entrer du château, d'où il se dirigea vers la cabane d'Hagrid, il était sûr que Marcel y serait.

-Marcel ! Cria-t-il lorsqu'il fut arrivé, mais aucun signe de la licorne, rien que le noir autour de lui, la cabane d'Hagrid semblait inhabité depuis déjà quelque temps remarqua Allen, au même moment ou un hennissement retentissait et il se faisait renverser.

Il s'étala de tout son long au sol.

-Marcel, grogna-t-il en se relevant, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

_-Mec j'ai un problème ! J'vois quasiment plus rien !_

-Hein ?

Allen se releva avant de lever la tête vers la licorne et de se figer, la créature portait une paire de lunette de soleil.

-Mais tu as eu ça ?

_-Jl'ai ai piqué à un gamin de huit ans à Près-au-Lard âpres lui avoir cassé la figure._

-Bon dieu, grommela-t-il en retirant la paire de lunette de la licorne qui s'extasia immédiatement de pouvoir de nouveau voir. –Sinon tu surveil…

Il s'interrompit : Marcel venait se s'envoler sans lui laisser le temps de finir sa phrase.

_-Hey la chauve-souris ! Je parie que je vole mieux que toi !_

Il manqua alors de se prendre un arbre et rétabli in-extremis, pestant contre les licornes Allen fit demi-tour et regagna son dortoir en lisant en même temps la lettre de Fleur : Elle avait été inquiète de le voir partir ainsi mais contente qu'il lui face passer des nouvelles et lui demandait de lui écrire des lettres dés qu'il serait à Poudlard.

-Mot de passe, demanda soudains la voix de la grosse dame en lui faisant réaliser qu'il se trouvait devant le portrait de la salle commune.

-Euh…

Et merde.

….

*Créature ressemblant à une sorte de rongeur comme un opossum (je ne vois pas d'autre comparaison désolé), se trouvant sur une île au large de l'Australie, ils possèdent (malgré leurs petite taille) les mâchoires les plus puissantes du règnes animal, ils doivent leurs nom aux Anglais qui lorsqu'ils débarquèrent en entendant leurs cris, cru que c'était le diable lui-même. (J'avais oublié de mettre les notes dans le chapitre précédent), donc en gros ce que Fred, George et Lavi avaient là, était une créature très dangereuse.

Aussi : Pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine, je suis en Italie, pendant ces vacance ne vous étonner pas s'il n'y a pas vraiment de chapitre, je pars un peu partout et en plus un membre de ma famille à trouver le moyen de se chopper une pneumonie par ce temps (Faut être fort…) et est à l'étranger donc peut-être j'irais la rejoindre d'autre semaine… Bye !

Sinon pour les ** du précédent chapitre : Kitsune : Renard magique japonais gagnant une queue supplémentaire tout les cents ans jusqu'à en avoir 9.

Hécate : Déesse de la magie Grecque.

Ah ! Oui ! A ne pas oublier : YEAAAAAAAAAH -Man reprendra le 17 juillet avec le scan 219 ! (Pour ceux qui ne le savait pas, voila, c'est dit ^^)

Ps : Review ?


	36. Chapter 36

Ennael : Pour Kanda je comprends ton avis… Mais le choixpeau prend en compte les préférences de la personne, n'oublis pas qu'Harry à terminer à Griffondor bien qu'il devait être envoyé à Serpentard, de plus notre Kendoka souhaite une maison calme qui ne l'embêterait pas… Enfin, c'est mon avis… Et ici il n'y à pas vraiment de confrontation d'Allen Vs Crapaud, plutôt une déclaration de guerre… Enfin je te laisse, bon chapitre ^^

Arya39 : Tu as parfaitement raison ! Vaut mieux un bon chapitre en retard que des chapitres rapides bâclés ! Sinon ravie de savoir que je remonte le moral à quelqu'un.

MiaKoTo : Merci ! Mille fois merci pour la review et les favory et tout !

Enelica : Guimauve ? C'est pas mal ça ! XD J'y avais pas pensé, sinon merci ^^ Ma petite sœur est totalement remise et me soule toujours autant ^^

Chapitre 36

Allen s'affala sur la table de la grande salle sans même toucher à la nourriture.

-Je suis crevé, gémit-il lamentablement.

-Tu n'avais qu'à savoir le mot de passe, le railla Tewaku en se servant une portion de tarte à la framboise.

Le soir même le blandinet n'avais pas pus accéder au dortoir, de plus les sorciers dormaient déjà, et si Tewaku était réveiller elle ne serait jamais venue l'aider. Par conséquent, il avait passé la nuit dehors, à écouter la grosse dame lui raconter sa vie, ou son semblant de vie… Après tout ce n'était qu'un tableau.

-Allen ? Tu étais ou hier ? Demanda Hermione en s'affalant à ses cotés.

-Il ne savait pas le mot de passe et est resté dehors toute la nuit, répondit Harry un sourire moqueur à peine dissimulé sur ses lèvres.

Allen grogna frappant de nouveaux sa tête contre la table, ils se foutaient totalement de sa gueule.

-_Tu peux le dire ! _Caqueta Road, le rire de Neah résonnant en arrière plan.

L'exorciste les ignora et porta son attention sur le professeur Mc Gonagall qui distribuait les emplois du temps. Elle arriva à leurs hauteurs les leur remettant, un sourire aux lèvres à l'adresse d'Allen.

Ils commençaient par potion avec les Serpentard remarqua Allen, puis ils auraient un cours avec le nouvel enseignant, Dolores Ombrage, ou la grenouille extraterrestre rose comme Neah l'avait surnommé.

-On commence par potion… Déclara Ron avec désespoir, Rogue va nous faire notre fête.

-Pour changer, répondit Harry en se levant.

…..

-Taisez-vous, dit Rogue d'une voix glacée en refermant la porte derrière lui.

L'ordre de se taire n'était pas vraiment indispensable. Dès que les élèves avaient t entendus la porte se fermée, le clame s'était installé et tout signe d'agitation avaient disparus. La simple présence de Rogue suffisait habituellement à assurer le silence de toute la salle.

Ce jour là, Allen s'était installer aux coté de Kanda qui étrangement n'avait rien dit. Et au vue de la réputation qu'il s'était fait cette nuit dans les dortoirs (Drago lui avait avoué qu'il avait dû l'empêcher de tuer Pansy Parkinson qui l'avait dragué sans aucune gêne) personne ne dirait rien à qu'un Griffondor s'assoie à la même table.

-Avant de commencer le cours, dit Rogue depuis son bureau et en les dévisageant d'un regard circulaire, je voudrais vous parlez des B.U.S.E l'examen que vous passerez en fin d'année. Malgré le crétinisme congénital qui semble caractériser cette classe, il serait préférable pour vous que vous décrochiez la mention « acceptable » pour ne pas subir… Mon mécontentement…

Son regard froid s'attarda sur Neville qui déglutit.

_-Ce professeur met drôlement ses élèves en confiance…_

_-Je suis sûr que s'est dû à une frustration sexuelle réprimé car vu sa gueule il n'a pas dû copu…_

_-NEAH !_

_-ler depuis des siècles…_

Soupirant d'un air las, Allen reporta son attention sur le professeur, se demandant se qu'il avait fait à dieu pour mérité ça. Avant de se rappeler qu'il était lui-même un dieu et de se retenir d'éclater en sanglot hystérique. Kanda le regarda bizarrement.

-…Aujourd'hui nous allons préparer une potion souvent demandée au brevet universel de sorcellerie élémentaire : Le philtre de paix. Il est destiné à calmer l'anxiété et à apaiser l'agitation. Mais je sois vous avertir : Vous ne devez pas avoir la main lourde dans le dosage des ingrédients sinon les effets de la potion pourraient être irréversibles.

A la gauche d'Harry, Hermione se redressa l'air extrêmement concentré.

-Les ingrédients et la méthode de préparation (Rogue agita sa baguette magique) sont au tableau. Les ingrédients sont dans l'armoire, vous avez environs une heure et demie.

Immédiatement les élèves se précipitèrent vers l'armoire, comme prévu Rogue n'aurait pas pus choisir une potion plus dure pour leurs premiers cours : Tewaku venait pour la troisième fois consécutive, avec Neville de manquer de faire éclater son chaudron. Allen et Kanda quant à eux se débrouillaient tant bien que mal : Tandis que le kendoka lisait les notes écrite au tableau Allen ajoutait les ingrédients qu'immédiatement Kanda mélangeait comme indiqué.

-Une légère vapeur argenté devrait maintenant s'élever de votre chaudron.

Le blandinet jeta un coup d'œil autours, Drago semblait avoir réussi leur potion, comme eux et Hermione. Harry quant à lui ne s'en était pas trop mal sortis : Une fumé grise s'élevais en voluture de sa potion, or si le résulta paressait convenable pour les élèves, pour Rogue il ne l'était pas : Celui-ci s'approcha un mauvais sourire aux lèvres.

-Il semblerait que vous ayez oublié un ingrédient, dit-il avec un sourire ravis, la pierre de lune, par conséquent cette préparation est inutile.

-Mais…

-Cette lamentable mixture ne sert à rien (Il pointa sa baguette sur la potion : ) _Evanesco._ (Puis à la classe) : Ceux qui ont réussi cette potion qu'ils la mettent dans un flacon et me l'apporte au bureau, pour votre prochain devoir rédiger moi un parchemin de trente centimètre sur les effets que peux avoir cette potion mal préparé.

Les sorciers apportèrent les flacons à Rogue en prenant bien soin de les étiqueter. Au son de cloche, Harry fut le premier à sortir de la classe, suivi par de près de Drago qui le suivait probablement.

-C'était vraiment injuste, lui dit-il à l'abri des regards lorsqu'ils furent tous sortis. –Ta potion était beaucoup moins raté que celle de l'autre abrutis de Goyle… Lorsqu'il la versé dans son flacon il a explosé.

-C'est gentil d'essayer de me consoler Drago, grommela Harry, mais il a toujours été comme ça avec moi.

-Depuis quant t'es aussi gentil avec Harry toi, demanda Ron suspicieux, pour être immédiatement ignoré.

Mais alors que les sorciers et exorcistes allaient continuer leurs conversations un bruit de cavalcade se fit entendre dans le couloir et quelle ne fut pas leurs surprise de voir Lavi débouler dans le couloir écartant sans distinction toute personne entravant sa progression.

-Alleeeeen ! Hurla-t-il furieux, sale petit moyashi ! Tu vas me le payer !

« Sale petit moyashi » ? Se répéta l'exorciste en clignant des yeux, c'était sensé être une insulte ? Il s'écarta promptement du chemin et fit un croche-pied à Lavi qui alla s'écraser sur Tewaku.

-Dégage sale pervers ! Cria-t-elle aussitôt sans prendre en compte que s'était à cause d'Allen que le rouquin était dans cet état, et lui flanquant un coup de poing qui le fit décoller sur plusieurs mètre, Kanda ricana un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

-Aie, aie ! Gémit le roux en se relevant, vous êtes si cruel !

-Que veux-tu ? Interrogea Kanda insensible à la douleur de son collègue exorciste, on n'a pas que ça à faire nous.

Soudains Lavi sembla se rappeler de pourquoi il était venu et repris d'un coup son expression colérique.

-Allen… Sale traitre ! Tu m'avais dit que la bibliothécaire était jolie ! J'y ai crus et là je me retrouve face à… à _ça _!

-Oh, c'est juste pour ça ?

-Comment ça « juste » ? T'es horrible ! Rien qu'un sale démon ! Je me vange…

Il fut couper par un kendoka en colère las d'entendre ses jérémiades, il lui colla un coup de pied dans les fesse qui l'envoya valser dans la porte ouverte des cachots : La salle de classe de Rogue.

-Bon, fit-il, blondie et moi avons cours d'histoire de la magie, on va y aller !

-Blondie ? Répéta Drago d'un air outré faisant pouffer Ron.

Mais Kanda ne lui répondit pas, il était déjà parti en direction des étages supérieure, Drago les regarda quelques secondes avant de lui emboiter le pas.

-On à quoi maintenant ? Demanda Harry lorsque les deux eurent tourné l'angle du couloir.

-Cours de défense-contre-les-forces-du-mal, déclara Hermione en regardant son emplois du temps à moitié sortis de son sac.

-Soit, alors allons voir le crapaud, dit Tewaku avec ironie les faisant rire.

….

Quant-ils entrèrent dans la classe de défense contre les forces du mal Ombrage était déjà assise à un siège derrière un bureau recouvert d'une sorte de nappe rose avec des motifs de chaton. Elle portait le même cardigan rose hiddeux que la dernière fois et un nœud en velours noire nouait ses cheveux.

-Bien le bonjour, dit-elle d'une voix enfantine lorsqu'ils furent assis.

Quelques élèves marmonnèrent un vague bonjour.

-Voyons, voyons, dit le professeur Ombrage d'un air désapprobateur, je voudrais qu'ont me dise un « Bonjour professeur Ombrage ». Recommençons depuis le début : Bonjour tout le monde.

-Bonjour professeur Ombrage, scanda la classe à contre cœur, Tewaku jeta un regard horrifier à Allen.

_-Bonjour professeur Ombrage !_

_-Salut vieille grenouille qui me donne envie de vomir._

_-Neah… Road… Pitié…_

-Bon, ranger vos plumes, dit Ombrage en sortant sa baguette, et ouvrez vos livres de _théorie des stratégies de défense magique_ par Wilbert Eskivdur à la page 5.

Les sorciers se jetèrent des regards désespérer : L'année promettait d'être ennuyeuse. Alors qu'ils commençaient à lire le livre le plus ennuyeux de toute leur existence, le blandinet remarqua quelque chose qui le sortis de sa torpeur, non pas Tewaku qui s'était endormie sur la première page en bavant dessus, mais Hermione qui n'avait même pas ouvert son livre et levait la main dans l'espoir d'être aperçus par OImbrage qui semblait l'ignorer volontairement. Or son manège attira l'attention de plusieurs autres élèves qui délaissèrent leurs livres pour fixer leurs regards sur quelque chose de beaucoup plus intéressant à savoir ici : La jeune sorcière brune.

Au bous de plusieurs minutes semblable à des heures le professeur Ombrage ne pus feindre d'avantage de ne pas la voir et se tourna vers elle un sourire tordant sa bouche molle :

-Vous voudriez poser une question sur le chapitre ? Demanda-t-elle comme si elle venait tout juste de la remarquer.

-Oui, sur vos objectifs d'apprentissage, répondit la sorcière.

Le professeur Ombrage haussa les sourcils.

-Et vous vous appeler ?

-Hermione Granger, répondit Hermione.

-Mes objectif son simple Mlle Granger, dit le professeur en fronçant les sourcils, Comprendre les principes fondant la défense magique, apprendre à reconnaitre les situations dans lequel la défense magique est totalement justifier, et revoir les bases.

Des murmurent éclatèrent dans la salle, tout cela semblait bien ennuyeux se dit Allen une main sur sa joue, regardant le crapaud d'un air ennuyé.

-Pourtant, poursuivi Hermione, rien n'est indiquer dans ce livre à propos de l'utilisation sortilèges de défense. Dois-je en conclure que nous n'en apprendrons pas ?

\- Les sortilèges de défense ? Répéta Ombrage avec un petit rire agaçant, il n'y à rien dans cette classe qui nécessite l'utilisation de sortilège de défense… Et même si c'était le cas, les experts du ministère seraient là pour nous aider.

-Alors on ne fera pas de magie ? S'exclama Ron d'une voix sonore.

-Lorsqu'on veut s'exprimer dans ma classe ont lève la main Mr…

-Weasley, compléta Ron en levant sa main en l'air, ce qu'Ombrage ignora pour lui tourner le dos.

-Mais alors, comment va t'ont réussir nos B.U.S.E ?

-Votre main Mr…

-Thomas…

Elle se détourna de Dean, et se redirigea vers son bureau, comme si la discussion était close.

-Et si nous étions attaqués ? Fit une voix bien connue qui fit relever la tête à Allen.

-Ah ? Qui voudriez-vous qui nous attaque Mr Pot…

Elle s'interrompit, les élèves ne comprirent pas ce qui l'avait interrompus jusqu'à qu'un son les fasse tendre l'oreille :

_-I beliiiiiiiiiiiive I can flyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy._

SBAM !

Une forme blanche avec des plumes rouge s'écrasa avec fracas contre la fenêtre, avant de tomber sur quelques mètres et de resurgir plus loin volant en zigzag et jurant dans plusieurs langue.

\- Une licorne ailée qui parle ? Dit Seamus sans ce rendre compte qu'il venait de répondre à la question.

-Bon dieu, dit Ombrage un air incrédule, je vais devoir en parler au ministre…

-C'est donc le genre d'affaire que le ministère règle ? Se moqua Harry.

Allen chercha à lui faire signe de se taire alors que Tewaku ronflait de plus belle, mais Harry ne le remarqua pas, son regard furieux fixer sur le professeur de défense.

-Potter… Dit Ombrage lui lançant un regard d'avertissement.

Mais Harry l'ignora, ainsi que les signes que lui envoyaient l'exorciste et Hermione de plus en plus affolé.

-Au lieu de vous préoccuper de Marcel, vous feriez mieux de vous préoccuper de Voldemort !

La réaction fut immédiate, certain s'étouffèrent, d'autre s'étranglèrent ou lâchèrent des cris horrifier. Ombrage en revanche ne manifesta aucune réaction. Elle fixa Harry avec une expression sinistre et satisfaite prouvant qu'elle avait manipulé le survivant.

_-Dieu, ce gamin à ta place n'aurait pas tenu deux seconde face à Luberrier, _grogna Road.

-Dix points en moins pour Griffondor, Mr Potter, de plus si quelqu'un vous a dit qu'un certain mage noire était revenu…

-Ce n'était PAS un mensonge.

Au même moment Allen n'écouta que lui-même et bondis sur Harry pour le faire taire.

-Vous-aurez une retenue Mr Potter ! S'écria Ombrage l'air ravie, ainsi que vous Mr Walker et Mlle Link !

-Hein ? Grogna Tewaku en se relevant un filet de bave coulant de son menton, retenue ? Déjà ?

Certain pouffèrent, ce qui déplus à Ombrage car elle se dirigea vers son bureau ouvrant un tiroir en sortant trois papier rose sur lequel elle se mit à griffonner.

-Excuser moi, dit Allen se retenant de s'énerver, pourquoi devrai-je avoir une retenue, je n'en comprends pas les motifs.

Pour toute réponse Ombrage s'approcha d'eux et leurs remis à chacun les papiers, sur le siens l'exorciste pus lire :

_Violence envers son camarade._

-Quoi !

Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça encore ? Or Ombrage se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvris.

-Allez trouver Mc Gonagall, dit-elle.

Harry ouvris la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Tewaku lui écrasa le pied le faisant taire, voyant que cela ne servait à rien de discuter Allen les entraina vers la porte. Si ils devaient aller voir Mc Gonagall cela devrait allez… C'est pour cela qu'Allen sortis la tête haute suivie des deux autres, en direction du bureau de la sous directrice. En tout cas une chose était sure : Le crapaud venait de se faire un ennemis redoutable et rancunier.

….

Annonce : Je n'écrirais probablement pas avant la rentrer (probablement), et lorsque celle-ci arrivera les chapitres sortirons beaucoup moins vite… Cette fanfiction se terminera à la fin de la cinquième année. Bonne vacance à tous ! Priez pour que mon avions ne se crache pas ! (Moi peur de ces maudits appareils ? Noooooon, pas du tout !)


	37. Chapter 37

Me revoila avec un chapitre tout chaud ! (Ou pas) dedans rien de concret, quoique qu'ont s'approche de l'actions avec quelque révélation. Sinon je m'excuse pour l'attente mais cette année c'est comme ça, j'ai beaucoup d'activité le soir après le cours qui m'empêche quasiment de faire mes devoirs, en plus c'est le bac cette année, donc les chapitres paraitrons plus lentement.

Merci de votre compréhension.

Arya39 : Yep Arigato ^^ Contente que mes chap' te remontes le moral, sinon t'à sortis les tiens ? Faut toujours que je mette ton histoire en favory et tout mais j'ai une maladie qui s'appelle flemme chronique ^^', bon t'inquiète un jour le ferait ! I CAN DO IT !

MiaKoTo : Si c'est de la pub et elle marche lol ^^ T'inquiète je viendrais, mais faudra me prévenir quand elle sort ! Il faut plus de cross-over en français quand même !

Chapitre 37

Allen, Harry et Tewaku avaient une retenue, Mc Gonagall leurs avaient fait longuement la morale, bien que moins violement au blandinet. Le survivant se retrouvait bien embêté : Les essais de Quiddich avait lieu se jour là, le jour ou Ombrage les avaient convoqués dans son bureau. De plus Link et les autres les avaient réprimandés.

Ce matin, l'aube d'une couleur de plomb se découpait à travers les fenêtres et à l'heure du petit déjeuner Link les fusillaient de nouveau du regard, Lavi, lui, se contentait de ce moquer d'eux à distance. Plus d'une fois (lorsque personne ne regardait) Tewaku lui envoyait des signes qu'ont jugerait d'outrageant.

-On à quoi ? Demanda Ron en beurrant une tartine, ignorant l'agitation l'entourant.

-Soins aux créatures magiques, répondit Hermione.

-_J'espère qu'Hagrid reviendra vite, _murmura Road d'une voix lugubre dans son esprit.

-_Comme ça il ramènera une de ses bestioles tueuse et Ombrage se fera « malencontreusement » bouffé par l'une d'elle,_ compléta Neah avec une voix un peu trop enthousiaste pour une personne préparant un meurtre_._

Allen soupira en avalant une énième tartine, les Noé étaient vraiment fou… Il se leva en même temps que les autres pour se rendre au cours de Gobe-Planche la remplaçante d'Hagrid, ils furent rejoins par Draco et Kanda à mi-chemin, le cours était commun au Serpentard et Griffondor.

L'air était frais, les cinquièmes années se hâtèrent sur le petit chemin les menant à l'orée de la forêt interdite, Gobe-Planche les y attendaient de pied ferme entouré de bien étrange créature.

-Ooh ! Dit Lavande une élève de leur maison.

Sérieusement ? Songea Allen, Hagrid leurs avait montrés des créatures bien plus impressionnantes que ces… Truc.

C'était des troncs d'arbre verticaux, voila comment l'exorciste les décriraient avec des branchages en guise de mains à deux doigts terminer par des griffes acérer, ils avaient de petit yeux noir et les scrutaient avec méfiance.

-Ces choses seraient bonnes pour l'entrainement, dit Kanda en caressant Mugen, techniquement ils se défendraient et ton but serait de les couper en morceaux…

Drago pâlit et se décala d'un pas du coté d'Harry qui lui-même se rapprocha d'Allen qui se demandait ce qu'il faisait encore là.

-Non ! Gémit Tewaku, ils sont si mignon !

-_Nan c'est moche !_

-Qui peut me dire ce que c'est ? Demanda le professeur en élevant la voix pour que tous puisse l'entendre.

Immédiatement la main d'Hermione se leva.

-Miss Granger ?

-Ce sont des Broctus, dit Hermione. Ils gardent les arbres, en particulier ceux servant à fabriquer les baguettes.

-Dix point pour Griffondor, annonça le professeur, en effet, il s'agit de Broctus et comme le dit Miss Granger ils vivent dans les arbres dont le bois est utilisé pour la conception de baguettes magiques, ils se nourrissent de cloporte et parfois, s'ils le peuvent, d'œuf de fée. Pour ce cours vous les dessinerez et légenderez votre croquis.

Les élèves obéir et se mirent immédiatement au travail, mais ils s'aperçurent vite que les broctus ne voulaient pas se laissez dessiner, ils gambadaient ailleurs ou tentaient de les griffer. Ron failli se faire arracher l'œil, Kanda attrapa le siens avec un peu trop de force et l'écrasa face contre terre un sourire sadique aux lèvres, bien évidemment Gobe-Planche le remarqua. Quant-à Tewaku…

-Mais oui t'es mimi ! Qui c'est le bébé à sa maman ? C'est qui ?

… Elle le tenait dans ses bras à quelque centimètre de son visage sans sembler s'apercevoir que la créature essayait de lui crever les yeux.

_-Bande de barge, _marmonna Neah sans ce rendre compte que lui-même était classé par Allen dans cette « bande de barge ».

…..

Le soir arriva bien vite, le soir de la retenue avec Ombrage, c'est à contre cœur qu'Harry, Allen et Tewaku sortirent de la tour de Griffondor pour se rendre au bureau du crapaud qui, bien évidemment, se trouvait à l'autre bous du château.

-Entrez, dit-elle de sa voix sucrée une fois qu'ils eurent frappés.

Ils entrèrent prudemment, et Allen manqua de faire une crise cardiaque, ses deux autres compagnons semblaient être dans un état semblable : Le bureau était entièrement rose, rose, rose et encore rose.

-_Je crois que je vais vomir des arcs-en-ciel… Et cette fois ce n'est pas une blague…_

_-Road… qu'est-ce que tu racon… AH ! PAS SUR MOIIIIIIIIIIII !_

Allen ne voulait pas savoir ce qui ce passait dans son esprit. Vraiment pas.

Comme il l'avait expliqué précédemment le bureau était entièrement rose, sur des étagèrent, des assiettes avec des chats étaient visibles. Des étoffe en dentelles étaient visible partout sur le bureau, Ombrage les laissaient observer les alentour et Allen se demanda si elle le faisait exprès pour les rendre rosophobe ou simplement croyait-elle qu'ils s'extasiaient sur ses appartements.

-Dieu, chuchota Tewaku, je souhaiterais presque retourner à la base Noah…

-Asseyez-vous, minauda Ombrage en désignant trois chaise qu'elle semblait avoir disposé ici avant leurs arriver.

Ils s'exécutèrent et la regardèrent ne sachant pas quoi faire, elle leur sourit, et sorti trois plumes pointues. Elle les posa délicatement devant eux, comme si c'était des trésors, immédiatement l'exorciste aux cheveux blanc s'en méfia.

-Ecrivez « Je ne dois pas dire de mensonge » pour vous Potter. Pour Miss Link : « Je ne m'endormirais pas en classe » et pour Mr Walker « Je n'attaquerais pas mon camarade », et cela autant de fois qu'il le faudra.

-Il n'y a pas d'encre, remarqua Harry.

-Vous n'en aurez pas besoin.

Plissant les yeux Allen se dit qu'il serait intelligent de voir ce qu'Ombrage leurs réservait, il ferma les yeux et se projeta dans son esprit pour y voir ce que ces étranges plumes faisaient réellement.

-_Oh la sale… _S'écria Road en voyant que ces plumes écriraient avec leurs sang.

Devait-il ne rien dire ou se rebeller maintenant qu'il savait ce qu'elle allait leurs faire endurer ? Un halètement étouffer lui signala qu'Harry et Tewaku venait de découvrir à la dure l'effet des plumes, serrant les dents et résigner, Allen changea de mains pour écrire, (on ne savait jamais s'il pouvait avoir une réaction avec son innocence) et c'est comme ça que pendant environs deux heures, et sans emmètre le moindre son, ils écrivirent avec leurs sang.

-Venez ici, dit finalement Ombrage lorsque leurs mains furent suffisamment meurtries.

Ils tendirent leurs mains avec dégout et elle examina la plaie.

-Umh… Dit elle en claquant la langue, je pense que vous devriez revenir ici le prochain soir…

Ils sortirent du bureau, il était à peu près minuit.

-Ah ! S'écria rageusement Tewaku une fois assez loin, je la hais ! Déteste ! Elle me répugne ! Et le pire c'est qu'ont peut rien dire sinon elle aura gagné !

-Je sais, grogna Harry en tenant sa mains contre lui, en plus je n'aurais même pas le temps de faire les devoir !

Un silence s'installa, et les trois Griffondor rentrèrent à leurs dortoir, mais ce fut sans compter sur Timcampy qui déboula soudainement percutant Harry en pleine figure, puis comme si de rien n'était il se mit à tournoyer au-dessus des fauteuils de la salle commune.

-Il y a peut-être une communication, suggéra la crow sans faire attention à Harry au sol.

-Probablement, répondit Allen en calmant Tim, qui se posa sur la table basse et ouvrit la bouche laissant un hologramme brouiller se former, le survivant s'était relevé et avait les yeux braqué sur la boule jaune.

L'image commença à devenir plus nette jusqu'à qu'ils puissent distinguer un bureau ou plusieurs papier s'empilaient les uns sur les autres, et là écraser sur le bureau en question et des larmes coulant sur ses joues Komui, Reveer lui-même était derrière avec une sorte de fusille de chasse braquer sur le grand intendant qui gémissait pitoyablement.

-Euh… déclara Harry qui n'avait jamais rencontré les « boss » de l'ordre noir.

-Allen, Tewaku-chaaaan, gémit Komui en levant la tête vers eux, j'ai des nouvelles…

-Mettez-vous au boulot ! Grinça Reveer, une cigarette en bouche, et en chargeant le fusille dans un bruit de ressort, puis en remarquant les spectateurs :

-Oh ! Allen, Tewaku, et machin ! Comment allez-vous ? Vous savez je n'ai pas dormit pendant trois jour ! Donc je suis un peu sur les nerfs ! Ah ! Et ont à de bonne nouvelle.

-On à remarquer, marmonna la crow à coté du blandinet.

-Machin ? répétât Harry incrédule.

L'ordre noir était tombé bien bas, réalisa Allen, et Reveer avait pété un câble il semblait à voir l'éclat de folie dans ses yeux, puis ou s'était-il procuré ce fusil ?

-Alors cette nouvelle ? Interrogea le maudit voulant terminer ça le plus vite possible.

Immédiatement Komui se releva prenant un air professionnel, changement qui sembla perturber Harry, à voir sa tête, il devait probablement se demander si le grand intendant était schizophrène.

-Nous avons fait des recherches à partir du rapport que nous a envoyé Link, au passage Allen c'est très méchant de nous avoir caché le fait que tu étais sorcier, et nous avons fait des recherches pour voir si une communité sorcière existait dans notre monde, et la réponse est oui !

-Quoi ! Crièrent en cœur les trois adolescents, avant de se rappeler qu'il était une heure du matin et qu'il n'était peut-être pas très malin de faire autant de bruit.

-_Sérieusement ! _S'exclama Neah mentalement.

-_Comment sa ce fait que nous les noah on n'est pas au courant ! _Renchéri Road.

Il avait dit ça pour justifier le fait qu'il puisse faire de la magie, et voila qu'il se retrouvait avec une communité sorcière sur le dos !

-Oui, poursuivi Komui en croisant ses mains sous son menton, il y à quelques heure un traqueur nous à affirmer avoir suffisamment de preuve qu'il y avait eu des « activités magiques » et qu'il y ait la preuve que les sorciers existent, mais en nombres réduit en Angleterre. Dites vous penser qu'il existe un sort qui éloignerait tout homme de ma petite Lenalee ?

Il perdit aussitôt son sérieux au moment même ou Reveer perdait patience et assommait le chinois avec la crosse du fusil, Harry laissa échapper un cri peu habitué à se genre d'événement.

-Les sorciers sont un peuple nomade, donc très difficile à localisé, poursuivi Reveer à la place de Komui qui gisait inconscient sur son bureau rependant une trainer de bave. –Nous faisons toujours des recherches sur Neya Reklaw mais aucune nouvelle, à croire qu'elle s'est envolée !

-Ahah… A bon ? Dit maladroitement Allen un sourire forcer sur les lèvres, s'ils savaient…

-Bon, je ne peux pas perdre encore plus de temps, déclara le second de Komui, passe le bonjour à tous le monde et préviens-les pour les sorciers, dès que nous avons des nouvelles nous vous contacteront.

La communication se coupa, les laissant stupéfait par tant d'information, le silence s'éternisa, jusqu'à qu'Harry prenne la parole :

-C'est… Toujours comme ça ? Demanda-t-il en faisant référence au caractère de Komui.

-Oui… Soupira Tewaku, mais cela ne vaut pas pour tous, Luberrier lui est beaucoup sérieux, et n'hésitera pas à t'exécuter s'il te voit comme une menace.

-Ah, marmonna Harry mal-à-l'aise.

-Plus important, intervint Allen, nous savons désormais qu'une communauté sorcière habite notre propre monde, cela est une bonne nouvelle, il faudra prévenir les autres dès demain.

-A propos de demain, grogna la blonde du groupe en réprimant un bâillement, moi je vais dormir et désinfecter cette foutue plaie.

-Parfaitement d'accords, renchéri Harry en se levant, tu viens Allen ?

-Non, j'ai quelque chose à faire.

Le survivant et Tewaku le fixèrent quelques seconde avant d'hausser les épaules et se détourner.

Le blandinet attendis que les deux soit parti se coucher pour enfin se détendre avec un soupire.

_-Tu as quoi à faire ? _S'enquit Road curieuse.

-_Je voudrais aller interroger les fantômes du château, _avoua-t-il,_ sur la vie de Voldemort, peut-être obtiendront-nous des informations sur l'emplacement des horcruxe. _

-_Bonne idée ! _S'exclama Neah.

Vérifiant si personne ne regardait, Allen sorti par le trou du portrait, il était tard Rusard devait roder, il lui faudrait faire attention. Il comptait parler à plusieurs fantômes, après tout certains avait bien dû connaitre Voldemort, non Tom Jeudusort.

Il parti en direction du couloir nord, peut-être y trouverait-il le fantôme de Sir Nicholas ?

Pendant des heures il arpentât les couloirs en quête de fantômes bavards, mais tout ceux qu'il croisait niait avoir parlé ne serait-ce une fois à Voldemort ou même croisé.

Il n'eut que Nick-quasi sans tête qui voulu bien lui dire ce qu'il savait : La dame grise, fantôme de Serdaigle avait révéler un secret à Tom Jeudusort, elle se trouvait souvent dans le couloir sud de la tour ou les Serdaigle logeait.

Allen la cherchait, il l'avait déjà vu une fois : C'était une jeune femme brune avec des yeux de biche. Alors qu'il accélérait le pas, soudain une personne le percutât au détour d'un couloir.

-Aie ! Grogna celle-ci d'une voix bien connue.

-Kanda ? S'écria Allen, qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

-Moyashi ? Ca serait à moi de demander ça !

Le blandinet détourna le regard en grommelant dans sa barbe inexistante.

-Ca ne te concerne pas.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne concerne pas ce jeune homme ? Demanda une voix claire derrière.

Les deux adolescents se retournèrent en même temps pour apercevoir un fantôme gris d'une femme brune, Allen la reconnu immédiatement : La dame grise !

-Vous ! S'écria l'exorciste blanc.

La femme parut quelque peu surprise, Kanda se releva en s'époussetant.

-Je vous cherchais, poursuivi le blandinet, je voudrais savoir quel secret vous avez dit à Voldemort.

-Voila ce que tu voulais, murmura Kanda entre ses dents.

Mais la dame grise eut une tout autre réaction que celle que c'était imaginer le maudit, elle pâlit (autant qu'un fantôme puisse pâlir) fit demi tour sans un mot en passa à travers un mur.

-Eh ! Attend, s'exclamèrent Kanda et Allen en cœur, d'un commun accord ils se lancèrent à la poursuite.

-_Tut tut tutut GHOST BUSTER !_

_-TA GUEULE NEAH !_

Dieu pas maintenant, gémit mentalement le blandinet, voila que les deux idiot dans sa tête recommençaient à ce faire la guerre, ou scène de ménage à voir. En attendent les deux exorcistes firent quasiment sauter les gons de la porte menant dans la pièce ou devrait se trouver la dame grise, mais celle-ci franchissait déjà le prochain mur.

-Merde ! Jura Kanda en se précipitant de nouveau dans le couloir et défonçant une deuxième porte.

Or le même manège se répéta plusieurs fois, Allen commençait à se décourager, mais le Kendoka trouva la solution, d'un coup rageur il défonça le mur d'une énième salle et dégaina Mugen la pointant sous le cou de la femme qui se raidie.

-Maintenant tu vas répondre aux questions du moyashi, grogna-t-il une veine battant dangereusement à sa tempe, comme tu peux le voir cette arme est faite pour trucider les âmes, si tu bouge…

Il laissa la phrase en suspend, faisant bien comprendre que cela était une menace, le fantôme dégluti louchant sur l'épée.

-Je ne peux rien dire… Bégaya-t-elle, mon crime est trop grand…

-Je m'en fou, dit le kendoka, accouche.

-Bakanda ! S'écria Allen outré, alors que Kanda le fusillait du regard.

-Alors, repris-t-il sans faire attention au bvlandinet, qu'à tu dis à Volmachin. Répond.

-N… Non ! Hurla la femme, avant de pousser un hurlement de douleur : Kanda venait de lui enfoncer légèrement Mugen dans le bras, une simple coupe ou coulait un liquide noirâtre, mais qui semblait la faire souffrir énormément.

Le maudit restait paralyser, le kendoka devait être de très mauvaise humeur.

-_ Il n'a pas eut son bol de Sobat ce soir, _dit Neah, _il devait surement sortir pour aller en cuisine, ca à dû le mettre de mauvais poil la chasse aux fantômes._

La dame grise laissa échapper un sanglot alors que l'homme aux cheveux noir enfonçait son épée impitoyablement dans la plaie.

-J'ai volé le diadème de Serdaigle ! S'écria-t-elle la douleur lui déliant la langue, le diadème de ma mère Rowena Serdaigle ! Il est sensé faire devenir sage celui qui le porte, je l'ai volé et cacher dans une forêt en Albanie ! Et là, le baron sanglant m'a tué avant de se suicider !

-C'est pas ça que je veux entendre ! S'écria Kanda en tournant l'épée dans la plaie, ce qui eut pour effet de faire hurler le fantôme, Allen reteins un haut le cœur, mais il savait que le kendoka ne causerait pas de dommage irréversible à la femme.

-J'ai dis à Tom Jeudusort, ou je l'avais mis ! Pleura-t-elle pitoyablement, il l'à peut-être récupéré ! Je ne sais pas ou il est désormais ! C'est pour cela qu'ont l'appelle de diadème perdu !

Le kendoka sortis la lame du bras de la femme, celle-ci s'effondra à terre se laissant glisser à travers le parquet jusqu'à qu'elle est disparue et que ses sanglots furent étouffer.

-lamentable, dit Kanda en rangeant son épée, bon tu m'explique pourquoi tu voulais savoir ça ?

-Kanda… Dit sombrement Allen, je crois que je viens de découvrir le premier Horcruxe…

…..

Hey ! A la prochaine pour le chapitre 38, soyez patients ! En espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plus… BYE !


	38. Chapter 38

MiaKoTo : Merci ! Comme tu as du le remarquer j'ai laissé une review ! Il faut toujours que j'aille voir si d'autres chapitres sont sortis ! Contente de t'avoir fait rire XD

Arya39 : Oui c'est ce qu'ont appelle le calme avant la tempête :3 Pour les fautes d'orthographes désoler, il y en aura toujours avec moi. Ce sont des fautes d'inattentions stupides… Et non, je ne veux pas de béta ^^ J'ai toujours fait tout par moi-même et quelqu'un qui corrige mes fautes à ma place me frustrerait XD Bon j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Moi je vais voir si tes fanfic ont été mise à jour ^^

Enelica : Et bien vala la suite ! J'espere qu'elle te fera autant rire :3

Yey : Merci, merci ^^ mais je n'ai jamais dit que Reever fumait quelque chose… Allen se demandait ce qu'il avait fumé, c'est une expression pour dire qu'il n'est pas dans son état normal.

…..

Chapitre 38

Les retenues s'enchainèrent laissant Harry, Allen et Tewaku dans un état de fatigue permanant et la main sanguinolente. Hermione et Ron avait fini par apprendre en quoi consistait ses «lignes », autant dire que la nouvelle n'avait pas été accueillie joyeusement.

Ce soir là, Hermione avait préparé un bol d'essence de murlap, ou tous trois seraient sensé y mettre la main.

-_Le fait pas, _dit Neah mentalement, _ce truc ressemble à de la morve… Va plutôt trouver l'horcruxe !_

Il ne fit pas attentions aux paroles du Noé, bien que la mention de l'horcruxe le plonge dans ses pensés… Les sorciers n'étaient même pas au courant de leurs existences… Et Kanda et lui ne savait toujours pas ou le diadème était, ou du moins pas précisément…

Après avoir violement arracher les informations au fantôme, ils s'étaient dirigés vers le bureau du directeur qui avait parus surpris de les voir ici à une tel heure. Les exorcistes c'étaient alors empressé de lui raconter ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre, oubliant _par hasard_ de mentionner le fait qu'il venait de finir de torturer un fantôme.

Dumbledore avait croisé les mains sous son menton clairement pensif.

-Je pense que ce horcrux se trouve à Poudlard, avait-il déclaré, voyez-vous, Tom à été dans cette forêt en Albanie avant de posséder Quirrel… Je suppose qu'il aurait trouvé le diadème, en aurait fait un horcrux et l'aurait caché ici dans le château… Savoir ou par contre…

Il les avait alors congédiés, non sans leurs avoir proposer un bonbon au citron…

-_Tu sais, _dit Neah dans sa tête, _Dumbledore me fait penser à un pédophile à proposer ses machin au citron à tout va…_

_-… Merci Neah. Maintenant je ne verrais plus Dumbledore-san de la même façon._

Il gémit et frappa sa tête sur la table, sérieusement ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait au bon dieu pour mériter ça ? Ah oui… Il était lui-même un dieu. Vie de merde.

-Euh… Allen ? Dit timidement Hermione, alors que le concerné grognait et la regardait du coin de l'œil, tu nous as écouté ?

Il releva la tête, Tewaku secoua la sienne sans se préoccuper des actions du blandinet, tous étaient habituer à ses drôles de réactions et ne s'en formalisait même plus… Enfin, du moins pour les exorcistes.

-Nan, répondit-il.

-Eh bien, dit Hermione légèrement agacée, je disais que les cours d'Ombrage ne nous menait à rien…

-Et ?

La sorcière détourna le regard l'air soudains mal-à-l'aise :

-Je sais que c'est contre les règles… Mais…

-Accouche ! La tança Tewaku avec impatience, la main dans « la morve » comme disait Neah.

-Je voudrais crée un groupe de défense secret, débitât-elle à toute vitesse.

Un silence accueilli sa phrase, Allen regarda Tewaku, Harry et Ron firent de même, pourquoi Hermione qui respectait tellement les règlements voudrait les briser ?

-Je veux dire, poursuivit-elle le visage rouge, ont apprend rien non ? Puis Harry pourrait être notre professeur.

-Quoi ! S'écria le survivant en se levant soudainement et renversant le bol d'essence de Murlap par la même occasion. –Surement pas !

-Ce serait génial ! S'écria alors Ron, après tout qui mieux qu'Harry pourrait faire ça !

-Yes ! Hurla à son tour Tewaku à l'idée de faire quelque chose d'interdit, faisons ça ! Hermione est chargé de réunir assez de monde pour le faire !

Puis elle attrapa la griffondor par le bras et la traina jusqu'à leur dortoir, Ron les suivit pour monter dans le siens, sans se rendre compte qu'Harry était plus que choqué.

-Il ne t'on pas laisser le choix hein, dit Allen en réparant d'un coup de baguette le bol cassé.

-Mais… Bafouilla Harry, je ne veux pas faire ça ! C'est de la folie !

-Je pense que ce n'est pas si mal, dit Allen en lui souriant, je suis sûr que tu serras à la hauteur.

-Tu ne comprends pas ! Rétorqua Harry de façon agressive, je ne pourrais jamais enseigner !

-Si, coupa l'exorciste, tu le dois, la bataille finale approche, tu dois être aussi fort que possible, et tes amis aussi pour survivre… Alors ne fait pas le gamin et bat toi !

La bouche du survivant se fermait et s'ouvrait sous le coup de la surprise, jamais Allen ne lui avait parlé comme ça, ses yeux verrons le fixant sans ciller.

-Je… commença-t-il, je vais le faire.

Sa gorge lui parut bien sèche au moment ou il prononçait ces mots, mais immédiatement le regard de son compagnon perdis de son intensité.

-Bonne initiative, dit-il, maintenant allons-nous coucher.

Harry ne dormit pas de la nuit se retournant dans le crâne ce que l'exorciste lui avait dit.

…

-Alleeeeeeeeeen ! Hurla un matin Lavi en déboulant dans la grande salle, quelques rires et gloussement purent être entendus.

-Mr Bookman ! S'écrièrent Ombrage et Link en même temps depuis la table des professeurs, veuillez cesser cet attitude d'enfant immédiatement et soyez responsable !

Leurs remontrance furent ignoré par le lapin qui s'empara d'Allen le trainant hors de la salle, le blandinet vit avec désespoir ses quarante tartines être consommé par Tim.

Lubérier n'allait pas être content…

Au même moment Link se jetait par-dessus la table des professeurs sous le regard stupéfait des élèves et adulte pour arrêter Timcampy de manger la nourriture qui se retrouverait inévitablement dans le bureau du secrétaire.

-Allen, répétât Lavi à la sorti de la salle plus gravement.

-Oy, baka-Usagi, dit la voix de Kanda alors qu'il les rejoignait, qui à-t-il ?

Le kendoka les avait suivit, n'appréciant dans doute pas de voir blandinet être emporté par le roux.

-J'ai trouvé ou pourrais se trouver l'horcruxe dont vous avez parlés, déclara solennellement le bookman, son œil vert sérieux.

-Ou ? Demanda Kanda.

-Comment tu as trouvé ça ? S'enquit Allen en même temps.

-J'ai simplement demandé aux elfes de maison, ou je pourrais trouver une salle secrète ou cacher un objet, expliqua Lavi, puis Dobby, (-vous le connaissez ?) m'en à indiquer une au troisième étage, sous la tapisserie de Barnabet le follet. Il faut passer trois fois devant en souhaitant ce qu'on veut. Je l'ai fait et ça à marcher !

-Tu as trouvé l'horcruxe ? S'écria Allen avec enthousiasme.

-Non, répondit le lapin, pour ça je vais avoir besoins de votre aide.

Et Lavi leurs fit un grand sourire innocent qu'Allen et Kanda appréciaient peu.

Effectivement, ils avaient leurs journée pour chercher le morceau d'âme dans la salle, qui s'avérait être géante et remplie d'objet plus extravagant les uns des autres. Des piles de livres et autres choses encore s'amoncelaient les une sur les autres. Ils y passèrent la journée, une longue journée de recherche qui leurs faisaient rater les cours. Pour rien. Ils ne le trouvaient pas… Ce n'est parce-que le ventre du maudit gargouillait trop fort qu'ils abandonnèrent se promettant de revenir. Mais quelques jours plus tard… Il y aurait bientôt un match de Quiddich et les exorcistes avaient promis de venir voir Ron jouer car il venait d'être admit dans l'équipe.

…..

Au réveil, Allen fut accueilli par le vacarme que faisait les garçons de son dortoir, aujourd'hui était le jour du match de Quiddich opposant Serpentad à Griffondor, pas étonnant que tous soit si excités

Il repoussa ses draps en grognant, il espérait que ce matin il puisse manger.

Il rejoignit ses amis à la table de Griffondor, ils portaient tous les couleurs de la maison, et fusillaient la table vert et argent qui leurs rendaient bien. Ron était pale, c'était son premier match après tout.

-Ca va ? Demanda Allen à Tewaku en arrivant.

-Bien évidemment, rétorqua celle-ci de très bonne humeur, je vais voir des craches de balai en live ! Elle ponctua sa phrase en mordant bruyamment dans une tartine. Ron parut encore plus blanc.

Le blandinet soupira, pourquoi avait-il même posé la question ?

_Parce-que tu es stupide ?_

_-Venant de toi Neah ça me parait gros…_

L'exorciste porta son regard sur la table des serpentard pour y voir Kanda et Drago en pleine discussion. Hier le Malfoy avait promis à Harry qu'il ne lui ferait pas de sale coup mais qu'il gagnerait.

Le kendoka tourna ses yeux vers lui, Allen lui envoya un grand sourire. Kanda détourna immédiatement la tête les joues rouges.

-_Ben il à quoi ? _Se pensèrent mentalement en cœur Neah et le blandinet.

_-Les garçons_, maugréa Road, _enfin pour Neah… Allen tu devrais comprendre…_

Le repas s'acheva vite et ils se dirigèrent tous vers le terrain de quiddich, le brouhaha les entourant. Lavi les rejoignis, il ne voulait probablement pas se retrouver dans les tribunes avec les professeurs, dont un certain crapaud, ou pire Mme Pince la bibliothécaire irascible.

Les trois cerceaux étaient visibles et les joueurs s'échauffaient déjà… Allen crus même voir Marcus Flint le capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard essayer de percuter Angélina le capitaine de Griffondor qui lui envoya des signes de mains pas vraiment polis.

Les exorcistes, Hermione et Neville s'assirent dans les tribunes des Pouffssoufle qui ne firent même pas attentions à eux. La maison au blason de blaireau avait toujours été un terrain neutre.

Kanda et Allen s'étaient retrouvés à coté, Lavi était derrière et entreprenait de tresser les cheveux du kendoka sans que celui-ci le remarque, Tewaku abordait un sourire sadique cherchant à parier avec un Neville retissant qui tomberait en premier. Hermione regardait les buts ou Ron était, semblant prier silencieusement pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

-**Alors nous y voila ! **S'écria une voix amplifié magiquement, en tournant la tête Allen pus voir Lee, l'ami de Fred et George, dans le coin des professeurs, la baguette pointé sur sa gorge. –**Le match tant attendus de Griffondor contre Serpentard ! Espérons qu'il n'y aura pas de triche…**

-JORDAN ! Hurla la voix de Mc Gonagall si fort que tous purent l'entendre.

-Ca promet, grommela Kanda les bras croisés.

-**Oui, oui professeur, **poursuivi la voix du métis pas le moins du monde perturbé, **voila ! Le départ est donné !**

En jetant un regard sur le terrain le blandinet pus voir les jours décoller, immédiatement la forme d'Harry s'éleva à toute vitesse dix bons pieds au-dessus des autres joueurs suivi de très près par Drago.

-**Alicia Spinnet récupère le souaffle !** S'exclama joyeusement Lee, **ah ! Marcus Flint le récupère après qu'un cognard **_**lâchement **_**envoyer contre Alicia est failli la percuté…**

-Jordan !

-**Oui, professeur, bien sur professeur. Regarder Fred et George l'intercepte… Non, raté ! Il fonce vers les buts ! Ron bloque-le ! MEEEEEEEEEEEEERDE !**

Des cris d'allégresse éclatèrent dans la tribune des Serpentard, alors que les griffondor hurlaient leurs mécontentements.

-Personne ne se crache, soupira Tewaku déçue à travers la clameur.

**-Non ! Professeur ! Laissez-moi ! Je vous promets que je ne jurerais plus ! Promit ! MAIS OUI ! **

Lee se racla la gorge alors qu'Allen se frappait la tête avec la paumes de sa main, même lors d'un simple match de Quiddich les sorciers ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'en faire toute une histoire.

-**Bref, Vassey à le souaffle mais Angélina l'intercepte et fonce vers les buts adverses… ELLE MARQUE ! YEEES !**

Cette fois ce fut au tour des Griffondor de crier de joie, décidant que cela devenait ennuyeux Allen portât son regard au-dessus des autres joueurs virevoltants. Il repéra Harry et Drago volant autours du terrain à la recherche du vif-d'or.

Leurs yeux balayaient le terrain sans vraiment faire attentionaux commentaires de Lee Jordan. Soudains les yeux d'Harry s'illuminèrent et il plongea.

**-Harry à vu quelque chose !** Hurla Lee au même moment ou Drago s'élançait à son tour.

Les deux jeunes hommes fonçaient droit vers le sol, ils ne ralentissaient pas, ne cédant pas un pouce de terrain à l'autre.

-Crache, crache, crache, murmurait à coté d'Allen Tewaku les poings serré penchée vers l'avant et des étoiles dans les yeux.

Lavi se couvris les yeux, et Kenda avait le regard braqué sur eux, Neville paraissait confiant.

Il y avait une différence entre Harry et Draco remarcha Allen en plissant les yeux, Harry fonçait vers le bas, mais différemment, c'était comme s'il se laissait tomber comme un avion sans pouvoir contrôler réellement la chute, de plus il regardait souvent ailleurs, vérifiant la position de son adversaire.

Draco quant-à lui fonçait droit vers le sol, couché sur son balai les yeux ne chant pas la petite boule dorée, dans l'ensemble ont aurait dit un oiseau de proie… _Un faucon._

Un faucon ? Se répétât mentalement Allen au même moment ou les paroles de Neah lui revenaient en tête :

_« Si tu veux trouver l'œil d'Horus, il te faudra reconnaitre en cette personne un faucon »_

_-Oh merde, _dit Road en faisant écho à ses pensés.

-_Mon dieu !_ Dit Neah l'air estomaqué.

Draco Malefoy était l'œil d'Ho…

-_BANZAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !_

Un grand cri retentis faisant figer tout le monde, les joueurs arrêtèrent ce qu'ils faisaient et Harry et Draco firent une embardé sur le coté pour s'arrêter.

-Cette voix, murmura Allen, toutes pensés pour l'œil d'Horus oublié, ce n'est quant même pas…

_-MARCEL IS-EU BACK-EU !_

-Si, répondit Kanda avec fatalité, une expression de dérision sur son beau visage, au même moment ou la licorne débarquait en plein milieu du terrain, ses ailes rouges déployés.

Il fit quelque tour de terrain frôlant les tribunes et manquant de rentrer dans celle des professeurs qui avaient la bouche grande ouverte.

**-Une licorne volante, parlante viens d'interrompre le match… **Déclara incrédule Lee.

-_MOUHAHAHAH ! Acclamez-moi ! Vénérez-moi !_

-Dumbledore ! S'écria la voix fluette d'Ombrage, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

-Euh… La mascote des Griffondor ? Ses ailes sont rouge… ?

-Et vous croyez que je vais croire ça ?

-… Oui ?

Les exorcistes détournèrent leurs attentions de la dispute entre Dumbledore et le crapaud et regardèrent Marcel qui avait commencé à chanter une étrange chanson.

-_Zum letzten Mal  
Wird Sturmalarm (-appell) geblasen!  
Zum Kampfe steh'n  
Wir alle schon bereit!_

_Schon (Bald) flattern Luberrier fahnen über allen Straßen (über Barrikaden)  
Die Knechtschaft dauert  
Nur noch kurze Zeit!*_

-C'est de l'Allemand ? Demanda Tewaku dubitative.

-Oh mon dieu, dit Hermione horrifié, c'est le chant du parti Nazi ! Ou il a appris ça ?

-Tu veux dire… Commença Kanda le regard braqué sur la licorne qui continuait sa chanson en volant partout et manquant de faire tomber les joueurs stupéfait, que ce cheval chante une chanson d'un mec qui à tuer des milliers de personnes ?

Le blandinet n'y teint plus, il éclatât en sanglot hystérique et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Kanda qui lui là tapotât distraitement les yeux toujours fixé sur Marcel qui s'était arrêté en vol stationnaire.

_-Et maintenant !_ Hennit-il, _je vais aider les Griffondor (carsesontlesgentils) à attraper le vif-d'or ! MARCEL ATTACK-EU ECLAIR !_

Et il fonça droit devant lui… C'est-à dire, vers les tribunes de Pouffssoufle qui poussèrent de grands cris, ou Allen se trouvait.

_-VIF D'OR ! TE VOILA !_

Vif-dor ? Ou ça ? Se demanda Allen les yeux écarquillé. Tim qui voletait au-dessus de sa tête pris brutalement la fuite, suivi de près par Marcel qui était déterminé à l'attraper.

-TIM ! S'exclama le blandinet sous le choc, Marcel arrête ! Ce n'est pas le vif d'or !

Mais la licorne l'entendis pas et continua à poursuivre le pauvre golem.

Tewaku se roulait par terre des larmes de rire roulant sur ses joues et son visage rouge, Lavi semblait s'empêcher de rire, et le reste était comme Hermione : Choqué, voir traumatisé.

-Dumbledore ! Le cri à moitie hystérique d'Ombrage pouvait être entendu dans tout le stade, le ministre sera aver… CROAH !

La raison de ce cri ? Marcel venait de rentrer dans la tribune des professeurs de plein fouet, écrasant le professeur de défense. Timcampy revint vers Allen se cachant dans son manteau tremblant.

Voila comment la carrière de joueurs de Quiddich de Marcel pris fin.

…

Soupirant Allen cherchait Draco dans les vestiaires, pour ça il avait pris son apparence de renard. Après le fiasco du match Dumbledore avait renvoyé Marcel dans la forêt et Ombrage avait été envoyé à l'infirmerie. Le match avait été finalement remporté par les Griffondor, Harry avait attrapé le vif-d'or juste avant que Marcel débarque.

Les autres étaient rentrés au château et Allen recherchait Draco dans les vestiaires des vert et argents.

Il avait trouvé l'œil d'Horus. Et il comptait mettre celui-ci au courant.

….

*_Horst-Wessel-Lied, une partie de l'hymne du parti Nazi… Marcel le chante, mais c'est seulement pour une touche humoristique, puis dans cette fanfic vous connaissiez tous le but de Marcel : génocide de la race humaine._

_A ne pas prendre au sérieux. (Les paroles viennent de wikipédia)._

_Ah ! Vous avez peu-etre remarquer que le mot « Hilter » a été changé par « Luberrier » XD_

Voila donc. Review ? Comme vous voulez…

J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous aura pas traumatisé ! A la prochaine ! Les choses bougerons ou commencerons !


	39. Chapter 39

Arya39 : Comme d'hab' contente que mon chapitre te plaise ^^ Et oui, vu comment Allen est petit, ce n'est pas dur d'en offenser plus grand que lui XD Il mesure combien d'ailleurs ? Le jour ou Lee sera partial dans un match sera quand Kanda d'habillera volontairement en Maid… Bref, tout ça pour te dire merci pour ton commentaire, et je te le redis encore : Ton chapitre ma bien fait marré.

Zorchide : Marcel est le premier OC que j'ai crée, contente qu'il te plaise ^^ Arigato pour le commentaire !

Chlo : Pas d'inquiétude, ton Français est très bien, d'ailleurs j'y suis allé au Canada (Une journée vu que mon avions avait un moteur de foutu et qu'on à attendus un jour avant de pouvoir décoller ^^'' M'enfin ont s'en fiche XD) et le français est parfaitement compréhensible, sinon voila la mise à jour !

Yey : Ce n'est pas grave, de toute façon avec toutes les fautes qu'il y à dans cette fic, tu peux parfaitement te tromper ! Merci pour la review ^^

FanDeTout : Je m'excuse si ma façon d'écrire te dérange… Je verrais si je peux corriger ça…

Enelica : Merci ! Contente que mes chapitres te plaisent toujours :3 En espérant que celui-ci aussi (j'était sensé faire un chapitre sérieux mais c'est partis en cacahuète)

Hajime : Wow une revenante ^^ Ca faisait longtemps ! J'espère que tu vas bien ! Sinon, je ne sais pas… A vrai dire ce n'est pas que ça m'embarrasse d'écrire des lemons… C'est juste que je ne l'ai jamais fait et que je ne pense pas qu'ils seraient bien … Peut-être que oui, ou bien non… J'y ai pensé mais ne me suis jamais décidée… Mais je ne pense pas :x

Merci pour ta review ^^

…..

Chapitre 39

Avec une illusion Allen s'était dissimulé, il évoluait entre les joueurs de Quiddich silencieusement, s'étant transformer en renard pour diminuer les chances de collision avec un des membres de l'équipe des vert et argent.

-_Il est où blondi ? _demanda Neah impatient de trouver le prince des Serpentard.

Le blandinet l'ignora et continua de chercher son ami. Il n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi l'innocence avait choisi Draco, et s'il le savait lui-même…

Ici ! Il repérât l'adolescent à coté de Marcus Flint qui semblait le disputer, pourtant ce n'était pas de la faute du blond si Harry avait attrapé le vif-d'or avant lui : Marcel avait distrait tout le stade, impossible de chercher quoique ce soit dans toute cette agitation… D'ailleurs avant de partir il avait entendu dire qu'Ombrage voulait lancer une chasse à la licorne, mais que Dumbledore lui avait rappelé que tuer « une de ces pure créature » maudissait son assassin à vie.

Le capitaine de l'équipe fini son monologue et laissa le jeune homme seul dans les vestiaires. Celui-ci soupira et enleva sa robe de Quiddich, la remplaçant par celle des cours, décidant qu'il ne servait plus à rien de se cacher Allen dissipa son illusion, le rendant de nouveau visible.

-_Draco_, dit-il mentalement pour attirer l'attention du Serpentard.

Le jeune homme releva brusquement la tête, et d'un mouvement rapide sa baguette se trouvait dans ses mains.

-Qui est là ? Rugit-il en cherchant des yeux son interlocuteur.

Remuant la queue avec agacement, l'exorciste se posta devant le Serpentard qui ne baissa même pas les yeux au sol. Soupirant face à imbécile qui lui servait d'ami Allen repris son apparence dans un nuage de fumé.

Draco, surpris, tomba sur ses fesses, sa baguette suivant le mouvement. S'il arrivait la même chose pendant un combat, il était mort se dit Allen. Hermione avait raison : Il fallait prendre des cours de défense, sinon les sorciers ne feraient pas long-feu à la guerre Noah/Mangemort.

-Allen ! S'exclama le blond en se relevant, tu m'as fais peur ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?

-Draco, commença le blandinet avant de s'arrêter, se mordant la lèvre.

-Euh… Oui ?

_-Soit direct Allen ! _S'exclama avec ferveur Road dans son esprit.

-Draco, tu as une innocence super rare quelque part dans ton corps sauf que tu l'ignore. Si tu ne l'utilise pas, ont vas tous crever !

La main sur sa robe de Quiddich, la bouche grande ouverte : Draco le fixait comme s'il avait mangé un truc pas net, ou fumé plus précisément.

-…_Pour être direct, _c'est direct, dit Neah_, par contre je suis à 100% sûr que ce n'est pas le fait d'avoir une innocence super puissante qui le rende comme ça, mais le fait que tu es dis : « Quelque part dans ton corps. »_

_-Neah…_

_-Ouiiiii mon petit Allen-chan ?_

_-Ta gueule. _

Voyant que le bond ne réagissait pas, le blandinet passa une main devant le visage du Serpentard sans obtenir de réaction, mais celui-ci ne faisait aucuns signes prouvant qu'il était à l'écoute ou même conscient.

-_Donne lui un coup de pied dans les cou*****, ça le réanimera !_

_-Road, ferme là aussi._

La manière la plus sûr de réveiller quelqu'un d'évanouis était de lui donner des claques… C'est ce que fit Allen, sauf que sa force était de loin supérieure à un humain normal, et que Draco n'était pas Kanda avec qui il pouvait se défouler. Donc ce qui devait arriver arriva : Le blond fit un vol-plané qui l'envoya contre le mur des vestiaires qui craqua violement sous le poids du jeune homme.

_-…_

_-…_

_-… Oups ?_

-AÏE ! S'écria Draco en se remettant du choc, non mais ça va pas ?

\- Ben… tu ne te réveillais pas…

-Je ne dormais pas ! Et c'est quoi cette histoire comme quoi j'ai une innocence _quelque part dans le corps !_

_-Tu vois ! Je t'avais dit que cette phrase le choquerait !_

Soufflant du nez et se passant une main sur le front, Allen se dit que les explications allaient être longues.

-Bien, commença-t-il, il y à une innocence en toi « l'œil d'Horus », elle est la clé qui nous permettra de gagner la guerre… Tu comprends ?

-Non. Et comment tu sais que c'est moi qui porte l'innocence ?

-Euh… Un centaure m'a dit que je reconnaîtrais un faucon en son porteur, mentit-il, et sûr ton balai j'ai vu un faucon.

Le regard du Malefoy était suspicieux, il avait du mal à le croire, c'était normal après tout… Qui croirait ça ?

-Il faut que tu me crois, le suppliât-il, et il faut que tu apprennes à l'utiliser ! Et aussi trouver l'endroit où elle est placée dans ton corps.

-Allen ?

-Oui ?

-L'innocence s'appelle l'œil d'Horus ?

-Oui, et ?

-Ben… Elle ne devrait pas être sur uns de mes yeux ?

-…

-_Tu es stupide tu sais…_

_-Neah, soupira Road, il y à quelques secondes tu te le demandais aussi où elle était…_

-Euh… OUI ! Tu es très intelligent Draco ! Rit nerveusement Allen, mais je le savais ! C'était juste pour voir si tu t'en rendrais compte, ahahah…

_-Sans commentaire…_

Le haussement de sourcil du blond lui prouva qu'il ne croyait pas vraiment ce qu'il disait.

-Et je fais comment pour l'activer ? Car tu veux probablement que je l'active ?

-Eh bien… Il y a deux méthodes : Soit tu me suis gentiment jusqu'à une salle spéciale (_-La salle sur demande ? Dit Road, tu veux voir si le mettre en contact avec l'horcruxe l'active ?), _et ont s'entraine.

-Et la deuxième ?

-Je t'attaque jusqu'à que tu sois sur le point de mourir et que ton innocence te sauve « potentiellement » la vie.

-Ah…

Soudains sans prévenir, Draco attrapa sa baguette, la pointant contre sa propre tempe.

-Euh… Draco ? Tu fais quoi ?

-Oh rien… Juste… OUBLIETTE !

Un faisceau rouge sortis de sa baguette pour aller percuter sa tête, avant qu'il ne s'effondre face contre terre laissant Allen le bras tendus devant lui, une expression stupéfaite sur son visage.

Il se précipitât au chevet du Serpentard, vérifiant s'il allait bien, or celui-ci reprenait déjà connaissance.

-Allen ? S'exclama-t-il, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Trois fois rien, grogna l'exorciste, je viens juste de t'annoncer que tu es le porteur d'une innocence super rare qui sauvera peut-être le monde, et ont allait allez s'entrainer gentiment, ou sinon je me jetais violement sur toi pour te massacrer en espérant que ton innocence te sauve la vie si elle le veut. Et après tu t'es jeter un sortilège d'Oubliette pour je ne sais quels raisons…

Draco le fixa en souriant puis sans prévenir attrapa de nouveau sa baguette :

-OUBLIETTE !

Et s'effondra de nouveau sur le sol.

_-Lol._

-Oh Allen ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Dieu… Cela allait être très long, très… Il voulait tellement pleurer…

_-Mdr._

Oui… Vraiment pleurer, ou mourir, c'était sympa la mort non ?

_-XD_

…

Après plusieurs heures de conversations et de sortilège d'oublis, Allen trouva la solution : Jeter un sortilège d'oubliette sur Draco, lui faisant oublier qu'il voulait se jeter un sortilège d'Oubliette… C'était contradictoire mais cela marchait.

Ils s'étaient donc rendus à la salle sur demande, il se faisait tard et Allen avait dû trouver un moyen de parvenir au troisième étage sans que Miss Teigne la chatte du concierge ne les repères. De plus elle avait failli manger Tim qui avait dû faire distraction !

Une fois parvenu devant la tapisserie de Barnabet Le Follet qui se faisait écraser la tête par des massues tenues par des trolls, il passa devant le mur trois fois souhaitant avoir la partie de la salle où l'horcruxe était caché.

Un cri de surprise lui indiqua que la porte venait de se matérialiser, et que son camarde derrière était impressionné.

Sans le regarder il poussa la porte entrant dans la salle magique, se faisant accueillir par les innombrables piles d'objets. Sous le choc et les yeux brillants Draco s'avança prudemment entre celles-ci, faisant attention à ne rien renverser.

-C'est incroyable ! Dit-il, comment avez-vous trouvé cette salle ?

-C'est Lavi, dit Allen, Dobby, un elfe de maison le lui à dit.

Sans répondre, le Serpentard continua à regarder les objets clairement impressionné par toutes les étagères qui s'alignaient à perte de vue.

-Alors, demanda-t-il, je fais comment pour activer mon innocence ?

-Euh… Bonne question… A tu déjà ressentis quelque chose ?

Le Serpentard sembla se perdre dans ses pensés, avant de lever le visage l'air mal à l'aise.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment ressentis, mais « vu ».

-Comment ça ? S'enquit précipitamment l'exorciste en pensant être sur une bonne piste.

-Un jour à la maison, j'ai dit à mon père que les inventions moldus étaient intéressante… Et il m'a frappé.

-Il t'a frappé ? Désolé si je parais insensible, mais c'est quoi le rapport avec ce que tu as « vu » ?

-Il m'a frappé à l'œil gauche, poursuivit le Serpentard tranquillement, et à ce moment la j'ai vu : Des informations sont apparues brièvement, j'ai juste pu voir deux chose : Que c'était écrit dans une autre langue, que je la comprenais, et que mon père était un ex-mangemort.

Sérieusement ? se dit le blandinet, l'innocence de Draco ne serait pas une innocence pour le combat, mais une qui les informeraient ? Puis il avait dit une autre langue ? Mais qu'il la comprenait ?

_-La langue des dieux_, l'éclaira Neah.

-Draco, dit-il en relevant la tête, essaye de l'activer, comment te sentais-tu lorsque ton père t'a frappé ? Essais de repenser la sensation, comme moi pour activer mon œil maudit…

-Tu as un œil maudit ?

-Oui, oui, répondit-il nonchalamment en écartant la question, donc moi pour l'activer volontairement je repense à ce qui s'est passé le jour ou je l'ai obtenu…

-Je vois… Je vais essayer…

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, son front se plissant sous la concentration, il tentait vraiment de l'activer, pensa Allen en souriant, au moins il semblait vraiment déterminé, c'était un bon pas pour y arriver, bien entendus il n'y arriverait pas du premier coup, c'était impossi…

-Innocence, activation !

Le cri le sorti de ses pensés, et lorsqu'il releva la tête, ce fut pour tomber sur Draco, les yeux verrons comme les siens : L'un gris, argenté comme à son habitude et l'autre doré, la pupille semblant se réduire et grossir en fonction de la lumière.

_-Tu disais quoi à propos que c'était impossible ?_

-Ca alors ! S'écria le blond en regardant partout autours de lui, c'est génial ! Je peux voir des informations en zoomant sur un objet ! Comme dans les jeux vidéo moldus !

-Les quoi ? Et tu connais des trucs à propos des non-sorciers ?

-Euh… Non, non, répondit précipitamment l'adolescent sans croiser son regard et continuant d'admirer les objets, j'ai des tas de donnés ! Regarde là ! Il y à un diadème où il y a marqué qu'il appartenait à Rowena Serdaigle, que sa fille la dame grise lui à dérobé le cachant dans une forêt en Albanie avant de se faire tuer par le baron sanglant, et qu'ensuite Vous-savez-qui la récupé… QUOI ?

_-Oh ! Tu as trouvé l'horcruxe ! _

Le Serpentard restât les yeux braqués sur le diadème qui était apercevable à coté une soupière, sur la tête d'un mannequin en bois d'une des plus hautes piles d'objet de la salle.

Sans dire un mot Allen attrapa l'objet, le lança en l'air activant son innocence avant de donner au diadème un énorme coup de griffe.

La relique tomba au sol dans un bruit mat alors qu'un hurlement à glacer le sang se faisait entendre, le diadème grésilla et de la fumer noire s'éleva de celui-ci avant qu'il ne se brise se dessoudant en poussière.

-Ceci… Commença Allen sur un ton professionnel, était…

-Un horcrux, acheva Draco pale le visage fixé sur la poussière, un des sept fragments d'âme de Vous-savez-qui… J'ai lus ça sur ce que mon innocence m'indiquait. J'ai tout lus… Je sais pour les horcruxes… Si nous voulons tuer le seigneur des ténèbres nous devrons les détruire…

-C' est cela, dit le blandinet fatigué.

-Allen, déclara Draco en se tournant vers lui depuis la première fois, mais il s'arrêtât les yeux s'arrondissant de plus en plus le faisant ressembler à un poisson.

_-Il lit mes infos ? _Se demanda l'exorciste en fronçant les sourcils.

-_Allen… Dans tes infos il y à ta véritable identité…_

Il hoquetât en entendant les paroles de Road.

-Allen, répétât Draco la voix tremblante, c'est sérieux ce que je viens de lire ? Tu es Inari, une divinité ? Et aussi Neya Reklaw…

-Draco…

-OUBLIETTE !

-J'en ai marre, mais vraiment…

_\- :3_

_-Road… Pas toi aussi…_

….

A plus pour un prochain chapitre déjanté !

Laissez des reviews !


	40. Chapter 40

Premièrement je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard du chapitre… Je suis en terminal et ai beaucoup de mal à trouver de temps à écrire…

Arya39 : Tu as probablement raison, il manque surement des mots à certaines de mes phrases… Sinon Drago est au courant pour Allen, mais il sera le seul jusqu'à la révélation finale ^^ Désoler pour le ta fanfic le Téléphone, je ne la lit pas… Peut-être plus tard…

Lol : Merci ^^ :D

Enelica : Effectivement le dernier chapitre est partit en « cacahuète », or celui-ci aussi… Je n'arrive plus à rendre cette fic sérieuse -_- honte à moi.

Guest : A vos ordres !

….

Chapitre 40

_PAR ORDRE DE LA GRANDE INQUISITRICE DE POUDLARD :_

_Toutes organisations, associations, équipes, groupes et clubs d'élèves sont dissous à compter de se jour._

_Une organisation, association, groupe ou club se défini par le rassemblement à intervalles réguliers de trois élèves ou plus._

_L'autorisation de former de nouveau de tel rassemblement doit d'être demander à la grande inquisitrice (Dolores Ombrage)._

_Aucune organisation, association, groupe ou club d'élèves ne peut exister sans l'approbation de la grande inquisitrice._

_Tous élèves fondateurs ou membre d'une organisation, association, équipe, groupe ou club qui n'aura pas été approuvé par la grande inquisitrice serait immédiatement renvoyé de l'école._

_Signé : Dolores, Jane, Ombrage, Grande Inquisitrice._

Allen fixait le panneau incrédule, comment à peine un jour après que les sorciers et lui aient été à la tête de Sanglier, un bar de Près-au-Lard, de mauvaise réputation, pour informer des jeunes sorciers intéressés que des cours de défense pouvaient leurs être donnés.

-Elle sait, murmura Hermione incrédule.

-C'est Malefoy qui lui a dit, dit Ron avec colère, j'étais sûr qu'ont ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance !

-Drago n'y est pour rien, s'écria Harry en serrant les poings.

-En même temps, grommela Neville, avec ce qui s'est passé, cela ne m'étonne pas…

L'exorciste aux cheveux blanc grimaça en se remémorant ce qui s'était passé le jour d'avant :

Flash back :

Sous les conseils de Tewaku, Hermione avait décidé (au grand damne d'Harry) de mettre en place son projet de cours de défense-contre-les-forces-du-mal en marche, Kanda, Lavi et même Drago avait acceptés de venir au rendez-vous qu'elle avait fixé à la sortie pour le village de Près-au-Lard. Or la jeune femme ne leurs avaient dit qu'à la dernière minutes où la rencontre se déroulerait.

En ce moment, Allen et Kanda avançaient dans la rue principale du village, ils avaient passé la journée ensembles. Etrangement le blandinet se surprenait à apprécier la compagnie du kendoka de plus en plus, quand ils ne se battaient pas, Kanda était une personne intéressante avec beaucoup de culture, en ce moment il lui racontait un voyage en Amérique qu'il avait fait pour trouver une innocence.

-_C'est l'Amouuuuur, _chantonna Road dans son esprit alors que Neah s'esclaffait en arrière plan.

Il l'ignora et tourna dans une rue d'aspect sinistre pour enfin voir le bâtiment où le rendez-vous aurait lieu : C'était une petite auberge, une vieille enseigne en bois suspendue à une potence de fer rouillé se balançait au gré du vent, au-dessus une tête de sanglier était posé. Les deux exorcistes se jetèrent un coup d'œil : l'auberge semblait sombre, on ne pouvait rien voir à travers la poussière recouvrant les fenêtres.

-On rentre ? Proposa le blandinet.

Un simple hochement de tête lui répondit, et ils s'engouffrèrent dans le vieux bâtiment.

La salle était petite, miteuse, et imprégné d'une forte odeur de chèvre. Les fenêtres étant complètement crasseuses il était impossible de voir l'extérieur, la seule source de lumière parvenait des chandelles posées chacune sur des tables éparpillées au hasard. Au bar, un vieil homme astiquant des verres avec un chiffon crasseux en main leur jetât un regard soupçonneux, le même qu'avait l'étrange clientèle du bar, certaines personnes portaient des manteaux leurs cachant le visage. Les deux jeunes hommes repérèrent leurs amis dans une table au fond de la salle : Lavi, Tewaku (les pieds sur la table), Fred, George, Lee Jordan, et le trio d'or étaient déjà présents, plus Drago.

-Vous voila, chuchotât Hermione alors qu'ils s'asseyaient, j'ai choisi cet endroit pour ne pas attirer l'attention mais Lavi et Tewaku pense que j'ai mal fait…

-Ils sont raison, répondit Kanda en fusillant du regard une sorcière qui le regardait avec trop d'insistance, il aurait mieux fallu un endroit bondé… Ici tous doivent trouver ça bizarre que des élèves de l'école se rassemblent…

Les épaules d'Hermione s'abaissèrent avant qu'elle ne détourne le regard l'air embarrassée…

-Désolé, marmonna-t-elle.

-De toute façon ce qui est fait est fait, apaisa Allen.

-Au pire le crapaud saura et décidera de tous nous virer, dit soudain Tewaku l'air ravie de cette perspective, au moins j'aurais une bonne excuse pour lui coller mon poing dans sa gueule !

_-J'aime cette fille…_

_-Non, tu n'aimes que moi !_

Harry émis un gémissement bruyant avant de laisser tomber sa tête sur la table dans un bruit mat, Allen quant-à lui se massa les tempes en sentant la scène de ménage mentale arriver entre Road et Neah.

-Qui va nous rejoindre ? Demanda le survivant en inclinant la tête sur le coté de la table.

-Oh, fit Hermione en détournant le regard, quelques personnes… Ne t'inquiète pas… ah, regarde, c'est surement eux.

La porte du pub c'était ouverte, pendant un instant la salle parue illuminé, mais la foule qui entra occultât les rayons de soleils.

Il eut d'abord Neville, suivi de Dean et Lavande, ainsi que Pavarti, Padma en compagnie de Cho et une de ses amies qui gloussaient tout le temps. Luna Lovergood entra de son étrange démarche, puis Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, Angélina Johnson, Colin et Dennis Crivey, Ernie Mac-Millan, et d'autre encore y compris Ginny.

A présent, les habitués du bar semblaient sous le choc, ils fixaient avec de grand yeux les élèves bruyant s'assoir autours de la table qu'ils avaient agrandie d'un sortilège.

-Maintenant, c'est sûr qu'ont va se faire griller, grogna Kanda.

-C'est clair, soupira Allen en jetant un regard compatissant à Harry qui semblait prêt à s'enfuir.

-Il y a des Serpentard, s'exclama soudains un élève de Pousouffle de façon assez agressive.

-Ca te gène ? Dit Kanda en caressant le fourreau de Mugen d'un doigt, presque amoureusement.

-Euh… Non, déglutit l'élève alors que ceux qui voulaient faire des remarques se taisaient.

Les regards se tournèrent alors vers Harry qui semblait toujours figé, puis le survivant se leva d'un coup claquant ses mains sur la table :

-Hermione ! Tonna-t-il se faisant remarquer, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Quelques personnes ? Tu te fou de moi ? Pendant que tu y es pourquoi pas Marcel !

CRACK !

Soudains, la fenêtre proche de leur table s'ouvrit brusquement sur la tête d'une licorne bien connue provoquant cri et glapissement de la part des jeunes sorciers.

_-Wesh, vous m'avez appelé ?_

-Comment ? Hurla Drago en prenant la parole pour la première fois.

-Oh non… gémit pitoyablement Allen en s'effondrant contre l'épaule de Kanda qui avait la bouche grande ouverte.

-C'est Marcel, gloussa Lavi.

Le blandinet remarqua alors que le patron du bar s'avançait vers eux, il allait surement leur demander ce que la licorne faisait ici, or à son grand étonnement il alla directement parler à Marcel.

-Comme d'hab' ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix qui ressemblait à un grognement.

_-Yep mec, whisky-pur-feu !_

-T'as le payement ?

_-Bien évidement !_

La tête de l'animal disparu quelques seconde de la fenêtre, puis il fut de nouveau visible, un plant d'herbe verte vif dans sa bouche.

_-Du crack de première qualité_ ! S'exclama-t-il joyeusement alors que le barman s'en emparait, posant sur la table une bouteille décapsulé ou une paille était présente. Immédiatement Marcel tendis le cou pour commencer à boire sa boisson bruyamment.

-Je… je rêve ? Bégaya un élève.

-Du… crack ? De la drogue ? Murmura Hermione incrédule.

-Cool, s'écrièrent les jumeaux.

-Où tu as trouvé ça ? Cria l'exorciste aux cheveux blanc à l'adresse du cheval.

_-Elles sont dans les serres de Poudlard, _expliqua calmement Marcel en sirotant son whisky_, tous les ans le professeur Chougrave en fait pousser en l'honneur de son amant décédé Pablo Escobar, elle va ensuite les déposer sur sa tombe en Colombie._

Le silence qui venait de s'installer dans la salle fut brisé par le bruit d'un glapissement, suivi de celui d'une chaise s'écrasant à terre. Ils se retournèrent pour voir Neville évanouis au sol, l'écume aux lèvres, la langue sortie.

-Il est mort ? Demanda quelqu'un au hasard.

Tewaku se leva, et se dirigea vers Neville avant de s'abaisser, puis de remettre la chaise debout avant de retourner s'assoir comme si de rien n'était à sa place.

-Quoi ? Dit-elle en haussant un sourcil, voyant les regards que lui lançaient les élèves, je n'aime pas le désordre.

-Bon, fit Hermione en tapant dans ses mains pour ramener le calme, comme vous savez, Harry à eut l'idée… Je veux dire j'ai eu l'idée (Elle avait changé sa phrase en voyant le regard du survivant) de faire des cours de défense car Ombrage n'est pas une très bonne prof…

-Exactement ! Applaudit Lee, suivi d'autres personnes.

Hermione parue prendre confiance :

-Alors… Seriez-vous prêt à nous rejoindre ? L'heure, l'endroit vous sera communiqué plus tard…

Des murmurent d'approbation se firent entendre, bien que certaine personne comme l'amie de Cho ne semblait pas très enthousiaste, et que d'autres jetaient des regards soupçonneux à Drago.

-Alors c'est d'accord, poursuivi la sorcière en souriant, vous n'avez plus qu'à signer sur ce papier…

-_YEEEEEEEEEEEES_ ! S'écria soudains Marcel qu'ils avaient oubliés et devait être probablement complètement ivre : _BASTOOOON ! Votre premier cours sera… SURVIVRE !_

Puis il défonça le mur entrant dans le bar, la fenêtre autours de son cou, comme un collier.

-Quoi ? Cria Lavi.

Mais il ne pus rien ajouter, Tewaku bondit sur la table les poings serrés tendus devant elle.

-Exactement ! Rugit-elle, Baston !

Et elle fila un coup de pied à Lavi qui alla percuter Ron, qui s'écrasa sur Drago qui attrapa Harry l'entrainant dans sa chute. Ce fut le chao. Tous les élèves se battaient criaient, une nué de chauve-souris (un sortilège de Ginny probablement) passa au-dessus des têtes de Kanda et Allen qui se réfugièrent sous une table.

-J'en ai ras le bol, grogna le kendoka.

-Pareil…

-I'm queen of the castle ! Hurla la voix de Tewaku.

En jetant un coup d'œil en arrière, l'exorciste vit la jeune fille percher sur des tables les unes sur les autres, entre ses mains était une chaise qu'elle lenca, percutant la tête de Lavande qui tomba dans les pommes sur le coup.

-I belive I can fly ! Hurla à son tour Marcel en tournoyant dans la salle les ailes déployé renversant objets et personnes.

Il frôla le barman qui ne s'en préoccupa pas, et continua à laver ses verres avec son torchon crasseux, par contre il n'en était pas de même pour les clients qui avaient fui, de moins pour les chanceux, les autres était évanoui par terre, du moins c'était ce qu'espérait Allen.

C'est alors qu'Harry se dressa au milieu de la foule la baguette pointé devant lui :

-Stupéfix !

Le faisceau rouge alla percuter une étagèrent qui s'écrasa sur le corps de Neville qui commençait à ce réveiller, le renvoyant aussitôt au pays des rêve.

Apparemment l'attaque d'Harry avait rappelé aux autres qu'ils étaient des sorciers et qu'ils pouvaient utiliser leurs baguettes. Et encore une fois tout dégénéra :

Drago et Harry avait décidés de faire équipe et se battaient contre Fred, George et Lee. Cho et son amie avaient fuies, le reste se sautaient dessus toutes griffes sorties, Lavi termina même par être transformer en lapin.

-Sore de Fairy tail ! Cria Luna en tournoyant sur une table et levant son index vers le haut.

-Pourquoi…

-_Parce-que tu es maudit ?_

_-Ou parce-que les gens sont con ?_

…

-En faite ça ne m'étonne même pas qu'elle sache… Grogna Harry en secouant la tête, mais ont va le faire quand même, transmettre le message aux autres…

Le déjeuner se passa normalement, sauf au moment ou Dumbledore se leva pour informer les élèves que le bibliothécaire Lavi Bookman ne se trouverait pas à la bibliothèque, il se remettait toujours de sa transformation en lapin.

Link vint même crier sur Allen le traitant d'irresponsable, ce n'était même pas de sa faute pourtant ! Il le prévint que Luberier serait mit au courant.

En s'échappant du secrétaire le blandinet remarqua Drago qui trainait seul dans les couloirs, aujourd'hui était dimanche, ils n'avaient donc pas cours. Il le rejoignit, après l'incident « oubliette » le serpentard, qui avait appris la vérité, l'évitait.

-Hey, Allen, dit-il nerveusement, ça va ?

-Il faut qu'ont parle, déclara de but en blanc le blandinet, tu as appris la vérité mais tu n'as pas promis de ne rien dire.

Sans attendre de réponse, l'exorciste s'empara du bras du jeune homme l'entrainant avec lui dans une salle vide.

-Je ne dirais rien si c'est ce qui t'inquiète ! protestât Drago vexé.

-Je sais, mais ce n'est pas ça… J'aurais un service à te demander…

-Et… C'est quoi ?

-A l'aide de ton innocence récolte des informations sur les autres… De plus… Pourrais-tu me parler de mon passé ?

Drago restât figer quelques secondes, puis il pâlit brusquement ses mains devant lui :

-Non, non, s'écria-t-il, je ne veux pas faire ça ! Tu sais ce que j'ai découvert sur Dumbledore en l'activant en secret, des choses horribles ! Tellement horrible que le monde doit l'ignorer !

-_Il a découvert quoi ? _dit Neah,_ que le vieux est gay ?_

_-Probablement, _ricana Road.

-Si on veut gagner la guerre tu dois le faire ! S'exclama Allen avec colère en croisant les bras, tu le feras !

-Très bien, gémit Drago voyant que l'exorciste ne céderait pas, bon je vais voir ce qu'il y a sur toi…

Il ferma ses yeux un moment avant de les rouvrir, son œil gauche doré.

-Alors… Marmonna-t-il en l'observant… Déesse Renarde Inari des récolte et de la prostitution (car elle à confondu une maison close avec un restaurant et est rentré dedans), Allen Walker sous apparence humaine, ou Neya Reklaw… Aime… Manger. Déteste : Les âmes souffrantes, les blagues pourries de Road et Neah qui vivent dans sa tête. Vous ne pouvez pas continuer, vous ne pouvez pas faire de recherche sur la vie d'un dieu… Quoi ?

-Quoi ? Fit écho la voix d'Allen.

_-Quoi ? Tu détestes mes blagues ?_

_-Et les miennes ?_

-Oh nooon ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je ne pourrais jamais retrouver la mémoire !

-Euh… Je ne comprends pas tout mais ce n'est pas trop grave selon moi… C'est qui au fait Road et Neah ? Tu es schysophrène ?

-Rien que tu ne doives savoir, répondit Allen fatigué, bon… Je vais te laisser… Tu pourras dire aux autres exorcistes que tu es l'un d'entre nous désormais ?

-Euh… Oui…

Il n'eut pas de réponse, Allen l'avait déjà laissé.

…

Chapitre merdique, dans une journée merdique vala, vala… Le prochain sera meilleur, l'AD entre en jeux ^^ En espérant que vous alliez bien.


	41. Chapter 41

Meee : Tu as raisons, je ne le prends pas mal ne t'inquiète pas ^^ Cette fanfic deviens lourde à vrai dire, donc j'ai tendance à déconner pas mal… De toute façon elle touche à sa fin… Du moins j'espère.

Arya39 : Je ne sais pas quoi dire désoler… A par peut-être te souhaiter bonne chance pour les épisodes de One piece !

L'Anomyme : Merci ^^ Lavi x Hermione ? Ils iraient bien ensemble !

Soln96 : merci pour toutes ses review Oo Voila la suite !

….

Chapitre 41

-Appelons-nous l'armée de Dumbledore ! Clama Ginny, après tout n'est-ce pas ce que le ministère craint le plus ? Que Dumbledore ait une armée !

Allen et les autres exorcistes observaient les sorciers discuter dans la salle sur demande du nom de leur groupe. Le blandinet avait régler le problème de l'endroit, il leur avait révélé l'existence de la salle sur demande, aussitôt fait que les sorciers y organisaient leur rencontre. Tewaku et les autres, même Lavi étaient présent, assis dans un coin de la pièce avec Drago que les sorciers fusillaient parfois du regard. Depuis qu'Allen avait ordonné au Serpentard d'annoncer le fait qu'il portait une innocence aux autres, celui-ci ne lui parlait plus.

_-C'est parce-que tu as été odieux avec lui, _dit Neah dans son esprit.

_-Tu ferais mieux de t'excuser,_ lui intima Road.

C'était vrai, son comportement avec Drago avait été malpolis, il devait avoir été vexé… A la fin du cours il lui présenterait des excuses correctes… C'était vrai qu'il avait été frustré par le manque de réponse, mais cela n'excusait pas son comportement.

_-C'est bien_, approuva Road.

Il reportât son attention sur les sorciers qui avait finalement choisi leur nom : « Armée de Dumbledore », il fronça les sourcils alors qu'Hermione accrochait au mur un papier où était écrit leurs noms, ainsi qu'au sommet le nom du groupe de défense.

-Je ne pense pas que ce nom soit une bonne idée… Grogna Kanda.

A coté, Tewaku hocha la tête.

-Bon, dit soudain la voix d'Harry avec force, nous allons commencer ce cours ! Travaillons l'Expelliarmus !

-Quoi ! S'exclama Zacharia Smith un élève de Pouffsoufle, c'est pour les débutant ça !

Il n'était pas le seul à être mécontent remarqua l'exorciste aux cheveux blanc, d'autres sorciers chuchotaient entre eux, jetant des regards suspicieux à Harry qui semblait mal-à-l'aise, si le survivant voulait se faire obéir il devrait avoir un peu plus d'autorité se dit Allen en soupirant.

-Ce sort est très utile ! Répliqua Harry ses yeux brillants d'agacements, je m'en suis servi contre Voldemort !

Des cris se firent entendre, Kanda roula des yeux.

Smith restât silencieux la bouche grande ouverte.

-Mais si tu ne juges pas ce sort digne de toi, tu peux partir, acheva Harry.

_-Il à de l'autorité quand même le gamin, _dit Neah.

Les sorciers se taisaient, personne ne bougeaient tous probablement choqué par le fait qu'Harry ai prononcé le nom du terrible mage noir.

-Sérieusement, murmura Tewaku à Lavi en se penchant vers le roux, s'ils ont peur du nom de leur ennemis c'est mal barré pour lui casser la figure…

Le bookman hocha la tête en accord, c'était assez inquiétant.

-Bon, déclara le survivant, nous allons pratiquer le sort, mettez-vous par équipe de deux et envoyez le sort !

Tous se trouvèrent un partenaire, même Neville qui se mit avec Luna, Allen se retrouva avec Kanda, et Lavi avec Tewaku qui souriait d'une façon qui inquiéterait n'importe-qui. Drago se retrouva seul comme prévus, personne ne semblait vouloir faire confiance au Serpentard, de plus celui-ci leur avait pourris la vie pendant quatre années. Le survivant se retrouva donc avec lui.

-Ont peux utiliser autre chose que les baguettes ? Demanda Tewaku en toisant dangereusement Lavi qui déglutit.

-Euh… Non, répondit Harry en voyant la main de la jeune fille se poser sur le bracelet verdâtre qu'était son arc dans sa forme non activé.

L'ancienne crow soupira déçue alors que le bookman envoyait un regard reconnaissant au survivant.

L'exorciste aux cheveux blanc dévisagea Kanda les yeux plissé, sa baguette en main. Son adversaire tenait la sienne comme il tiendrait Mugen : Ils attendaient le signal :

-Attention ! S'écria Harry, à trois ! _Un…_ (Les élèves prirent un air concentrés) _Deux…_ (Kanda lâcha un petit ricanement qui mit Allen mal-à-l'aise) _Trois !_

Les sortilèges fusèrent de tout cotés renversant les étagères et autres meubles, Allen fit une embardé sur le coter en voyant un rayon rouge se diriger vers lui. Kanda était passé à l'action : Les baguettes ensorcelées de Dumbledore étaient un peu trop utiles songea le blandinet en contre-attaquant, Kanda para le sort avec un bouclier magique.

-C'est de la triche ! S'écria Allen puérilement à travers les cris qui résonnaient dans la salle.

-Non, de l'imagination, rétorqua le kendoka en évitant un sort perdu.

Si l'on regardait à coté, on pouvait voir Tewaku en train de laminer Lavi qui se pliait dans tout les sens pour éviter les sorts lancé à toute vitesse, la jeune femme avait une précision mortelle, après tout son arme était un arc.

Drago et Harry s'étaient emportés dans une danse mortelle, les baguettes virevoltaient d'un mouvement vif, les rendant floues, pour déconcentrer le survivant le Serpentard faisait changer sa baguette de main environs tout les deux sort, déstabilisant Harry qui devait redoubler d'ardeur pour le repousser.

Allen reportât son attention sur Kanda qui venait de jeter sa baguette au sol pour s'emparer de Mugen, or au même moment un coup de sifflet retentis les faisant figer.

-Terminé ! Cria la voix d'Harry du font de la salle, en plus c'est l'heure !

-Déjà, s'exclamèrent Fred et George l'air déçus.

-Oui, répondit le survivant avec un hochement de tête, il est tard, c'était très bien ! J'ai vu beaucoup de bonne chose… Mais Kanda, Tewaku… Ont avait dit désarmer l'adversaire. Pas le tuer avec son arme.

Les deux concernés détournèrent le regard en reniflant.

-Sinon, poursuivit-il, même endroit, heure la semaine prochaine.

-Plus tôt, lança Dean Thomas avec enthousiasme.

Des paroles d'accords retentirent dans la salle, certains lui recommandèrent de prendre en compte leurs entrainements de Quiddich.

Les élèves commencèrent à partir un part uns, agitant la main en signe d'au-revoir. Les exorcistes, Harry et les autres attendirent qu'ils fussent tous sorti pour enfin se retourner :

-C'était excellent Harry, le complimentât Drago.

-C'est bien vrai ! Renchéri Ron alors qu'Hermione souriait.

Les exorcistes sourirent parfaitement d'accords : Harry avait parfaitement maitrisé les élèves.

-Euh… Dit Lavi, je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi j'y vais. J'ai une bibliothèque à gérer moi.

-Je vais te suivre, dit son tour Tewaku.

Il était tard, s'ils ne rentraient pas tout de suite, ils couraient le risque de se faire attraper par Rusard le concierge acariâtre. C'est donc avec bonne humeur qu'ils se saluèrent sortant de la salle, mais alors que Drago s'apprêtait à passer le seuil de la porte Allen l'arrêtât :

-Attend ! Je veux te parler !

Le jeune homme blond s'arrêtât, tournant la tête, semblant ce demander si rester ou non. De l'autre coté de la porte, Kanda plissa les yeux avant de sortir de sa vue.

Drago choisi la première option : Il rejoignit Allen en plein milieu de la salle.

-Alors, dit-il les bras croisés, son pied tapant impatiemment contre le sol.

Allen se tendit, Drago lui en voulait vraiment. Il était un noble après tout, et l'ignorer ainsi l'avait offensé.

-Euh… murmura-t-il, le regard tourné dans une autre direction, je… Je suis désolé de t'avoir traité comme ça… C'était injustifié…

Le regard du Serpentard s'adouci quelques secondes avant qu'il ne lève le menton dédaigneusement :

-J'accepte tes excuses, déclara-t-il noblement, puis en prenant un ton accusateur : -Ce n'est pas parce que messieurs est un dieu qu'il doit traiter les autres comme de la merde.

-Tu as dit merde !

-Je t'emmerde, bref, de plus tu ne sais même pas quelles horreurs j'ai découvert avec cette innocence ! Comme par exemple que Lavi à des morpions et que…

-Je ne veux pas savoir ! Coupa Allen le teint vert alors que dans sa tête Road et Neah gémissaient de dégout.

Le jeune homme blond sembla se calmer, soupirant avant de lui adresser un sourire.

-Je suis tout de même content que tu t'excuses… Bon… Il se fait tard, vaudrait mieux sortir…

Un poids sembla se lever de la poitrine du blandinet, le blond lui pardonnait. Il hocha la tête avant de lui emboiter.

Mais en sortant, une surprise les attendaient : En effet Howard Link se tenait campé devant le mur, l'air furieux.

-Link ? s'exclama Allen en reculant d'un pas, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

-Rien, grogna le blond contrarié, je suis venu vous donner quelque chose.

-Et quoi ?

-Vous savez que vous êtes le responsable de l'exorciste Marcel Justice* et désormais Drago Malefoy ?

-Pardon ?

-Comment ça je suis sous sa responsabilité ?

Link ignora leur réponse et remis entre les mains d'Allen une liasse de papier assez familière.

-Voila, ma tache est accomplie, dit-il, ceci est la facture sur les dégâts du bar « La-tête-de-sanglier » fait par Marcel, en vérité cela n'est d'autre qu'une nouvelle dette.

-…

_-Allen ? Oy, Allen ?_

_-…_

_-Allen ! ALLEN !_

-…

_-Road ! Je crois qu'il est mort_ !

…

Les semaines suivantes furent pleine d'événement, comme le premier match que Quiddich de Ron, Drago avait essayer de convaincre les Serpentard de ne pas essayer de les déstabilisés, mais comme ses camardes ne l'écoutait pas il renonça, et le jour J les Serpentard révélèrent leur nouvelle chanson « Weasley est notre roi », chanson qui prit fin quand Tewaku leur hurla qu'ils chantaient un octave trop haut et se mit à les criblés de flèche que Kanda, dans la tribune des vert et argents dévia, avant de lui-même se mettre à hurler, résultat : Une retenue de la part d'Ombrage.

A part cela Allen arnaquait beaucoup de gens dernièrement, c'était la première dette en gallion qu'il contractait**, de plus il avait tellement été prit dans ses magouilles qu'il n'avait seulement remarqué le retour d'Hagrid uniquement quand Kanda le lui dit.

Ce soir là, l'exorciste se coucha dans son lit, espérant passer une nuit tranquille sans qu'un autre rêve dérangeant (comme celui du jour d'avant ou Tiky faisait un strip-_tease, _assez traumatisant). Or il se trompait, à peine endormit qu'il fut réveiller par un cri.

Il se redressa brusquement pour voir Harry se débattant dans son lit avant de se pencher au bord et vomir.

_-Il a mangé du poulet, _remarqua Neah.

-Harry ! S'exclama-t-il en bondissant dans la direction du survivant alors que les autres se réveillaient, ça va ?

Le survivant semblait malade, il respirait avec difficulté, une main sur sa poitrine, il leva la tête, ses yeux injecter de sang surprenant le blandinet.

-Le père de Ron, articulât-il, il est blesser, gravement ! Un serpent l'a mordu ! Il faut prévenir Dumbledore !

-Quoi ! S'exclama la voix de Ron alors qu'il rejoignait Harry, qu'est-ce que tu raconte ?

-Un rêve Harry, intervint Neville toujours sur son lit, tu es malade, ce n'était qu'un rêvé.

-Ce n'était pas un rêve ! Rugit le survivant avant d'être saisi d'un nouveau haut-le-cœur.

-Je vais chercher Mc Gonagall ! S'écria Dean en descendant en trombe les escaliers.

En attendant les sorciers et Allen tentaient de réconforter Harry, affirmant que ce n'était qu'un rêve, bien que l'exorciste en doutait. Le survivant avait une connexion avec Voledemort, peut-être était-ce à cause de cela qu'il avait fait ce cauchemar.

Une minute plus tard, Mc Gonagall entrait en vitesse dans la pièce, vêtue d'une robe Ecossaise en guise de pyjama, ses lunettes de travers.

-Quelqu'un est malade ? Clama-t-elle d'une voix forte avant de voir Harry.

Elle écartât sans ménagement Ron qui alla s'écraser au sol.

-Potter ! Qui a-t-il ?

-Un serpent ! Répétât le survivant, un serpent à mordu le père de Ron ! Il y avait du sang partout !

Il s'arrêtât, haletant, puis il reprit d'une voix tremblante :

-Vous ne me croyez pas… C'est ça ?

Mc Gonagall restât pensive quelque seconde avant de donner une réponse qui surprit le survivant :

-Je vous crois ! Venez avec moi chez le directeur, ainsi que Mr Weasley… Quant-à toi Allen, va chercher les autres exorcistes.

Ils s'exécutèrent tous sous le regard stupéfait des sorciers du dortoir. Le blandinet se changea en renard, pouvant ainsi accéder au dortoir des filles pour réveiller Tewaku qui dormait comme une souche, de la bave voulant au coin de ses lèvres.

Lorsque cela fut fait, il envoya Timcampy chercher tout les autres, y comprit Link, Marcel et Drago (désormais un exorciste). Ils rejoignirent le bureau de Dumbledore, montant les marches quatre à quatre pour y retrouver tout les autres ainsi que les sorciers qui semblaient assez dépasser par les événements.

-Moyashi, grogna Kanda, que ce passe-t-il ?

_-Yep, _renchérit Marcel un mouvement continu de sa queue révélait son agacement_, pourquoi vous m'avez déranger en plein…_

Il s'interrompit, les oreilles dressées sur la tête, et Timcampy qui volait au-dessus de lui s'immobilisa aussi avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

Mais aucun hologramme n'apparut, à la place, une voix jailli du petit golem :

_-A tout les exorcistes, vous êtes priez de revenir à l'ordre noir immédiatement, ceci est-un ordre._

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce se jetèrent un regard confus, qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait, et pourquoi maintenant alors que la situation était critique ?

-Ne soyons pas désordonné, dit soudains Dumbledore ses yeux brillants, faisons cela dans l'ordre, les exorcistes sauf Drago qui viendra avec Harry et Mr Weasley, retournerons dans leur monde

-Quoi ? Mais…

-C'est d'accord, dit Link en interrompant Drago, venez ! L'arche est derrière cette porte secrète ! Walker !

Allen hocha la tête déterminé, les événements se précipitaient à grande vitesse, mais pouvait-il se prétendre exorciste si il ne les suivait pas ?

Ses compagnons d'arme lui emboitèrent le pas, les sourcils froncés. Les sorciers les regardèrent disparaitre avec stupéfaction dans le diamant blanc dissimulé au même endroit que la pensine. Au dernier moment, Allen tourna la tête pour jeter un regard entendu aux jeunes sorciers.

-Ce message est louche, murmura Lavi alors qu'ils couraient dans l'arche, vaut mieux être prudent…

Ils hochèrent la tête, s'arrêtant une seconde devant la porte menant à l'ordre, encore une fois, ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'il allait trouver :

Les scientifiques réunis au complet, Komui et Back à leurs têtes, Luberrier était en face d'eux, son armée de Crow derrière.

-Vous voila, soupira-t-il.

-Que ce passe-t-il ? Demanda Link.

-La communauté sorcière de votre dernier rapport à été trouvé, ces représentants sont ici.

Un silence s'abattit sur le groupe venu de l'autre monde, le vieil homme était-il sérieux ?

Au même moment la foule se fendit, laissant passer trois silhouettes.

-Bonjour à vous, gloussa une petite fille en s'avançant, je suis Lamia la chef de mon clan de sorcier !

Elle avait des cheveux roses lui arrivant jusqu'à ses chevilles, ses habit était dans le même style que Road : Robe lolita extrêmement courte avec des botte lui montant jusqu'aux cuisses. Ses yeux étaient d'un rose doux et de petits crocs étaient visibles entre ses dents. Dans ses mains aux ongles parfaitement manucurés, elle tenait une boule de cristal au reflet bleuâtre.

La deuxième personne n'était qu'un grand homme dans la vingtaine, beau, cheveux argenter ainsi que les yeux, une paire de lunette, son manteau beige lui tombait aussi aux chevilles, il tenait un livre orné de gravures à l'air ancienne.

Mais ce ne fut pas ces deux personnes qui choquèrent Allen, mais la troisième que tous dévisageaient avec incrédulités : Cheveux rouge, un chapeau recouvrant une partie du visage, une cigarette aux lèvres.

Allen ne pourrait jamais oublier cette personne :

-Ca faisait longtemps, stupide apprentis !

….

*Marcel Justice : Le nom complet de Marcel, en vérité lorsque l'on lui avait dit qu'en tant qu'exorciste il devait avoir un nom de famille celui-ci avait choisi « justice » car il rependait celle-ci à ce qui parait.

**Oui, pour Allen les dettes sont comme des maladies.

Voila donc, à partir de maintenant les choses s'accélèrerons.


	42. Chapter 42

Arya39 : Aie pitié XD Et oui, je tourne au ridicule tout les personnages.

Soln96 : Voila la suite, mais c'est le dernier chapitre.

Guest : Merci.

….

Chapitre 42

Quelques mois plus tard :

Une explosion retentit l'envoyant rouler au sol. Du coin de l'œil, Allen vit Cross Marian braquer son arme sur un akuma niveau quatre qu'il abattit d'un coup.

A leurs gauches jailli un nouveau les prenant par surprise, mais il n'eut jamais le temps d'attaquer : Lamia, ses long cheveux rose flottant au vent, bondit lançant sa boule de cristal qui détruisit la créature d'un coup.

-Allons-y ! Cria-t-elle à travers le vacarme de la bataille, il faut retrouver Harry à la cabane interdite ! Il se bat probablement contre Voldemort avec les autres !

Ils s'élancèrent en avant, ignorant les sorciers se battant contre les mangemort et le clan de sorcier de leur monde avec les exorcistes anéantissant les akuma.

Il y à de cela quelques mois le blandinet ne se serait jamais imaginé ce qu'il vivrait maintenant à Poudlard : La bataille finale de comte contre les exorcistes et Voldemort contre les sorciers.

Lorsque Cross Marian c'était manifesté avec les deux chefs du clan sorcier, Lamia Vox et Léon Sawano, Allen et les autres n'en avaient pas crus leurs yeux, mais ils avaient vite déchantés face à ce que ces personnes allaient leur révéler : Effectivement le maitre de l'exorciste aux cheveux blanc s'était fait passé pour mort pour ne plus être sous la direction de la congrégation et pouvoir partir à la recherche d'un clan de sorciers utilisant magie et innocences pour survivre.

Les exorcistes revenus de l'autre monde avaient dû retenir Allen de sauter dans l'arche pour retourner à Poudlard, celui-ci paniquait croyant que son maitre était revenus d'entre les morts pour lui amener d'autres dettes, au final Marcel l'avait maitrisé en s'asseyant dessus.

Ce n'est qu'une fois calmé qu'ils purent discuter ensemble, dans un premier temps Luberrier leur avait reproché de ne pas avoir fait venir Drago Malfoy, le nouvel exorciste, par quoi ils avaient répondu que Dumbledore l'avait prit avec lui. Lamia s'était alors avancée, leur annonçant qu'elle et son clan étaient près à aider les exorcistes et sorciers de l'autre monde, mais qu'il y avait un problème : Le comte attaquerait l'école avec Voldemort d'ici quelques mois, ils étaient resté paralyser jusqu'à que celle-ci leur explique que son innocence, une boule de cristal, lui permettait de voir des morceaux d'avenir et savoir certaine chose. Ensuite elle avait demandé si Allen pouvait s'entretenir avec elle en privé.

Cross en avait parut surpris, tellement que sa cigarette était tombé. Kanda s'y était opposé mais le jeune homme avait accepté la demande, détruisant tout les golems qui pourraient enregistrer leur conversation.

Elle l'avait surprise : Elle savait pour sa véritable identité et que deux Noah habitaient son esprit. D'un commun accord, ils avaient montés un plan, un plan qui détruirait le comte, Voldemort et ses horcrux, de plus tant une magicienne elle lui avait proposé quelque chose qui lui avait semblé être une bénédiction : Elle pouvait crée des corps à Neah et Road !

Il avait accepté avec empressement alors que les deux Noah dans sa tête criaient de joie. En attendant, tout cela devait rester secret et ils devaient prévenir les sorciers de l'autre monde.

Une course contre le temps s'était alors engagé, pour s'emparer des horcrux. Harry et les autres avaient été mit au courant et Allen avait dû exorciser Harry du fragment d'âme qui l'habitait, le survivant était resté alité pendant longtemps.

Ils s'en étaient prit au médaillon qu'avait trouvé par hasard Lavi et Tewaku, puis la coupe de Pouffsoufle qui n'avait pas été un mince affaire, cette histoire impliquait un dragon et la forme canine de Sirius qui avait failli être carbonisé. Pour le reste, ils n'avaient pas eut trop de mal…

Désormais, en pleine bataille de Poudlard, tous sorciers et exorcistes rassemblés dans ce monde, Allen cherchait Nagini et Voldemort.

Il fut rejoins par Kanda qui était couverts de sang, une aile de papillon pendait à ses vêtements.

-Je ne l'ai pas battus le Noah, expliquât-il en voyant son regard, Lavi et Tewaku s'en charge.

Il hocha la tête, redoublant l'allure, ne faisant pas attention au Marechal Cloud et Timothy qui affrontaient Lulubell, la Noah de la luxure qui pour le coup, c'était changé en un dragon.

La cabane interdite se détacha au loin, un éclair vert en fusa alors qu'un cri retentissait. La voix d'Hermione.

-Harry !

Ils déboulèrent en masse dans le petit espace, après que Cross et Lamia aient retenus le saule cogneur, la scène qui les accueilli fut au-delà de ce qu'ils auraient pu penser : Voldemort au sol, Harry pointant sa baguette sur son cou, le regard froid.

Les yeux rouges du mage noir se tournèrent dans la direction des nouveaux arrivants avant de reporter son attention sur le survivant.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ! S'exclama Lamia.

-J'ai déconcentré Voldemort, dit soudains la voix de Drago.

En tournant la tête, ils virent le serpentard s'avancer vers eux, son innocence activé au vu de son œil doré.

-Je lui ai parlé de son passé, reprit-il, et pendant qu'il était sous le choc de mes révélation Harry en à profité pour le mettre à terre…

Evidement se dit Allen, il l'avait eut par surprise.

Un cri retentit soudainement manquant de faire tomber la baguette d'Harry, Voldemort tenta d'en profiter mais Cross posa le canon de son arme sur la tempe du mage.

Le cri venait d'Hermione, coincé dans un coin par Nagini le serpent de Voldemort, sa baguette tendue en avant, la jeune fille tremblait de tous ses membres ne sachant pas quoi faire.

-Tue la, siffla le mage noir.

Chacun étaient trop loin pour lui porter une aide quelconque.

-Hermione ! Hurla Ron au même moment ou un éclair fusait, frappant le serpent qui s'écrasa lourdement au sol. Mort.

Léon Sawano le deuxième leader du clan des sorciers se tenait à l'entrer de la cabane interdite, un tome ancien en main : Un livre qui permettait aux mages de lancer des sort élémentaires.

Un hurlement retentit, Nagini était le dernier horcrux à détruire et Voldemort souffrait de sa perte. Dans un élan de rage, l'homme à l'âme mutilé se jetât en avant droit sur le survivant.

Mais celui-ci, bien que prit au dépourvu eut un reflexe acquit lors des séances de l'A.D qui lui sauva la vie : Il leva la baguette, tranchant l'air avant de prononcer la première formule qui lui vain à l'esprit :

_-Sectusempra !_

Du sang gicla au sol alors que dans un bruit mat, le corps blanchâtre de Voldemort s'effondrait au sol, la gorge tranché.

Les personnes présentes en eurent le souffle coupés, c'était terminer ? Comme ça ? Aussi brusquement ?

Puis, Ron poussa un rugissement de joie, suivi des autres sorciers présents, y comprit Lamia qui sautât dans les bras de Cross qui semblait déçu de ne pas avoir collé une balle dans le crane du mage noir.

-Ce n'est pas terminé, s'écria Kanda en les faisant taire, je vous signale que dehors les autres se battent contre le comte !

Aussi tôt dit, le groupe se précipitât à l'extérieur où le chao régnait toujours, mais cette fois, au milieu d'une masse d'Akuma le comte était visible.

Marcel se posa au sol à leurs cotés dans un bruit sonore, les plumes de ses ailes étaient tournés dans le mauvais sens et du sang maculait sa robe.

-_Yo_, les salua-t-il, _je vous annonce que les centaures on rejoint le combat avec mon clan de licorne qui veut tuer des humains, ainsi que les sombrals. _

-Je vois, marmonna Allen, puis en levant la tête : -Bon, c'est à moi d'aller en finir avec le com…

-_HEEEEEEEY ! VOLDEMORT EST MORT BITCHES !_

Un grand silence s'installa sur le champ de bataille alors que toutes les paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers Marcel qui paraissait très fier de lui.

Une clameur soudaine s'éleva des rangs des sorciers de Poudlard, ils n'avaient même pas douté une seconde des paroles de la licorne. Les mangemort se regardèrent avec des yeux rond avant de s'enfuir poursuivit par les sorciers fou de joie, Allen vit même Dumbledore envoyer un sortilège en toute discrétion sur Ombrage qui se changea en crapaud.

-Je viens de voir passé mon père en courant, déclara Drago d'une voix neutre à Harry.

-Et moi Sirius embrasser Lupin, déclara Harry de la même façon.

-Ce n'est pas le moment, les rabroua Kanda d'une voie rauque, il faut se débarrasser du comte au plus vite !

En effet, celui-ci venait de lancer sa horde d'akuma sur le exorciste, les mettant en difficulté, l'exorciste aux cheveux blanc vit Chao-ji être propulsé en arrière alors que Tiedoll l'appelait en parant une attaque.

Les Noah se replièrent autours de leur chef, observant les exorcistes se débattre avec les akuma.

-C'est la fin ! S'écria-t-il en ouvrant grand les bras, Voldemort à beau avoir été vaincu, cela ne change rien pour nous ! Nous vous détruirons !

Il éclatât d'un rire machiavélique suivit de ses alliés.

-_Bien évidement_, grogna Marcel alors que toute les exorcistes se regroupaient à leur tour sous les yeux médusés des sorciers, _sans un rire débile sa réplique n'aurait pas été parfaite… _

Sans prévenir, Allen sorti des rangs des exorcistes.

-Allen ! Cria Lenalee.

-C'est faux, déclara-t-il en les surprenant, il y à encore de l'espoir !

Depuis le coté exorciste, Lamia sourit.

-C'est vrai, déclarèrent soudains deux voix simultanés derrière les Noah.

Ceux-ci se retournèrent pour voir deux personnes qu'ils connaissaient bien, les humains et sorciers se figèrent.

Neah et Road sourirent.

-Comment… Bredouilla Wisely.

-Road ! S'écrièrent Tyki et Sheryl en cœur.

Garce à la magie de Lamia, Neah et Road avaient pu être séparés de l'esprit de l'exorciste aux cheveux blanc et retrouver un corps.

Road identique à d'habitude portait un pantalon blanc et une veste noire. Quand t'à Neah, son habituel imper beige.

-Désolé, dit le Noah du rêve, mais je ne suis pas là pour vous aidez…

-Quoi ! S'étrangla Sherly, qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Et où est Neya Recklaw ? Tu n'étais pas dans son corps ?

-Neya est juste là, répondit la petite fille, il serait peut-être temps de leur dire la vérité à propos des innocences.

Neah et elle braquèrent leurs yeux dans la direction d'Allen l'incitant à sortir des rangs et tout révéler.

Alors le blandinet fit ce qu'il aurait dû faire depuis longtemps :

Il s'avança, sortant des rangs avant de fermer les yeux.

-Oy, moyashi qu'est ce que tu fiches… interrogea Kanda une main sur Mugen avant de se taire soudainement.

Une vive lumière venait d'entourer l'exorciste, lorsqu'elle se dispersa, tous eurent le souffle coupé : A la place d'Allen se tenait une jeune femme aux long cheveux noirs et yeux dorées.

-Que diable… commença Lenalee avant d'être coupé.

-Désolé, déclara Allen en se retournant, je vous ai caché beaucoup de chose… Mais en vérité Neya Reklaw n'est qu'une de mes nombreuses identités, ma véritable identité est celle qui blessa le comte il y a 35 ans.

-Impossible, rugit soudainement Wisely les yeux exorbités, tu es…

-Apparemment tu t'en souviens, ricana Neah en rejoignant avec Road le cotés des exorcistes, allez va y Allen… Ou devrais-je dire… Inari ?

-_Mon dieu, trop épique_ ! Hennis Marcel en s'ébrouant au même moment ou les les personnes présentes haletaient en concert.

Avec un soupir, la divinité repris sa véritable apparence : Ses cheveux redevenant blanc et ses yeux verrons. Changer ses vêtements était inutile, en attendant il se tourna vers ses amis qui le regardaient avec des yeux de merlan frit.

-J'ai… Jai… bafouilla Lavi, j'ai embrassé mon meilleur ami qui est en fait une fille !

Puis il sortit sa langue crachant de tout les cotés, dont sur Tawaku qui le frappa en plein visage.

-Des explications seraient les bienvenues ! S'exclama Cross, comment ça se fait que mon élève s'est transformer en _ça_ !

-Il ne s'est pas transformé, le corrigea Road, elle à juste reprit sa véritable forme… Il y de cela plus de 35 ans, la dernière divinité vivante a hébergé Neah dans son corps au risque de perdre ses souvenirs…

-Dernière divinité ? Demanda Kanda en prenant la parole.

Le jeune homme avait le teint livide, comme s'il s'appétait à s'évanouir d'une minute à l'autre.

-Oui, répondit Neah en captivant l'assemblé d'exorciste aussi bien celle des sorciers, il y à plus de mille ans les dieux se sont transformés en un seul même cristal avant de se morceler pour permettre aux humains d'obtenir leurs pouvoir… Mais ils confièrent à une des divinités de devenir le « cœur », l'entité qui guidera les humains… Euh… Le seul problème c'est qu'elle a oublié ça au moment ou l'ont à fusionné…

-Alors c'était de ta faute ! Hurlèrent plusieurs personnes en même temps, braquant des regards meurtries sur le Noah qui se recroquevilla sur lui-même avec un rire nerveux.

-Peut-importe ! Rugit soudains le comte, éliminer les !

-Surement pas ! Rétorqua Allen sur le même ton, rien n'est perdu ! Battons-nous ! Plus qu'un effort et nous seront libre de la guerre !

L'exorciste aux cheveux blanc se changea soudains en un immenses renard blanc, se jetant sur le comte au même moment ou le reste des personnes choisissaient aussi leurs adversaires.

Kanda se jetât sur Tiky suivit de Neah (il jugeait que le Noé du plaisir avait copié son visage parfait, et qu'il se battrait pour les droits d'auteurs), Lenalee et Tewaku sur Lulubell, Link s'attaqua à Cherly avec Tiedoll et les autres. Puis Lavi et Hermione, plus les sorciers se jetèrent sur les akumas qui pouvaient être détruit garce à la magie.

Centaures, Calseus et Finrenz à leur tête, les licornes Marcel ouvrant la marche, ainsi que Sombral en firent de même.

-C'est fini ! Aboya Allen à l'adresse du comte qui voyait ses troupes se faire décimé.

Celui-ci grimaça, puis repoussa le renard qui prit forme humaine, personne n'interférerait dans ce combat, ils le savaient. C'est pour cela qu'ils luteraient jusqu'à la fin.

L'heure était venue, le comte s'extirpa de son déguisement, révélant l'homme en dessous de celui-ci, un homme ressemblant à quelqu'un qu'Allen avait bien connu.

A ce moment, Neah lui jetât un regard, et la divinité comprit, comprit qui était réellement le comte Millénaire, or il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière.

Allen fit apparaitre une faux noire, le comte transforma Rélo, son parapluie en épée géante.

Ils se jetèrent en avant, rassemblant toute leur puissance.

Ils n'auraient qu'une seule chance. Qu'un seul coup.

Ils se croisèrent dans un bruit de frottement métallique.

Les combattants interrompirent leurs batailles pour fixer la scène avec de grands yeux, Allen et Adam, tout deux de part et d'autre du terrain, le dos tourné à leur adversaire, ils ne bougeaient plus.

Adam se redressa légèrement, puis ses épaules se secouèrent dans un rire silencieux.

Puis il tomba en poussière sous les cris des Noah qui eut même semblait souffrir le martyre, Road et Néah se tenaient la tête.

Tout fut fini au moment où la peau leurs anciens ennemis prit une teinte naturelle à la place du gris maladif.

-Victoire, murmura Lamia aux cotés de Cross qui fixait son élève avec incrédulité.

-VICTOIRE ! Hurla-t-elle alors que des cris d'allégresse lui répondaient, les gens hurlaient, sautaient, couraient, ou encore se jetait dans des accolades générales.

Au milieu de cela, Allen restait immobile, ses long cheveux blanc couvrant ses yeux. Il avait lutté pendant toute ses années pour ça, mais désormais que tout était fini, elle se sentait vide.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, la déesse se retourna pour voir Kanda la regarder, il était blessé remarqua-t-elle, mais vivant, il la regardait avec compasion.

-Viens, dit-il en l'aidant à ce relever, peu importe qui tu es ou ce que tu as fais tu restes « Allen » pour nous… Rentrons à la maison.

Il l'entraina vers le groupe d'exorciste qui les regardait approcher en souriant.

Sans doute que beaucoup de personne étaient mortes… Il restait encore tant à faire, détruire les akuma restants, et… Oui… C'est ce qu'elle ferait.

-Kanda, dit-elle doucement en enroulant ses doigts autours de ceux du bretteur, il me reste encore quelque chose à faire… Je veux trouver toutes les innocences, et libérer les dieux à l'intérieur !

Le kendoka la regarda avec surprise avant qu'un sourire ne fleurisse sur son visage :

-Bien sûr, tout ce que tu voudras.

Allen hocha la tête en rejoignant les autres, son rôle n'était pas encore terminé, elle avait un nouveau but.

FIN

…..

Ok, dans un premier temps ne me tuez pas ! Cela fait plus d'un an que j'écris l'œil d'Horus (plus jamais je me lancerais dans un projet aussi long…) et il devait bien avoir une fin, aussi pourrie soit-elle… Au moins je l'ai finie… Si vous vous posez des questions à propos des fins de mes fics, ce sera probablement la seule qui se terminera aussi abruptement… Elle devenait trop longue. Puis c'était devenu une crack-fic, donc c'est une fin digne d'une crack-fic ! Insultez-moi autant que vous voulez !

Merci d'avoir suivi jusqu'à la fin.

Si vous voulez savoir ce qu'il advint des personnages c'est ici (juste un gros délire):

-Luberrier ouvrit une pâtisserie avec Link et les Crow comme main d'œuvre ou esclave, au choix.

-Cross et Lamia se marièrent (bien qu'elle ressemble à une gamine), Léon veillant à ce qu'il ne la trompe pas.

-Lavi et Hermione (ils aiment les livres !) eux aussi, à la grande joie de Bookman qui espérait avoir une descendance.

-Harry et Drago finirent ensembles, après que le serpentard se soit débarrassé de son père (sa mère étant une fan de yaoi dans la clandestinité elle acceptât avec grande joie leur mise en couple).

-Mc Gonagall décidât de faire la cour à Dumbledore jusqu'à qu'Allen ne l'informe que le directeur était gay (Par la suite elle rencontra le grand amour en Reever, un homme tout à fait dévoué au travail…).

-Ombrage fini en tapas pour le calamar géant du lac.

-Sirius et Lupin partirent passer des vacances (qui étaient en réalité une lune de miel) à Hawaï.

-Ron et Tewaku tombèrent follement amoureux l'un de l'autre.

-Apocriphos fut retrouvé congelé sur un iceberg que Komui avait souhaité utiliser comme nouvelle base secrète, lorsqu'il le libéra, celui-ci voulut foncer retrouver Allen pour le posséder, mais le grand intendant l'informa du fait qu'il n'y avait plus aucun Noah à chasser.

L'innocence vivante rejoignit donc la pâtisserie de Luberrier.

-Neah et Road partirent voyager à travers les mondes, le Noé de la destruction rencontra même un ange nommé Castiel qui aimait autant que lui les impers beiges. Puis ils rentrèrent et ouvrirent une boutique de mode.

-Les Noah n'ayant plus rien à faire à part être humains rejoignirent aussi la pâtisserie de Luberrier&amp;co.

-Lenalee décida de confronter son frère à propos de son coté surprotecteur afin de pouvoir se marier un jour.

-Marcel partit à Montréal où il rencontra un Roumain qui lui avoua qu'il était le Christ Cosmique, puis il fonda une secte ou il en était le Gourou tout puissant. (Dans son temps libre, il faisait du trafic de drogues).

-Chaoji fut confondu avec un babouin et capturé dans un zoo, personne ne le revit.

-Le reste fondât des familles, eurent des vies heureuses (un happy-end en gros).

-Et Allen et Kanda parcoururent le monde en quête des innocences, ensembles.

End.


End file.
